


Strangers From The Past

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Augments, Camping, Eugenics Wars (Star Trek), M/M, Meet the Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 122,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: "Imagine it, Captain. We can save so many lives, by taking only one. We can cripple the strongest pillar of the Eugenics War before it even begins. We can kill Khan Noonien Singh."An angry and grieving member of Starfleet throws the Enterprise back in time for his own gain, so that he can kill Khan as a child, before he becomes a threat in the future. But for good or bad, Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise recognize that they must protect Khan and the other augments from harm.





	1. Chapter 1

"Imagine it, Captain. All those who died during the London bombing, alive once again. Productive members of our society, great minds that never got a chance to prove themselves, the cadets and citizens in San Francisco that were lost to us when the _Vengeance_ fell from the sky. They will live once more, it will all be undone, as if it had never happened." Lieutenant Rxna spoke with a shake to his voice as he addressed the bridge, but his resolve remained strong. "Imagine it, Captain. We can save so many lives, by taking only one. We can cripple the strongest pillar of the Eugenics War before it even begins. We can kill Khan Noonien Singh."

"Lieutenant Rxna, you imply that time will reset, that those who died as a direct result of Mr. Singh will be undone. You cannot know this. There is no evidence to support such a claim, Lieutenant." Spock said calmly, in direct counterbalance to the tension in the room and the real danger all of them were facing.

Rxna however was so completely driven to insanity by the prospect of changing the past, he would not listen to reason. So before any action against him could be taken, he crushed the bulb in his hand so that the alien entity known only to them as The Seeker, was released and set into action. But as The Seeker was given its task, so too did Lieutenant Rxna activate the time-travel device of his own invention.

In a snap of white light, The Seeker and the Enterprise were consumed by the time-travel device and cut through the folds of time, arriving into orbit over 20th century Earth.

And it was here that The Seeker abandoned Lieutenant Rxna, passing through the walls of the Enterprise as it speed down to the troubled planet below.

 

* * *

 

"Noonien?" A soft voice cut through the silence of the chamber. It was late and the other children were asleep. But not Mae Li. She was the leader of those who slept along the east wall, ten bunk beds, filled with twenty children, with Mae Li as the oldest. Noonien slept along the north wall, also with ten bunk beds, filled with twenty children. He too was the oldest among them and therefore their leader.

Noonien opened his eyes quickly upon hearing his name and feeling the presence of someone close to his bed. He looked at Mae Li, blinking once in the darkness, wanting to understand why his sister had come to him so late at night, and in secret.

"Noonien. I have seen something I can not explain. Come with me, brother. Help me to understand it." Mae Li urged quietly, glancing to the other beds to ensure her voice did not disturb the others.

It was a surprise to Noonien to hear that his sister did not understand something, as her skill and intelligence matched his own with ease. If she encountered something new that she could not figure out, it was unlikely that he would be able to. But it made him curious, "Show me." He said quietly, slipping on his shoes as he got out of bed.

The two children left the bedchamber quietly, navigating the darkness with sharp eyes and careful steps. Mae Li lead them down a long hallway that gradually inclined to the surface and the single outdoor enclosure in which the children were allowed to experience basic natural phenomena of the sun and moon, rain and wind, and occasionally a few rebellious weeds breaking through the cement covered ground.

"Watch. Wait." Mae Li instructed.

However Noonien did not know what he was watching for, or where he should be looking. All he saw were the same dull walls which enclosed them, kept them separate from the outside world. For now.

A few minutes passed, and Noonien was about to ask Mae Li to explain what he was meant to see, but then there was no need. A ball of light passed through the far wall, as if such a thing were as easy as water passing through a net. The ball of light was a soft blue, shifting to a shade of white, then back to blue again, floating through the air in a small circle so that it passed through the same wall again.

"What is it, brother. I have never seen such a thing before." Mae Li said, her eyes fixed on this strange phenomena with interest, her own emotions shifting from excitement to apprehension.

"Nor have I, Mae Li." Noonien said, equally transfixed on the object as it floated around the enclosure.

 

* * *

 

Claxons screamed around them, as the journey through space and time jolted the Enterprise’s systems and sent her computers haywire as they dealt with the sudden shock.  Jim found his attention distracted by calls from all of the different departments, nobody knowing what had just happened to them.  He waved a hand frantically at the Security on the Bridge, calling, “Secure Lieutenant Rxna and get him to the brig.”  Before he even finished that sentence, he was gesturing to Spock, “Mr. Spock, get those damned alarms off.  Lieutenant Uhura, I need a reading on where we are now!  And get a report from Mr. Scott on my ship!”

Lieutenant Rxna however had no intention of being taken to the brig. This is what months of work and planning had been for. And now that he had managed to jump back in time, with the Enterprise, he was not about to go quietly now. Pushing past the bridge security, Lieutenant Rxna got into the turbolift and overrode the controls to take him directly to the transporter room.

Somewhere down there, on Earth, was the man he held responsible for the grief and pain of so many. All he had to do was track The Seeker, and he would be able to find his target, and kill him. Putting an end to the death and destruction Khan unleashed on Earth, before it even begun.

“Goddammit!” Jim yelled as Rxna shoved the guards and got into the lift.  “Go after him!  Uhura, get me a broadcast throughout the ship, now!”

“The klaxons are still clogging the communication system, Captain,” Uhura said, frustration in her voice.  “Mr. Scott reports severe strain on the warp core from whatever force brought us here.  They’re attempting repair, but he fears that a complete shutdown may be the only way to keep them from exploding.”

“Fuck me,” Jim said quite vehemently.  “Spock, please, get the damn alarms off!”   

"Yes, Captain." Spock said as his fingers tapped his computer screen interface. As fast as he could Spock acknowledged all the alarms within the system that were informing the crew that the ship was no longer in contact with Starfleet, and that attempts to locate alternative subspace signals were failing. It took an agonizing twenty-six seconds, but Commander Spock managed to silence all the alarms.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as Uhura activated the shipwide communication.  “Security alert, all decks.  Lieutenant Rxna has activated The Seeker device with unknown consequences for ship and crew.  He has escaped the Bridge and is believed to be heading for a Transporter Room.  He is dangerous and must not be allowed to get off of the Enterprise.  Security to all Transporter Rooms.  All other personnel are advised to stay where they are.”  He switched off the communication and turned to Uhura.  “Keep me advised of the situation in Engineering and in Security’s search for Rxna.”  He moved toward the Science Station.  “Spock, what did The Seeker do to us?”

"The Seeker entity itself is not capable of affecting the Enterprise, Captain." Spock said, pulling up the readings on his console that he had silenced just moments ago. "All scientific readings indicate that the Enterprise is taking up the same region of space as it had, before Lieutenant Rxna released The Seeker, but that time has been collapsed around the Enterprise. In short, Captain, the evidence suggests that Lieutenant Rxna has used the Enterprise as a vessel to travel back in time." Spock overlaid an image on the computer, showing a bubble around the Enterprise. "There is actively a time displacement field surrounding the Enterprise that I will need further time to examine, Captain. However, I suggest we immediately access all of Lieutenant Rxna's private logs, in order to determine what sort of time-travel device he managed to construct. Understanding the device that got us here, will aid in our efforts to return the Enterprise to our proper time."

“Rxna did that himself?” Jim asked.  “That’s- that’s really disturbing.  Do what you can, Spock, to put together where he’s taken us ... or more to the point, when.  I have an idea, but I’d like to confirm it.”  He glanced over at Uhura.  “Any news from Security?”

“They’re posted at all Transporter Rooms, Captain,” Uhura said.  “There’s no report of Lieutenant Rxna yet.”  She paused a moment, obviously listening to something.  “Scotty reports that the warp core is not recovering sufficiently.  They’ll need to power it down to affect repairs.  Auxiliary power only will be available in fifteen minutes.”

“Great.  Chekov, head down to Engineering and do whatever you can to help out Scotty.  Spock-”

“Captain!” Uhura cut in.  “Phaser fire in Transporter Room 3!”

In order to reach the transporter room, Lieutenant Rxna was forced to fire on his own people. But in his delusional state, believed that if they had known what he was doing, they would have been in support of him. And so because of this self-induced fantasy, he only stunned his fellow-crewmen instead of killing them outright. Once the room was secured, Lieutenant Rxna entered in the coordinates of where The Seeker had gone to and beamed himself down to Earth.

"Captain-" Spock said, relaying the events and difficulties they were now to face. "Lieutenant Rxna is no longer aboard the Enterprise, and has successfully beamed down to the planet. He locked out my bridge controls, I could not stop him, Captain."

“Shit.  We need to follow him, now!  Please tell me, Spock, that we’re not in the era of Earth during the Eugenics Wars.  Tell me that Rxna hasn’t just beamed himself after Khan Noonien Singh,” Jim said.  He was already putting together plans for disguising themselves and how to hide their weapons and more alien and advanced properties.

"Captain-" Spock said in all seriousness, "Vulcan's cannot lie, nor can I bend the truth to an alternative you would prefer to hear." He then turned his eyes back on his computer console to check the readings that he was getting from the planet. "The toxicity and radiation levels from the planet all indicate that this is 20th century Earth. And-" Though Spock had been locked out of stopping the transporter from beaming Lieutenant Rxna down, the computer still held a record account of where he had gone, "the transporter logs indicate that Lieutenant Rxna has beamed down to the continental region once known as India, which to my understanding of the Eugenics Wars, is where Khan Noonien Singh first came to power."

“The news keeps getting better and better,” Jim said.  “I need you to take the conn and scan the planet for Rxna ... and Khan.  Also, do what you can to help Scotty and keep my ship in space.”  He turned to Uhura.  “Lieutenant Uhura, page Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Hendorff and tell them to meet me in Transporter Room Four.  Also, arrange to have the proper kind of clothing waiting for us.  We can’t go down in our uniforms.”

“Understood, Captain,” Uhura affirmed and turned back to her board, fingers already dancing.  

Jim didn’t even wait for a reply from Spock, already hustling to the turbolift.  “Deck 4,” he said, even as he stripped off the gold tunic in preparation for changing his clothes.  He prayed that the few moments delay wouldn’t be too long to prevent Rxna from doing something drastic and changing all of history.


	2. Chapter 2

Outfitted with a 20th century cellular phone in place of a communication device, Kirk and the away team would be able to remain in contact with the Enterprise, without appearing strange by talking to thin air, or their shirts. And though the clothing they were given were contemporary to the era, they were of American design and therefore appeared nothing like the clothing the local population wore.

Jim, Bones and Hensdorff beamed down to an unoccupied and unobserved area near where Rxna had materialized.  They all carried very old-fashioned pads, which were loaded with modern technology, but could not be accessed by anyone other than the registered users.  They could also wipe them with a few simple commands, as needed.  Jim lifted his and began to scan for traces of Rxan or Khan.  He swore softly on finding nothing in obvious range.  “Alright, we need to split up.  Remember to check in with the Enterprise every fifteen and stick to your cover stories if you get asked.  We’re visiting scientists from the Northern Continents, seeing how their augment programs differ.  And be careful.  The first sign of trouble, wipe your pads and Spock will pull you.  And remember, try not to fuck up the timeline.  There’s been enough of that already.”

They parted ways- Jim heading for the largest block of buildings and keeping one eye on the pad and the other on the way.  He did not expect to go undetected for long.

Schoolchildren in uniforms played in the street during their hour long lunch break. Their laughter sliced through the sounds of the city more then once as friends told jokes or communicated thoughts and desires to one another. But these children were not augments, they were born of a mother and father, a mix of random genetics, some dominant, some recessive.

Down the street however, inside a private compound, closed in by high walls meant to keep the public out, forty children stood facing each other in pairs of two, practicing combat moves on one another.

Jim continued to move, expanding his search to include the Seeker, though the energy that entity put out was unstable at best.  He walked with a sure step, head up, as if he knew exactly where he was going and why.  People asked fewer questions if you acted like you belonged, and so far, nobody had questioned Jim at all, accepting his official looking presence.  However, he did not believe he could enter the imposing, walled buildings before him without offering some proof of identification and detailed explanation.  And just as he approached the main gates, the pad pinged with recognition of two identifications- The Seeker and Khan Noonien Singh.  

Jim paused in his tracks and pulled out his old-fashioned cell phone to call the Enterprise.  “Kirk to Enterprise.  Spock?  I’ve located The Seeker and Khan.  No sign of Rxna.”

"Captain, may I recommend that you trap The Seeker, so that it no longer orbits an area around Mr. Singh. Therefore making it difficult for Lieutenant Rxna to identify his target." Spock said, keeping a close eye on the movements of the away team from aboard the Enterprise.

“Have you devised a way to catch The Seeker, Spock?” Jim asked.  “I’d like nothing more than to at least get that problem taken care of.”  He headed off the main path to the enclosed buildings that were the current location of Khan (and he suspected many of the other original augments in his family) and The Seeker.

"We have indeed developed a device that is capable of holding The Seeker in stasis, however, no way of luring in for capture. Mr. Scott is currently working on solving this problem. However, if you find yourself in close proximity to Mr. Singh, and therefore The Seeker, I suggest you capture it manually. If the opportunity presents itself, Captain."

“I’m in the clear, so if this device is something I can carry in easily, please beam it down.  Also, the buildings in front of me look like some sort of military institution.  Walls and guards and old-fashioned security.  See if you can find any kind of documentation about it ... a blueprint if you have one.  I’d prefer that before I go in.”  Jim rubbed a hand over his face.  “How is the Enterprise holding up?  Are you on auxiliary power?”   

"Prepare for beam-down, Captain." Spock said, though there was a moment of dead air before he continued. "... the item will appear as a ... water canteen, Captain. Mr. Sulu assures me that it is a common object for people to carry with them." Spock explained, then beamed down what looked like a stainless steel water bottle at Jim's feet.

"We are on schedule for diagnostic repairs to the Enterprise, Captain. However, we have altered orbit to reside over the southern planetary pole, so that the Enterprise does not interfere with satellite signals orbiting the planet."

Jim stared at the object as he lifted it and hoped it was as easy to use as it looked.  He tucked it away in the knapsack he carried with a variety of other objects they’d carried down on their Away Mission.  “This is perfect, Spock.  Now, about that blueprint ... any luck?”  His relief to hear that the Enterprise was undergoing repairs was evident in his voice, 

"No, Captain. Many Earth records were destroyed after the Eugenics War, therefore the computer database does not have the information you have asked for. However, Dr. Sarina Kaur is the project director of the facility, and her file indicates that she openly collaborated with scientists from around the globe. She may be willing to give you entrance into the facility, if you can convince her of your interest in her program."

“Alright, Spock, first order of business, I’ll need you to get me some deep cover for my entrance into the world of augmentation,” Jim said.  Fortunately, he’d read up a great deal on the subject since their encounter with Khan and could speak with more than passable understanding.  He wasn’t a genius for nothing.  “Keep me updated on the progress with the ship and let Bones and Hendorff know I’ve located two of our three targets.”

"Understood, Captain. I will contact you again, when a false digital record for your cover has been created." 

“Just make sure I’m called Dr. Kirk and use my real name.  You can change the Tiberius, though.  Never did understand why they had to throw that in,” Jim grumbled.  “Kirk out.”  He closed the cell phone and headed for the main road again.  Assuming his air of gravitas, he marched right up to the gate and pressed the button on the old-school communication device.  “I’m Dr. James Kirk of the Americas,” he said.  “I’m here to see Dr. Kaur and tour the facility.”

There was a garbled response on the other end to the effect of not expecting any visitors, and Jim huffed a few times.  “Really?  I’ve been looking forward to this for years.  I’ve been working on the Eugenics Program on the Northern Continent, and I’ve been sent here to evaluate the differences between them.  Now, surely, you were informed of my coming.”

More garbling on the other side of the device, before the gates rumbled and began to open slowly in front of him.  Jim took a deep breath and walked in, unsurprised to be confronted by two guards, demanding identification.  He tapped a few times on his pad and pulled up an identification, showing it to the guards.  “My hardcopy ones I’ll provide if necessary.”

The guards examined his identification for a few moments, before reluctantly calling Dr. Saur to seek her council.  As Jim waited impatiently, they debated a few moments, before turning back to Jim.  “Dr. Saur cannot see you right now, but invites you to explore the upper wings.  She’ll show you the laboratories later.”

Jim held in a sigh of relief and said, “Thank you, gentlemen.”  He took back his pad and nodded his head in the direction of the door into the main buildings.  “I’ll just show myself around, shall I?”  With a professional air, he headed out of the small security building he’d been taken to initially, amazed when neither of the security officers moved to join him.  Surely, the security would not be so loose.  He glanced down at his pad and allowed it to direct him toward the readings of The Seeker and Khan.  

An open air corridor functioned as a hallway that would allow Jim inside to take shelter from the heat of the day, but the readings on his pad continued to direct him outside. There in a large courtyard, filled to the brim, were forty children, all meant to represent native ethnic groups of the region so that when they eventually came to power, they would be accepted by the local populations. The youngest of them were seven and eight years of age, while the oldest, who lead the combat class, were fifteen and sixteen.

Mae Li and Noonien were demonstrating for the group in slow motion. Using the heel of her wrist, Mae Li slowly pushed Noonien's jaw back, forcing him to tilt his head back. She explained to the other children, "... if enough force is applied, it can snap the neck, or force the jaw bone into the brain to kill. If however the subject survives, you have exposed their throat and should use a blade to finish the job." Mae Li then released her brother and stepped back from him with a nod.

Jim followed the sensor readings through the building and out the other side to a courtyard full of children- augments, he realized instantly.  The sensors registered the differences in their various biologies, despite the less sophisticated version in the pad.  And heading up the group, leading them in a most efficient and terrifying exercise in killing, were Khan and another teenager, a young woman.  “Is killing the first answer?” he called in question, unable to help himself.  “Can you not incapacitate to the same effect?”

The children in the yard instantly came to attention, lining up in four rows, with Mae Li and Noonien still in front. "That is not the function of this lesson." Noonien answered, addressing the guest. "Do you wish to see an alternative demonstration, sir?" He asked, hands at his sides, long dark brown hair tied off in three spots so that it remained bundled together down the length of his back, a hair style his sister also emulated.

JIm raised both eyebrows at the answer and the response and stepped down, approaching the younger children and looking them over.  “I’m Dr. Kirk,” he said to them all.  “I’m from the Northern Continent, the former America.  I am here to visit you all and view your training.”  He glanced at his pad and noted the position of The Seeker was registering as above them.  “Will you please tell me what the point of this lesson is, Mr ...”  He gestured to Khan, as if he did not already know his name.

"This is a lesson of close quarter combat, requiring immediate termination of the target." Noonien answered, "I am, Noonien. And this is Mae Li-" he said and gestured with his hand to the young woman standing beside him. "We are the leaders of this group. Do you wish a different demonstration, sir?"

The name given startled him, but Jim did not respond to it at all.  Instead, he smiled and nodded once.  “Please.  I should like to see a non-combat set of exercises, if you will.  And I should like to hear each of your names, please.”  He gestured toward all of the children with a wide sweep.  

"If you wish, sir-" Mae Li suggested, taking on the role of diplomacy when it was clear Dr. Kirk did not want combative skills, "We can demonstrate non-combat exercises in the form of language, mathematics, science, music, strategy, endurance ... what is your area of interest, sir?"

Meanwhile, the children began to call out their assigned names, the youngest going first without needing to be directed to do so: "Narine, Balahadra, Daransi, Xue, Halim, Joauin, Bosan, Jasminder ..."

“Have you not been taught stretches or Tai Chi?  A way of moving without need for fighting?” Jim asked, memorizing each child’s name as it was called out.  “There are so many different exercises that are good for people without being combat.  I believe there is more to teach you all than that.”  He moved through the children and smiled at them all, keeping an eye out for Rxna and wondering how best to handle The Seeker.  

"Yes, sir." Noonien answered, "Tai Chi." He announced to the group and the children instantly spread apart and began the movements of their routine, completely synchronized. "Do you wish us to take our place among the others, sir?" Noonien asked, unsure if Dr. Kirk was here to see their general practices, or if he was looking for the best among them.

Jim glanced at Khan and said, “I should like you to stay and talk to me, Noonien, but I would like you, Mae Li, to join the rest.”  He nodded to the teenage girl.  “And help the others with their form, if you will.  I should like to see how you all interact.”  He flicked his eyes to the sky briefly, hoping to catch a glimpse of The Seeker.  “Please.”  He nodded to her and stepped a few feet away, seeing if Khan would follow.

Noonien exchanged a look with his sister, but no words were spoken. "Yes, sir." She said and took control of the entire group, her own, and those who belonged to Noonien as well. Seeing that Dr. Kirk wanted him away from the others, for whatever his reason, Noonien followed by mirroring his steps. "Are you looking for something, sir?" He asked, aware of the object far overhead that Mae Li had discovered, but it was a secret the two kept to themselves, as they did not want to concern the other children, since they did not know what it was as of yet.

“What makes you ask that?” Jim asked, turning to face Khan and look him over carefully.  He could definitely see the man Khan would become in the still forming face- the sharp cheekbones and strange, pale eyes, the full mouth that did not yet curve into a constant shape of displeasure.  The boy was already fairly tall, though a few inches shorter than Jim (which he enjoyed very much) and his slender build hid the immense power of his body.  But there was not yet the trace of madness about him, the feral rage that dominated his personality, despite his icy cold demeanor.  A floodwater held back by the determined wall of sandbags, which eventually and cataclysmically always went awry.

"You look to the sky, and separate me from the others, sir." Noonien said, remaining careful with his answer. "You want me, or you want something I have seen." He suggested, unwilling to give away too much, but could see that there was something different about Dr. Kirk then other human doctors in the simple, almost gentle way he had spoken to the younger augments in the group. It made him wonder what sort of program Dr. Kirk were apart of, and if the children there were different.

“You are the eldest of the group, and I assume in charge as much as you allowed to be in charge,” Jim said easily.  “But you are not wrong.  I wish to speak only to you for a moment, for reasons of my own.  Your life is endangered, Khan Noonien Singh, and I need to make sure that it is never more than merely endangered.”  He held up a hand to forestall a response for a moment.  “I know you are capable of looking after yourself ... to a point, but not necessarily from the one who pursues you now.  His mark is already on you.”  And with the still raised hand, he pointed to the sky.

Noonien stared at Kirk for long and hard. "You call me Khan? That is a title I have not yet earned. But you say that there is someone after me. A challenger? An augment from your region, Doctor? Are we to engage in combat, to decide who is the best? Why would you warn me. Explain."

Jim cursed himself internally for the mistake but said without missing a beat, “Your bearing is what prompted the name, that and I have a bad habit of nicknaming everyone ... so, you’re Khan.  Be glad I’m not calling you something like sweet-cheeks.”  He flashed his trademark grin, all charm and persuasion.  But he switched to serious in a second and said, “Listen to me, the one coming after you isn’t like anyone you’ve ever seen or heard of before.  If you have to fight him, then I’ll try to make it a fair fight for you, but this isn’t something sanctioned by the program, Khan.  I am here to protect you, and I need you to let me be your first line of defense.   Do you understand?”   

Sweet-cheeks? Was Kirk expressing his attraction to him? He considered the idea. Kirk was a good looking man, perhaps a bit well too groomed to be the kind of doctor Noonien was accustomed to, but he would not judge his intelligence by his good looks. "No, sir. I do not understand. It is my purpose to protect you." Noonien said, stepping closer to test his theory on weather or not the man was attracted to him.

Jim noted the approach and wondered at the strange actions, which were like an awkward form of flirting?  At least, that’s how he read the step closer, and he was rather a master of flirting.  But the idea of Khan Noonien Singh flirting with anyone, let alone him, was extremely improbable.  So, for the moment, he ignored the action and chose rather to use it as an opportunity to lower his voice even further.  “Perhaps one day you will,” he said, thinking of Khan saving him as they flew through space (and not of beating the crap out of him or trying to blow his ship up later).  “But you’re still my responsibility now.  You’re just a kid ... and not yet a Khan, as you just admitted.”  He looked back up at the sky.  “I have a way to stop the mark put on you ... but I don’t want the rest of the children to see.  When they’re done with their Tai Chi, I’ll send them on a run.”

Noonien considered Kirk again. The flirtatious attitude was no longer there, and he wondered if he misunderstood Kirk's meaning of his charismatic smile and the suggestion of calling him sweet-cheeks as an alternative to giving him title of Khan. Yes, perhaps he did misunderstand what Kirk wanted, considering he had also just called Noonien a kid, so perhaps he had moral objections to expressing his attraction. But if that were so, then why the comment? It would continue to pick at his brain a while longer.

"The object will approach and lower itself if I remain stationary, sir. Do you want me to send the others inside, and remain out here with you?" Khan suggested.

Jim shook his head and said, “Too obvious, Khan.  They’re not stupid, anymore than you are, and they’ll see right through any easy ploy to get them to go away.  What would be your normal routine after finishing an outside exercise?”  

Jim glanced over the group of children going through their movements, before turning his full attention to one of the little ones for a moment.  Stepping away from Khan for a moment, he moved to the little girl, and said, “Prisha, you’re trying too hard.  Tai Chi is not about perfection in each particular action, but about finding a balance between movement and stillness.  Just relax and let yourself breathe through the exercises.”  

Noonien was startled by this correction, and so too were several others. Not about perfection? What sort of way was that to talk to them? "Sir-" Noonien firmly interrupted, "after exercising outside, we go indoors to wash and take a meal. After, we study science, mathematics and engineering."

“I’m not done talking to Prisha,” Jim said firmly, sending Khan a quelling look from his captain’s repertoire.  He turned back to the little girl and said, “Breathe.  Perfection is in the spirit of the exercise, not the moves.  Just close your eyes, ignore everyone else, including Mae Li and Noonien, and let your spirit guide you.”  

Noonien did show respectful silence when Kirk spoke to him with command to his voice, but this was not their way. At all. Noonien was getting angry with this doctor, undermining their training. But before things could escalate, Mae Li approached and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder to show she too did not agree, but did not want him to fight. "Sir, perhaps you could explain the concept of spirit?" Mae Li said as a means to address the unease the other children were feeling.

“Well, you don’t ask for much, do you?” Jim asked and stepped away from the little girl to face the whole group.  “Alright, everyone get in lines.  But I want everyone mixed up.  Randomly. So.”  He began pointing to various children and moved them into an order he wanted, splitting up Mae Li and Khan deliberately and putting Khan in the very front, with Mae Li in the very back.  He checked his pad for any sign of Rxna and made sure it would sound an alarm upon detection, before taking his place at the head of the group.  

“So, Tai Chi is not about perfection,” Jim said, “unless you mean harmony of self.  Don’t get lost in trying to make the actions perfect because that means you lost all of the purpose of Tai Chi.  Close your eyes, keep still, breathe and empty your minds.  I mean that, don’t let yourself get caught up in your thoughts.”

It was difficult for Noonien to observe without comment as Dr. Kirk caused such disorder among the ranks. These teachings were wrong. Why would Kirk introduce concepts of spirit and empty minds? But he took his position, obeying the direction given, and so by example, so did everyone else. And so Noonien began, he moved with fluid balance to each position, showing his strength and great control over each muscle, moving like a warrior, not a poet. They were all warriors. Harmony between heart and mind did not exist for them. There was far too much in their brains and their very genetics to allow for that.

Jim watched Noonien for a moment and said, “Please look at Noonien ... for an example of how not to do the motions.  He looks like he’s about to snap in two because he’s so stiff.  If he’s breathing, it’s like he’s hiding it.  I expect any moment he might turn to stone.”  He walked over and patted his chest.  “Yep, stone.  Ignore him.  He’s totally wrong.”  He began to move through the children and help them, directing them with gentle urging.

To some of the younger kids, Noonien turning to stone seemed like a funny idea, but they hid their amusement carefully. Noonien turned instantly on Kirk. "You have no authority here, Doctor. I will speak with you privately. Sir. Everyone is to go inside, to take lunch." He said, not taking his sharp eyes off of Kirk for a second.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Khan and barked in his best captain’s tone, “Belay that order and stay where you are!  Mr. Singh, I believe you are forgetting that you’re not a Khan yet.  You best remember before I speak with Dr. Saur.  Also, your ego is showing, and that’s unwise if you ever do expect to be a Khan.”  His face softened a little as he turned to the others.  “Some of what I tell you might be different, but that doesn’t make it wrong or not worth learning.  Mr. Singh is upset because I said he was doing things wrong ... but that’s the best way to learn.  If you never do anything wrong, how will you ever be sure you’re doing anything right?”

Noonien was quite surprised to hear Kirk bark orders back again. But he looked to the others, and read the hints of confusion in their faces. "You have disrupted the order of things here, Dr. Kirk. It will not go unchallenged. You do not know our training, so you will be forgiven and treated with patience, but you will no longer have access to those in my care."

The older kids nodded their understanding, accepting Noonien's orders over that of a stranger. Though the younger ones felt uncertain, and looked to Mae Li for the final decision. "It is time for our meal. We will go." She encouraged and slowly all of the kids, except for Noonien, began to empty the courtyard.

“So, you’re all so weak and unprepared that at the first sign of challenge, you have to run?” Jim asked, contemptuous now.  “Well, that’s certainly going to look badly for you on your report, isn’t it?  I wonder how Dr. Saur treats failures?  We certainly don’t look at them easily at home.”  His smile curled at the edges as he looked Khan in the eye.

"They are not weak. They are following orders. And the orders were mine to give." Noonien said, his tone firm. His eyes however were murderously dark. "Therefore, if my actions were seen as a failure, I will receive the consequences." Which in the past, meant death to augments who did not live up to the standards they were engineered for. "Shall I escort you to Dr. Saur, so that you might give your report to her, now."

And Jim laughed at him, loud and long and deep, head back and eyes closed in delight.  “Oh my God, you are such an asshole.  But at least it’s honestly come by.”  He waved at the other children, effectively dismissing them from his mind, as they weren’t supposed to be his business after all, and turned his back on Khan, still chuckling to himself.  He moved to his pack and pulled out the ‘canteen,’ eyes canted at the sky again.  “But I can already see the seeds of how you’re going to fail,” he added offhandedly.  “I guess you got those honestly, too.”

What sort of reaction was that? Kirk was laughing at him?! Noonien stared at the back of Kirk's blonde head for a moment before he spoke again. "There is a common belief that American's are insane. It was not something I considered to be true, until now." He glanced back to ensure everyone had left the courtyard before he continued, "First, you say that you are here to protect me, to save my life. Then you say that I am flawed and will report me, which would result in my termination. Second, you refer to me as Khan, the leader here. Then you say, I am going to fail. Neither of which I see proof of, as you have not given me sufficient reason. So which is it, sir? Am I to live, or die by your word? Am I to be a leader, or failure? Why do you speak such contrary nonsense? Why do you laugh at me? Why do you attempt to teach the youngest, the opposite instruction that our creators have us pursue? I will not tolerate you speaking to them in such a conflicting manner again."

Jim lifted the pad and glanced over the readings again, noting that the strange spikes of energy signifying The Seeker were indeed slowly strengthening.  In a few moments, if the descent continued, it would be close enough to be captured by Scotty’s invention.  “Yeah, I shouldn’t have threatened the kids.  That was a dick move.  I guess I don’t care much for being countermanded, even when it doesn’t really matter.  You do seem to bring out the worst in me, sweet-cheeks.”  He slid open the panel neatly hidden on one side and reviewed the canteen’s operation, noting the proper way to seal and lock the container once The Seeker was inside.  He glanced up again and then over at Khan, eyes flicking over him.  “You can be both a leader and a failure.  Don’t you know that?  You can do everything you think is right and still fail spectacularly.  And if you cannot tolerate the slightest contradiction, adapt to the simplest new situation, how are you possibly ever to be fit to deal with the world?  You’re set-up to fail before you even begin.  What’s worst, you’re set-up to think you’re always right.  That you’re better.”  He shook his head and dropped his tone to something soft and sad.  “A disaster from the start.”

Yes, American's were insane. After challenging him, then laughing at him, Kirk was back to calling him sweet-cheeks? But he did relate to one comment more than the others, Kirk did not like being countermanded. Neither did Noonien.

"You speak as if-"

Noonien was abruptly cut off as a thick beam of orange light was shot over his shoulder and burned a hot, molten gouge in the ground behind him. The augment had never seen anything like that before, a sort of energy weapon. But he did drop down low and instantly grabbed the Doctor by the arm to pull him to the shelter of a far wall.

Lieutenant Rxna had awkwardly attempted to scale the large privacy wall, holding himself up at the top with one arm, while shooting with the other, which made for poor aim at his only target. But as soon as the shot was fired, he began to slip back down the outside of the wall, unable to get a second attempt.

“Fuck!” Jim cursed at the phaser fire and dove for his own cover.  He smacked at Khan’s hand when he grabbed him and said, “Let go of me and get back inside.  I know how to deal with this kind of attack.”  He was pissed, however, that the pad had given him no warning.  Rxna must have shielded his readings somehow.  “You may think I’m an insane American without any authority here, but for once in your stupid life, do something I ask you, Khan.”  He struggled to get out of the hold, needing to get away and go after Rxna, as well as signal his chip and crew.  

The Seeker suddenly dipped low over them, a bright target over both their heads, and Jim cursed again, a low, steady stream in Klingon.  He had kept hold of the canteen, but operating it with one hand (as Khan dragged on his other arm) was impossible.  “Khan Noonien Singh, let me go!” he ordered furiously and gave him a bang on the nose with the canteen, not to wound, but to startle.

That was new. Noonien stared at Kirk, blinking once, his hand relaxing his hold as he let him go. "Yes, sir." He said, startled and shocked into obedience. Somehow his brain understood the _thwap_ to his nose, not as a threat, but as a way to cement that this was an order he should take heed of.

And good grief, Jim nearly fell over backward as Khan unexpectedly let go of him.  But he managed to keep his footing and said, “Good.  Stay under cover.  Let me handle this.”  He pushed Khan toward the wall, even as he triggered the container for the Seeker with quick, easy motions.  Setting it on the ground, he pulled the lid open and then raced for the spot Rxna had fired from, drawing his own phaser (shaped like a gun).  

Behind him, he saw a burst of blue light, like the tractor beam of the Enterprise, which he hoped was even now snagging The Seeker and dragging it into the container.  But he could not hesitate to find out if it worked, intent on apprehending Rxna.  He dragged out his communicator and signaled the Enterprise.  “Kirk to Enterprise!  Spock, Rxna has just attacked Khan.  He’s not registering on the pad’s scanners.  I need you to make a sweep of the area and see if you can pinpoint any anomalous readings.  Also, get Bones off this planet and send Hendorff my way!”

"Captain, there are twenty-eight life form readings currently located around the perimeter of the compound. None of the readings indicate they belong to the digital record the Enterprise has for Lieutenant Rxna. He must be either masking his signals, or scrambling them." Spock answered, "However, now that his phaser has been fired, I can track the energy of his weapon."

Meanwhile Noonien remained where he was, close to the ground and against the wall. His attention completely fixated on the blue light that seemed to capture the energy ball and secure it in the container Kirk had left behind. Once it was sealed, he picked it up and held it close to his ear, listening to the electrical humming from inside.

“Do it, Mr. Spock,” Jim said and leaped at the wall, scrambling up it like a demented monkey.  He ascended to the top with an easy grace and looked around, disappointed, but not surprised, to see no trace of the former lieutenant.  “He’s not in view any longer, Spock.  I’m going to stick close to Khan and see if I’ve managed to capture The Seeker.”  He allowed himself to drop back down to the ground, landing with a bit of a jolt.  “Send some additional security, but try to be discreet.  I’ve already raised a few eyebrows here ... mostly Khan’s.  Let me know if you find any trace of the man.”

After acknowledging the order, Spock ended communications. Now that they knew that the pad was not tracking Lieutenant Rxna as it should, they would have to alter their sensors to track his weapon instead.

"What is this?" Noonien asked, holding the closed canteen up, shaking it back and forth slightly, then putting it to his ear again to listen. The hum from inside was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was unlike a computer or television hum, it sounded almost like the electrical snap between lightning strikes, but extremely muted, softer.

Jim headed back toward Khan at an easy pace, glancing uneasily around him for any sign of another attack.  He sped up when he noticed Khan holding the container and shaking it.  “Don’t do that,” he said.  “It shouldn’t be easy to open, but there’s no reason to take chances. Did it catch the mark?”  He glanced around and noted that The Seeker seemed to be gone, hoping that meant it was safe within Scotty’s invention.  

"If one strand of light was meant to catch a ball of light, then yes, it did." Noonien said and set the canteen down next to him on the ground. He did not feel threatened by the object, not when Mae Li first showed it to him during the night, and not now, when it was contained inside a ... water bottle.

Jim lifted it into one hand and let out a low sigh of relief.  “Well, that’s one worry down.  At least you won’t have a huge target literally floating over your head.”  He carried the container over to his bag and slid it inside, before adding the pad, as well.  “Do you believe me now, at least?” he asked, turning toward Khan and looking him over, making sure he was uninjured.  “We should get you inside, back with the others.  You’ll be safer there.”

"Yes, sir. I believe you." Noonien said as he finally stood, knocking the dirt off his pants with his hand as he approached Kirk. He still had many questions, but Kirk had proven skilled at evading the important ones.

“My name is Jim,” Jim said with a grin at the augment.  “No doctor and for fuck sake, no Sir.  I’m not that much older than you are.”  He reached out for Khan’s nearest arm and began to tug him toward the building.  “From what I heard when you got all snarky at me for improving your lessons, it’s time for you to eat, sweet-cheeks.  I’ve got a lot to do to try and lock-down this facility even more, but I’m going to leave you a way to get in touch with me.”  He hesitated a second, before pulling out a spare ‘cell phone’ from his pack.  “This works like most communication devices, except that you just have to flip it open and say my name.  What’s my name?”

Still reacting to Kirk with a certain amount of obedience, Noonien allowed himself to be pulled along and listened without interruption. "Jim Kirk ..." He answered, though there was a pause at the end that suggested he had nearly said _sir_ out of habit. "You are leaving?" He asked, feeling a sense of disappointment that he could not rationalize.

“I’ll be around,” Jim promised.  “I’m not leaving until you’re safe.  I wish we could get you out of here for a while.”  He paused after the statement and then asked, “Would you be willing to leave for a bit, Khan?  I’m worried that the person after you will be happy to blow up everything here, kill anyone who gets in his way, including the other children.  If you and I left here, we could get him away from the others and draw him out into the open, too.  If I can convince Dr. Saur, will you do it?”

Leaving the compound? What an amazing and thrilling idea! Noonien once more stared at Kirk, completely unbelieving of the reality of all of this. "Yes, I am willing, Jim Kirk. If my leaving would indeed keep the others safe." Though his training suggested the opposite, he was raised to protect them, stay with the others, live and die together. "If you are certain, I am the only target. I do not wish to leave the others, undefended."

“You’re the only target, sweet-cheeks.  This guy is pretty single-minded,” Jim said, which was a lucky thing, really.  It would be so much harder to try to keep the entire school safe.  “Go inside.  Eat.  Check over your charges.  I’ll go talk to Dr. Saur-” among other things “-and meet you in a few hours.  We’ll leave no earlier than tomorrow morning.”  He kept moving with him to the door and paused there, looking into the confused, ice eyes.  “If anything spooks you, call me.”  He handed him the communicator.  “I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

It was difficult to confirm that he would call Kirk, if something spooked him. After all, the orb of light had not worried him, only invoked his curiosity. But he nodded, "I will be mindful of things that are not as they should be." He accepted the flip phone, silencing the thousands of questions he had for this other man.

“Good man,” Jim said and thumped him lightly on the right shoulder.  “Be good ... and if you can’t be good, be safe.”  He winked at the augment and pulled his sack on his shoulders, before turning and trotting toward the security building again, wanting to talk to his ship and then to the men inside, so he could locate the mysterious Dr. Saur.

What was the winking meant to represent? Fun? Humour? Flirting? None of those things seemed appropriate, since there was someone trying to kill him, apparently. Much of this still did not make sense to the augment, but he was curious, more then he was angry or frustrated. So he gave a small nod as a way to acknowledge Kirk before he turned away to go inside to eat with the others.

Jim halted and broke Lot’s law by looking back to make sure Khan went inside, before darting behind some trees for privacy.  He pulled out his communicator and signaled the Enterprise.  “Spock?  I have the Seeker in the container Scotty made.  I’m going to take it out the pack now.  Can you lock on and beam it up?”

"Acknowledged, Captain." Spock said, then transferred the connection to Scotty in the transporter room.

"Put 'er arms reach away from ye, and I'll beam it up for ya captain." Scotty said, taking over the controls.

Jim smiled at the sound of his Chief Engineer, even as he set the container down and moved a distance away.  “All yours, Scotty.  And tell me, how is my Gray Lady holding up?  Have you managed to repair the damage caused by the sudden time warp?”

Once the area around the container was clear of human anatomy, Scotty beamed up the item to be secured on the Enterprise. "Aye Captain. She was roughed up around the edges, but is ready to take us home ... once we figure out how to do that."

“Well, you work on that for me, while I work on keeping the timeline from getting further messed with,” Jim said.  “And thanks, Scotty, for keeping my girl ship-shape.  Patch me back to Spock, would you please?”

"Aye, Captain." Scotty said, the full weight of getting them home clear in his voice.

"Spock, here." The first officer said, announcing himself once the connection was transferred.

“Alright, here’s how things stand,” Jim said.  “I’m going to try and convince Dr. Saur to let me take Khan away from here.  Given how erratic Rxna’s first attack was, I wouldn’t be surprised if he just came in here shooting.  Even if he didn’t kill Khan, if he killed anyone else here, the timeline’s fucked.  So, I need to take Khan somewhere away from people.  Do you have my background documents?  If I’m going to weave some story to convince Dr. Saur to let me take her favored creation into the real world, I’ll need all the background I can get.  Also, have you or Security had any luck tracking Rxna?”

"Understood, Captain." Spock said, "Your background information has been uploaded to your pad, I suggest you read it over to ensure accuracy with your cover story."

"A small security team has been deployed to the planet, currently tracking Lieutenant Rxna. They are ranking security officers, aware of the risks of being discovered or seen in this timeline. Their progress is slow, but successful."

“I’ll need some sort of emblems of my rank, too, Spock,” Jim reminded him.  “We’re working in the time of identification cards and all that nonsense.  I’m sure your deep background is flawless.  I’ll take a few minutes to memorize it all.  And I read into your words that they haven’t found him yet, but the trail isn’t cold?”

There was a small pause in communication, as the identification cards and other physical identifiers were beamed down to the Captain's position. "Confirmed, Captain. The security team is currently tracking the heat signature of Lieutenant Rxna's phaser. Even though it has only been used once in the last ten minutes, the signature is unique to this timeline and can be actively tracked."

Jim picked them up and gave them a quick scan, grinning at how perfect they were.  “These are awesome, Spock, even if you chose to put my middle name on them ... why would you do that to me?  A simple T would have done.”  He tucked the identification badge in the pocket of his shirt and deposited the rest of the documents into his pack.  “Put together two survival kits for me and Khan.  Make sure there’s nothing of the wrong period in either one, please.  And add some currency for this place.  I’m not really sure what they use now.”

"Acknowledged, Captain." There was once more a small pause in communication, a fraction longer then the last while Spock replicated local cash currency and a credit card for the Captain to use. But soon the items were beamed down, kit, currency, the lot.

Jim picked up everything sent by Spock and said, “Thanks, Spock.  Keep a weather eye on everything aboard the Enterprise.  I’ll be in with Dr. Saur for a bit, so I may not be able to contact you for awhile.  Wish me luck.”

"Luck will not-" Spock began, then seemed to get a scolding from Uhura.

"Good luck, captain!" Sulu said, taking over the com.

Jim laughed softly and said, “Thanks, everyone!  Keep my lady in ship shape!  Kirk out.”  He closed the communicator, straightened up and headed for the security building near the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well past dinner before Jim headed, triumphant, back to the barracks where the augments were housed.  He carried with him two packs prepared for their journey, though he had already decided not to start off until the morning.  He determined they could take turn keeping watch, so as not to be snuck up on by the vengeful Rxna.  Perhaps Khan knew a place they could go away from the children, but still inside the compound.  

He entered without hesitation, as if it were his right, and per his agreement with Dr. Saur, it was.  She had actually gone to speak with the augments briefly before allowing him to go down, and he wondered what exactly she’d told the children.  He’d spun an involved story about his work with the North American augments and tests for their strength and adaptability and comparing Khan’s abilities to those of his pupils, using his knowledge of the Eugenics projects and frankly, Khan, to his advantage.  She had been skeptical at first, but eventually, Jim had persuaded her, based in part by her drive to prove her program the best.  And Khan was her crowning achievement ... at least in her own mind.

“Khan?” he called as he entered the building, figuring the teenager would easily hear him.

There were ten bunk beds against each of the four walls of the room. And on the headboard of each bed, there was a name engraved. Each child remained close to their own side of the room, though contrary to this visual effect of separation, the children were not adversaries of one another.

Several groups of three or four sat together, planning out strategies for their on-going computer simulation that they each contributed to. While others practiced word games, switching between languages with each new answer.

But as Jim Kirk called out for Khan, the room went quiet. There was no Khan here. There was only Noonien, Mae Li, Ravi, and Sultana. One day, one of them might be Khan, but that day had not come yet. Still, Noonien stood and moved towards Jim Kirk. "Are you interested in seeing the dorm, Jim Kirk?"

Jim said, “In a few moments.  I need to talk to you in private first.  Is there somewhere we can go, away from little pitchers?”  He gestured to the other children, although he also waved at them with a grin.  

Noonien nodded to the others, indicating that this was acceptable and that they should not be concerned. After all, in their world, being singled out and taken away at night often meant that their brother or sister was not seen again. "Yes, Jim Kirk. Follow me." He said and headed out of the dorm and back down the hall Kirk had just come from.

Jim saluted to the others and followed Khan, until they arrived at a private room, which appeared to be secure from anyone overhearing.  He turned to Khan and said, “Dr. Saur told you that we’ll be heading out into the real world tomorrow, I hope.  I’ve got what we need packed, but if there’s anything you’d like to bring along, please go ahead and put it in here.”  He handed Khan a blue pack, which was to be his.  “I’m not sure how long this will take, but if we’re lucky, we can catch out the person that’s after you in a few days at most.  I’ve mapped out our route, well away from this compound and the other kids.”

"I do not have personal items, Jim Kirk. But we can take food from the dining hall and blankets from the dorm." Noonien said, thinking of only the basics. "For what purpose do we wait here during the night, instead of leaving straight away?"

“Well, for one thing, I need a bit of sleep before we go marching into the night,” Jim said.  “For another, I want us to be obvious.  We’re going to move fast to prevent your getting injured, but I want your hunter to know we’re gone.  It’s no good to leave if he attacks the compound after you’re gone, thinking you’re still here.  It’s a risk, but one we have to take for the rest of the kids.  And here’s a thing ... think of yourself first.  Your life is the one that matters here, sweet-cheeks.  Don’t stop for me.  Don’t come back for me.  Get away first and foremost.”  He patted Khan’s right shoulder once, more like a friendly thump.  “Understood?”

"Jim Kirk, was this man designed to hunt me?" Noonien asked, feeling that this was relevant information on how to survive or fight his enemy. Someone who was trained to kill augments would require a different skill set then someone killing, for example, out of passionate rage.

“Originally, no,” Jim said.  “But I’m not sure what he’s capable of now.  And he has advantages over you ... most of which I can’t actually tell you about.  Sucks, I know, but I’m asking you to trust me ... Noonien.”  He looked into the augment’s eyes now, trying to project how serious he was.  “Whatever you think of yourself, you’re still a kid.  I need you to live to grow up.”

Noonien met Kirk's gaze quietly. He was not accustomed to trusting someone who was not his family. "Yes-" He said at last, "I understand." He kept his eyes on Kirk a while longer before redirecting the subject. "I have many questions, Jim Kirk. But you require rest. Where do you intend to sleep?"

Jim chuckled and said, “I’m still running a bit on adrenaline here, so I can answer at least some of your questions.  As much as I can anyway.  There are things I can’t tell, but I promise, the reasons are important ... for everyone on this planet.  I know that’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth.  So, ask.  What do you want to know?”

“You talk about things in such a way, in regards to their future implications. You talk about my role as Khan, and my failures as such. How do you know these things, Jim Kirk? Who is the hunter? Did you design him? Was he a mistake? How does a beam of light capture a ball of light? How was a different beam of light able to cause the ground to burn?” Noonien asked, not demanding in his tone, but curious and confused by the things that did not match with his understanding of the world.

Jim chuckled and said, “I should have specified to ask one question at a time.”  He studied the intense young man and said, “I see Khan in you.  In the way you hold yourself and deal with the others, in your intelligence and how well you have been appraised by Dr. Saur.  In your fierce desire to protect those you see as family.  But I see it in your faults, as well, that you are too sure of what is right and what is wrong and have an inflexibility of character and mind.  I glimpsed that in you before and see it in your records, as well.”  He frowned a little and dropped his eyes.

“I did not create the hunter, nor design him, but he is my responsibility just the same.  I would never design anything, let alone anyone, for the sole purpose of killing. And he is a mistake in that he believes killing you would be a good thing, an answer to problems.  That is not true.”  Jim lifted his eyes back to Khan and looked into the augment’s own with a gaze full of a deeper truth than would make sense to the teenager.  “I do not wish to see you dead, Noonien Singh.  Nor do I wish to see you fail or fall.  Somewhere, there is a place for you and your family.  Whatever else, remember that last?”

“As for the rest, well ... that I can’t tell you.  There are things you cannot know ... yet.  Someday, I promise you’ll understand.”

Of course there was a place for Noonien and his brothers and sisters. They had been designed to take up leadership positions, all around the globe. But still the way Jim Kirk spoke, it felt to Noonien that perhaps this was not true. It seemed that Kirk knew how things would one day unfold, a concept that kept tugging at different areas of the augment’s mind. “You are an interesting man, Jim Kirk.”

“Well, that’s one of the nicer adjectives I’ve heard applied to me,” Jim said with a little shrug and a flash of his charming smile.  “Anything else you want to know, sweet-cheeks, before we set-up a watch and try to get some rest?”

“Yes, one more question, for now.” Noonien said, his eyes steady and his posture firm, prepared to accept the answer, either way. “Are you attracted to me, Jim Kirk?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed again, thinking of the way the older Khan would react to this new memory.  Still he didn’t laugh long, not wanting to hurt the teenager’s feelings, so he nodded once and said, “Have been since the first moment I saw you, Noonien.  “But you are what is still lovingly known as jail-bait, and I’m not that much of a pervy old man ... yet.”

Noonien tilted his head to the side, blinking once, then twice. “Can you not think of another term of endearment, other than sweet-cheeks?” He suggested, undisturbed by the attraction, and satisfied to have an honest answer.

Jim raised both eyebrows and said, “I have a long list of terrible nicknames I call people, especially partners.  I didn’t think sweet-cheeks was so bad.  You do have a fine face, highlighted by the cheekbones.  When you’re completely grown, it will really be elegant.  But if you don’t like it, of course, I’ll stop.  I’m trying to remember not to call you Khan because you object that you haven’t earned it yet.  I’ll stick to Noonien, if you like that best.”

“Yes, Jim Kirk. I would prefer if you called me Noonien.” He said, reflecting quietly for a moment. “Now, what are your needs for the night?”

“What did I say about being rigid, Noonien?” Jim asked with a wry twist of his lips.  “I need a room for just us.  At least one bed but two is better, and a small light to read by when we’re each on watch.  If it’s not just me that’s going to do that ... you might sit up and meditate.”

There were of course on site medical facilities and quarantine rooms, but those would offer little comfort, and were very good places to get trapped in, rather then have full access to an escape. “There are guest rooms in the north wing. We can share one of those.” Noonien said, then added, “If that is acceptable.” As a means to be ‘less rigid’.

“Sounds perfect, Noonien,” Jim said.  “And you’ll call me Jim.  Just Jim.  No Kirk.”  He looked askew at Khan for a moment, curiosity in his features.  “Are you attracted to me?”

For a moment, all the dark stoicism melted away, and in its place, Noonien wore a smirk. “Indeed, Jim.” He said, but did not elaborate, but instead began to lead them down the halls to the north wing.

“Huh.  Fancy that,” Jim muttered under his breath.  “You are going to kick your own ass when you get older.”  And only then did he move away from his seat and trail after Khan.  “Your paperwork does not indicate you’ve had any relationships ... have you, Noonien?”  He sped up a little to fall into step with the teenager.

“Our creators do not see all, when it comes to us. But in this regard, it is true. The paperwork is accurate. I share my life with my brothers and sisters, that is the nature of our relationship. The rest is … theoretical.”

“Ooookay, so you really are jail-bait,” Jim said with a warm smile in Khan’s direction.  “Is that healthy for you, not to have any relationships beyond siblings?  You should have friends and girlfriends, boyfriends, whatever …”  He rubbed a hand over his face.  “That’s an argument I’ve had over the program for some time.  A losing one.”

“That is not a question I can answer at this time, Jim, as it is not my choice to make.” Noonien said, though having Kirk make these suggestions was an interesting thought. He and the other children would not remain in the compound forever. Eventually they would leave to fulfill their purpose. And then? Would they have the ability to make friends? Or the time? It still all seemed like theory. “Tell me your arguments?”

“You are supposed to lead all of humanity, but you have a rather uninformed point-of-view,” Jim said.  “How can you lead people when you haven’t experienced so many of the things they do, especially relationships with others?  It’s one of the fundamental ways humans develop- making friends, arguing with other kids, and as we get older, having crushes and dating.  You shouldn’t be denied these things ... it will make it harder for you to relate to us ... and us to you.”

Like many of the things Jim Kirk said, this was a new concept for Noonien. He nodded once, but would need more time to reflect on it as a whole, both the benefits and the consequences. “This is our room-” He said, opening the door to the guest room once they walked the length of the hallway, taking the room at the end. “Are we to be friends?” He asked, not yet crossing the threshold until he had this answer.

Jim paused at the doorway and blew out a soft breath, before smiling at Khan with something akin to hope.  “I’d like that, Noonien.  If you want to, of course.  It’s not a one-way decision, after all.  We have to agree to be friends.”  He looked around the room and put his pack down on a bureau.  “This will do very nicely.  Which side of the bed do you want?”  He gestured to their place of sleep with a wave.

“The placement on the bed does not matter to me, in this situation.” Noonien said, setting down the pack Kirk had given him. “There are secrets you keep from me, but I must trust you, regardless. It would be better if we were friends.”

“And I must trust you not to use your enhancements against me, but with, and for me instead,” Jim said, taking the side toward the door and thus protecting Khan subtly.  “Once we’re out of these walls, the rules will be different.  As long as we’re outside, you should learn more about interacting in the real world.  Our first goal is to keep you safe, but we may as well do other things, too.”

“If your meaning is that I grabbed you by the arm too hard in the courtyard, my intention was to pull you away from harm.” Noonien said, unsure why Kirk believed that he would use his strength against him.

Jim smiled and shook his head once.  “No, you were careful with me there.  And I appreciate that.”  He climbed on the bed and toed off his boots with a little sigh, stretching out his legs.  “So, what would you usually be up to at this time?”

“Our time in the dormitory is our own. We can use it to sleep, or read, play word games with each other, or develop strategies for the next day.” Noonien answered. “What languages do you speak?” He asked, feeling that this was relevant since they were soon to leave the compound and English was spoken by some, but not all. 

Jim paused a moment and said, “I speak all of the major tongues of Earth, as well as some of the obscure dialects, particularly of the far East and native Americas.”  Not to mention a large variety of non-human tongues.  “I always have loved languages.  There was only one at school who was better at them than I, and she not much so.  I imagine you speak as many.”   

This was surprising to hear. Humans generally knew one or two languages fluently, a few more recreationally for travel, but not all of them. “Were you engineered in the womb?” he asked, knowing that there was a difference between augments who were carried to term by human mothers, and those who were designed in artificial environments. Perhaps Jim Kirk was one of those first steps into eugenics, before the science had been full explored.

“Uh, no.  I’m- well, I’m a natural genius, if you must know,” Jim said with a faint grin.  “Not something I just go around telling people.  In fact, I used to try and hide my intellect.”  He shook his head at his own foolishness.

Oh. A natural genius. Those were hard to come by. Noonien was satisfied with this answer and attempted to offer a small smile.

Jim beamed at the expression that lifted Khan’s lips, however slight, and said, “Well, now you make it more difficult to not find you extremely attractive.  A smile makes you that much more alluring.  You need not always be so severe, Noonien.”  He tilted his head slightly.  “You were surprised that a human could know so many languages?  I bet I could give your brain a race in other things, too.”

The smile slowly faded, though not because of anything Jim Kirk had done or said. Smiles for Noonien were short lived, regardless. “It is my understanding that a genius, naturally born is uncommon among humans. Hence the need for us, those who are engineered.”

“It is somewhat rare, I guess,” Jim said with a little frown, “but I believe in people, Noonien.  All people.  Engineered and not.  Are you really better than I am because you are a deliberate product, where I am a random one?  We have made a mess of this world, we humans, I can’t deny that, but I still think we could find a way back.”

Noonien stared at Jim Kirk, fixating on his mouth as if he had suddenly spoken another language he was meant to decipher. “I do not understand your comment. The entire function of the eugenics program is to engineer a better species. To solve global problems of humanity, and lead them to a better life that in over five-thousand years of human history has been unable to achieve.”

Jim smiled a little sadly and said, “Yes, I know, Noonien.  I know.”  He reached out and lightly squeezed Khan’s near shoulder.  “But I hope you don’t think too little of those of us who are not better.”

Looking to the hand on his shoulder, Noonien tilted his head to the side, attempting to understand the purpose of this gesture. It seemed to be sympathetic? But why? Why would he need Jim Kirk’s sympathy? “It is my purpose to change the world for the better, I do not look down on others, simply because they have not achieved this goal.”

“Good,” Jim said and lightly squeezed his shoulder again.  “You are meant to lead, so you must do so with a charitable heart for your populous.”  He dropped his hand and fished into his sack for his pad.  “I suppose I will read, too.  I don’t get to do enough merely for the pleasure of it.”

“When you are tired, wake me, and I will keep watch.” Noonien said, turning over onto his side on the bed. Since Kirk was apparently going to stay up to read, then he should get in some sleep while he could.


	4. Chapter 4

They set out at first light, Jim grateful that the compound remained unattacked through the long night.  He had asked Khan to wake him just before dawn and stumbled through absolutions and a bit of food, before heading out with the augment.  They did not march out the front gate, but were not completely inconspicuous in their departure, either.  Jim did not want Rxna injuring the children inside or their teachers and guards.  He noted his own crew scattered stealthily throughout the area of their leaving and smiled to himself at Spock and Hendorff’s care.

“So, Noonien,” he asked as they quickly detoured off the road and into the trees, “you’ve never been outside the walls before?”

“A few of us have looked over the top of the walls, but none of us have left the compound.” Noonien admitted. Every sight, every smell, every texture was new to him, but Noonien did well to remain focused on their movements as they left the populated areas.  

“I bet you were one of them,” Jim said with an amused look at the teenager.  He skirted the edge of the forest, glad that the compound had been built in a still remote area, near a large wilderness the two could disappear into.  The former state of Maharashtra was one of the most heavily forested in all of what was once India and remained relatively untouched by the wars that flared over other parts of the globe.  Indeed, the forest cover here had increased in more recent decades.  

Refusing to glance back over his shoulder, aware that his security team was scanning and closing a grid behind them to make sure they got away clean, Jim headed into the trees and began a determined march away from all signs of civilization.  “Now, I’m going to show you a picture of the man who’s hunting you,” he said quietly.  “If you see, smell, hear, sense, whatever, hide or hair of him, run!  You’re faster than he is ... I’m not sure if you’re stronger.  Possibly not.  Not yet.”  He dialed up a picture of Rxna on his pad, stopping a moment to do so, aware of the quiet of the trees all around them, and made sure that the uniform was obscured, but the alienness of his face remained.   

Though Kirk continued to offer small, strange hints of his future, Noonien no longer questioned them. Instead he looked at the image, picking apart every small detail. “It is only the one man?”

“Don’t sound so dubious, Noonien,” Jim said with amusement.  “You can see that he’s not just a man.”  He took the pad back and placed it in his pack.  “And he’s one violent, hyper intelligent, extremely angry man.  With more than your strength.  And that’s why you run.  As last resort, you can also use the communicator I gave you to call for, well, let’s call it special help.”  He took a sip from his canteen (a real canteen this time) and began his trek again, with no further direction than away.  “Were you taught wilderness survival?”

“Yes, Jim. I am trained in survival, for all wilderness situations.” Noonien answered, but glanced down at the phone that Kirk had given him. It appeared to his eyes like any other cell phone. What made it special? Other then the fact that Kirk had given it to him. “You are working with others?” He grumbled a little, having forbidden himself just a moment ago from asking any more questions.

Jim grinned a little at the augment and said, “You’re more than a full time job, even for me, Noonien.  I’m not used to dealing with children.”  He said the last with a tease, playing lightly with the young man to see how he’d react.  His sense of both versions of Khan that he’d met was that the man lacked a sense of humor.  But Jim had never let that stop him before.

Noonien of course did not like this at all. “You seemed to have an interest in the youngest of us at the compound. But you should not think of me as a child, Jim Kirk. That would be a mistake.” He said, also not liking that his question had not been answered, but had come to expect as much from Kirk, who kept many secrets.

“What should I think of you as?” Jim asked, smiling to himself at the disgruntled answer, so similar to what he would have given as a teenager.  Of course, by then, he had survived Tarsus, so there was a bit more growing up than a teenager should be forced to have.  “And I’m interested in all life, Noonien.  I believe we are all equal, under the light of the moon and stars.”

“You said that you were not accustomed to dealing with children. But you showed great interest in my brothers and sisters, that indicated the opposite. Are you going to be this contrary all the time?” Noonien was only getting more annoyed, since he did not understand humor.

“I’m no more of an easy person than you are, Noonien,” Jim said.  “I don’t see why you should expect me to be.”  He glanced over his shoulder with a smile.  “But yes, to answer your question, I am built on contradictions.  Many people are.  I was not born and raised in a lab and compound.  My personality was shaped by a lot of outside forces, many of which were not kind.  Not that I’m saying your life has been a bed of roses.  I know what they do to those who do not meet ‘standards.’  And I will tell you that I have fought against those who killed others they believed were not worthy to live.”

Noonien listened, learning that conversations were not as sterile as he had been raised to believe. In his world, when people speak, they mean one thing or another, not both, simultaneously. This would be a difficult lesson. As his relationship with his brothers and sisters was based on trust. And not just basic trust, but deep and unyielding. “Being your friend will be difficult Jim, if I cannot trust your words.”

“Words are almost less than nothing, Noonien,” Jim said.  “Actions are what matter in the end.  I can say what I please and do something else entirely with ease.  Another thing a lot of people do.  But I don’t lie or even prevaricate about what counts.  I’m here to protect your life from someone stronger than either of us.  And I’m willing to lose my life to make sure yours is saved.  That should be simple enough for even you.”  

“Yes, sir.” Noonien said quietly, feeling that Kirk was talking down to him because he did not know these things. And perhaps he should. Yes, these would indeed be difficult lessons. So he kept his eyes on the path before them, reaching out to touch some of the trees and vines they passed, experiencing them for the first time.  

Jim kept his eyes sharp on their path and the surroundings and Khan at all times, hating that Rxna had taken away their ability to track him.  But he noted how Khan touched many of the plants they went by with a strange expression, almost longing.  “Do you know the names of the plants?” he asked.  “This place is beautiful.  I wish we were merely going on an expeditionary hike.”  He checked his pad briefly, which indicated there was a river ahead of them, not huge, but large enough to require careful crossing.

“Yes, I know their names.” Noonien answered, “However this is the first time I have seen them with my own eyes, or touched them. I enjoy the way the forest smells.” He admitted, which was something he would have to tell the others about.

Jim paused and pressed a hand to the trunk of a nearby tree, stroking the bark with reverent fingers.  “Yes, all wild places have their own scents, and you can smell so much better than I.”  He looked up through the tangles of leaves at the sunlight glinting down through them, dappling the forest floor below.  With a sigh, he pushed off again and kept up the brisk hike, glad that Khan could easily keep up with him without tiring.  Indeed, Jim was likely the first to exhaust himself in these conditions.  “In a few hours’ time, we can stop for some lunch.  My goal is to find somewhere we can camp for the night that provides a vista in all directions, but doesn’t leave us in a direct line of fire.  Your eyes and knowledge will be very useful in finding that.  After a few days, I’d like to find somewhere we can stop and set-up a base camp to defend.”

“Understood.” Noonien said, letting his mind slip into working on the task. Though he was not yet named Khan, it was strange for him to take orders, but had agreed to do so. Still, even with given this task for his mind, the augment was constantly distracted by new sights, and the occasional sight and sound of birds.

After a few hours, they came to a fallen tree that would serve as a good platform on which to eat lunch and keep watch.  “Go ahead and set-up on the best part of the trunk, Noonien.  I need to step behind a tree for a few moments.  I’ll be right back.  Keep alert.”  He lightly patted the teenager on the arm.

“Yes, sir.” Noonien watched Kirk, glancing to see if he were reaching for his phone, or if the reason for his private time was to relieve himself. Pulling himself up onto the large trunk of the fallen tree, Noonien removed his pack from his back and removed his water canteen. Looking around, he was not quite ready to settle in completely, but continued to look and listen to this new world all around them.

Jim planned to do both, as he retired behind a tree far enough from Khan that he hoped even his sharp ears wouldn’t hear and hailed the Enterprise.  “Spock, please tell me you have some sort of lead on Rxna.  Khan and I have marched at least six miles into the forest, but I won’t feel comfortable until we’re a lot further than this from civilization.  Rxna did not come prepared for back-country living.”

“Agreed, captain.” Spock said. “We continue to track him within the city. He may not yet be aware that you have taken Khan away from the compound. Security nearly caught up with Lieutenant Rxna, but resulted in a confrontation that forced both sides to show phaser firepower in public. The team understands that this cannot be allowed to happen again.”

“Seriously?” Jim groaned in a low voice.  “We’re supposed to be here to keep history from getting further messed up, not further screw it up.  And it’s hard enough when I’m dealing with Khan.  It’s another reason I’m glad to get us away from other people.  At least the trees can’t tell anyone anything ... that we know.”  He leaned against one of the ancient organisms with a sigh.  “Tell me you have some good news for me ... you can at least track Khan and I down here, right?”

“Yes, Captain. We can track you clearly through the forest. And we can alert you well in advance if other mammals, including humans, are to come across your projected path.” Spock answered. “Do you require further supplies, Captain? Or an additional team member?” Spock suggested, stating in his own way his concern that Jim was alone with Khan.

“And how in the world would I explain how another person happens to appear in the middle of the forest with us, Spock?” Jim asked in friendly exasperation.  “I’m having a Hell of a time explaining myself.  Khan- Noonien is far too clever by half and knows there’s a lot I’m keeping from him.  He finds me quite annoying for it, too.  But he’s not a danger to me, Spock.  He’s a kid, no matter what he thinks, and he does believe I am here to protect him.  Rxna nearly vaporizing him at least helped with that.  I appreciate your offer, though.  I know you’re worried.  I’m more worried that Rxna may take another shot at the compound.  If you can somehow get him word that we’ve left ... well, that’d ease my mind about that.”

“Understood, Captain. If we cannot apprehend him, then we will at least redirect him from the compound and doing harm to others.” Spock said, not bothering to argue with Jim about him being worried.

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said.  “Keep a lock on Khan at all times and be ready to beam him up at the first sign of injury.  Too many people have already died because of what Marcus started, and I’m not letting another one, even Khan Noonien Singh.  Kirk out.”  He closed the communicator, put it away and then took care of the business he’d implied to Khan he was going to do, before heading back to join him.  

“You know,” he said, as he scrambled up the trunk to where the young man sat, “you never did tell me how I should regard you, as not a child.  Do you think you’re a full grown man?”

Noonien broke a cracker on his lips, eating slowly, as he continued to listen to the world around them. “According to my design, I am 94.51% fully grown and developed.” The augment felt that spoke for itself and proof enough that he was an adult.

“And yet, you have never once stepped foot outside of the compound in which you were conceived and raised,” Jim said easily.  “And though a teenager may be mostly grown in body, that doesn’t make him emotionally mature.  Besides, I’m fairly sure your voice isn’t even fully developed yet.”  He grinned a little, since he was basing that remark off of experience.

This comment earned Jim Kirk a simple and short glare. Why did his apparent protector keep talking to him in this way. What was the point of talking down to him, except to get him angry or challenge him to fight. “Take what you require to eat.” Noonien said, tossing Kirk the food bag.

Jim caught the bag easily and raised both eyebrows at him in amusement.  “I remember being your age,” he said.  “I thought I was all grown up, too.  Turns out that I had to live at least another ten years before I really managed it ... growing up, I mean.  Took me a long time to admit it to myself, too.  Still, there’s nothing wrong with not being fully adult yet, Noonien.  So, why are you upset by it?”

“I am designed to be the best. But you talk to me as if I were not, because I have not experienced the things you believe to be important. I cannot change the way I was designed to be, in fact, it was meant to be a far superior way then how humans are raised. But not according to you. So it angers me, Jim Kirk, because I do not know if you are right or not. If I am lacking, why did my creators feel that was the right thing to do? Why am I not prepared? I should be.”

“Ah, well, that’s a bit more complicated, isn’t it?” Jim asked with a rueful smile.  “Design and schooling do not make up for experience.  And I agree that it’s a flaw in the planning of your creators to think that you can walk into the world without real knowledge of it and rule it well, do well by those who you are taught to see as flawed from the beginning.  How can you?”  He pulled out a few items from the pack and laid them out in front of him.  “I think they want you to be uncorrupted by the world.  But they do you wrong.”  He tossed a grape into his mouth and chewed with pleasure.  “And I have always objected to the word, superior.  Why should I consider you superior to me?  Why should your life have more value than mine?  And why will anyone else in the world think so?  Simply because you tell them so?”

The additional trouble was, Noonien did not know how to process these emotions. He was now angry with his creators for not giving him all the skills he needed in order to be successful. And he was still angry with Kirk for making fun of him for not knowing these things already. Especially since he would not offer solutions. Noonien looked to the broken path they had just come from and considered going back. At least then he would be in control again. And the consequences would be his own to deal with.

Jim studied Khan’s face and noted that he was much less skilled at hiding his feelings than he would become.  Although when Khan had let out his emotions, they’d been a terrifying force.  “Noonien?  I am a grown up, even though I hide it sometimes.  You don’t have to keep your feelings and thoughts to yourself with me.  Talk to me.  Please?”  He added the last word with a bit of real desire behind it.

“I do not know why I am here.” Noonien growled in frustration. “I do not trust you, nor do I trust the other adults. I trust my brothers and my sisters. I should have stayed and fought Rxna face to face instead of leaving the others. But I came because I thought you had answers, because you were so certain the others would come to harm if I stayed. I cannot protect them, sitting here. “ Noonien said, barely pausing for breath. “And every time you speak, I want to break something.”

“You’re lying,” Jim challenged.  “You do trust me, at least, you trust me about Rxna.  He is after you, not the others.  If you stayed, he could kill you and take a bunch of the others with you.  He’s more powerful than you are right now and you saw evidence of that.  You also know I’m more than what I say, and really, I would tell you more if I could.  Because I’ve been there, asked to trust and not given the full picture.  And that’s part of being an adult, too.  You’re going to have to ask the same of others someday.  As a leader, you ask those you lead to trust you, to do what you ask sometimes without full explanation.  And it’s good to learn how hard that is as the one asked to trust and do.”  He smiled a little and added, “And you trust that I am interested in you and don’t want you to die.”  The smile turned broader, wider and self-deprecating without losing humor.  “Besides, wanting to break my face is not exactly an uncommon reaction among people when they first get to know me.  It’s pretty much, well, normal.”  And there he did chuckle at the implication.  

For the first time in perhaps his entire existence, Noonien did something truly childish. He crushed the cracker he held in his hand and tossed the crumbs at Kirk’s face. Though most of the crumbs were carried off to the side and onto the ground by the light wind, only a few actually hit Kirk on the chest. But doing that seemed to relax the augment a little, it got some of his frustration out of his system, even with such a small outlet.

On the other hand, the action delighted Jim and without a word, he hurtled a grape right back at Khan.

Swatting the flying grape away, Noonien glared at Kirk again. “This is not a game. I am angry with you, Jim Kirk. You insist on treating me like a child, when I very clearly have never been one!” He said, the anger not entirely directed at the human for this, as it was not Kirk’s fault that Noonien had not experienced a true childhood. Or socialization.

“That’s not true at all!  Are your brothers and sisters not children?  Do you not treat them as such?  You may not have been treated like a normal child, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t one.  You’re a teenager.  And actually, a lot like me when I was a teenager.  I didn’t have parents growing up, not really.  And I’d been forced to deal with a lot of crap a kid shouldn’t.  And I was intellectually more gifted than most adults, forget kids.  But I was still a child.  And there’s nothing fucking wrong with that.  You hear me?  You’re angry for reasons that make sense, but also for ones that don’t.  There’s nothing wrong with admitting that you still have a lot to learn, a lot of growing up to do.  And honestly, except for my hesitance to just pounce on you like a wolf, I treat you the same way I treat everybody I like.  Jesus, you are so touchy.”  Jim offered him some grapes to eat, one hand out to him.

That was the equivalent to thwapping Noonien on the nose and got his attention. “Yes, Jim.” He said, accepting the small bunch of grapes and began to snap a few off, to eat them one by one.

“Good then,” Jim said and ate some of the lovely cheese packed for them.  “Thank you.”  He paused for a few more moments of eating.  “By the way, I really do like you, you know.  Despite everything, even myself.  You’re a good kid, and I want you to be a good man.”  

“So that you can pounce on me like a wolf?” Noonien asked with a sharp glint in his eye.

“I knew you had a sense of humor in there!” Jim said, even as he laughed at the response, eyes crinkled.  “And frankly, when you grow up, Noonien, I think you’ll be the one doing all the pouncing.  Just, you know, pick well where you pounce.”

"Hm." Noonien had to admit that he preferred this sort of laughter from Kirk, it seemed to be joyful, rather then making fun of him. "And you have suggestions in that area, do you?"

“Only one ... pick for yourself who you pounce,” Jim said.  “That’s all.  Judgement of who’s right is yours to make.”  He took a long drink of water and sighed happily.  “All done?  We’ve got more miles to cover today.”

"Yes, Jim. I am done and ready to go." Noonien said, closing up the bag and putting it on his back again. Sliding off the side of the tree stump, he looked back to Kirk, still curious about what he knew, what he wasn't saying.

Jim followed the slide and landed easily on his feet, smiling at the sensation.  “You know, if we weren’t being hunted by a madman, this might even be fun.  In fact, I’m sure it would be.  Nothing like a good walk-about to get the spirits soaring.”  He glanced at his pad, checked the general idea of direction and took off again, moving easily through the undergrowth.  “So, has there ever been anybody you thought might be nice to pounce?”

"Only recently." Noonien said, keeping pace with Kirk, but remaining a few feet behind, following his lead. After all, his options were limited to those he considered his brothers and sisters, and his creators or their support staff of scientists. None of which Noonien had any interest in.

Jim glanced at him and barely refrained from asking how recently.  “You don’t say,” he said with a little smile.  “Well, that’s a good sign.  Part of something every teenager should experience, even augmented ones.  I was an early bloomer that way, but you’re at a good age ... probably better than mine.  I was only thirteen.”

"Was it not enjoyable?" Noonien asked, wondering why there was a sense of regret that Kirk had been too young, or that Noonien was somehow at a better age? "Are you currently in a relationship?"

“I did it for the wrong reasons,” Jim said.  “I was angry at my parents and acting out.  But I won’t lie ... I enjoyed it a lot.  And I was good at it.  Very good at it.”  He shook his head at himself in amusement, wry though it was.  “And no, I’m not.  I guess I’m still looking for the right _pouncee_.”

"Oh." Noonien frowned a little, confused by this answer, as it did not match the facts and theorization based conclusions he had made about Jim Kirk. Now he had to rework the facts. Again. Not that it was easy to do, since Kirk gave very little information.

Jim laughed again, softer this time.  “That was the least certain noise I think I’ve ever heard you make.  I’m not lying to you, so what’s confusing?”  He ducked under a low tree branch and then scrambled over a few smaller boulders, before consulting his pad again to determine the smoothest path.  “We’re going to head downhill for a bit now and come out at a river.  We’ll need to find a way to ford it.”

"The way you spoke before ... I thought perhaps you were-" Noonien sighed, ducking under a few branches before standing a few feet behind Kirk while he consulted his computer tablet. "I thought you might be in a relationship, with me, in the future." He said, the small frown remaining on his face, feeling stupid for saying this out loud since it clearly wasn't correct at all. "Since that is where you are from."

Jim froze a second and then blew out a long breath, more a mocking sigh at himself.  He turned around to look at Khan, lifting his chin to regard him steadily.  “I should have known you’d figure it out.  I’m not careful enough, and you’re too damn smart.  Also, I guess Rxna is kind of a strange enemy.”  He rubbed his face a couple of times and then said carefully, “You understand that I can’t tell you much of anything about what’s to come, right?”

"Yes." Noonien said, meeting Kirk's eyes, somewhat satisfied that he was correct, in part. "I understand the theory and dangers of creating a paradox, to have what is my future, and your past, influence each other. And I understand the theory of creating a fracture in time, that causes an alternate universe ... which from my point of view would seen normal, but from your point of view would be altered. Which likely has already happened to some degree, simply by you being here." Noonien considered a moment, then added, "It is why my questions for you are so difficult to answer. I will attempt to refrain."

“Rxna is from the future.  He shouldn’t be here.  You don’t die now.  Rxna is, well, frankly, he’s gone a little insane.  He should know better than to think he can alter the timeline so it works out the way he wants it to.  That’s not the way it works.  You and I know that.  But he has advantages because he is from the future.  And that’s why I have to be here to stop him.  Besides, he is my responsibility.”  Jim paused a moment and blinked a few times, before chuckling softly.  “Future you is going to kick your own ass ... a relationship with me …”  He moved on, still laughing softly to himself.

Noonien still did not understand why Kirk thought it was so amusing that the two of them in a relationship would be laughable. Or that his older self would hate admitting this attraction, as Kirk had implied several times now. The augment thought it over for a few minutes before speaking again. "In the time you are from, I do not die at this age. You know that as a fact. But these events have changed the timeline you know. If Rxna is successful, no one here will know the difference. So ... if you return to your future timeline, what will happen?"

“I may not exist at all,” Jim said.  “I may simply vanish from being, along with a lot of other people.  You were designed to rule, Noonien, along with the rest of your brethren.  If you’re killed now, the whole Eugenics program may go up in flames ... in a way it’s not supposed to.  There’s simply no way of knowing.  I’m trying to keep all the others out of the line of fire, but if Rxna succeeds, he may go back for them, too.  Or he may cease to exist or become someone completely different.  The future is ... the future is complicated, Noonien.  But it’s good, too.  So much good has happened.”

There were some keywords that Noonien liked hearing. He was meant to rule. And the future was good. "Tell me, Jim Kirk. What is it you do? Is it your job to time travel? What is it like?" His own imagination could only take him so far, he wanted a taste of the world of the future.

“Hell, no,” Jim said.  “Time travel is fucking dangerous and nobody undertakes it of their own free will if they have any sense.  There are too many dangers inherent in the very act.”  He glanced over his shoulder at Khan again, eyes narrowed.  “And you’re trying to pry information out of me that you know better than to ask.  But what is it you really want to know I wonder?  Could it be if I serve you?”

Noonien was a little startled by this reaction, that nearly touched on anger. "No, sir." He said, showing respect for Kirk's position as the person making the decisions, and therefore the leader right now. "Except for admitting that you were attracted upon first sight of me, you do not seem to like me."

Jim’s lips twisted a little at the sentence, and he shook his head a few times.  “No, I don’t think that’s true.  I think I understand you a bit too well, actually.  It’s kind of terrifying.  And I like the you I’m traveling with now.  Remember?”

"Barely." Noonien sighed and then closed his mouth, knowing Kirk wouldn't answer anything about the future, not directly any way. He would have to continue to be observant and listen, and be less direct about his questions.

Jim turned on his heel and strode right up to Noonien and gave him a hug.  “I like you.  Hear me?  I like you.  Understood?”  He stared into Khan’s face, made his expression as sincere as possible.   

At first Noonien interpreted Kirk's movement towards him as something aggressive, as though the man were going to hit him, and the augment should allow it because clearly he was doing something wrong. But instead he got a hug. And no part of the augment knew what to do with a hug. From his nerves to his brain, everything froze and he ended up just staring at Kirk. No, he did not understand. Any of this.

“Alright, I feel like I am trying to hug a somewhat thin brick wall,” Jim said.  “Are you even breathing right now?  Have I broken you?  Noonien?  Noonien, relax.”  He released the boy and stepped back, but kept his arms on his shoulders.  “Seriously, breathe.  You’re turning blue.”

Noonien blinked, then stared up into Kirk's blue eyes. "What was that?"

“A hug.  Haven’t you ever been hugged before?  Or hugged somebody?  Like one of the smaller kids?” Jim asked, a little confused by the response.  “I just wanted to give you a positive sign that I don’t just barely like you ... I like you.”

"No, Jim Kirk. We never hug." Noonien said and blinked again, noting that his own body temperature had risen during and after the fact. As strange as it perhaps was, it never occurred to him, or any of them, that hugging was a possibility. "... thank you ...?"

“Well, I’m not sure about that.  Let’s see if a repeat will help you.  I’m going to give you a hug now, Noonien,” Jim warned and stepped in, gently wrapping the slender teenager in his arms.  This time, he concentrated more on making sure he gave a really good hug, one that offered support and comfort.  He wondered if Khan wasn’t touch starved, since it sounded like there was little or no physical contact offered (beyond fighting, which did not count at all).  Did the scientists think hugging and other affectionate contact was improper?  There were studies going back generations by this time about the affect on children of not being showed attention and care.  No wonder the augments were all so screwed up!

"Yes, sir-" Noonien said, thinking of this as a lesson at first, then as a gift by a friend. "Yes, Jim." The young augment stood still again, but was not as petrified now that he knew what to expect. Again he noted that the temperature of his body began to rise, so that he associated the hug with a comfortable warmness.

“This is better if you manage to reciprocate, Noonien,” Jim said, hiding his amusement.  “Just put your arms around me where it feels comfortable.”

Of course Noonien only knew combat and self defense moves for such close quarters, so his arms first rested in defensive positions. But that was not quite right, that was not what Kirk was doing. So Noonien wrapped his arms around Jim's middle, hands flat against his back at first, before his fingers curled against the fabric of his shirt, holding onto this new experience. "Is this correct?"

“Does it feel good?” Jim asked, voice a low rumble against Khan’s skull, ruffling the hair.  “If it feels good, it’s the right position.  If you think something will feel better, try that.  Just, not too tight.”

In this case, Noonien did not move or adjust his arms, but instead moved his head to rest comfortably against Jim's shoulder. That felt good. They were pressed close, but could also watch each other's backs. Noonien could even hear Jim's human heart beat in his chest and that was fascinating.

Oh.  

Jim felt himself stiffen a second and then relaxed again, one hand coming up to naturally stroke through the long hair, though he took care not to pull the ponytail.  “Yeah, that does make things comfortable, doesn’t it?” he asked softly.  “You really do learn fast.”

They were hugging. That meant they liked each other. Even though they argued and Noonien got angry perhaps too easily and Kirk could show a bit more patience, they had committed to stick together. And express comfort through hugging. That was good. It sent a very clear message that could not be misinterpreted. "Yes, this is good."

“This is something you could teach the others,” Jim suggested softly, not caring that he was interfering now.  The others were children, Khan included, and they deserved to know affection.  “I’m sure they’ll think it’s good, too.”

Noonien considered this suggestion. They would think it strange, like he did at first, but they trusted Noonien and would listen to him. And so if he introduced hugs, they would accept it into their routine. It would become apart of them. It meant that Noonien was in a very unique position of power over the others, to give them new things. Interpersonal relationships. Socializing. Hugs. All new things. From their future Khan. "Yes."

“Excellent,” Jim said and allowed them to stay in the embrace for a few more moments.  “Now, we should keep going.  If you want, tonight we can talk ... and maybe experiment, a little more with these ideas.  Sound good?”  

"Yes, Jim." Noonien said, agreeing that they should keep going. But also agreeing to try this again, curious and wanting to talk about something that Jim Kirk could possibly give answers to. "Please."

Jim patted his back a few times and then stepped away with a last fond stroke of his hair.  “The river is not far ahead, Noonien.  We’ll need to find a way across.”  He did another check of his pad and continued to move confidently through the forest.  

Ahead of them, he began to hear the sound of running water and realized Khan must have detected it long before him.  The ground began to slope beneath them, and Jim noted how rapidly it began to drop, until they were pretty much scrambling down the side.  He came to a halt a few feet from the waters, which flowed by at a great rate than he was hoping.  “Definitely need some sort of better place to ford or some kind of bridge,” he said, noting the chocolate milk color of the water.

"The current will only get stronger down river. So we should go this way-" Noonien indicated upriver and began to lead the away along the thin shoreline. "If I see a route, I will let you know." He said, watching the water as it moved to the shape of the river and either swept over larger rocks, or split around them.

Jim followed after him, trusting the augment’s senses in this matter.  “I’m sure you might be able to make it across this crazy flow, but I’d be swept away for sure.”  Of course, there was a simpler way, but he really didn’t want to make it too obvious just how much from the future he did come from.  Still, if it came down to it, he might have to make that choice.  “There’s got to be some way over.”

They walked upriver for a while longer before Noonien decided it was their best option. The water was still murky and churned up from what was clearly the result of a rainstorm higher up in the mountains, but he had found their path. "From shore to shore, this is the widest section of the river I have seen, by at least eight feet. That means the water runs shallower over this distance, and is not as strong, even though there is more to cross. I will go first and get my foot placement, you will follow, we will cross together."

“One second,” Jim said and dug a rope out of his pack, tying it around his waist.  He tossed the other end to the augment and gestured for him to do the same.  “If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t take the risk, but I know you can hold onto me in this current without a risk.  Couldn’t say that downstream.”  He glanced at the still fast water, agreeing that it was a better place for a crossing than anywhere else they’d seen.  “Lead on, McDuff.”

Tying the rope around his hips, Noonien then adjusted his backpack to the front of his chest. "I suggest you wear the pack on your front. As you cross the river, you will naturally want to fall backwards and the extra weight on your back will encourage that. Place it on your front as a counterbalance, and as a worst case, you can use it for flotation for a few minutes before it fills with water." Noonien said, then took the first few steps into the water. The ground underfoot was a mix of rock and silt and would be manageable as long as they kept moving.

Jim grinned and carefully changed his pack from back to front, even as he also pulled out a trekking pole to help with his balance.  “I may have done this a few times before, though I’ve never tried with my pack in front.  Here we go.”  

Noonien took another few steps across the river, pausing near the beginning to make sure Kirk had good footing the first few steps. Then he started to forge the river, slowly leading the way across and up, a shallow angle that made it easier to bear the force of the river, which at this intersection, was only ever as deep as their knees.

The water was cold, as Jim waded in and began to ford across the river, groaning when he ended up to the knees.  “Glad we’re not any deeper than this,” he said.  “Though these clothes should dry quickly in the heat.  One of the benefits of the material.”  He used the trekking pole where necessary, as the rocks beneath their feet were slippery.  “This is not so bad.”

When they were more the half way across, Noonien paused for a moment when his next step was unsatisfactory. The boulder underfoot had shifted when he stood on it, clearly being worked away by the water and debris pressing against it. So Noonien increased the angle at which they crossed so that they could walk around it and finally to the opposite shore. "We will want to construct a shelter well before sunset. It will get dark quickly in the forest, and it would be uncomfortable to endure a rainstorm, at night, without cover."

“You sniffing out rain?” Jim asked and glanced at the sky for a moment, before going back to concentrating on his footing.  “However, we won’t need to build anything.  These packs all come with shelters that can be easily erected, in just a few moment’s time.  Don’t think I would bring you into the wilderness unprepared.”    

"Oh? That will be useful." Noonien said, pleased to have the small luxury of a tent on hand. "We might get a rainstorm tonight, or I am simply sensing the after-effects of the rainstorm that has filled this river. These are not skills I have gotten to use before, so I am not certain the difference."

“Oh, you’ll find I’m all kinds of useful,” Jim said with a wink at Khan.  “I don’t miss a trick.”  He was glad when they made the opposite shore, kicking off the extra moisture.  “I prepared for almost all contingencies ... I hope.  We even have a special shelter for fire, in case something very unexpected happens.  But let’s try to avoid that scenario, right?”

"What do you mean by, a shelter for fire? Does it shield against fire? Or does it allow one to have a fire within the shelter?" Either way, Noonien was curious about it and wanted to know all the assets that they had available to them.

“It’s an advanced fire shield blanket, which protects us in case of a wildfire,” Jim said with a smile for Khan’s inquisitiveness.  “But yes, we can have a fire within our shelter, too.  All of the gear is top quality ... I’m sure you’ll have fun looking at all of it when we settle for the night.  I’d like to get at least out of the plane of the river before we do bed down.”  He began to climb up the steep bank from the river, scrambling in places like a monkey and wishing he had some of Khan’s strength.

"Yes, Jim," Noonien said, making the climb as well, the augment preferred rock and stone under his hands and feet as often as he could manage instead of dirt or mud ready to give way. But he did not climb ahead of Kirk, instead he remained a few feet behind, just like he would as if he were hiking with one of the younger augments. It was important for them to have the strength to climb their own path, but Noonien would take up the rear, to keep them from falling too far. Something which they practiced in a hundred different ways, all inside the compound.

Jim slipped a few times on the rough slope, but made it to the top without incident.  He moved a few steps before stopping to survey and let Khan ascend to his side.  Glancing at Khan, he said, “Alright, now I’ll let you show off for me a bit.  We have a couple of hours to sunset, and I’d like us to be settled before then.  So, within the next few miles, find us a place to stay for the night.”  

"How is that showing off?" Noonien asked, reaching down to squeeze some of the excess water out of his pant leg so that it did not unnecessarily weigh him down. "It is only practical." As he stood upright, he took a moment to get a sense of their location in relationship to the way the river flowed and weather the land lowered into a valley or rose into the mountain, which was not easy to tell when standing under the canopy of a thick forest. "How fast are you willing to move?"

“It’s an old-fashioned, friendly way of asking you to demonstrate how well you know your stuff,” Jim said.  “You’ve never gotten to do this before in real life, so it’s a demonstration of just how good you’ve been taught.”  He patted Khan on the shoulder and winked at him, before giving a little push.  “Go on.”

Noonien made brief eye contact, then looked to the path forward, heading out at a light jog as they headed north. It would only lead them into thicker jungle, but for now they could travel a game path that had been worn away by animals going to the river to drink. And though the two scared up some smaller animals and birds, the two went relatively unnoticed among the trees.

Jim grinned and matched his pace, though he knew he could not match it for a long haul, a few miles would be fine.  “Just don’t sprint on me, big boy,” he said.  “Guess I’ve been holding you back a lot, huh?  Maybe you can do some calisthenics tonight?”  He couldn’t help a few admiring glances at Khan’s form as they moved, since he was only human (and Jim Kirk, to boot).

"I will not run off on you." Noonien said, eyes remaining forward on their path, though did glance to one side or another if he heard something that sounded larger then a rabbit. The last thing they needed was to startle an elephant or tiger as they navigated the deep jungle together. Turning them west a few times, they were slowly reaching higher ground that would keep them well away from the floodplain.

“You could run away from everything now, if you wanted,” Jim said, not really afraid that Khan would.  He had his family to look after and would never desert them.  He wondered, in a brief moment of fantasy, if Khan would leave to go away with him, if Jim asked and offered him the stars.  Literally.

"Why would I do that?" The augment was certainly not trained to run away. He had barely-not-quite-almost promised that he would run from the man hunting him and leave Jim behind, but barely-not-quite-almost was a grey enough area for disobedience if Noonien decided to stand his ground instead. In several years, he would one day make the choice to take his family and run away to the stars. But he was still far from the day that was yet to come.

“No particular reason,” Jim said with a grin.  “You are loyal to what you believe in.”  He hopped over a log and weaved through a series of smaller trees, enjoying himself immensely despite the circumstances.  “Alright, start looking for a place to stay for the night, Noonien.  My stomach is starting to growl at me.”

"Yes, Jim." Noonien said, but forced them to run for a half an hour more before the augment selected a spot for the night. It was moderately higher ground then anywhere else, backed by a sheer cliff face that only supported hardy vines up one side. It was a natural fortification against the elements, or enemies. And would keep them off the path of elephants walking through the jungle at night. "Is this suitable to your needs?"

“Not just my needs, Noonien,” Jim said, “but yeah, I think it’ll do for our purposes.”  He peered off the edge of the cliff with a little frown.  “I feel like this just sort of appeared here.”  Pulling out his pad, he glanced over the map and read through the topography of the land.  “Seems like there’s a river at the bottom of this.  Cuts a deep gorge through the forest.  Cool.”  

"Not ... just appeared." Noonien said with a little frown. "We have been traveling a steady 9-degree to 15-degree rise for the last few hours, it does not appear to be much at the time, but over a great distance it results in spots like this." He tilted his head to catch sight of the map on Jim's tablet. "You could easily have found this, or a place very much like it, on your own."

Jim grinned and said, “That would have been no fun.  It’s much more interesting to watch your mind at work, Noonien.  And I bet you enjoyed it.  In fact, I bet you collecting firewood for us to use tonight.  If I’m wrong, I’ll do something at your request.  Using your mind for what it was designed for.”  He cocked his head in challenge for Khan to deny it.

Noonien considered a moment, pulled his pack off his back and dropped it to the ground. "I will get firewood." He said, not minding the extra work, and headed off to search the immediate area to look for fallen timber and dried plants for kindling.

Jim grinned at the response, but called after him, “Hey, I cheated.  I’ll do something you want, too.”  He opened his pack and pulled out a tiny object, which at the click of a button, unfolded into a shelter for them both.  He grabbed a few metal objects out of Khan’s pack, which were used to stabilize and solidify the shelter walls and roof.  There were also very tightly rolled sleeping bags, one for each of them, which he unfurled and lay out over the padded ground.  “Lap of luxury.”

When Noonien got back with his arms full of dead wood, he was surprised to see the shelter already assembled. Even the high efficiently ones he had experience with required two people, whereas the more survival style shelters only needed on person. But this was far more then that. This was quite nice. "You had that in your pack?" Noonien asked, not quite able to get his mind around the fact that something so complex and sturdy had been in Kirk's backpack all this time.

“Well, I stashed the heavy pieces in your pack,” Jim said with a wink at him.  “After all, you didn’t even notice the weight.”  He looked Khan over with a curious eyes.  “That’s the one thing I wouldn’t mind a little more of, honestly.  Some extra strength would have helped in a few fights.  Now, what can I do for you, Noonien, since you collected the firewood?”   

"I cannot say," Noonien answered, beginning to arrange the wood for their fire. "The things I want ... is information you cannot give me." He said, leaving the wood for a moment to select a few stones to encircle what would be the fire pit.

“Ah, I see,” Jim said with an amused smile.  “Well, at least I can entertain you by letting you look at some of the other items in our packs.  I am sure they will interest you.  I’ll make us some dinner.”  He expertly built a fire-pit from the wood Khan brought back and began a small blaze and then pulled some packets of gumbo mix from his supplies.

Noonien watched as Jim started the fire and offered to prepare them a meal. Therefore once it was clear that the flames were burning hot and strong, Noonien excused himself. "I will return, shortly." He said, and headed back into the trees and began to pee in five different spots around their camp, which would ward off curious animals in the night.

“Hmm, guess even augments need to use the bathroom now and then,” Jim said to himself.  “That’s kind of ... refreshing to know.”  He poured the gumbo into a pot and added water to warm over the flames.  Pulling out some bread and a few fresh pieces of fruit, he had most of their meal laid out in no time.  He even poured some flavoring into the water, passionfruit.  He ladled out their gumbo and plated the rest and set-up in front of the shelter, under a flap just outside the entrance.  “Come on, Noonien,” he said in a normal tone, not wanting to yell and knowing the augment could hear him.

Feeling that their territory for the night was adequately marked, Noonien returned to the camp and sat near Jim, where the man had provided food. "What is this?" He asked, lifting the plate to examine and smell. It was unlike anything he had been exposed to before.

“Shrimp and chicken gumbo,” Jim declared with a wide smile.  “A recipe from the former Americas, Cajun origin.  A delicious blend of spices that is a bit spicy for a regular human, but I’m not sure if you’ll even notice.  The packets are pretty amazing, really, given that they’re developed for carrying into the wilderness.  Not exactly fresh.  I am not sure how they keep the shrimp so good.”    

"Is it a common meal to have?" Noonien asked as he began to sample gumbo for the first time. It was indeed spicy, and not in a configuration he was accustomed to having back within the compound. But it was enjoyable and would prove energy efficient.

“Depends on where you’re from,” Jim said.  “I wouldn’t say it’s common overall, though.  But it makes a good meal when you’re on the go.  Now, I want you to eat it all.  I know you don’t necessarily need to, but it would make me feel like I’m doing a decent job as your de facto protector.  Humor me, right?”  He munched into an apple with his normal relish.  “I take first watch, and you take second, Noonien.”

"Very well." Noonien agreed to the arrangement. As he ate, he stretched his legs out in front of him and removed his boots, letting his feet warm up from the fire, still damp from crossing the river. It would be strange to sleep without his siblings whispering conversations at night, breathing and sleeping all around him, but he would adapt.

“So, how did you enjoy your first time outside of the compound?” Jim asked and tore off a piece of bread to dip into the gumbo.  “Try the bread, too.  It’s not going to last too long, so we need to eat it before it gets hard.”

"There is much to see and learn first hand. The region deserves more attention, at another time." Noonien said, using the bread to soak up the broth near the bottom of the bowl. "Where will we go, tomorrow?"

“We just keep heading to the interior,” Jim said.  “Another two or more days of travel and we’ll set-up something defensible on a more permanent basis.  Reminds me, you can scale down the side of the cliff behind me without problem, right?”  He had noticed the stout vines that could take the weight of the teenager.

Lifting his gaze, Noonien looked to Jim for a moment before answering. "Yes. I can. Is that necessary? Did you drop something over the cliff?"

“I just like to plan for all contingencies,” Jim said.  “Rxna couldn’t follow you down that, so if he shows, that’s the way you go to escape.  Understand me?”  He fixed Khan with a stern stare, wanting him to acknowledge that he would do so.  “I don’t think he’ll catch up with us, especially not tonight, but don’t leave things to chance.”

"Yes, Jim Kirk. I understand." Noonien said, giving a glance back to the edge of the cliff. He remained quiet and thoughtful while he finished eating. When he was done, he put a few hot stones from the fire into his boots and placed them in the sandy ground so that they would dry quickly during the night.

Jim finished off his food and cleaned up their dishes, before setting them out to dry on a small towel he’d set up just inside the entrance to their shelter.  “Want to do anything before bedtime?” he asked.  “Tell stories?  Sing songs?”

Though Noonien was accustomed to playing intellectually stimulating games with his siblings before bed, that was quite different from telling stories and singing songs. "Can you tell me a story? Is there one you are allowed to tell?"

“One I’m allowed to tell?” Jim asked and considered a long moment, before smiling slowly.  “Alright.  I’ve got one for you.”  And he launched into a tale from his Academy days, about his revenge on the bully, Sean Finnegan, who had been a nightmare at the Academy during his first year.  But his creative means of sabotaging Finnegan’s final practical exam in Tactical Strategy had resulted in Finnegan turning his entire team blue with pink polkadots, which landed the cadet a failing grade and kicked out of the Command Track, so they did not share many classes afterward.  Of course, he needed to use careful words to try and avoid tipping too much off to the perceptive augment.

Noonien listened to the story, curious and fascinated by the school of the future, an academy. He wondered about what could possibly turn a person blue with pink dots, some sort of virus of the future? And how did Jim Kirk get away with this? It was after all, an act of sabotage. That was not a concept Noonien would ever take lightly. "You did not get into trouble for this? Did no one discover your involvement?"

Jim’s mouth twisted wryly at Khan.  “Who do you think had the best grades in Tactical?  And there may have been suspicion about the cause, but nothing anyone could ever prove.”  He cocked his eyebrows at augment playfully.  “But Finnegan got turned blue and pink polkadot because he chose the wrong strategy, the strategy I knew he’d pick.  If he had gone another route, my revenge would not have been triggered.”  He snickered a little to himself.  “Let me tell you something, Noonien, it’s no fun to ever grow up completely.  Mischief can be very useful.”

Noonien however did not consider this mischief, he considered this good strategy. "Tactical is a course that they teach at the academy? This is common, for everyone?" That was exciting to know, "It is very like our education. Though we each have our strengths, even though the training is equal."

“Everyone doesn’t get the same education, though there are shared courses,” Jim said.  “People select an area of interest to focus on and take specialized courses about that topic.  I was kind of special and took a much larger array of courses.”  He toed off his boots and lightly prod at Khan with his foot.  “Your turn, Noonien.  Tell me a story.”

A story? Noonien did not know any stories. And many of the days of his training and development were very much the same. Jim Kirk had a much more interesting story to tell about his school and what made him special. Noonien looked to Jim with a little frown, not angry, but a little frustrated that he did not have stories to tell. Real experiences. "I do not know what sort of story to tell you."

Jim shook his head and said, “Everyone has some interesting tale to tell, Noonien, even when they think they don’t.  How about you tell me about the person you’re closest to in your program?  I’m sure there is someone ... Joaquin?”  He tried the name of the person old Spock had described as being closest to his universe’s Khan, amidst the remaining augments.  Also, someone he saw named a few places in the reports on Khan from Dr. Saur.

Noonien regarded Jim for a moment, trying to decide if he was after specific information, because of his understanding of future events. "Joaquin is young, and looks to emulate me in many ways. That is not uncommon." He said and paused before adding, "There are four of us in charge, and we are close. But Mae Li has a strength in diplomacy and tactics, that balance my strength in combat and engineering."

Jim sighed and said, “I didn’t ask for a breakdown of your strengths, Noonien.  I’m not asking as a doctor or professor or anything other than a friend.  I was asking for a story.”  Still, he took pity and launched into the story of how he met Spock, though that took a lot of dancing around, but basically, he conveyed that Spock had accused him of cheating, nearly gotten him thrown of out the Academy and become his friend under extreme duress.  He was giggling fairly madly by the end of the tale.

The augment definitely did not know how to tell stories. Only report the facts. But he listened to Jim's story telling again, though this one had him completely perplexed. "He tried to subvert you ... and now you are friends?" How bizarre.

“Subvert me?” Jim asked with amusement.  “At the time, Spock was the superior in rank.  But yes, out of the animosity of our first meetings, we forged a friendship.  It’s not so strange, really.”  He lightly poked Khan again with his foot. “Like us, right?”

"Is it?" Noonien asked, unsure if that was truly the nature of their relationship or not. "What is your rank?" He asked after a moment, trying to find where he stood, in his own way.

Jim shook his head and said, “Suffice to say, I lead a crew of 430 people.  Can’t tell you anything more than that, I’m afraid.”  He pouted a moment at Khan.  “And by the way, still like you ... you touchy little jerk.”  He poked him a couple more times.

That was something to consider. Jim Kirk was a leader. Though there were eighty augments within the compound, leadership was shared among the four, until they decided which one was to be Khan. But he blinked when Kirk continued to poke and prod at him, "Your vocabulary would indicate the opposite." He said, but was starting to get used to the fact that Jim Kirk was strange and behaved in this chaotic way.

“My vocabulary?  You mean ‘touchy little jerk?’” Jim asked innocently and batted his eyelashes at Khan.  “It’s a sign of affection, honestly.  If I was really insulting you or didn’t like you, you’d know it.  I don’t exactly hide my feelings.  And I wouldn’t mind if you called me a few names, in jest of course.”  He relaxed completely, smiling at the teenager and displaying his best soft eyes expression, knowing the blue reflected rather perfectly in the firelight.

The more Jim relaxed, the more the augment did too. At least this way Noonien could see Jim Kirk be himself, rather then as someone constantly trying to hide secrets from him. But at the encouragement that he should call Kirk names too, Noonien tried to do just that. "Bossy ... bossy blue-eye blond ..." But then he just snarled his nose and laughed shortly. "That does not work as well." That was just naming physical characteristics, that wasn't the same thing. He would have to think about it and come up with a better one.

Jim wiggled his eyebrows and asked in a coy tone, “Am I your first, Noonien?  Cause once you go blue-eyed blonde, you never go back.”  He lowered his eyelids now, letting just a glint of the blue gleam through.  But he also acknowledged Khan’s attempt.  “You got the bossy part right, anyway.  We’re the best kind of blondes ... the ones who know what we like.”

Almost everything Jim Kirk said was strange and startling. But it was true, none of the augments at the compound were designed to look white European or American. Jim was indeed the first blue-eyed blond he had seen, and so for him it was an exotic sight. "Over confident American." He said, learning from Jim by watching his subtle movements. "What do you like?"

Jim laughed at the description and said, “Ooh, yeah, that’s a little better, Noonien.  Give it some more zest next time.”  He made a lazy gesture of encouragement to the teenager, eyes warm.  “I don’t have types.  I like a broad variety of humanity.  You’re not traditionally handsome, but I like your elegance, intelligence, determination, the way you move without hesitation, and how big a heart you hide under a front of tough.  Not that you’re not also tough.  Doesn’t hurt that you’re also dead sexy.”

Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Jim Kirk was talking about him, as his current self, or what he becomes in the future. Was Jim projecting his future attraction onto him now? Or was he genuinely feeling this way, in this moment? Noonien turned in place so that he was no longer facing the fire. He sat on his heels so that his backside was warmed by the flames while he faced Jim Kirk. "These are things you enjoy, in all people? Or in only me?"

“I was describing you,” Jim said with a smile.  “But I do like things like intelligence and determination and a good heart in all people, including friends.  He basked contentedly in the warm glow of the flames and Khan’s regard.  “Shall I tell another story?”

"Yes, Jim. Please." Noonien said, enjoying the concept of verbal story telling, which was not something he had been previously exposed to. Plus, the content of Jim's stories were unique and it stimulated areas of his imagination.

Jim considered a moment and slowly, his smile morphed into something full of mischief.  He told Khan about some of his time before he reformed, working as a field hand and bartender, getting into fights and having a lot of unsafe sex.  But the main focus of the story was about a high speed chase through the fields and country roads, with law enforcement hot on his heels, until finally managed to lose them by executing an exceptionally dangerous vault over a raging river on the motorbike.

As before, Noonien listened without interruption. But he did not share any laughter or smiles as Jim described these events. "Why would you do these things?" He asked, his tone of voice sounding much like an older brother questioning one of the younger augments about something they had done, that they should not have.

“‘Cause I was a fuckwit,” Jim said.  “I was angry at everything and didn’t know how to express it.  But you know, Noonien, I wouldn’t trade in my younger self.  I learned a lot about a ton of things I’d never have known otherwise, met people whose spheres I wouldn’t have even entered.  If you always do what is expected of you and never roam for yourself, you miss out on a lot of important things.  I was ready for the Academy because of my experiences, not despite them, like so many people thought.”

It was interesting to hear Jim Kirk describe himself in a less-than golden light. And yet it was still truthful. But Noonien had difficulty imagining himself acting out in such a way. The most he had ever done that was rebellious to what was expected of him, was crushing a bunch of crackers and throwing them at Jim. And that had only happened today. Which in comparison was hardly getting into fights and meeting questionable people or running from law enforcement.

“You look very pensive, Noonien,” Jim said with a pleased cat-that-got-the-cream expression.  “I guess I’ll take that as my cue to start my watch and tell you to get to bed.  Try to get some sleep.  I’ll wake you in about 4 hours.”

"It is because I have never done anything, contrary to my training." Noonien said, but crawled into the shelter to settle within the sleeping bag Kirk had provided. "The way you have presented it, makes it sound like a necessary skill."

“Always question rules that serve only to limit your horizons,” Jim said.  “Sometimes they truly are to keep you safe, but when taken to the extreme, they only ensure that you never learn anything beyond what those in charge want you to know.”  He tugged on a jacket and toed back on his boots reluctantly.  “I’m a terrible influence.  I shouldn’t be telling you any of this.  But ... you deserve better.”

Noonien rested on his side, warm and comfortable under the sleeping bag as his body had still retained much of the heat from the campfire. "But you are telling me ... because something happens ... something bad enough that a man goes back in time to try to kill me, and you follow, to save me. Maybe by telling me these things, you are protecting me in a different way ... it is difficult for me to see the whole picture. But I understand, some part of it must be important."

“I hate time travel,” Jim said emphatically.  “It really fucks with your head.  And makes you question everything.  I just- I don’t want to be the one who messes this up, Noonien.  Things may not happen for a reason, but once they occur, they’re done.  We shouldn’t try to go back and change them because you can always make things worse.”

"Yes, sir." Noonien said, keeping Jim in his line of sight. "Thank you for talking to me, even though it breaks the rules." He added as he settled in, using his arm as a pillow.

“I hope some good comes from it,” Jim said with a low sigh.  “I’d hate to have messed this up, too.”  He settled on a rock and pulled on a pair of night vision oculars, which allowed him a view of the surroundings, both zoomed in and out.  “Sleep well, Noonien.”


	5. Chapter 5

After sleeping soundly and quietly for four hours, Noonien stood watch the remainder of the night while Kirk slept. He spent much of the evening attending the fire and listening to the jungle, and thinking deeply on both the present and his future. Though once night gave way to morning, Noonien crawled back inside the shelter to wake Kirk up. "It is morning." He said, head tilted to the side as he took in the sight of Jim's face, sleepy and smushed into the bedding.

Jim made a few unflattering noises as he pulled himself from a comfortable slumber and blinked up at Khan.  “Whazit?  Khan?”  He blinked a few times and yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of one wrist.  “Dammit.  I just went to bed.”  Still muttering, he climbed out of the bedroll, wearing only loose sleep pants that barely clung to his hips, and stretched high to the ceiling.  “Stupid sun.”  He headed out of the tent with a bit of a stumble.

Noonien watched the sleepy, nearly-coordinated movements with interest and curiosity. It was the first time he had seen a human sleep, and realized that they were not immediately alert, as the augments were after a rest. "I can assure you sir, you did not _just_ go to bed."

“Pfffft,” Jim said and waved a hand at Khan.  “Impertinent teenager.  Don’t backtalk your elder.”  He looked around the surroundings for a moment and rubbed at the mess on his head.  “No signs of anyone following us?” he asked, trusting Khan’s senses.  “Did you like the night vision goggles?”

Starting to learn that this name calling was meant as affection from Jim Kirk, the young augment accepted it without offence or argument. Though just because he understood it once, did not necessarily mean he would the next time. "The zoom function was very effective."

“Yeah, isn’t that cool?” Jim enthused.  “I meddled with it to make it about ten times more powerful.  Now you stay on guard while I find a tree.”  He headed out along the shelf, not looking down the side of the cliff, but finally found a place behind a boulder (no trees) to take care of business.  Returning, he cleaned his hands with the instant wash and snagged his pants and a new shirt.  “So, did you see anything interesting while on guard duty?”

"A few animal eyes in the night." Though clearly none of them had been brave enough to enter their camp. "And stars ... I have never seen them in real time, shift over the horizon as the earth spins."

“I confess, I want to see some of those animals,” Jim said.  “I guess my stench kept them away while I was on watch.  At least, I didn’t see anything worth noting.  No tigers or elephants or even giant squirrels for me …”  He pulled on his shirt and changed into his new pants without hesitation.  “Want to help me pack the shelter?

"It was not your smell that kept the animals at bay." Noonien said as he stood and stretched out his back, followed by his arms and neck. He drew in a deep breath, then sighed, clearing his system as he began to work. He folded and rolled the sleeping bags tightly, followed by the spare blankets which went into his pack before aiding Jim Kirk with dismantling the shelter.

“Are you insinuating that it’s your scent?” Jim asked and then considered for a moment.  “That makes sense ... your mixed genes.  I bet your scent puts off a lot of mixed signals to animals.”  He set aside the metal frame that held up the structure and with a couple of tugs, folded it back into a small square that fit into his backpack.  “There.  Perfect.  You don’t mind taking the frame, do you?”

"Yes, it is my scent. And the fact that I marked the circumference of our campsite in several areas." Noonien explained. He accepted the folded framework and tucked it in his pack once again. "The weight makes no difference to me. I can take it."

“You marked our campsite?” Jim asked and then chuckled a little.  “That’s why you took so long to go to the bathroom.  Were you putting down a bit of territorial claim, Noonien?  What a dog you are.”  He patted his shoulder.  “Great.  Pack it away, let’s nosh a little chow and get this show back on the road.”

"A temporary territorial marker, so that predators were discouraged from surprising us during the night." Noonien said, seeing no problem with this. Once their gear was packed away, except for their morning meal, Noonien sat and checked his boots that he had left by the campfire overnight. He dumped out the stones he had put in them and felt around inside. Perfectly dry. And perfectly empty. So he pulled them on and tied them off tightly.

Jim hauled out some breakfast bars for them to eat, tasty and fast.  “That’s a pretty good idea, actually.  Well done, Noonien.  I read a book once where a human scientist did something similar when he was studying wolves in the wild.  It took him twelve cups of coffee to generate enough pee.”  He paused for a moment and looked at Khan, before his mouth quirked at one corner.  “Your bladder is also better?”

Why did Jim Kirk say such strange things? Surely not everyone in the world was as bizarre. "My bladder is highly efficient. As is my metabolism and ability to process foods." He answered, not knowing if this was one of Kirk's jokes or not. It did seem strange to him however that these sorts of things regarding augments were not commonly known in the future. Was it some sort of secret? True it was not something Noonien would have talked about unless prompted, but it still seemed odd.

Jim snickered to himself and said, “When one reads about improved metabolism and excretion systems, one’s mind does not go automatically to bladder of steel.  But again, it makes sense.  What perfect soldier needs to worry about stopping to pee?”  He was a juvenile delinquent still at heart, amused by lame jokes about bodily functions.  He held out the breakfast bar to the teenager, amused even more by the notion that in so many ways, Noonien was the maturer of them.

"Yes, sir. I believe that is the point." Noonien said as he accepted the breakfast bar and began to eat. "However, that also means that if you require a rest, you must tell me." He said, trying to be fair to the other man. After all, the augment was still learning about Jim Kirk and humans in general, having never spent so much intimate time with one like this.

“Since I’ll be leading the way, I guess I get to choose the breaks,” Jim said with a wink and a nod at Khan.  “But I appreciate the offer in the spirit it was intended.”  He munched on his bar, wrinkling his nose a little at the flavor.  “This is, admittedly, not the best of the various foods available, but it’s packed full of nutrients, quick and easy.”

"I do not mind it," Noonien said, accustomed to engineered foods that were meant to be simple and efficient. Once they were done, Noonien began to destroy any traces of the fire pit, scattering the stones and crushing coal under food so that it blended in with the dirt and sand.

“You don’t really complain, either,” Jim said.  “Except about me.”  He flashed another grin at the younger man, not minding at all.  “And here we go.”  He settled his hat on his head and set back out into the jungle.  “So, we’re going to keep going in the same general direction and march on to sundown.  And hopefully, we’ll keep out of trouble.”

Several hours later, Jim wished that he’d never jinxed them that way.  A downpour had opened up above their heads about mid-morning, picking up force and power as they continued to move.  Their path had led them steadily downhill, toward the river that had carved the deep gorge they slept next to the night before.  And as the rain just increased, a strange rumbling noise started uphill of them.  Instantly, he knew what it was ... a landslide from the slope above them.

“Run, Noonien, run!” he yelled, as he wove his way through the trees in the quickest way down slope.  “We need to make the other side of this river plain.”

Since Noonien had been following Jim, when he began to run, he quickly outpaced his guardian. Except that the augment was not about to leave him behind. "HERE! HERE!" He yelled, wet hair matted to his face from the rainstorm, as it had been for the last several hours. He continued to yell at Jim as a way to direct him down the slope, moving fast, but the landslide was a lot faster, so the best solution was to travel at a slight angle that would take them out of the most direct path and therefore the full force of the land slide.

“Jesus, this is not what I had in mind when I envisioned a hike into the wilderness,” Jim said, following after Khan as fast as he could.  And then he tripped over a tree root and started rolling down the hill, picking up speed despite the numerous small obstacles in his path.  But his plunged ended with a sickening thud against a large tree.  “Oh shit,” he wheezed in pain.

"Jim-" Noonien gasped his name, the rain coming down so hard it felt like drowning, standing upright. But there was no time. No time to assess his injuries, nor treat them. Only action. The augment dropped his bag by Jim's feet and pulled out the tarp from the shelter. Stepping on the edges with his back towards the mountain, Noonien acted as a brace for their emergency shelter. So when the mudslide hit them after those milliseconds, Noonien and Jim were inside a pocket large enough to breathe. "Keep still! And breathe!" Khan growled, taking on a great deal of strain as the heavy mud and stone and broken trees slammed against his back, keeping them safe.

Jim muzzily struggled to sit-up and get his bearings, blinking at Khan.  He’d taken a bit of a blow to the head, and his brain worked a bit slowly as he fought the fog.  “Fuuuck.  What?”  And then he gasped, not in response to Khan’s demand to breathe, but as he realized their circumstances.  “Noonien!  Why didn’t you keep running?”  He groaned and reached for his head, pain thrumming through a gash in the back.

"You would have drowned in mud-" Noonien growled, not at Jim, but straining against the pressure to keep their pocket of air from filling with water and mud which would smother them. Fortunately the augment, who was not yet at his peak strength, did not have to hold out much longer against the weight of the mountain against his back.

The two men disappeared from the space they took up on the land and were beamed a safe ten miles away. High ground where it was dry. Where they had stood was buried in over ten feet of mud, rock, downed trees, and dead animals that had been unable to escape. But where they were now was much nicer. Smooth stone worn away by wind, which made for a shallow bowl-like cave.

Jim blinked a few times at the sudden change and slowly sat-up.  “Crap.  Are you alright, Noonien?  If you are, will you help me to fix my head?”  He offered a non-threatening smile to the teenager, knowing that the augment would have a lot of questions.  His hand crept back to the gash on his head, wincing at the pain that lanced through his brain.  “Fuck.  What a mess.”

Noonien however was more then a little disoriented. He swayed in place slightly, his senses and his brain trying to catch up with the sudden change. He dropped his hold on the fabric that had helped shield them, though his legs and posture remained braced. He heard Jim, and yet barely understood him. Head? Fix head? It took a moment, but Noonien fell to his knees and reached out to check on the head injury. Just as a medical kit and a second pack (to replace the one lost the the mudslide) appeared a few inches away.

Jim wanted to soothe Khan, explain at least some of what had happened, but his head ached something fierce.  He reached out and curled his fingers around the handle to the med kit, dragging it toward him slowly.  With fingers that trembled a little, he fumbled the lid open and reached inside for a hypospray.  “I can do this,” he muttered, even as ampules of painkiller clattered together under his touch.  “Noonien,” he said with a pleading tone, “I need help.  I can’t handle the ampules to load them.”

The augment had no idea how this device worked, but now focused on getting Jim medical aid now that they were no longer in danger of being buried alive. "Yes sir ... tell me how." He said, taking the device from Jim's fingers and guiding his hands down to his lap so that he remained still.

“Just slot the little ampule full of liquid into the slot in the hypospray,” Jim said, head snagging.  “And when it clicks into place, press the nozzle of the hypospray into my neck.  Don’t push hard, just easy like.  Understand?”  He kept his head leaning forward, eyes half-closed.  “Thank you, Noonien.  You saved my life.”

With Jim talking him through how the device worked, Noonien managed to load the hypospray and delivered the shot into Jim's neck. With his other hand, the augment pushed against Jim's chest, not wanting him to fall over unconscious or collapse in on himself in such a way that would cause strain on his lungs. "Keep breathing. Please."

Jim chuckled as the pain cleared and lifted his head to look into Khan’s eyes, slowly rolling himself into a sitting position.  “I’ll be alright, Noonien.  I promise.  You made sure of that.”  He reached into the kit and pulled out a dermal regenerator, holding it up for Khan to see.  “Watch.  I’m going to heal myself.  With advanced technology.  The future, Noonien.”  He raised the regenerator and said, “Please make sure I’m guiding this properly.  I can’t really see the back of my head.”  He triggered the device and with a low hum, the machine began to knit back together the dent, starting with the inner layers.

Noonien watched as he witness pure medical magic. Lights and lasers were healing deep tissue cuts, without leaving any scars. Noonien was transfixed on the amazing device, though did gently guide his hand so that Jim did not miss a spot, but also, so that he could watch it work more.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” Jim asked, vision clearing as the regenerator sealed the worst of the damage.  “We’ve made a lot of progress in the future with medicine.”  He side-eyed the teenager.  “And now, you can see that there’s an emergency plan in place for any life-threatening situations you get entangled in.  Of course, I wasn’t supposed to be the one to cause the situation …”

"That was amazing." Noonien said, reaching forward and fingering through Jim's hair, not even seeing matted blood. But his brain was on a sort of over stimulus high right now. He blinked a few times and sat back on his heels. "Your people ... were watching us? They ... moved us?"

“Yes.  It was one of the last resorts for making sure you survived.”  Jim looked very serious now.  “So far out here, there was nobody else to see what happened.  Just you.  And I am asking you not to tell anyone anything about what you learn about technology or anything else from the future.  Just know that these things will come to be, in their proper time.  You have a role to play, but it must be of your own free will that you find that place, that role.”  His hands captured Khan’s gently and squeezed.

Noonien listened respectfully. "Yes, sir." He understood. Having seen the technology of the future, he was not to attempt to replicate it. These were not his inventions to make. As curious as he was about them, the augment did not have a single frame of reference for any of them, so there was no way for him to steal the technology even if he wanted to. "I understand, Jim." He said, now mesmerized by the way Jim held his hands.

“Thank you, Noonien.  Now, let’s figure out exactly where we’ve been sent.  Knowing my people, exactly where we would choose for a fortress,” Jim said.  He reluctantly released Khan’s hands and pulled out his pad.  He noted an indication of a new message from Bones and smiled to himself, knowing it would be a grumpy message, full of worry.  Pulling up a map, he nodded slowly.  “Yep, exactly what I thought.”  He handed it over to Khan for him to see where Spock had transported them.

"This is a good place for us to remain, then." Noonien said, examining the map on the pad, including zooming out to see where they had been and the obstacles they had avoided by being transported here directly. "Sir ... if they can move us from one point to another, why do they not do the same for Rxna?"

“He’s found a way to avoid detection,” Jim said with a scowl.  “We’ve been trying to find a way to track him, but unless he uses his weapon again, his trace has been lost.  We’re not sure how he’s managed it, but my people are testing various theories, hoping to catch him out.  If we’re really lucky, they’ll find him before he finds us.  One thing the transport has done is end our trail.  He may even think the landslide finished us.  Still, he’s a pretty determined man, so I’m not counting on that luck.”

Not knowing how the technology worked, Noonien could offer no solutions. Just more questions. But he could see and hear it in Kirk's voice, the frustration he had at being unable to catch this man. "Then, for now ... I am going to sit down." He said, sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him, giving his frame a break from the strain he had put it under.

“Fuck!  Are you alright, Noonien?” Jim asked and fiddled in the kit, pulling out another strange device, similar to the pad he carried.  He scanned the teenager, frowning at the signs of torn and strained muscles, quickly healing.  With a grumble, he loaded the hypospray with double the painkiller he’d use on a Klingon and said, “Hold still,” while applying it gently to his arm.  “There.  How does that feel?”

"Yes, Jim Kirk." Noonien answered, but watched and allowed Kirk to treat him. His muscles relaxed in such a way that felt like he had been wrapped in a heated blanket. "I am well. Simply need a small rest."

“You saved my life,” Jim said softly.  “Thank you ... but don’t do it again.  Your life first, Noonien.  Remember?”  He reached out and gently squeezed Khan’s arm once.  “What good would this have been if I got you killed?  What an idiot I’d feel like.”  He shook his head and felt a warm smile creep across his face against his will.  

"But you are smiling at me." Noonien said, slowly copying the smile, except that it was smaller and subtle.

“Well, it would be wrong not to smile at someone who cared enough to risk his life for yours,” Jim said.  “I guess you must like me a little, too.”  He noted the smile on Noonien’s face with quiet pleasure.  “Guess that makes me a pretty lucky.”  Reaching out, he linked the fingers of their right hands together carefully.

"Yes, Jim Kirk." Noonien said, and glanced down to their joined hands, which he squeezed together, wanting to encourage the connection. "I like this much better then you calling me names." He said, using his thumb to pet the top side of Jim’s hand, wiping away dried mud from his skin.

“Aww, sweet-cheeks, that’s just a way I have of showing that I care,” Jim teased and then frowned down at his condition, before glancing over Noonien as well.  “We’re covered in mud, aren’t we?  I think that we should find a way to clean up.”  He lifted his pad and scouted for a place to wash themselves off.  “If you’re up to it.”

"Yes, Jim. We should wash, it would be preferable to this state for the remainder of the day." Noonien said with a little sigh, confused as to why Jim would turn around and call him names when he just said he preferred holding hands and Jim's touches much more.

“There’s a river just below this cave we’ve been moved to,” Jim said.  “I think it’s the same one from before, just miles downstream.”  He hauled himself to his feet and was grateful for the hypospray that had eased his own aches and pains, which were sure to be body-wide once the medication wore off.  Offering a hand to Khan, he said, “Grab your pack and let’s go.  You’re carrying the extra clothes and soap.”    

"Yes, Jim." Noonien said and allowed Jim to help him to his feet, even though he did not need the assistance. "There is no need for you to run this time. Watch your step and do not trip." He said, not knowing how well the medication worked, but was concerned for any lingering effects Jim Kirk might have when it came to his balance or coordination after a head injury.

Jim chuckled and squeezed Khan’s hand.  “Well, as long as there are no more landslides, I promise to take care of my footing better.  It wasn’t like I meant to take a tumble and crash into a tree.  That was definitely not the plan.  The best laid plans, and all…  Thankfully, I won’t feel the effects of the full-body blow for a few hours.”  He tossed a grin back at Khan.  “That doesn’t even rate on the list of spectacular ways I’ve managed to get myself injured.”

"It is fortunate that medicine has advanced much in the future. Such injuries are rarely forgiving. But with the stories you have told me, it sounds like you have given yourself permission to be reckless, because being healed is always an option." Noonien said, a touch disapproving.

“No, I’m just a fuckwit ... and I find myself in a lot of weird situations, even when I don’t have anything to do with their creation,” Jim said.  He thought of being attacked by the little alien species when he had just been trying to act as an ambassador of peace.  “I was reckless when I was young, I admit.  I drove a car off a cliff once ... when I was ten.”

The two walked for a few minutes longer before Noonien spoke up again, giving voice to a concern that had nagged at him a few times now. "Do you wish to throw yourself away?"

“Well, there were times I was sure I wouldn’t make it to my current age, but I did,” Jim said.  “And I grew up, hard as you may find that to believe.  I like living.  My people, they’re my family.  I once thought I didn’t need anybody, but it turned out life is a lot better with friends, with family.  And having found them, I found my place, a place I wanted to be.  A role that means something to me.”  He flickered his eyes skyward with a satisfied smile.  “Are you really worried about me, Noonien?”

"Yes, Jim Kirk. You worry me." Noonien answered. The augment had a strong protective streak, which was not something he could easily ignore, no matter how many times Kirk ordered him to focus on self-care and individual survival, only.

“Well, you can join the club, though you’re an unusual member,” Jim said and then reconsidered, “Actually, no, you fit right in.  Everyone is unusual.”  He chuckled to himself as they slowly made their way down the slope toward the river.  “But it’s nice to know you care.  So, it goes both ways.”

Noonien understood this as meaning that Jim Kirk had friends who worried about him as well. Which was perhaps good, since the augment would not be in a position to look after Kirk for forever. This was a temporary situation. But at least Kirk had others to look after him. He needed it.

Jim led them down to the bottom of the slope and headed toward the river, eager to wash himself off.  “Mind if I strip and just dive in?  I think the mud has hardened into a shell.  If I bend my hair, it’s libel to just break off in pieces.”  He began to undo his tunic even as he spoke.

"Being submerged in water will not effect your head injury?" Noonien asked, still worrying about Jim with his 20th century knowledge of human health, not knowing, or trusting, that Jim was truly out of danger.  

“I should be fine, Noonien, but you can keep an eye on me,” Jim said, “if you’re worried.”  He tossed the tunic and undershirt on the ground, toed off his boots and went right to work on his pants.  He paused a second and looked at the water suspiciously.  “Think I’ll leave my shorts on,” he said.  “Some things you can’t be too careful with.”  But without any further hesitation, he dove right into the water.

Noonien supervised from the shore for a time, ensuring that Jim did not get swept away or pulled under or lose consciousness while in the water. He was however a little confused about what Jim was being careful of. If there was something in the water, it would be able to get him, with or without his clothing.

After a bit, Noonien felt confident that Jim was alright and did not require constant supervision. And so he took off his boots and wadded into the water, where he began to wash his clothes and himself all at once.

Jim swam over the Khan and asked, “Why are you in your clothes still?  You look like a drowned rat.”  He splashed some water on him playfully.  “Come on, take those off!  Let’s get you really washed.”   

"I am washing them-" Noonien explained, using his knuckles to scrub the fabric over his arms and chest. It took some effort, but eventually he got the top done enough that he took it off and laid it out on the shore to sun-dry. Going back into the water, he continued to wash his pants the same way, though also began to wash his face and hair also, scrubbing hard, wanting to get clean.

Jim laughed softly and said, “Well, I’ve never seen anyone wash their clothes while wearing them before.  You have a unique way of doing things.”  He stood up and began to wash off his torso and legs with rough strokes of his hands.  “Did you get the soap out of your pack?”

Though the pack of clean and dry clothes remained on the shore, Noonien put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the bar of soap. "You can go first." He said, handing it to him.

“May I soap your back?” Jim asked with perfect innocence, taking the bar from Noonien.  “It’s hard to make sure you get everything clean.  Although, with your arms, you might reach everything.  But what fun would that be for me?”

Noonien considered this, looking to Jim, then turned his back to him. He was not accustomed to showing others his back, from eating and sleeping, to combat or conversation. "No one has done that for me before." He said, awkwardly holding his arms and hands up close to his chest.

“Take off your pants, Noonien,” Jim said with a roll of his eyes.  “You look ridiculous in soggy pants ... although they don’t hide anything.”  He lightly swatted Khan’s rump.

Lowering his eyes, Noonien reached down and began to undo his pants, pushing them off his hips, along with his underwear and tossed the sopping wet mess onto the shore. Turning slowly, he faced Jim and stepped closer, "Then there is no point in hiding at all." He said, allowing Jim the full sight of him.

“Well, certainly you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Jim said with a once-over of the teenager that took him all in and winked at him.  “Turn around and I can help you with all of your back, including your backside.  With your permission.”

"Yes, Jim." Noonien answered and turned around once more. He kept his arms close to his chest and looked over his right shoulder to watch Jim, having never done anything like this before.

Jim winked playfully and began to soap over Khan’s long, lean back and sides.  “So this is all new for you,” he said.  “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you nice.”  In fact, he was very careful with Khan’s back, knowing the teenager had held back the tide of mud and debris with his spine.

Noonien did not speak at first. Instead he stood still as Jim washed his back, trying to decide if he liked it or not. Did he like being touched this way? Washed by someone else? Seen naked? These were many new experiences wrapped into one event. But the care Jim showed him did feel pleasant, as did the contact of skin against skin. "Thank you."

Jim did not make his touches any more intimate than a good wash, though he lightly pressed at Khan’s tailbone until he felt a slight pop of a release of pressure.  “That feel better?” he asked.  

"Yes-" Noonien sighed softly. "That felt very good." He said and arched his back to make it crack once more. "And my shoulders too?" He asked, reaching behind his head to pull his hair off to the side so expose the top half of his back, wide shoulders, and neck.

“Of course,” Jim said and combined a soaping with some massaging of the strong shoulders.  It felt good to reach down a little to dig into the muscles.  “You carry a lot of tension in your back and shoulders, Noonien.  How does it feel?”

"What you are doing feels very good, Jim." Noonien admitted, feeling the same sort of warmth as when Jim Kirk had hugged him for the first time. The augment had always lived with the tense muscles in his body, not knowing that there was any other way to live, but now that Jim was massaging them, he knew he did not have to always feel the same way. Relief existed.

“May I massage your buttocks as well?” Jim asked, using the more formal term.  “I won’t touch you in any way you don’t like.  If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”  He dug his fingers into the muscles at the base of his neck, where it connected to his shoulders and back.  

A bit surprised that Jim Kirk was willing to do all of these things, Noonien glanced back over his shoulder again. "Yes, Jim." He said, curious about how that would feel. Considering his attraction to men was only theoretical at this point, having never engaged in any activity. Maybe he wouldn't like it. But considering how he was enjoying the other touches, that seemed unlikely.

Jim grinned at the teenager and said, “Good.  Thanks for trusting me, Noonien.”  He dropped his hands to lightly cup the firm globes of Khan’s ass.  Though not plush and round like his own, they were still admirable, except for how they were like steel for the wrong reasons.  “Even your ass is serious,” he murmured and began to work them with careful fingers.  

"Is that ... undesirable?" Noonien asked, his legs locked as he stood, not allowing himself to process the information in the beginning. What if he didn't like it? That wouldn't be Jim Kirk's fault, since he was being so nice about it all. And what if he did like it? A lot? What if he got an erection? Then what?! Over thinking it all however did not help. Because despite himself, he was already half hard and starting to lean back, pressing for more.

“Not much about you is undesirable,” Jim murmured and worked the fine, hard flesh, feeling the worse tension go and a new tension build.  This was a tension he knew well, and he struggled with himself over how to respond.  The responsible part of him said not to touch, not to do that to Noonien, but the rest of him ached fiercely to give in and show the augment what pleasure there was to have from a lover’s touch, someone who didn’t look at him and see a science experiment or a future leader or destiny or anything other than a teenager who’d never had a friend outside of the people who were developed with him, raised with him.  “And nothing about your physical form is anything but beautiful ... except that you carry too much stress inside it.”

"But it is a necessary stress. So that I am always ready." Noonien said, answering this as if it had been a question regarding why he was designed the way he was. "Jim-?" Noonien began to ask, his head lulled to one side, feeling a warm shiver dive down his spine. "Will you hug me again?"

Jim closed his eyes a second and then stepped forward to wrap his arms around Khan in a warm hug.  This pressed their bodies close together, only the thin fabric of Jim’s regulation underwear between them.  But he kept hold of the teenager, grip around him tight, without being restricting.  “Sometimes,” he murmured, “you need to relax and let yourself trust someone else to be ready.”  He angled his shoulder to let Khan’s head lull naturally to rest on it.   

Noonien rested against Jim, comfortable, but also wanting more. Though did not know how to ask. "Thank you." He said, then remained quiet as he basked, enjoying this closeness while it was allowed.

“Thanks for asking me,” Jim said.  “You needn’t be afraid to ask me for things like this, Noonien.”  He stroked over the firm abdomen under his fingertips and whispered, “You are meant for more than just to be a leader, Khan.  You deserve more.  Friends.  Lovers.  A companion for always, if you want one ... wife, husband.  Understand?”

It was so strange, Jim Kirk and his futuristic ideas. Noonien looked down to the hand over his skin, then pressed his own hand there. "No ... and yes. I am not being willful, sir. I understand your words. But I do not see how it is possible."

“Well, if I understand what you tell me correctly, you’ll be leader of well, everything, right?” Jim asked.  “You make the future, especially for yourself.”  He spread his fingers to let Khan’s link between them.  “Tell me what you want.  For just a moment, forget everything but yourself.  You can do it, Noonien.”

Forget, everything? His brothers and sisters? Their purpose? His training? Everything? Noonien drew in a deep breath and sighed, attempting to let everything go. Except for this thrill of feeling close to Jim Kirk. The selfish desire for companionship. And pleasure. "I want to know what it is to be loved." He said, hot stinging tears falling without warning.

“Shit,” Jim murmured, hating it when everybody cried.  He was terrible with emotions, but really didn’t like it when he caused the tears.  “Don’t cry, Noonien,” he murmured and gently thumbed away the tears with his free hand, pulling Khan even tighter to him.  “Please don’t cry.  You can be loved.  There’s no reason you can’t.  None.  I promise you.”  Tilting the teenager’s head a little, he brushed his lips over the wet tracks, trying to soothe him.

"I am sorry sir. It was not my intention." The augment said, ignoring his tears and ignoring his feelings again. "It was foolish. I was feeling sorry for myself. Which serves no purpose." Noonien then pulled away from Jim, ignoring the kiss and the gentle touches. "Thank you for washing my back, Jim Kirk. That was kind of you to offer your help." He said formally and headed to shore to dress.

Jim felt suddenly bereft and relieved, which was the most bizarre set of emotions to feel simultaneous and left his head swimming.  Still, he snorted at the teenager and said, “Take it from someone with years of experience repressing things ... it eventually bursts out of you with ... well, with a vengeance.”  He snorted at himself for the terrible pun, even if Khan wouldn’t understand it.  He dove back into the water and emerged to start washing himself with the soap.

Feeling deeply embarrassed and foolish, Noonien dressed in the dry clothes from the pack and put his hair up to keep off his face. Leaving Kirk to his washing, Noonien began to wring out his dirty clothes and spread them out over the rock to dry in the open air until they went back to camp to make a fire.

Jim swam and then walked back on shore, taking off his own underwear and stretching to the sky.  He did a wash of his own clothes, beating them with a rock in the old-fashioned way to get off dirt.  “And now we’re going to run silent, run deep,” he murmured.  “Well, I guess I should have seen that coming.”  He sighed and finished his laundry, spreading it out next to Khan’s.  “I’m sorry for pushing you, Noonien.”

Noonien glanced to Jim, but kept his eyes well above his waistline. Even though he wasn't speaking, his emotions were confusing as ever, twisting in his head, making everything a thousand times more complicated then it needed to be. It had felt nice to have Jim touch him, to have his attention. But that sort of thing was foolish to indulge in. Jim Kirk wasn't going to stay forever. He was hear to protect Noonien, then leave. That was all. As for love. It was a make believe concept that the augment was to do without.

"We do not need to speak of it again." Noonein said, watching Kirk. "When you are ready, we will go back and set up camp."

Jim shook his head a few times, but didn’t argue, drying off with a rough cloth and pulling out his spare clothes.  He sat down on the ground and then lay back, enjoying a few moments to just rest.  “You shouldn’t have saved my life, if you didn’t want to deal with stuff.  Much easier not to with me gone.  You could have made it away from the mudslide.”

"I was not going to let you die, when it was within my ability to protect you." Noonien said, letting his hair down now and brushing his fingers through the strands to make sure it dried evenly and untangled.

“I noticed,” Jim said.  “But it was obviously a violation of your training.  After all, aren’t you much more important than I am, per your training?  You’re here to save the whole human race, not one piddling member of it.  And you know as well as I do that Dr. Saur thinks you are the best of all of the augments at the compound.  She murdered everyone else of your age, so you could stand alone.  But you risked it all for me ... that was kind of selfish of you, wasn’t it?”

Noonien stopped brushing his hair and dropped his hands into his lap, sitting without fidgeting. "Yes, sir." He said formally. Why was Kirk saying these things? Earlier Kirk was encouraging him to break the rules. But now he was reminding him of his duty.

Jim sighed and said, “I fucking hate the people who taught you all.  So, so much.”  He reached out and lightly ran a hand over Khan’s right leg.  “Oh well, at least you’re back to remembering to survive.  So, yay.”  He waved a fist in the air in mock triumph.

This time the touch was ignored, even though all Noonien wanted was to know that Jim Kirk still liked him, still considered him a friend, and wouldn't leave, until he had to. For a few seconds, he had been a kid. Scared. And alone. At least, that was how it felt. Which was foolish. Because he had never been a kid. He had been designed with adult responsibilities from the start. As for being scared, that was a weakness he should never acknowledge in himself again.

Jim frowned a little and dropped his hand back to his side, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest for a few moments.  Eventually, he stirred and sat up.  “Come on, Noonien, let’s go back to the cave and settled in for the night.  We can start erecting a fortress tomorrow.  And we might start contemplating how to draw Rxna out.  Obviously, you want to get back to the compound and your family.  So, we need to make that happen.”  He pushed to his feet in a graceful undulation, before picking up his still wet clothes.  

"Yes, sir." Noonien said and stood as well. He gathered up his clothes and began to head back up. When they reached the spot they had been first beamed to, Noonien pulled out the rope from the pack and tied it off so that he could begin to hang his wet clothes to dry, instead of leaving them on the ground to get dirty again.

“Well, now you’re just getting boring,” Jim said.  He joined Khan in using the rope, acknowledging that it was a good idea by the very act.  “Well, I’m tired.  I guess I’ll be getting a nap now.  Nearly getting killed and then having an aborted emotional scene is enough to wear any mere human out.  Stick close to camp and don’t do anything stupid that might get you killed.  And don’t say yes, sir, or I’ll shoot you myself.”

Unable to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' and therefore acknowledge Jim Kirk's instruction and authority here, Noonien kept his mouth closed. But he still went about the task of setting up the shelter, within the protective walls of the cave, so that they would have somewhere comfortable and private to rest.

Jim had not planned on anything so formal until after the nap, but would have felt like a heel for not helping.  So, he worked with Khan, in silence, to get their shelter up and the sleeping bags unfurled.  “There’s a lot of reading material on the pad in your pack, if you want something to do,” he said as they finished, already stripping out of pants and shirt as tiredness crashed down on him.  “Wake me up in a couple of hours if I don’t wake for myself ... please.  And thank you.”

"Understood." Noonien said, leaving Jim Kirk to rest. And so to pass the time, the augment began to dig out a hole for a fire pit, to be used once it got dark. In fact, he tried to busy himself with any physical task: clean debris from the entrance of the cave, collect the start of kindling, mark out the area so that they did not receive animals in the night. But for Noonien, those sorts of things took almost no time at all. So in the end, he took out the pad and sat away from the tent and began to scroll through the information he had access to.


	6. Chapter 6

The next days went by in a blur of speed and interminably as Jim and Khan worked together to build a fortress out of their dwelling.  Jim learned firsthand all of the tricks Khan had been taught, and Khan saw that Jim knew a few things of his own.  But despite the harmony with which they managed during the daylight hours, the nights were full of strained silence.  Khan continued to be withdrawn, and Jim found himself gnashing his teeth in frustration at the teenager and himself.  He barely stifled the impulse to smash himself again and again into the walls Khan had erected until he could demolish them, trying to tell himself that this was best for everyone.  He had almost ruined the past by being too involved, but a second chance had been offered him in Khan’s recalcitrance, and he needed to make sure not to ruin it.  

But, fuck all, he was sick to death of the pouty, sullen teenager.

(It did give him a chance to further marvel that nobody had slaughtered him during his own teen years.  He’d never realized before just how lucky he’d been to survive all the people he’d pissed off in a myriad of ways.)

Still, it made things awful lonely, and he found himself lingering over his nightly check-in with the Enterprise just to hear a friendly voice and get a bit of conversation.  And so he was doing when something (or someone) tripped one of the traps at the bottom of their dwelling with a crash.

As an augment, Noonien was accustomed to working with others, united in their goal. Individuals could survive on their own of course, but they were at their best when working as a unit. Therefore, building the fortifications came easily for Noonien when he was focused on this task, along side Jim Kirk. But without additional help, both remained emotionally stunted, unable to find common ground again, other then to work.

It was difficult, but not impossible to bear. Though some times Noonien wished that it was all over, that Rxna either killed him, or didn't, because waiting around, doing nothing, was getting tiresome. That, and Noonien was hating himself every minute he was still attracted to a man who hated him, lied to him, and called him names. So when one of the traps had been tripped, the augment felt relief, believing that one way or another, things would be over soon.

“Something’s tripped the alarm, Uhura,” Jim said.  “Keep the lock on Khan and relay the information to Spock.  And let you know if we need help!  Kirk out.”  He shut the communicator with a snap, already having climbed to his feet, and leaped down the rocks and into their dwelling.  “Stay where you are, Noonien,” he said.  “Arm yourself and get ready, in case he gets by me.”  He pulled his weapon and checked the knives he always carried strapped to his legs.  With a deep breath, he plunged down the slope and into darkness below.  Here, he and Rxna were equals in sight, for Anticans did not see well in the dark.  However, Rxna had superior hearing and sense of smell, along with strength to rival an augment.  But Jim had the better mind for tactics, though Rxna might not be in much shape for rational thinking.

He crept down the rocks, ears straining for any further signs of their foe, and headed for the trap that had been sprung.  By the time he approached the area, he was nearly as tense as Khan himself.  But when he came to the spring trap, he found only a broken branch with the vines still attached.  “Fuck.”

With a knife in hand, Noonien remained firmly against the cave wall, barely breathing, so that he could hear all the better. He listened for the sounds of a fight, or at least Kirk verbally confronting Rxna. He could hear the leaves brush against each other as a night breeze blew threw the area, and the smell of water from the river below, but he could not hear, or see Jim Kirk.

Jim examined the area carefully, phaser still drawn.  At the base of the trap, he found how Rxna had torn some part of him, probably his leg, getting free.  A few purple drops of blood spattered near the center of the trap began a trail that led away, toward the slope and up.  “Shit,” he muttered and followed after, hoping he was not too far behind.  There was a movement to his left, and Jim whirled and fired a shot, which sizzled a dazzling blaze through the darkness and caused a scream that reverberated in the still night.    

As Noonien heard the phaser fire and accompanying scream, he breathed deep, but otherwise remained still. If Rxna crossed his path, this would be his first non-simulated kill. So he kept to the plan, remaining with his back against the cave wall and his gaze towards the opening where he could see the forest and slope drop off just beyond.  

Jim rushed toward the scream, but by the time he reached the place, it was unoccupied.  There was the clatter of falling rocks above him, and he hustled after the sounds, skirting upward as carefully as possible in the darkness.  He paused for a second to listen and still hearing the scramble of someone upslope, he continued his pursuit, searching for movement.  Another flash and Jim fired, only to wince as a boulder shattered under the beam, before a second hit him mid-left thigh and knocked him to one knee.

“Noonien! Look out!” Jim yelled, as he pushed himself back up and found that his left leg buckled a bit under him.  With a wince of pain, he forced himself to keep climbing, limping heavily on his injury.

Rxna did not want to kill Captain Kirk.  He knew that the man did not believe in his crusade, though was certain his cause was pure.  But he liked Kirk, had been proud to be a member of his Enterprise.  So, although the man was trying to stop him, he would not hurt him more than necessary.  It was Khan, Khan who must pay for what he’d done.  That he would make sure of!

With a roar, he began to scale the abutment built by Khan and Jim, his nails digging into the rocks.  

Hearing Kirk's voice meant that the man was still alive, but the warning clearly also meant that Kirk was trapped or incapacitated in some way from protecting the augment. Noonien clenched his jaw, hearing the animal-like sound of Rxna, coming for him. "Come hunter! Come slaughter a child in the night!" He growled, antagonizing the man while he made his climb.

“You were never a child!  You were ever but a monster!” Rxna snarled and then yelped as the rock deliberately weakened by Khan and Jim in design, crumbled beneath one hand and caused him to slip dangerously.  He clung with his nails and scrabbled with his feet until he found purchase.  “A murderer!  In design and deed!”

"Come hunter! You will not find me easy prey!" Noonien yelled, continuing to bait the man. "What has been, will be again! No matter what happens here tonight!" After all, if Rxna saw the augment as a monster, he always would. Even if he killed him tonight, Rxna would still have those memories, he would never be able to kill the version of Khan that existed in memory and dream.

“Shut up and run, Noonien!” Jim yelled, hearing the two men.  “Don’t antagonize the crazy person!”  He fired a shot in the direction of Rxna’s voice and blasted away a chunk of rock below him.

Rxna got his feet braced under him against the rock and launched himself up to the top, landing easily, though one hand snuck to support his wounded shoulder.  And there he perched, eyes searching for Khan.  But he quickly switched to sniffing, long, dog-like snout twitching in the air.  “I smell you, augment.  Come out and face me!”

Noonien however had no intention of running. He was going to face this enemy. "Yes, I imagine you do, hunter. My scent is carried, all over this place." Noonien said, keeping himself in shadow, even in the darkness of the night, not wanting starlight or moonlight to give him away. "But I see you, hunter. And I am not afraid."

Jim looked up from the bottom of the rocks and took another shot at Rxna, cursing when he jumped out of the way.  He headed for the easier route up the side of the slope, moving as quickly as possible.  

“No, you know no emotion,” Rxna agreed.  “You slaughtered thousands of people without any compunction at all.  And one of them was my child!  Murderer!”  He did not hesitate now, but plunged in the direction of Khan’s voice, paws and claws bared.

So that was the heart of this. Time travel, for the revenge of a dead child. Which may or may not be true. It was possible Noonien did kill his child in the future, or perhaps, Rxna blamed him, even if the augment did not have a direct hand in it. There was no way to know. But hearing Rxna's motivation gave Noonien a glimpse of the future, even if it was distorted.

And so as Rxna charged towards him, Noonien angled himself low, then slammed his shoulder into Rxna's stomach to counter his momentum. Much like two trains colliding head on, and while Rxna had claws, Noonien plunged his knife into his attacker's knee, twisting it in as deep as he could manage.

The damage to his knee hurt and made Rxna howl much like a wolf, but his people were predators, and Khan’s blow did not stop him, though he slowed a bit.  He knew about the strength of the augment, having seen the footage of him tossing around Captain Kirk.  He swiped out with his claws, landing a blow to Khan’s side.  

“And letting yourself be defended by Captain Kirk after what you did to him and his ship!” Rxna roared.  “I do not know how he can stand it!”  He took another swipe.

For Noonien, the force of the blows felt much like they were being delivered by another augment. Rxna was quite strong, and currently had more crude muscle over Noonien, who still had a year or two before fully growing into his body. Which meant keeping a hand on his knife was his best defense, to use it as an extension of himself, a claw to tear, or a tooth to puncture. Even as he felt his sides split open with long gash wounds, Noonien fought back, launching himself in again, landing his knife over and over again.

Rxna roared with every blow landed, purple blood streaming from every wound.  He was flagging, but determined to finish off the teenager before he did.  His warrior temper bleared his eyes with red haze.  And he grabbed out at his neck with both hands, knowing he would only have the strength for one attempt.  But when his claws sank into the soft flesh of the augment’s neck, he knew he could hold on long enough.

“Rxna, no!” Jim yelled, tumbling into the dwelling and brandishing his phaser.  “Let him go!  I don’t want to kill you, Rxna!  Please!”

“I must, Captain!  Surely you can see that!” Rxna said.

“No, Rxna!  This is just a boy!  He’s not responsible.  You can’t kill him!  Rxna!”  Jim saw that his words were having no effect and with a cry of despair, he squeezed the trigger and vaporized Rxna into his component atoms.  And then he tossed aside the phaser and rushed to catch Khan before he fell.

As Rxna was obliterated before him, Noonien managed his first breath since having his throat nearly crushed. He fell into Jim Kirk's arms and looked up at him, understanding that Kirk had protected him, even with all his gashes and deep bruising from the fight, he was safe. Rxna was gone. He didn't know how, but he was gone.

Jim eased Khan to the floor and said, “Just stay still and keep awake.  You’re going to be fine, Noonien.”  He pulled out his communicator and called, “Kirk to Enterprise.  Connect me to Bones, now!”  There was a click as Uhura transferred him without a word, knowing the emergency.

“Jim?” Dr. McCoy’s voice came through the communicator.

“I need you down here now!  Full medical kit.  Rxna got to Khan.  He’s got multiple lacerations and is half-choked, as well,” Jim said with worry laced in his tone.

“I’ll be there in five.  Try to staunch the worst of the bleeding, Jim.  McCoy out.”

Jim carefully parted the shredded remains of Khan’s shirt, noting the deep, gushing gashes all over.  “He got you good,” he murmured.  “Fuck.  I hate that I let him get to you.”  He pulled a piece from the tunic and carefully pressed it against the deepest of the gashes.  

With his fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife in one hand, unable or unwilling to let go, Noonien reached across with his other hand, helping Kirk hold the fabric against his wound. "You-" Noonien gagged on his words, unable to speak while the muscle of his neck and throat attempted to heal. So instead the augment simply kept his eyes on Jim Kirk, knowing after this, he might never see him again.

“Fuck, don’t try to talk or move, Noonien,” Jim said, pressing another bandage into place.  “You’ll be fine.  I promise.”  And even as he spoke, there was the whine of the transporter and Dr. McCoy appeared, along with Nurse Chapel.

“Bones!” Jim said, relieved beyond belief.  “Get over here.  He’s bleeding everywhere!”

McCoy was kneeling next to Khan a second later, tricorder in place.  “Nurse, the concentrated plasma and serum hypospray, please.”  He injected it gently into Khan’s forearm, not wanting to hit his already bruised neck.  “This will help you with the blood loss and the serum will increase your healing speed, Mr. Singh.”

Knowing better than to turn his head, Noonien watched out of the corner of his eyes, getting a look at the doctor and nurse. He wanted to speak, he wanted to get up and go, he wanted to do anything but lay here in such a vulnerable state, but that was not an option at this time. He had to be patient and keep still. And trust.

Jim moved to Khan’s head and gently cradled it on his lap as McCoy and Chapel worked on Khan.  “You’ll get to go home soon, Noonien.  See your family again.  You can tell them all about putting your training to use, even if you have to leave out some of the details.”  He lightly stroked Khan’s hair.  “Why didn’t you run, you pain-in-the-ass?  You could have easily gotten away.  His wound would have kept him behind you.  Always have to make things more difficult.”

Meanwhile, Bones was cleaning out and sealing up the wounds, starting with the deepest ones.  He’d already slowed the bleeding overall, with a special drug he’d developed after their encounter with Khan ... their first encounter at this point.  He and Chapel worked with the ease of practice and understanding of each other.

"Not ..." Noonien made himself speak, even though his voice was raw and hushed, "not going to ... run." He rested his head in Jim's lap comfortably, eyes lightly closing a few times, though he remained conscious. "Don't go ... not yet."

“I’m not going anywhere until you’re fully healed, at least,” Jim said and continued to stroke through the long, dark locks.  “Do you want some water?  Can I give him something to drink, Bones?”

“Not yet,” Bones said.  “His system is working fast, and the damage to his neck should be healed soon.  This enhanced serum speeds up the process by over fifty percent versus his natural abilities ... even more than I hoped.”

“Hear that?  You’re going to be fine, Noonien,” Jim said.  “Bones is the best, and Christine is even more awesome.”  He grinned at the blonde, who rolled her eyes at him extravagantly.  “See, she loves me as much as you do.”  He smiled down at the teenager for a moment and then grimaced at his appearance.  “I need to hold your hand, okay?  Just, you know, I almost managed to lose you.”

"Hello-" Noonien said, looking to the doctor and nurse, starting to heal enough that he could respond to the introductions. "Thank you." He said quietly, releasing his knife and reached out to hold Jim's hand instead. "Are you injured, Jim Kirk?"

Jim took Khan’s hand gently, aware of Bones’ side-eyeing him (although the doctor’s movements didn’t slow an iota), and said, “I took a rock to the side on my way up, but I’m still intact.  You’re the one who looks like a scratching post.  Though, in a few minutes, Bones’ll have you all sealed up again.”  He smiled down at the teenager.  “Thank you for worrying about me, Noonien.”

As far as Noonien was concerned, it should have been him protecting Kirk all along, but his orders had been contrary to that instinct. He squeezed their fingers together, head resting comfortably in Jim's lap. "Tell me something nice, Jim Kirk. Tell me, you do not hate me."

“Oh, Noonien, of course I don’t hate you,” Jim whispered.  “You do not deserve hatred.  In fact, I’ve come to like you quite a bit.”  He stroked over one of the high cheekbones with the thumb of his free hand.  “Why would you think I hate you?  I- I never did anything that indicated that, I hope …”  He frowned, trying to analyze his behavior since their meeting.

"You think I am an idiot." Noonien said, looking up at Jim, but was careful not to cry this time. "You think I am stupid for not giving up my training. But I cannot be like you, Jim Kirk. So you stopped talking to me." Noonien said, trying to explain how he felt while cut off the last few days. Even though Noonien was equally to blame for carrying on the silent treatment, Jim was still the adult of the two, the leader, which meant that Noonien had been waiting for Kirk to dictate how to move forward. Except he never did.

“Well, that just means I’m an idiot,” Jim said.  “I mean, I don’t think you’re an idiot, Noonien.  I think- I think you’ve got a bum deal.  You’ve got all these people telling you what you’re supposed to be and how you’re supposed to live your life without ever letting you see what life actually is.  But it’s all you’ve ever known.  Of course it’s not easy to just leave.  I shouldn’t have pushed at you.  But when you pulled back, I thought it was better not to keep being a pain.  I’m sorry I made you think I hated you.  I promise, I don’t ... and someday, I’ll tell you that again.”

Bones was full out staring at him now, looking completely disgruntled, but Jim ignored him.

"Thank you." Noonien said, sounding truly relieved. "I wanted to be friends ... though I clearly do not know how." He adjusted his fingers and held onto Jim's wrist instead, holding his hand close to his own chest.  

“We are friends,” Jim said.  “Please remember that for me, huh?”  He allowed his hand to settle over Noonien’s chest, where he had not received any blows.  “Will you try to be happy, Noonien?”

"I-" Noonien was uncertain of being able to make such a promise. His life was not about his own happiness. "I believe the Doctor disapproves ..." Noonien observed, but also wanted to give Jim Kirk some sort of answer. "I will try."

“Bones’ face is always half-frozen in that expression,” Jim said and waved a hand at Bones to continue without the staring.  “That’s all I ask of you, Noonien.  Just do your best ... I know that’s pretty good.  Even ... better.”  He looked up at the doctors.  “How are you doing?”

“Almost done with the front.  I need to see the back.  May we roll you to your left side, Mr Singh?” Bones asked the teenager, looking down at him.

"Yes, doctor." Noonien said, giving his consent and shifting onto his side as directed. Though he was healing fast, he still felt fairly sore, so resting on his side was a welcome change of position.

Jim helped Noonien ease himself to his side and made sure his head stayed on Jim’s lap.  He winced at the marks on Khan’s back, which were closing, but still oozed blood in places.  “You must have a lot of questions for me,” he said, thinking of how Khan had received those injuries and how much Rxna had said before Jim was forced to kill him.  “I think you can ask now.”

“Jim-” Bones said.

“No,” Jim said firmly.  “It’s too late.  Rxna wasn’t exactly worrying about the past, Bones.  You can ask me, Noonien.”

Noonien looked to Jim, then to the doctor, trying to read the expression they shared. "I know you cannot tell me everything ... there are clearly consequences." He said, able to keep his eyes on the doctor and nurse for a bit as they worked on him. "Did I do as he said? Did I kill his child?" Noonien asked, expecting the answer from Jim, but knew also to keep his eyes on the others for hints of the truth as well.

“Actions that you were in part responsible for did result in the death of his daughter, yes,” Jim said softly.  “There were mitigating circumstances.  A boatload of them.  You were not trying to harm his child ... specifically.”  He smiled sadly and said, “You’re a force of nature when you’re angry, Noonien.”

Yes, that seemed accurate. Noonien sighed, thinking it over. He understood that Rxna, and his child had not been a target, but had been casualties nevertheless. "I was designed to be many things ... but history will only remember me as a murderer?" It was not vanity that prompted the augment to ask this question, but concern for things to come.  

Jim chuckled, though there was no mirth there, and said, “No, Noonien.  Something much more complicated than that.  You are remembered for doing your best to do what you believed was right.  That’s more than can be said for a lot of people.  It’s the way I’d like to be remembered, someday.”  He caught Bones giving him a look again and flashed a brief smile at his best friend.  “Anything else?”

"Will I see you again, Captain?" Noonien asked, turning his head so that he could look at Jim directly, as best as he could. "Will you forgive me, for whatever it is I do to your ship?" It was a lot to ask, since even Noonien did not know the history there. "I do not know what it is I have done ... or will do. But the anger from Rxna was real."

“I have forgiven you,” Jim assured him softly.  “Once I understood.”  He took a deep breath and gave Khan an awkward half-armed hug from above.  “I hope you will forgive me, too.  Things were not all on your side.  I would change some of my actions, too, if I dared to go back in time from then.”  He winked at the teenager, trying to coax a smile out of him.

"Too dangerous." Noonien said and took the arm Jim had used to try to hug him and half cuddled it to his chest as if it were a blanket. "Isn't that correct, Doctor Bones?" He asked, having only heard Kirk refer to the doctor as Bones, which he found to be an ironic name for someone with medical training, but he was not about to make fun of him for it.

Bones snorted and said, “You are your nicknames, Infant,” which made Jim chuckle more openly.  “But you’re right, Mr. Singh, time travel is very dangerous.  We only did this because it was necessary.  And my name is McCoy, no matter what Jim says.”

“Yeah, we have to live with the consequences of our actions and even the consequences of other’s actions,” Jim said.  “And do our best with them.”  He leaned further down to let himself act more like the blanket Khan seemed to want.  “A few more minutes and you’ll be all healed.  Does anywhere else hurt?”

"My apologies, Doctor McCoy. No offence was meant." Noonien said, as he was a person who felt very strongly about the importance of names and honouring titles. He rested like this for a moment, feeling secure to be surrounded by the others, instead of vulnerable. In a strange sort of way, it felt like Mae Li, Sultana, and Ravi were with him, looking after him until he was on his feet again. "It does not hurt any longer, I can tell my body is being healed."

“Bones?” Jim asked, looking up a his friend, who was just tucking his tool away with Chapel’s help.

“He’ll make a full recovery in a few hours, Jim.  We’ve finished up here.”  McCoy offered his friend a tired smile and squeezed his right shoulder.  “You did good, Infant.”

Jim felt his cheeks warm a little, even as he looked down at Khan.  “Not as good as I wanted,” he confessed.  “I let him get hurt.  I’m sorry, Noonien, for not preventing you from getting attacked.”

"I do not blame you, Captain." Noonien said, "It was my choice to fight. Instead of flee." He continued to hold onto Kirk's arm, feeling that if he let him go, that would be the last he would see of him. "However, I am sorry you were forced to kill one of your own. That is no easy thing."

“I was sorry to have to kill Rxna, but he hadn’t been right since his daughter was killed,” Jim said with heavy regret and gave him another gentle squeeze.  “You’re not to blame, Noonien.  He shouldn’t have been put back on duty.”  He sighed and lifted his head to Bones as the doctor touched his shoulder.

“Christine and I will head back.  Give Mr. Singh a few hours to fully recover,” Bones said and backed off with a pat to Jim’s back, before there as the whine of the transporter again.  

“So, we have a few more hours before you have to go home,” Jim said.  “Before we both have to go home.  Is there anything you’d like to do?”

"Yes. Many things. Hundreds. Thousands." Noonien said, still hugging Jim's arm. He did not volunteer the things he wanted to do, instead he said, "I think I will miss you, Jim Kirk."

Jim gently eased back and lightly tugged to encourage Khan up off the ground, rolling himself into a seated position, so that the teenager could lean against him.  “I would take you to do all those things, but we don’t have the time right now.  I’m glad to hear that you don’t think too badly of me, Noonien.  I’m sorry I can’t be here for you.  Remember, that you always have someone on your side, even if I can’t stand there with you in person.”

Once Jim encouraged the augment to sit up, he no longer sought the creature comforts that he soon would have to do without. He did not lean against Jim, but instead sat so that he could meet his gaze, eye to eye. "Thank you for deciding my life was worth saving. I hope that remains true, in the future."

Jim frowned a little when Khan pulled away and reached out to lightly take one of his hands.  “I can make you that promise,” he said, “in the end.  In fact, I have a few things to do when I get back.”  He twined their fingers and said, “I hope you did learn things with me while we were out running for your life.”

"Yes, Captain. I did." Noonien said, looking down to their joined hands, petting his thumb against Jim's skin, wanting to remember this small pleasure, even if he never had it again. "I will not soon forget them."

“And will you share them with your family?” Jim asked softly, scooting forward and more solidly connecting their hands.  He hoped the teenager would allow at least a last few minutes of physical comfort, especially since he might not get the chance for more for a long time.

"Yes, Jim. I will." Noonien said, thinking that the youngest might best adapt if he introduced them to hugs. But that was something he would not be able to do while they remained in the compound, under the watchful eye of their creators. Offering such comforts to the young would endanger them, and be seen as grounds for termination. "When it is safe to do so. There are many new concepts you have shared with me, that I will attempt to teach them."

“I hope you continue to think they are good things,” Jim said, “and that you find they are good for your family, too.”  He tugged lightly at Khan’s arm, urging him nearer.  “I wouldn’t mind a hug, too,” he said.  “I’ll never get a chance to give just Noonien Singh them again.  You are Khan.  I think you already know that, though, huh?  You’ve known that since even before I came.”

"Yes Jim Kirk. I know." Noonien said, head titled slightly to the side as he regarded Jim a moment. Sitting up on his knees to face the other man, Noonien wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders, drawing himself in close for a hug. Something the augment needed as well, but after the disaster from before, was wary of asking for. But this time, Jim Kirk had asked, so it made it easier to indulge.

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around Khan and tugged him close to hold, encouraging his head to rest on his shoulder.  He stroked the soft hair and let his cheek rest against it, as well.  “Good.  I believe you will do your best, Noonien.  I trust you to do all you can to be a good Khan.  And I hope you can find people to be your friends on the way.  To give you hugs and take care of you when you need support.”

Noonien swallowed softly, but did not speak. He was not supposed to admit that he needed support. Or comforts, such as hugs, or friendship. But he did. And the others did too. "Jim-" He said, head resting against his shoulder, the fingers of his right hand gently petting the short blond hair at the back of Jim's neck. "It has been a difficult lesson. But I am grateful that you were here to teach me these things."

“Then that makes it worth it to me, Noonien, despite everything else,” Jim said and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head.  “I’ve learned some important things about you, too, Noonien.  I won’t forget them, either.  For your family’s sake, too.”  He sighed and closed his eyes, just savoring this moment of agreement between them.

"Am I that different? What have you learned about me, Jim Kirk?" Noonien asked, not yet ready to let go, since Jim seemed agreeable to their prolonged embrace as well.

“I’ve learned more about you ... the part you hide behind the blinding intellect and glare that could freeze Hell,” Jim said.  “I’ve learned how huge your heart really is, even though you’ve been taught to hide it.  I’ve learned why your fellow augments mean so much to you, why they’re your true family.  I’ve learned that you can admit that you don’t know everything ... and that you can see that it’s okay.  Most importantly, I’ve learned how much I like you.”

Noonien listened to this explanation, absently petting the silky hairs at the nape of Jim's neck. He wondered about these differences too. At what point did leader, warrior, protector, become murderer and monster? These were things that the augment would be mindful of in the years to come, even if some things could not be changed. "I like you too, Jim Kirk." Noonien said quietly, blinking a few times as he considered what it might be like to kiss the other man. But right now, that felt like too much. What they had right now was good, and he did not want to risk ruining such a pleasant moment, a good memory.

Jim bit back one of his typically flippant responses to that kind of sentiment, ashamed that it was the first thing that popped to mind and said, “I’m glad, Noonien,” instead.  He rubbed his cheek against the soft hair pressed there.  He shifted a little more and said, “I’d like to leave you something, but I don’t know if I can.”

"Probably not." Noonien said, but pulled his head back and looked at Jim with a relaxed expression. A few degrees away from being a smile, but he was not quite ready for that either. "What is it?"

Jim pulled off a small Federation IDIC insignia pin from the inside of the tunic he wore and held it out to Khan.  “This symbol represents ‘infinite diversity in infinite combination.’  Do you understand what that means, Noonien?”

"Sounds a bit like the theory of the multiverse. We exist in infinite dimensions in infinite realities." Noonien said, looking at the symbol, wondering why Jim kept it on him. "Tell me what it means."

“Well, that’s one way of thinking about it.  But I was thinking of people.  Every person, everywhere is different.  And all of them are of equal important and to be cherished,” Jim said.  “That is a guiding principle I was taught by another, but that I believe in with all my heart.  And you are part of that diversity and so are all your family.  We all have a place and each of us needs to discover what that place is.”  He reached out and lightly pinned the little symbol in place on Khan’s collar.  

The young augment thought it over while he glanced down at the pin, associating the symbol with this concept. "Thank you, Jim." He said, fingering the pin to make sure it was quite securely fastened. After all, not only was this a gift from the future, it was the first time he had ever received a gift. Ever.

“Of course, Noonien,” Jim said and lightly kissed his nose, playful and affectionate.  “Now, come on, it’s a lovely night in the jungle.  Let’s go find a tree to climb where we can see the stars before we both have to go home.  What do you say?”

"Yes, Jim." Noonien said, reaching his hand out for Jim to hold. Instead of saying goodbye, they could sit together and enjoy the remainder of this difficult night.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim took over eight months to get permission from Starfleet and the Federation to wake Khan and his family from their cryosleep.  He contemplated stealing the cryotubes and opening them without permission, but that would ultimately not help the augments, so he suffered through months of meetings and paperwork and horrible bureaucracy to finally reach his goal.  It helped that the Federation was attempting to purge all of Starfleet from the influence of Section 31.  The actions Marcus took against Khan and his family made them willing to listen to Jim and be convinced that Khan deserved a second chance.  His family even more so, but they gave Jim the proviso (which delighted him) that he had to wake Khan first and work to integrate into modern society.  There would also be the question of a trial, but Jim had already made the suggestion that Khan could serve a sentence by working with Starfleet to redesign the fleet to withstand long voyages with better armor, weaponry and sensors.

When Jim finally walked into the warehouse that stored the 72 cryotubes, he marched straight toward the first one he saw and grinned upon finding Khan asleep in there.  “Hello, Noonien,” he murmured.  “Just give me a few seconds to get this show on the road.”  He entered the code that would start the wake-up process and stepped back, even as the cryotube began to power-up.

The life signs within the cryotube remained stable as the sequence to wake up the occupant began to start up. At first it felt like a few small pin pricks to the back of the head, mirrored by another series of pricks to the feet. Dormant muscles and nerves began to awaken, shooting signals properly for the first time since Khan had been put under.

It took a few minutes, but soon Khan managed to open his eyes of his own free will. And though he did not know why he had been taken out of cryosleep this time, the augment was determined not to be used again. So he began to stretch in the confines of the cryotube, breathing deep to ensure blood was circulating and that every part of his body was responding.

As the cryotube registered that the augment was awake, Jim positioned himself in front of the glass window that Khan could see out of and waved at him.  “Wakey, wakey, sweet-cheeks,” He said, a hundred percent certain that the augment would hear him perfectly even through the wakening and the cryotubes thick sides.  “You and I have some talking to do.”  He put his hands on his hips and feigned a stern appearance.

Jim Kirk. What a strange creature. Khan stared at him through the glass, then to the seams of metal and glass that enclosed him. What could he possibly want from him? Khan had been put back with the others, put under. It was over. That was meant to be the end. At least until someone came and killed them all in their sleep, or a few hundred years passed before someone finally decided what to do with the out of place augments.

Jim waited for the last of the process to finish and then popped the lid open to expose Khan to the fresh air, even as he perched himself on the edge of the cryotube.  “Hello, Noonien.  Long time no see.  Sorry for not waking you a little earlier.  So, tell me, did you realize that I had no idea who you were when I shot you out of the sky and saw you on Qu’nos?”

Noonien? That was new. They had not been on intimate terms before. Khan sat up slowly, stretching his arms out in front of him, then pulling them back behind his head so that he could stretch out his back as well. Then resting his arms at his side he regarded Jim Kirk and his sudden question. "Captain." He said with a tilt of his head, "Do you know me, now?" He asked, being careful to ensure he was not giving anything away, that Kirk did not already know.

“I hope so.  Otherwise you had a teenage impersonator back in the day who allowed himself a few hugs, and I gave an IDIC pin,” Jim said and leaned in to the augment fearlessly.  “You beat the crap out of me,” he added with a twist of his nose.

Khan sat still as he experienced this change of attitude. "I see." He said, then after a moment of consideration, continued. "It has happened. You have traveled back in time. You remember encountering me as a child. And now you are here to see why I have not spoken of it before." He said, a warm purr to his voice.

“Well, I could totally understand you’re being angry with me if you thought I recognized you and didn’t treat you better,” Jim said.  “And I could see why you couldn’t just tell me.  I probably wouldn’t have believed you anyway.  But the beating up, Noonien, was that really necessary?”  He leaned in closer and nearly brushed their noses together.  “The firing on my ship?”

"Regardless of our history, Captain, you know why I did those things." Khan said, trying to understand Kirk's behavior. He even glanced to the corners of the room, and though he saw the other cryotubes all in a row, he saw no one else, no security team present for his 'awakening'. "What is the purpose of awakening me? Simply, to talk?"

Jim raised his eyebrows and said, “You know better than that.  I promised you a better future, and I don’t make promises lightly.  With the permission of Starfleet and the Federation, I want to extend to you an offer to join the future and find a place in it.  Your family has nothing held against them, but you will have to face a tribunal for your actions against the Enterprise and for crashing the Vengeance.  Wish you hadn’t done that, Noonien.”  He lifted a hand and traced his cheek with gentle fingers.

Khan blinked once at the touch. For the augment, the tease of contact and affection had been several hundred years ago, and Kirk was acting like it had been yesterday. Though perhaps for him, it had been. "That was a promise made a long time ago, Captain. I barely remember it. But you do, and that is a comfort."

“I challenge the notion that you barely remember it, Noonien,” Jim said with a light snort.  “I imagine you remember very well.  That’s just the way you are.  The way your amazing mind works.”  He stroked the cheek again and moved his fingers to run over Khan’s lips.  “And I do very well, yes.  You were a cute teenager, but you’re a dead sexy man.”

Khan lifted his chin, so that Jim's fingers slipped down his lip. "Indeed, Jim Kirk." He paused, keeping his eyes on the other man who he had come to have quite a complicated association with. "Then you admit, there is still an attraction." Khan reached out, making his movements slow so that Kirk did not mistake the action for an act of violence. His hand slipped around the side of his neck, and instead of strangling him, Khan rested his hand around the back where he could stroke the skin at the end of his hairline.

“I admired your form and face the first time I saw them,” Jim said, “but even more now, when I understand better what’s behind them.”  He was not at all afraid when Khan reached for him and balanced a hand on the strong left shoulder of the augment.  “I have authorization to help facilitate the reintroduction and rehabilitation of one Khan Noonien Singh and the waking of an additional 72 augments from their induced slumber.  How does that sound?”

"You have been given that authority?" It wasn't a real question, though Khan was indeed surprised. "So there is a place for us, after all." He said with a little smile. "And what will be the nature of this rehabilitation?"

“Are you still feeling homicidal?” Jim asked.  “Want to take over the world?  Destroy all puny humans?”  He smiled a bit as he asked the questions, leaning in ever closer to the augment.

"Not at all, Captain." Khan said, looking into Jim's eyes in such a way that he had not been able to enjoy for a long time. "In fact, right now, I feel as though you might kiss me."

“You seem rehabilitated to me,” Jim murmured and brushed their lips together, the lightest of touches.  He flicked his tongue to just taste the same full mouth, a tease following a tease.  “But I think we could work on personal relationships just a bit more, don’t you?”  And he inched just a bit closer and challenged Khan with his gaze to seal the connection.

"Indeed, Jim Kirk. That has never been my strength." Khan admitted, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, in a way, presenting an imperfect stance, acknowledging that he was flawed. "But I have been curious, for a long time." He said, lightly kissing Jim on the lips, wanting a taste for himself.

Jim smiled at the soft kiss and said, “Well, that’s a good first step.  How about I help you with the second?”  And he pressed their mouths together, long and perfect, parting his lips to invite Khan’s tongue, if the augment felt exploratory.  He squeezed the shoulder under one hand and wrapped his other around the back of Khan’s head, finding the hair as silky as ever.

Yes, Khan had wanted this. He had thought about what it might feel like, to have Jim Kirk touch him again, kiss him, show him the affection that he wanted from those hands and those lips. Khan sighed softly, a sound of relief and bliss, as he opened his mouth to Jim and kissed him deeply, finding great satisfaction the more he was able to test out the experience. 

Jim slid into Khan’s lap, right into the cryotube, and deepened the kiss exponentially.  He wrapped his arms even more tightly around the augment and settled in to just enjoy their reconnection.  He hummed softly into their joined mouths and lazily kicked his feet in the air, smiling into the kiss.

"Will I be allowed a larger bed in the future?" Khan asked, placing a hand on Jim's thigh to help him from falling off, while his other hand remained at the back of his neck, supporting his head so that they could continue to kiss. "One that I might be able to share?"

“I think that can be arranged,” Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes.  “You might even persuade a certain captain of your acquaintance that you need to share his bed.  In fact, I think that’s a pretty likely scenario.  I would try it, if I were you.”  He rubbed their noses together in a playful manner.  “I think it’s fair to warn you that I am probably still going to confuse and annoy the Hell out of you at times.  Don’t worry, that’s normal.  Everybody who I care for is often confused and annoyed by me.”

"Yes. So I have observed." Khan said, but instead of kissing Jim again, the augment leaned his head forward to rest on Jim's shoulder while both arms reached around to embrace him. A hug. Familiar and long anticipated.

Jim’s smile brightened even further, and he wrapped his arms around Khan.  “I know you did your best, Noonien.  I’m glad you could save at least some of your family.  I’ll make sure they’re not mistreated again.  You all will finally have a chance to decide your own fate.  No more being told what your place is in this world ... in this universe, even.”  He rested his cheek on the top of Khan’s head, eyes closing contentedly.  “Do you have any first requests?”

"This." Khan said softly, "This is good." He stroked his fingers down Jim's back in thought. "When I was younger, you said that you had already forgiven me. Is that still true?" He asked, clearly remembering those times, despite his words earlier.

“Yes,” Jim said and looked into his eyes.  “What are your feelings on the events that occurred after you escaped from Marcus?”  He knew that was as important as anything in getting Khan to the next step in his integration, real this time, into this new life.

"My feelings?" Khan asked, knowing he had never been good at expressing them. "It was the second time I have ever run away. The first, was when we left earth. And then, when I escaped Admiral Marcus. But I needed to save my people. I could not leave them behind. I would do anything to see them free." Khan eased off from hugging Jim and instead kept a hand on his arm, while he glanced to the cryotubes in the room with them. "I thought they were dead. I felt alone. I was angry and grieving."

“And when you saw me there, staring at you across the way, as you fell from the sky?” Jim pressed softly, stroking Khan’s arm and trying to convey that he had forgiven him and asked only to ascertain where Khan was in his emotions and mind.

"I saw you-" Khan repeated back, lifting his hand to Jim's face, thumbing the line of his cheek and the outer socket of his eye. "But in those few seconds, I did not recognize you. There was only anger in your eyes, and I had no memory of that. I did not see the Jim Kirk I knew as a child. But when I returned to Qo'nos, I began to realize that you were familiar to me. By then, it was too late to undo what had been done."

“I had never seen you before at that point,” Jim said.  “I wish I had ... maybe together, we could have figured something out.  Some way to save your family without all of the bloodshed.”  He sighed and shook himself.  “But, of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, it might have been.  We have to deal with the cards on the table, and that’s what we’re going to do.  What would you think of rehabilitating by serving aboard the new Enterprise?”

"With you, Captain?" Khan asked, hand sliding down the front of Jim's chest. "Will you keep me close and show me the stars?" Khan said, remembering their last night together, as Jim held him, and together they watched the constellations shift over the night sky until morning.

“Those are my plans exactly,” Jim said.  “How did you know?”  He sobered a little and stroked Khan’s face with a gentle hand.  “It will take all of the favors I have left and a lot of persuasion to allow you to travel with me, but I believe Admiral Janeway and Admiral Reed will be on my side.  And with a bit more luck, Archer, too.  If I can nail those three, I can get you aboard the Enterprise.  Your people are already free and promised a chance to awaken, but everyone agreed you should be consulted as to how best to make that a reality.”

"Giving my people freedom and a chance to start over is the last promise I made to them." Khan said, keeping his eyes locked on Jim. "And you have made it possible. Which means you have my thanks and gratitude, until the last."

Jim touched Khan’s nose with the tip of his right index finger and said, “I appreciate the thanks and gratitude, but it’s unnecessary, Noonien.  I made you a promise, with nothing attached, no strings.  Except that I want you to get your freedom, which means you need to earn Starfleet’s trust, at least that you’re not a danger.”  He smiled at Khan and lightly thumbed over his lower lip.  

Of course Khan was, and is, a dangerous man. He was hardly going to suddenly roll over and play the role of a gentle kitten. But nor would he show his claws. Not any more. That was what Jim Kirk was asking. And he could do that. "Yes, Captain." Khan said, but kept still as he allowed Jim to touch him in this way, explore being close to him.

“Jim.  My name is Jim.  You don’t have to call me Captain in private ... unless you use it like an affectionate nickname,” Jim said and kissed his mouth tenderly.  “Do you want me to call you Khan?  I mean, I will if you prefer it?”  He nuzzled at the augment’s neck and lightly nipped at his chin, playful in action.

"Jim ... I know." Khan chuckled softly, "I have always had difficulty addressing you by familiar terms. You might have to insist a few times more, before I obey." He said, lightly closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of having Jim so close to him. "For you, Jim Kirk, I was Noonien before I was Khan. But the choice is yours."

“Noonien then.  Both names suit you though.  You could see a Khan in you even as a teenager,” Jim said.  “You’re a leader through to your bones, and you deserve to remain one ... if you want to be.”  He began to almost pet Khan’s short hair, hoping the augment might enjoy the touches and wishing for the longer locks he once sported.  He curled the fingers to scratch into his scalp and gently stimulate the nerves.

"My brothers and sisters will always have me. But they might enjoy being the leader of their own lives for once." Khan said. He felt soothed by Jim's attention, which had been something he wanted as a young man, but had a great deal of difficulty accepting, let alone asking for.

“And you wouldn’t mind taking orders from me?” Jim asked and scraped his nails more firmly along his scalp, testing if the augment liked the deeper contact.  “As a part of my crew?  I guess you took orders from me before, huh?  Well, sort of.”  He pressed light kisses across Khan’s face, settling a few on his mouth, but not letting them linger.

A low rumble began in the augment's chest that could only be described as a sort of purring sound as Jim began to massage his scalp. "Yes, Jim Kirk. I will ... attempt ... to follow your orders." It would be a difficult change for Khan, to work with others and not immediately take charge. Certainly a challenge. Though perhaps it was time for him to step back, and allow someone else to be leader. At least, in some areas.

Jim snorted and said, “Well, at least you’ll attempt it.  I guess I can’t really ask for more from you, pain-in-the-ass, now can I?”  He laughed, obviously amused by Khan’s answer more than anything else, and deepened the scratches to his scalp.  “Never heard you rumble like that before.  I hope that means you’re happy.”

"Yes ... I do like it, Jim Kirk." Khan said, lowering his head to rest on Jim's shoulder again. "There are many things I believe we should discuss ... but having you come to me, remember the parts that you like about me, and share this time in private together ... I have wished for it, for a long time."

“That’s good to hear, Noonien,” Jim said.  “I’m glad you still wanted this.  It’s been a long few months for me, but I know you’ve had a lot longer.  I hope- I hope you weren’t alone for all that time.  That’s not what I wanted for you ... I mean you didn’t deserve to be all by yourself.”  He shifted so that Khan could rest comfortably on his shoulder, even with Jim on his lap.  He kept up the stroking and massaging, wanting to keep up the purring happiness.

"Yes, Jim. I know what you wanted for me." Khan said, purring softly whenever he breathed out, beginning to utterly melt against Jim, trusting and relaxed in his arms. "However, I had other obligations that came first. But I did look for you, over the years, I wondered when you might cross my path. Then the time came for us to leave Earth ... and hold onto a small hope, that I might meet you among the stars, some day."

“Well, we’ll make this meeting a much more successful one,” Jim promised and shifted so he could wrap his arm more tightly around his back, the other still gentle in his hair.  “You’re safe with me now, Noonien.”  He kissed the crown of Khan’s head and settled his own chin comfortably.  “And so is your crew.  Would you like me to move them to the Enterprise?”  

Even though Khan was technically far older than Jim Kirk at this point, the augment still thought of Jim, in a way, as his guardian and protector. Not that the augment had been very good at allowing Jim to protect him, even as a young man, it was still a strong influence in his life. "Yes, Jim Kirk. If that is acceptable." Khan said, turning his face in so that he could kiss Jim on the neck just once.

“I have permission to do so.  We’ve made some space in one of the cargo holds to put them, and we’ll hook them up to medical equipment to keep track of them,” Jim said.  “Bones has already checked them all over.  He’s the one who helped make sure I had the sequence correct for waking you.”  He tipped Khan’s chin to kiss him softly.  “We best get up.  As much as I want to just snuggle here with you for the rest of the day, rest of the week, there’s lots to do.”

"Wait one moment." Khan said and touched the side of Jim's face to turn his head back towards him once more. This time Khan initiated the kiss, parting his lips and gently sucking. It was true that there was a great deal to do, and obstacles that needed to be addressed, but Khan Noonien Singh had waited a long time to have the affection of Jim Kirk again, and so needed one more taste of it before they moved forward.

Jim sighed and relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Khan’s and lightly licking at the tender lips.  He rearranged his arms to pull himself close to Khan and cuddled against him, resting trustingly against his strength.  After all, he was really in no hurry to go anywhere, either, loving the feeling of the two of them together.  He, too, had wanted these moments for a long time, though nowhere near as long as Khan’s wait.

The two kissed for some time, testing and teasing a little bit of every possible exchange. Though it hardly got it out of Khan's system, it was very much a good start. "Alright, Jim Kirk," he said, after a breath, "lead the way, and I shall follow."

“I will be delighted if you consent to follow me even for a few steps,” Jim said with a bright smile for the augment.  He slowly struggled out of Khan’s lap and stood, before offering his new lover a hand.  “Let’s look over your family together.  You can introduce me to them all, so when we wake them I shall know their names.  And you can be sure they are all well and accounted for.”

Khan glanced to the offered hand, then accepted it as he emerged from his cryotube. He sighed deeply and gave another deep stretch of his back and arms, though immediately went back to holding Jim's hand. In a way, it helped a great deal that Jim Kirk had met Khan's brothers and sisters as children, and had been kind to them. It allowed Khan to trust Jim with their care, and their futures. And it also meant that Jim Kirk knew how protective of them Noonien, now Khan, had always been of them. "Jim Kirk, I would like you to organize a small collective of individuals to be present and available to welcome my people into this century." In a kinder way then Khan had experienced.

Jim lightly squeezed Khan’s hand and comfortably tangled their fingers, before heading for the first cryotube.  “I didn’t get to meet them all before and want to know them now.”  He glanced into the face behind the glass of the first metal chamber and smiled.  “I know her, though.  Mae Li.  She grew up to be quite beautiful.  Tell me about her?”

"Yes, Mae Li-" Khan said, smiling a little, pleased that Jim recognized her, even like this. "Rational minded and diplomatic, Mae Li has a great ear for languages and music. She is the responsible mind behind the improved education system of my territories and of its peoples. She has always been a calm voice of reason when I have needed one." And perhaps, had she been woken up along with Khan, she would have kept him from going to such extremes in the end. But what could or would have been did not matter now.

“Did she not marry or find a partner, either?” Jim asked and looked over at Khan.  “Well, she can help with the diplomacy in getting along with the rest of the Federation ... fitting in.”  He moved to the next cryotube and looked down into the next face, studying him for a moment before suddenly nodding.  “Joaquin.  The baby of the bunch.  You were so mad at me when I tried to teach him and the other young ones to think differently.”

"One of the youngest, yes." Khan said, looking to the young man frozen in sleep, then to Jim. "It was not suitable at the time. It introduced disorder and dissonance to the lessons we had already been taught."

Jim leaned in, still a tiny bit taller than Khan, and pecked his lips tenderly.  “You were a touchy little teenager.  So growly at me.  I couldn’t help but like you.”  He glanced back down at Joaquin.  “Tell me about him?”

"Hm." Khan glanced at Jim, wondering if that still applied. After all, there were likely to be days when Khan would still be growly. But right now he was in a good mood and enjoyed the light kiss of reassurance and affection. "Joaquin is ... not patient or diplomatic." He was a polar opposite of Mae Li, and though he idolized Khan, he only took on the harder, fierce side of his traits. "He prefers to fight, over talking things out. He knows that physical battles are ones he can win. Not so much in areas of logic."

“Hmm, we’ll have to think about how best he might fit into this new future,” Jim said.  “We try not to win everything with our fists and guns, no matter what example Marcus might have set.”  He lightly tapped the cover of the cryotube in consideration, before leading Khan to the next.  

And around they went, checking out each of the cryotubes, and Jim learned each name and little bit about every individual, committing it all to his formidable memory.  When they got to the last of the 72, Jim stopped and did a little circle, studying each of the them.  “I think we should have multiple species present for the awakening, though maybe not right up front.  What do you think?”

"Yes, Jim. That would be ideal. Such a demonstration will show the diversity of the Federation, and how far we have come into the future, to see that we are not alone in the universe." Khan said, reflecting on the group as a whole, and believing that most of them would be able to make the adjustment quickly. But a few, less than ten, would take more time.

“Should we get everyone awake at once?” Jim asked.  “Or start with a few of the older leaders?  Or perhaps go in a few waves?  I’m open to whatever you think is best.”  He tugged Khan close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “I feel almost like a proud parent.  Children all grown up.”  

"I suggest waking Mae Li, Ravi, and Sultana first. We were and are the original four leaders among our brothers and sisters. They would be the first that I would wake up, if I were on my own. After I have explained things to them, first, then we shall do it again, for the whole group. But giving Mae Li, Ravi and Sultana time to adapt first, so that they might console and counsel the others with ease, as their questions or concerns will have already been answered, by us, first."

“That’s a wise idea,” Jim said.  “We’ll do it that way.  And I’ll start by bringing in a few of my most trusted crew ... and a special adviser- a Betazoid counselor.  She’ll be able to help start the acclimation process in a more professional manner.  The way you should have been.”  He turned to Khan and looked into his eyes, like a pledge.  “We can take all of the cryotubes to a quiet location, surrounded by nature and not buildings.  What do you think?”

"Thank you, Jim Kirk." Khan said, nodding once in acceptance of his offer. "My people have had very little opportunity to enjoy such freedoms that are offered in nature. I believe it would be very welcome, a good ... first impression."

“I have the perfect place in mind,” Jim said with a little grin.  “Would you like to see it first?  Make sure it’s to your liking?  You and I can go together ... spend a few days.”  He nuzzled at Khan’s cheeks before biting lightly at his lower lip.  “The stars are so bright, you can see forever into the night sky.”

Khan considered the offer but had greater needs then to spend alone time with Jim Kirk. "I have waited a long time to see you again, Jim Kirk. But I have also waited a long time to see my people awake and free. I must see to their release and safety, first, before I indulge." Khan said, not wanting Kirk to be offended by this choice, but it was the truth. Khan would be too distracted to enjoy himself, worry and thinking about his people if they remained in their current state while Khan was meant to be enjoying himself with private company.

Jim sighed a little and said, “You really are an all work and no play kind of guy.  But I didn’t really expect anything else.”  He rolled his eyes heavenward, but the gesture was playful.  “Still, you ought to at least see it first, even if I can’t get you to linger and enjoy a little time together.  Although, I still think you should consider it.  I mean, this may be your only chance, right?  Once your people are awake, you’re not ever going to stop.  You don’t know how.”  He was more serious now, considering this idea with distaste.  But the more he contemplated it, the more likely it seemed to him.  Khan would never leave his people, never know how to stop worrying and working for them, even for short periods of rest and fun.    

"Are you upset with me, Jim Kirk?" Khan asked, as it had sounded like a critical remark on his behavior, when it was what he knew to do, and how to act. "My decision was not meant to offend." He said, not wishing to burn this bridge before it was even finished being built.

“No, not with you, Noonien,” Jim said quietly.  “With life, maybe.  No matter how many times I get reminded, it still hurts to realize it’s so unfair.”  He shook himself out and clapped his hands together.  “Still, let me show you the place.  I think you’ll like it, but if you don’t we’ll have time to explore other options.  But first ... Bones wants to check you out, make sure you’re not suffering any ill effects of a second freezing and unfreezing process.  Ready to jump into the fray of dealing with him?”

Reaching out, Khan combed his fingers through Jim's hair, touching him once in his strange attempt at being soothing. After all, Jim was making that funny face he made when he was trying to use an upbeat tone and humour to hide any real hurt he was feeling. "Yes, Jim. I am ready."

“Into the brink!” Jim said and pulled out his communicator to signal the Enterprise. “You know, this is the way I would have liked to have brought you to the Enterprise ... as a guest ... and a friend.”  He smiled at Khan.  “Oh well, better late than never.  Scotty, two to beam up!”


	8. Chapter 8

Jim decided to have them beamed a mile out from the old, rebuilt dorm that perched on a hillside overlooking Hell Hole Reservoir in the Sierra Nevada, some fifty miles east, as the crow flies, from the still famous Lake Tahoe.  They could easily stroll along the World Forest Service maintained dirt road down to the place he had recommended for the reawakening of the augments.  

Even in the busiest and most populous times of mankind, the area had been remote, reached by miles and miles of winding dirt roads.  And now, Starfleet Academy used it occasionally for wilderness training and as a retreat for professors or a science station for scientists still learning the wonders of the small world.  They helped with the maintenance of the building and kept it up to modern standards without compromising the old-fashioned architecture and appearance.  Even the bats, which used holes in the roof to roost out of the elements, were allowed the remain unmolested, skittering around in the rafters at sunset.  The inside of the building contained 20 dorm rooms with 2 beds each, a large kitchen, an even larger community living room on the upper floor and a huge game room on the bottom floor, along with garages that held boats, some ground transports and enough backpacking equipment for a small army (of augments).

Jim paused as the building came into view, Hell Hole Reservoir glittering a bright blue behind it and said, “There we are.  Our own private little retreat for as long as we need it.  Fully stocked.”  He didn’t wait for a response, but kept on going, eager to get inside and give Khan the tour.

"It perhaps sounds foolish to you, but this place smells amazing." Khan said, stopping often to examine bits of moss and lichen, wild grass and leaves. He had gone on another nature outing with Jim Kirk before, once, when he was a young man. He had been fascinated by wildlife then too. This time however he was not running away, escaping a man trying to kill him. This time, he could enjoy the experience fully.

“Smells, huh?” Jim asked, wishing he could share in that experience.  “That’s not foolish. It’s pretty cool, actually.”  He had visited here once during his time as a cadet, on a wilderness field course that he had aced, using everything he learned from his experience on Tarsus IV.  In fact, The professor referred to him as an eco-terrorist in her write-up, saying he’d used nature as a weapon to eliminate his classmates with brutal efficiency, until he was the ultimate survivor.  And he was henceforth banned from her classes as the last cadet to need more training on how to survive in the backcountry.  Jim wrote a letter of protest stating that it wasn’t his fault that she had also been fooled by his fire diversion and managed to fall facefirst into the reservoir.  “I love this place.”  His grin turned into something wicked at the memories.

"Will it be acceptable to swim in the reservoir? Or is that not permitted?" Khan asked, thinking that he would not only enjoy it, but his brothers and sisters would find the experience unique and exciting too. For those who were not certain of their place in this century, Khan believed that they would choose to live in such a remote location, on their own terms, expressing a different kind of freedom in being accountable and responsible to no one. Khan was about to explain that this might be the case for a few of his siblings when a ground squirrel, a simple, small mammal dashed across the path. The augment frozen and stared, delighted with the sudden encounter, even though it was not a high profile animal of the region, to Khan, it was still very exciting.

“It’s encouraged, even,” Jim said.  “You can swim all the way across I bet.”  He didn’t comment on Khan’s reaction to the little animal, though he noted it with an internal smile.  “If we’re lucky, Brenna the black bear will be snuffling around the dorms tonight.  She likes to scratch her back on the fence.  You’ll like the bats, too ... they’ll come out at sunset.”  He turned to Khan and threw open his arms.  “Not even a night?  One night?  Just so you and I can enjoy this place without any other worries for a few hours?”

Bears. Bats. Ground squirrels. What else? The landscape and the shape of the trees were unlike the ones he knew from his childhood in India. They were neither better or worse. They were simply different. After all, this was Earth, the entire planet was his home. "One night." Khan repeated back, thinking it over once more. He placed his hand on Jim's chest, then said in agreement, "One night."

Jim nearly bounced into his arms, ignoring the rattle of his backpack, and threw his arms around his neck.  He kissed Khan’s mouth sweetly and nibbled at his lower lip, even as he tangled one hand in the dark, short hair.  “Thank you, Noonien.”  He grabbed one of his hands.  “Come on, let’s go!”  He began to hustle them toward the dorms, wanting to get their gear put away and do a bit of exploring before the sun began to sink in the sky.  “Come along, Noonien!  Daylight’s a’wastin’!”    

It was always a little startling to Khan when Jim Kirk failed to play the role of responsible adult, and acted in such a playful manner. The augment had never experienced true creative play or fun, only simulations and challenges in logic or demonstrations of physical fitness. And it was certainly not the same. But Khan allowed himself to be pulled along without argument, or comment as they headed up the rest of the path to the dorms.

Jim slowed as they neared the old-fashioned fence surrounding the dorm and entered the code to open the gates.  He walked in and held the gate open for Khan to pass before allowing it to swing shut and lock again behind them.  “So, welcome to the PCWA dorm.  I’m not really sure where it got the name ... maybe from history?”  He headed for the stairs and trotted up, punching in a second code to the main door.  

Right inside the entrance was a long table, rounded with about 40 chairs, a long, narrow room that led to the huge living room. And on the opposite side of the wall lay the large kitchen, which was ridiculously well-stocked with foods from all over the Federation.  Jim tossed his huge backpack on the table and said, “Set yours next to mine, Khan, and let’s take a look out the back windows.  And then, we’ll pack some snacks and water, and I’ll take you on a whirlwind tour of the area.  When we get back, we can choose a room ... to share, if you like ... or rooms, if you want your own.  And I’ll cook us dinner and show you the stars and the lake in the starlight.  What do you think?”  He headed for the kitchen even as he spoke and opened up the old-fashioned refrigerator to see what they packed inside.  “One of my favorite things about this place is that when someone reserves it, they stock it full of fresh food.”

"What I think is-" Khan began, setting down his bag next to the other, "this sounds like a date, Jim Kirk." He said, watching Jim briefly, then turned his attention to one of the large windows, to look out at the view. "But I have never been on one before, so I cannot say if this is true, with absolute certainty."

“A date!  What a splendid idea, Noonien.  Thank you for asking me!  I accept!”  Jim gestured for Noonien to come closer and said, “And in honor of being the one to initiate the date, you can pick the direction we start out in.  Now, I’ll pack us some apples, cheese, carrots, ooh, these Andorian dates are good, a bit of honey maybe ... hmm, Vulcan or ... yeah, sticking with Earth honey.” He continued muttering to himself as he pulled out enough snacks to make a banquet.  “And some water.  There.  Let’s get out the small day packs for this hike.”

Khan watched Jim scurry about as if he were as hyperactive as the ground squirrel he had just seen. "Jim." Khan said, placing his hands firmly on Jim's shoulders to pull him upright and to face him. "Jim Kirk." He said, head titled slightly to the side as a form of non-threat display. "Is that what you want? Do not consider such things so lightly. I am not easy to get along with, as you know."

Jim made a surprised squeaking noise (which he would forever deny) as Khan maneuvered him like he was a feather.  “Holy fuck, that’s so hot,” he breathed and clasped Khan’s arms gently at the biceps.  “I’m no picnic, either, Khan Noonien Singh,” he said.  “I’ll never take anything completely seriously, or if I do I’ll joke about it so you’ll never know.  I’ll always be somewhat reckless and completely mouthy and a bit of a dick.  But I’ll match you in ways you never even knew you could be matched and challenge you in ways that’ll make your hair stand on end.  And that’s not counting what I’ll be like in bed.  So, yes, it’s what I want.  And if it all goes to Hell in the end, I’ll still get to say that we fucking tried.”

Khan eased his hold as he listened to Jim, dropping one hand away, while the other drifted down the front of his chest before finally falling away as well. "Can you try, Jim Kirk, to offer one non-sarcastic, non-evasive, humour saturated bit of truth for me? Here at the beginning?" Khan asked, meeting his bright blue eyes. "That this is a real relationship. That is all I want to know. That if we start this, it is a real relationship, and not an extended joke or experimental period."

Jim frowned at him and said, “Well, that- that’s just not an acceptable question, Noonien.  A joke?  An experimental period?  What the serious fuck?”  He crossed his arms and stood at his full height, eyes half-shuttered.  “Huh.  Well, there goes the wind in my sails.  Wow.  That’s- Jesus-popsicle-on-a-stick, I think I’m gonna be sick.”  He turned away and marched to the windows, pacing the large living room a few times.  “Alright.  Alright.  That’s- well, that’s never going to be okay, but maybe it’s good, right?  I mean, wow, wow, why would you even want to entertain the idea of going into a relationship with someone you consider sick enough to just be playing some kind of nasty joke on you ... or maybe experimenting with your feelings?  I mean, why would you do that to yourself?  You wouldn’t.  So, no, I guess we’re not having a relationship, at least not that kind.”  He stopped in the middle of the room, radiating a tension that shook his frame a bit, even as he struggled with it.  

“Hell, I’m sorry you didn’t mention thinking that way about me before.  You should have said something right off.  I would have handled this all very differently, more professionally, the way I should as a Starfleet officer, right?  I mean, you didn’t even want to do this.  You want your people and getting them awake and all of that.  So, we’ll just do that, shall we?  I’ll call the Enterprise and have them beam over the first three of the cryotubes you wanted.  And I’ll make sure Dr. McCoy and the other two we talked about come with them, so we’ll have the full team and not just me.  In fact, maybe I’d best not be here at all?  That might be more helpful?”

Not an acceptable question? Khan though it was more then reasonable to ask if Jim was intending to treat the relationship as a serious thing, or if it was just something to try out in order to pass the time. And at first, Khan was not getting an answer out of Jim at all. He was angry, yes, but it was still evasive.

Khan stood still, a complete pillar of stone. Jim Kirk was pushing him away. One promise, one truth, was too much to ask. "As you wish, sir." Khan said, once more guarding his heart, having come so close to handing it over to Jim Kirk's care. And not for the first time, either.

Jim swallowed hard and said, hurt laced through his tone, “So, we’re back to that again.”  His shoulders slumped tiredly, and he rubbed at his eyes, wishing there wasn’t gritty water there.  “No, Noonien, I wasn’t playing some sick joke on you or experimenting.  I don’t do that to people.  I’d never do that to anyone.  I may have played the field when I was younger, but I was always upfront about it.  And I know you’re not like that.  You wouldn’t want that.”  He slowly wandered back to the kitchen and began to gather up the carefully packed snacks and water from his excitement of a few moments before.  “I’ve never had anyone who wanted to be serious with me before, but yes, that’s what I was asking.”

And now, the truth. The honesty Khan was looking for, just moments ago. "That is what I was asking." Khan said, unsure how to move forward, as Jim appeared to be hurting right now, and so was Khan. "I have never had a serious relationship, Jim Kirk. Only ones in which I am used, or tested, pushed ... forced to show my love and loyalty, without getting anything in return ... it has worn me down, it has made me tired and suspicious, which is not your fault, Jim Kirk. But it does mean, that the care, the affection and the desire I have for you, needs to be returned. And it needs to be real."   

Jim had all of the food neatly sorted and in two small piles in front of him.  He found it difficult to believe that Khan could truly have affection or desire for someone he thought might do the terrible things he’d all but accused Jim of and cursed himself for not thinking with his head.  All of the fighting he’d done to get Khan and his people their reprieve, and he’d led with his heart, thinking of the teenager with the hurt eyes who’d been his last contact with Noonien.  But for Khan, the last Jim Kirk he’d seen had ordered him phasered in the back.  He should have done it by the book, instead of just rushing in headlong.  That had been stupid, and Jim was getting tired of how often he felt stupid.  Some genius.

“So, what do you want to do now?” he asked, deciding he should put the decision back in Khan’s court.  After all, the augment’s real future was his people, no matter if there was a Jim Kirk or not.  And he’d been the one manipulated and ordered about and otherwise trampled on for much of his life.  If this was to be his true future, he should get to decide things for himself.  

"I want-" Khan began, the phrase completely foreign to him. He sighed deeply, and tried again. "I want you to show me the land, and the stars. I want to go on our date. I want to share a bed with you. And I want you to be at my side, when we wake my brothers and sisters. But if these things no longer appeal to you, then we must come to different terms."

Jim’s mouth pinched into a grimace, and he said, “I understand about the other relationships bad thing, but you’re making it hard for me to believe that you want anything to do with me.  Your opinion of me doesn’t seem to be very high, and I get that the last time you saw me, we weren’t exactly getting along, but- the last time I saw you, well, you were a teenager in need of a friend.  And I thought we got there ... painfully, but I thought we did.  I’m sorry for not knowing you still had doubts.”  He took a deep breath.  “Of course you didn’t suddenly lose your appeal to me, nor did all the things I just confessed to wanting.  But there are no terms ... you and your family get a life of your choosing either way.  There aren’t any strings when it comes to my being involved in any part of it.  I’d like to be, but that’s up to you.”  He moved away and fetched a couple of day packs from underneath the countertop opposite the huge stove, returning to put the food items into them with care.  “If you’d still like to take that hike, there is a lot to see.  It’s a beautiful place.”  He pushed the pack toward the augment, sliding it over the top of the island in the middle of the kitchen, which they currently stood beside.  He also lifted his head and offered a somewhat weak smile at the other man, reaching for some of the happiness he’d come in with.

"Wait, Jim Kirk. Please." Khan said, lifting his hands in a show of surrender, but also that he would not accept the pack given to him, just yet. "I do not wish to set out, until this is resolved." He said and sat on one of the stools arranged in front of the kitchen island. "My desire for the truth was not meant to be hurtful, but I see now that it was. You self confessed to not taking things seriously, or that you make jokes instead ... my desire was for clarification ... that behind the jokes, behind all of it ... our relationship together would be real. That is what I desire. My friend, that I can trust with my life, as I once did."

“Yeah, Noonien, most people won’t take being asked if their basically heartless all that well,” Jim said with a wry twist to his mouth.  “Especially not when they’re really trying ... and apparently failing.  I don’t know how to be anything other than what I am.  I joke and make fun and all the things I said I do.  But I fought goddamn Starfleet for you.  I came to you alone and weaponless and trusting.  I arranged all of this for you, for your family because you love them.  And that’s how Jim Kirk shows that he’s fucking serious, alright?”  He settled on one of the stools and rested his folded arms on the countertop.  “You have decide for yourself if he’s worth trusting, let alone anything else.”

As Jim spoke, Khan lowered his eyes to the table, looking at the space between their hands. "You are right, Jim." He said after a moment's silence. "You have provided clear evidence, and I was not paying attention to it." Khan had been too focused on being hurt again, to see what Jim Kirk was really giving him.  

Jim sighed a little and reached out to lightly touched Khan’s closest shoulder.  “I shouldn’t have taken it so much to heart.  You’ve had a history of almost nothing except treachery and unkindness.  It’s hard to trust anyone after that.  And I’m not the easiest guy in the world to trust, huh?  I’m a bit too much of a dick.”  He shrugged a little at his own ridiculousness.  

"It is fair to say, that our relationship will always be complicated, Jim Kirk." Khan said as he offered his hand on the table, palm up. "But I desire to overcome those difficulties. As a young man, I had a taste of what it meant to have you as an intimate friend, it is a relationship I wish to continue to pursue."

Jim accepted the unspoken offer and dropped his hand on top of Khan’s, rubbing his thumb over the palm.  “I’ve always heard that the best relationships take a lot of work,” he said quietly, “and I’m willing to give it a try.  I’m sure I’ll fuck up a lot, so I ask for patience.  And ... I’ll try to be more patient, too.  It’s not my strong suit, but I’m glad to work on it for you, for us.”  He offered a warmer smile, one that reached his eyes and made them a deeper blue.

"Thank you for your patience. And understanding of my own difficulties in this area." Khan closed his fingers around Jim's hand. "I will do better, then I have so far."

Jim stepped off his stool and leaned in to press his mouth gently to Khan’s forehead.  “I’m sorry for flying off the handle at you.  I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get so carried away.”  He rested his head against Khan’s briefly and then tugged at his hand.  “Come on.  We’re burning daylight, and I do want you to see the place.  We’ve only got our one day.”

"Thank you, Jim Kirk." Khan said, lifting his hand and kissing the top side of his wrist. "Thank you for your kindness." He kissed the same place again before lowering their hands. "Please show me what you can. I know this place holds many fond memories for you. And I do not want to spoil them."

“We’ll add to them,” Jim assured softly, smiling at the soft press of lips against the pulsepoint of his wrist.  “And you can still decide what direction we go in first.”  He lightly tugged at Khan’s hand again.  “Want to grab your daypack, and we’ll head out?  There’s so much to see.  And we have to make sure we leave time at the reservoir itself.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said and finally stood, grabbing the pack that Jim had prepared for him. He was sorry for the way things had unfolded, and knew Jim was sorry too. He worried about upsetting Jim again, but hoped that their outing together would clear the air and give them something else to focus on.

Jim shrugged on his own pack and led them outside, shutting and locking the door behind them, and back through the gates.  But there he stopped, took Khan’s hand and said, “Alright, Noonien Singh, now you tell me which direction you’d like to go and lead the way.  I’ll just give an indication of which way we should turn to get to the reservoir and back with enough daylight.”

There was of course the path they had come up to reach the dorms, and several other ones that splintered off in various directions. But Khan choose the one that would continue to take them upward, so that they could look out upon more of the surrounding area. "This way appeals to me." He said and led the way, holding Jim's hand as they began the steady hike.

Jim kept up without too much effort, knowing that was only because Noonien allowed it.  He pointed out the various tree species he could remember and noted signs of animals.  A few ravens cawed from nearby trees and vultures circled on the winds near the reservoir, but overall, everything was very still and quiet.  “Can you scent other animals around here?” he asked, curious as ever.

"Yes ..." Khan said, wanting to answer, but unsure how to explain. He smiled a little at Jim, then made his attempt. "I can smell the markings of a large feline, perhaps a month old ... though because I do not know the animals of this region well enough, I cannot tell if it is a bobcat or a mountain lion, I only recognize that it is a large feline species."

“Well, those are the only two here,” Jim said.  “How can you tell it’s a month old marking?  The strength of the odor?”  He couldn’t smell anything other than the occasional whiff of conifer when they went through a denser stand and the breeze blew just right.  “I feel so nose blind.”

"The strength of the odor, in part, yes." Khan answered, leading Jim off trail a few steps to one of the trees. "I can also smell that it has rained since the area was last marked, and that a deer used this tree as well, rubbing his head and antlers against the bark to release his own scent glands. It does not tell a story, exactly, but it provides a rough timeline." Khan explained, then added, "It very rarely proves to be a useful skill, but one I have been given, nevertheless."  

“Well, could you track a person on foot, if necessary?” Jim asked.  “That seems like it might be useful under certain circumstances.  Maybe you can chase after me someday.  We can play tag.  Or hide and seek, whatever you prefer to call it.”  He tugged Khan a little to walk on the flat for awhile.  “And we could find some other animals out here if you caught scent of them first.  Pretty cool.”  

"Yes, it would be easy for me to track a person." Khan admitted, but also amended, "To clarify, on planets, only. I find it harder to track down scents on space stations and space ships, due to the way the air is recycled, processed, and reintroduced into the environmental system."

“Well, you weren’t created in the real age of space travel,” Jim teased.  “So you can’t be perfect for that kind of environment.”  He pointed at a ridge line about a half-mile and a hundred feet in elevation gain from them.  “There’s a great view from there.  Used to be part of an ancient trail system of some sort.  Well, ancient as being from a bit before your original time.”  He flashed the augment a cheeky grin.

"It is fair to say. I am not offended." Khan said and nodded once before heading up the path. They continued to see the occasional ground squirrel, though Khan also stopped to point out a rabbit that had frozen in place so that human eyes did not catch it.

Jim beamed and said, “It’s a brush rabbit ... I think.  That’s what I remember there being here ... maybe black-tailed jackrabbit?  Spock would know.  How well can you see the markings on the body?  Does she have a black tail?”  He squinted at the rabbit and wondered if the augment had any kind of binocular vision, like a hawk.  

"I cannot see his rump unless he moves ... or I move." Khan said, taking a few steps again, but he would have to circle around the rabbit to tell, and a small mammal that was usually prey to larger animals was not going to tolerate being circled around. The rabbit meanwhile kept very still except for his excessively twitching nose, catching scent and keeping his ears and eyes on the possible danger. Though it did not take long for the rabbit to decide it did not like how close the human and the human-ish thing were, and bolted off into the brush. "Ha! Black tail!"

Jim laughed and clapped his hands together once, following after Khan now that the rabbit had flushed.  “A jackrabbit then.  And look at him go!  I guess speed like that is key to keeping alive.”  He took Khan’s hand again and headed for the ridgeline, noting the way the trees were thinner along the rocky top.  “Up here, we might see some hawks.  I’d like to catch sight of an eagle.”

"Do we have time to sit? To enjoy the view and a bit of peace?" Khan asked, keeping close to Jim as they explored these sights, which were new to the augment.

“Yes, in a moment,” Jim said.  “There’s a better place for the view and the sitting.”  He glanced around himself, eyes considering, and then made off confidently in the direction of the reservoir.  The rocky terrain was a little uncomfortable underfoot, but the slope was non-existent and made for swift movement.  And in a few moments walking, they cleared the last of the trees and came to a vista.  He slowed and gestured to the 360 degrees view from the spot- Hell Hole Reservoir directly in front of them, surrounded by mountains that still had snowy caps on the very top.  “Well, what do you think?  Is this a good place to sit?”

"This is good." Khan said and sat down on the rock, enjoying the sunlight and the expansive view. The water was a beautiful sapphire blue, even with hints of a sharp coldness, not unlike the precious stone. The green of the trees was endless to the horizon, interrupted only by a few patches of the grey rocks that made up the mountainside.

Jim took a seat beside him and set his daypack beside him, digging out his water bottle and drank a bit of the liquid.  He smiled at the view and then at Khan, before picking out his lunch bag and selecting a snack.  Crunching on the apple, he allowed himself to bask in the sunlight and peace of the moment, before breaking it to say, “I still don’t know where the lake got its name.  Doesn’t feel fair to call it Hell Hole.  This is like the opposite.”

"Indeed." Khan said, and considered a moment. "Perhaps it is a misnomer. To call it Hell Hole, to discourage people from coming here and therefore disrupt the ecosystem. At least, in the 20th century when such places needed protecting."

“I have a feeling somebody a long time ago wandered in here and got lost and had a horrible time and got angry and named it that way,” Jim said.  “But whatever, it’s definitely a misnomer.  Do you think the others will like this place, Noonien?  I’d like to think it will be a perfect place for them to awaken, learn about the world and universe they now live in, and start rehabilitating and adjusting.”  He munched another large bite of apple, cheeks puffed like a chipmunk.

"Yes, Jim. I believe this is a welcoming and private spot, ideal for my people as they adapt to the changes that have occurred in the last few hundred years." Khan said, knowing that his people would have many questions and want to experience all the new technology, but such things could be introduced in an orderly fashion here without being overwhelmed. Not that it was easy to overwhelm an augment.

“And they’re welcome to wander and explore in all directions,” Jim said.  “There’s nothing for miles.  I think there are a few old road remains, but they’ve been left for the elements for a hundred years.  I don’t think there’s much left of them ... or anything else that was built here, except for the dorms.”  He glanced at the dorms now to their right and below them, just visible above some trees.  “You can make the whole mountain area your playground.”

"It is a good spot, Jim. A well thought out suggestion." Khan said, inching closer so that their shoulders brushed, leaning slightly against the other man.

Jim smiled at the warm, though light, pressure of Khan against his side.  He turned his head and kissed into his hairline, lingering to nuzzle at the same spot.  “I’ve had a bit of time to work out how to fairly treat your family.  I thought of this place almost immediately, the facilities in the middle of nowhere.  A place where you might find some peace as you learn about everything you need to know.”

"They will have many questions. And though I am capable of answering almost all of them, I would prefer that you, and those you have selected to be present, share their knowledge by giving their voice ... it will help illustrate to my people, that I am no longer their sole resource."  

“I’m glad you think they’ll be welcoming to us,” Jim said.  “You and I can be their first contacts, but after, I’ll introduce others to the equation.  Bones wants to check them over not long after we awaken them, so he’ll be the first person other than myself to be part of the introduction.  You and he can walk your people through the medical procedures of modern times, show them that doctors can be friends and not just enemies.”  He flashed a little smile at Khan.  “Bones already knows a great deal about your biology.”

"Doctor McCoy should not encounter any problems. We were designed relatively the same." Khan said. As he observed the terrain before them, he asked, "Is the water cold? From the runoff from the mountains and being at such a high elevation?"

“Oh yeah, that’s cold water,” Jim said with a chuckle.  “But not as bad as it might be, especially not in this time of year.”  He glanced down at the sparkling water, whose color matched his eyes almost to a ‘T’ in that moment.  “Would you like to go down and check it out?”  He turned back to Khan and teasingly bit down on his lobe, tugging tenderly at the scrap of skin.

"Yes, I-" Khan completely lost the thought in his mind. The augment all but toppled into Jim's lap, losing all willpower to keep himself upright as Jim bit at his ear.

Jim blinked in shock, but caught the other man easily and cradled him in his lap.  “Wow.  Well, that was lovely.  At least, I hope that was a pleased response from you.”  He stroked through Khan’s hair, making sure to massage his scalp.  “I’ll do it again, if you want.”

"Yes ... again ..." Khan purred, eyes half rolling back into his head. The bite to his ear had triggered the nerves down his spine to go quite hot, that if felt like everything was melting. And now with Jim stroking his hair and massaging his scalp, the bliss began to drown his brain as well.

Jim chuckled and leaned down to lightly kiss his exposed ear, working his lips softly over the top of the helix.  He allowed himself a leisurely exploration down the side, tongue slipping out to lick at the tragus and anti-tragus around the ear canal.  But he did not stop there, moving slowly to explore the lobe again.  He teased with his tongue and lips, before biting down in a tender fashion.  With a little growl, he nibbled at the skin and tugged again.

The augment was so completely wrapped up in the pleasure of the experience, Jim Kirk could easily have pushed him off his lap, off the side of the mountain and drown in the water below before Khan would even start to regain his senses. A small whimper escaped his throat as he basked in this delicate attention, more than once feeling like he might come in his pants as a result of completely yielding to the experience.  

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Jim hummed in delight at the way Khan squirmed at his attentions.  His eyes glanced to the bulge that strained at his very tight black pants.  “May I touch you, Noonien?” he asked, even as he reached out to lightly touch the firmness with his fingertips.  “Please.  I want to see you fall apart.”  He bit down again on the lobe and scraped his teeth over the flap.

"Yes ... Jim ..." Khan barely managed to speak as he whined softly through a breath. He had never acted like this before. He didn't know he _could_ act like this. No one had ever touched him in this way. No one had ever bitten his ear. And that made him an absolute mess. Hot nerves continued to swarm through his body looking for an outlet, while his cock throbbed at the lightest touch of Jim's hand.

Jim swallowed hard at the sheer, unashamed sexiness of the augment, stretched out for him to touch.  But the need of the other man would mean that stretching out the experience as Jim desired would be torturous to Khan.  So, he carefully loosened and opened the front of the tight, black pants and tenderly released his erection into the air.  He urged Khan to rest in such a way that he could stroke him thoroughly and let him release onto the ground.  He let go for enough time to wet his fingers with his mouth, before quickly wrapping them back around the impressive length.  He also went right back to ravaging Khan’s ear, not wanting to give Khan a chance to recover from the carnal attack.

"...!" Khan cried out softly, or at least opened his mouth, because no sound came out as he writhed in place. His fingers dug into the ground and into Jim's leg while his hips pushed into Jim's hands. His body flushed completely and he cried out again, this time the sound escaping with a forced breath. A full body shiver shook Khan and he began to orgasm right there, growling and groaning as his body found release.

“Wow,” Jim murmured, as he released Khan’s ear to watch him wriggle and spill on to the ground.  He had never managed to get a partner to orgasm so hard with such little bits of attention.  “Yes, Noonien.  Let go.  Show me how virile you are, my beautiful augment.”  He bit down one more time, sinking his teeth into the lobe a bit more deeply than before.

"Jim-!" Khan dug into the ground again as his hips bucked. His body shifted between tense and relaxed with the stimulation of every nerve. But there was no resisting it. For Khan it was a completely natural response. Another shiver shot up his spine, shaking his shoulders and throwing his head, ripping his ear out of Jim's mouth, but only so that he could press his face into Jim's chest where he moaned deeply, coming again.

Jim managed to open his mouth before he took a piece out of Khan’s ear and keeping the one hand tangled in his hair.  He matched the groan, delighted at how his lover managed another release without pause.  “Fuck, Noonien.  You’re so amazing.  So fucking amazing.  Look at how much seed you have inside you.  Just keep going.  Let it all out for me.”  He milked Khan more fiercely, wanting to see how long this lovely eruption might last.

"Jim- Jim-" Khan moaned into Jim's chest, pressing and leaning into him heavily. He couldn't help this, he couldn't stop. While the human body might have enough sense of when to quit and take a break, as a augment, Khan kept going, unable to stop as long as there was stimulation. His skin was burning hot as the blood rushed through his body, pumping out one thick ejaculation after another, spilling out in long strands. "Jim ...!" Khan whimpered, mouth muffled as he bit Jim, through his shirt.

After a few more unholy moments of not stopping, Jim considered that maybe Khan deserved a break and gently slowed and then stilled his hand.  He tenderly cupped the still hard organ, but did no more, letting the augment rest.  “Beautiful, Noonien.  You’re so beautiful.”  He dropped his mouth to kiss the hot skin of his face.  “Thank you for letting me touch you this way.”  His own cock throbbed uncomfortably in his pants, urging him to thrust against the warm, pliant body.

"Feels ... amazing." Khan breathed out softly, barely able to open, let alone focus his eyes. So he nuzzled his face into Jim's cheek and neck, seeking his comforting presence. He had desired Jim's hands on his body since he had been a young man, and now that fantasy had been actualized. "Jim, Jim-" Khan spoke softly against his neck, managing to brush his lips in small kisses, and licking the warm skin.

Jim gently eased Khan up to lightly kiss his face- forehead, nose, cheeks, mouth, chin- never lingering in one place.  “I’m glad,” he murmured.  “You’re beautiful, Noonien.”  He shifted the arm in Khan’s hair to around his waist and held him in a hug.  His other hand rested loosely around the beautiful cock that was still hard and warm in his fingers.  He fluttered his eyelids in response to the soft kisses and licks.  

"Beautiful?" Khan smiled a little, "Still attracted to me?" Khan allowed himself to be pulled into the hug, and settled himself in Jim's lap. He purred again, the rumble deep in his chest. Then licking at Jim's jaw he said, "When you bite ... you have complete control over me, Jim Kirk ... I like it." He said with a sigh, finally taking a deep, full breath.

“More so than ever,” Jim said warmly in response.  “This is just the dregs of what we can share ... though I’ll definitely keep the biting in mind.”  He play nipped at Khan’s nose, just lightly allowing his teeth make contact.  The purr brought his hand to rest right over the spot where it seemed to emanate from the augment’s chest.  

"Do you want to make love to me, Jim Kirk?" Khan asked, licking his neck, "Will you?" His body still glowed warm from his multiple orgasms, willing and responsive to his lover.

“I don’t think this boulder is a good place for that,” Jim said, “but I do very much want to make love to you, Noonien.  I always knew you’d be a responsive lover, but even I couldn’t imagine how uninhibited you’d be.”  He gave the organ in his hand another warm squeeze and gentle stroke.  “I’ve never seen anyone so swept up in their feelings.”

"Ah!" Khan whimpered sweetly against Jim's neck. He spilled almost instantly into Jim's hand, body tingling down to his toes. After the little spurt, Khan groaned and kissed Jim along his jaw until he found his lips. The augment had wanted Jim Kirk to take him as a lover since he was a young man, and now he could not think of anything else.

“Oh!” Jim exclaimed in surprise as Khan managed yet another orgasm.  “Have you ever come before?” he asked, thinking not even an augment should have this much in reserve.  “Is there any kind of limit on how much might be in here?”  He moved his hand to fondle the heavy sack beneath Khan’s cock, tugging and rolling a little.

"Never have, before." Khan said, his voice soft and docile as he rested against his lover. "Can't answer ... don't know." He said, purring as Jim handled him, his body still completely prepared to do anything Jim demanded of him.

“Wow,” Jim murmured, noting how responsive his lover continued to be and wondering how long Khan could keep orgasming and how much seed he might produce.  Still, after awhile, that sounded like it could be tiring and not so much fun, so Jim decided not to push his stamina.  He carefully and tenderly tucked Khan’s cock away and sealed his pants.  His arms tightened around the augment in a full hug now.  “Do you want to go back to the dorm, Noonien?”

"Mmhn." Khan kissed Jim's temple, nose pressed into the soft hair which he nuzzled. "Will you keep touching me, if we go back? Will I be able to touch you?" He asked.

“Yes, it’ll be more comfortable for us both,” Jim said.  “We can choose a room and some beds to push together.  You can touch me anywhere you like.”  He lightly angled Khan’s head, enjoying how easily his lover answered his touch, and kissed him, licking against his mouth to ask for entry.

"Good ... good ..." Khan said between their lips, "smell, amazing ... taste ... exceptional ..." Khan seemed to be unable to put together any sort of sentence structure any more, completely soaking in everything about this intimate encounter.

Jim was sorely tempted to call for a transport to the dorms, but fought down the urge.  He spent a few more moments kissing his lover, but carefully parted and stood.  Offering Khan a hand, he said, “Let’s hurry back to the dorm then.  We’ll find our room.  We can go for a night swim later ... if you want.”  

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, his focus entirely on Jim, unable to think about anything else. Later on, when he was more of a rational mind again, he would be sorry, or perhaps embarrassed for disrupting their outing, since Jim had been so eager to show him around. But at this moment, the augment could not get the thought of Jim's body pressed against his, out of his mind.  

Jim stroked his face with one open palm before quickly heading down the slope toward the dorms, keeping their hands joined.  He used the quickest route back this time, not lingering to admire the scenery or point out anything.  His own cock throbbed uncomfortably in his pants, going down a little, but not deflating completely.  There was too much residual heat from their encounter of but a few moments before and the complete willingness of his lover.  Fuck, he was nearly bouncing with excitement, hormones and desires ramped up to the top level.  “Almost back, Noonien.”

As they rushed back down to the dorms, Khan had so many questions for Jim. Was this normal? To feel such strong desire? To have so many intrusive thoughts about another man? Was he meant to act upon all of them? Only some? Which ones? How did people not go insane, with the scent of sex in the air? Or was that only Khan, because he was an augment?

Jim paused to open the gate, shut and lock it and then up the stairs to open the dorm and tumble inside.  He shut and locked the door behind him and set down his day pack.  “Want a shower or shall we just pick a room and push together some beds?” he asked, already shrugging out of his shirt and backing toward one of the long corridors that led to the showers and bedrooms.

"I like the way you smell." Khan said by way of answer. He hooked his food behind the heel of the other to kicked off one boot, then did the same with the other. In fact, the closer to the rooms they got, the fewer items of clothing Khan had left on. Though he had not asked Jim if it was alright for him to undress, he had done it because it needed to be done.

Jim certainly didn’t mind Khan’s stripping turn, adding his own boots and socks to the pile on the floor.  He lightly pushed open the door to the first bedroom, glancing back to make sure the beds were made.  Grinning to find the cleaning service was as efficient as ever in keeping things clean, he said, “Let’s get the two beds together.  We’ll need the space.”  He leered at Khan and hurried back to grab the far bed and maneuver it into place.  “Push the other one over here against this one?”

"Yes, Jim." Khan answered and moved one of the other beds from the opposite wall. Though once done he lifted his head to look at Jim, curious, and still very eager. He was shirtless now, which along with his socks, were somewhere down the hallway. But his pants remained to be the last article of clothing, not that they held much of a secret any more. "Is my behavior inappropriate, Jim? Am I too eager?" He asked, unsure of how these sorts of things normally played out.

“Fuck, no, Noonien,” Jim hummed and crossed over to him, reaching out to caress Khan’s bare chest with tender fingers.  “There is no such thing as too eager to me.  I’m just glad you want this so much.”  He toed off his socks and sprawled on the bed, pulling himself back to rest his head on the pillows.  “Come here?” he invited, stretching out a hand and crooking his fingers in an obvious, ‘come-hither’ gesture.

Khan pressed his hands down onto the bed and crawled in after Jim. He laid there next to Jim for a moment and then became quite flushed in the face. He laughed at himself, then eyed the other man. "I had no doubts, no questions ... not a single thought except to have your hands on me, while we were up on that rock ... and now that we are comfortable in bed ... I have hundreds of questions and ... I do not wish to disappoint you, by being inexperienced."

Jim slid over and lightly pressed his hands to Khan’s chest, smiling into his eyes.  “Ask anything.  Try anything.  If anything is awry, I’ll let you know.  Just remember about your strength compared to mine and feel free to explore.”  He pressed his mouth to Khan’s forehead and then slid his mouth over and down to bite deliciously into the lobe of the augment’s right ear.

"Ohhh-" Khan groaned, a warm rush filling his veins again. Doubts and questions were gone now. "Jim." He breathed out the name, heart pounding in his chest as he squirmed in place. Khan dug his fingers into the bedding, his back attempting to arch off the bed. "Want you between my legs, Jim Kirk ... want you to rub against me."

Jim smirked a little at himself and felt a bit evil for taking advantage of the weakness of Khan’s, but thought it might at least ease his nerves.  “Between your legs, yes,” he murmured and gently opened his pants, but this time, he pulled them down and off the augment and tossed them aside.  He loved that the augment wore nothing between his pants and bare skin, licking his lips at the sight, now that he could take a moment to enjoy the view.  “Oh, you are beautiful to behold.”  He slid down and rubbed his cheek tenderly against the length, enjoying the feel of the warm, hard organ, with a bit of liquid dribbling from the tip.

Khan's toes curled at the sensation of Jim's face gently caressing his erection. In areas of intimacy, the augment was proving to be quite sensitive. "Jim ..." Khan purred his name, the sound being drawn out with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

“Oh fuck it,” Jim muttered and took Khan’s cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly.  He figured he could quickly draw another orgasm out of the other man before he really got involved in everything.  Frankly, the flavor was delightful, salty and strong on his tongue.  He scraped his teeth playfully along the length, but mostly focused on bringing him over the edge yet again with intense vacuum force.

Due to Khan's somewhat innocent mind in this area, he had not expected Jim Kirk to do this at all. In theory he knew about oral pleasure, along with hundreds of other sex acts. But he simply had not thought Jim would want to suck on him, though was happily mistaken. It set a good tone, as it meant that Jim was aware of Khan's pleasure, and not just his own. Not that Khan had any reason to suspect that Jim Kirk would be a selfish lover, it had simply been an unknown element. And now, it was known.

Khan cried out, near howling in delight as Jim managed to pull another sharp orgasm from his body. Coming in long, hard pulses while his body trembled slightly from the stimulation.

Jim swallowed it all down eagerly, Khan’s cry ringing in his ears.  The last drops he licked from his lover’s cock, before he pushed himself back up to smile into Khan’s face.  With one hand, he traced over the strong, bare chest, while with the other, he took gentle hold around the back of Khan’s head and eased himself forward to press their mouths together firmly.  His fingers finished their route down Khan’s chest and to one of his hands, tugging at it lightly.  He invited this hand to his own pants.  “Help me take them off?” he whispered into the kiss, their lips still brushing.  “Than I can be between your legs the way you wanted.”

"Yes, Jim ... yes ..." Khan's voice trialed off, licking his lips several times, getting a sense of his own taste from Jim's lips. He tried to kiss Jim a few more times, but remained light while the majority of his concentration was focused on helping Jim take off his pants. He worked the button open easily, and pushed them down part way before he needed his second hand to help.

Jim wriggled his own hips to help get the pants off, assisting with one hand to push his pants below his ass.  He kicked his legs to work them down, before tossing them off the side with one foot.  And now they were bare skin to bare skin.  With a surge, he made sure they pressed along their entire lengths, the contact stimulating and bringing a low groan from Jim’s mouth.  “You feel so good, Noonien.  Warm.”  He thrust a few times lazily, cock against cock.  

"Good ... like that." Khan said softly, letting their noses brush. Reaching up, Khan placed his right hand behind Jim's head, cradling the back of his skull. His mind drifted along with these new waves of pleasure, swimming in the rise and fall of heat and skin, the scent and taste and even pulse of Jim Kirk engulfing his senses.

“What would you like to do?” Jim asked softly, tasting his lips over and over in light pecks.  “Anything you would like, Noonien.  I am open to any kind of pleasure we can share.”  He hooked one leg over Khan’s narrow hips and used it to drag himself even closer.  They were firmly grinding together now, Jim working a bit toward his own release.  Every movement shot a jet of pure pleasure through his body.  

"Jim ... Jim Kirk ..." Khan moaned at the feeling of their erections sliding against the other, pressing for attention. "Pleasure yourself against my body ..." He said, wanting to experience what it felt like, wanting to learn the sounds that he could associate with Jim's pleasure.

“I am, Noonien, I am,” Jim rumbled low in his throat and gripped his back tightly, whole body working against the other man.  He rested their forehead together, sharing breath between them and peppering the air with moans and groans.  “Want me on my back?  Let me lie beneath you, Noonien, feel your strength on top of me.”

"Is that what you desire, Jim?" Khan asked, gently biting at Jim's lips. He did this twice before wrapping his arm around Jim's middle and flipping them both abruptly so that Jim was pinned down under him, legs now parted around his thigh which he used to press against him, pinning his cock.

Jim gasped at the show of strength and then laughed low in his throat in delight.  “Oh yes, it’s delicious to be with someone as strong as you are, Noonien.  I love how easily you can manhandle me.”  He groaned and bit at his chin and neck, finally giving his neck a more powerful bite at the strong tendon.  

The augment gasped as his muscles suddenly stopped responding to him and Khan Noonien Singh collapsed on top of Jim. The strong bite to his neck sent a signal to the rest of his body, that of complete surrender. And though it meant he spilled his seed once more, after so many first time orgasms, Khan passed out unconscious on top of his lover.

Jim grunted as Khan became a pure dead weight on top of him and wiggled a little.  “Noonien?” he asked, worried.  “Noonien?  Did you-?”  He put his hands on the broad shoulders and with a huff of effort, rolled him off and onto his back.  Jim followed him over all the way to his side and stared down into his face, noting the deep breathing, but the complete lack of awareness.  “Holy shit, you did pass out on top of me,” he muttered and lightly clapped a hand over his mouth to stop a partially hysterical giggle.  “I didn’t even think it was possible,” he muttered through the fingers.  He debated silently with himself for a moment, before finally laying his head on the pillow next to Khan’s and lightly stroking his chest, waiting for the augment to awake naturally.

It took several long, quiet and peaceful minutes without being over stimulated for the augment to open his eyes again. At first it was simply a deep breath, followed by another. Then Khan reaching out with his fingers, trying to find something he dropped before he opened his eyes. Did he drop something? He did have something in his hands. What was it? Jim, Jim had been in his hands. He smiled a little, there was Jim right in front of him. "Hm?" He prompted, thinking Jim had said something and he somehow missed hearing it.

Jim grinned at him, loving the dopey, affectionate gaze on Khan’s face, and said, “Welcome back to the land of the awake, Noonien.  I guess we kind of overdid your first time, huh?  Either that or you have an off switch attached to your neck.”  He ran two fingers lightly over the already fading mark on Khan’s skin.  “I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  I didn’t really mean to short-circuit you.”

"Hm?" Khan hummed softly, his brain not quite connecting the answers that Jim was providing. But he smiled and wrapped his arm around Jim's middle as he pulled him close. "You smell good." He said dumbly, kissing Jim on the lips slowly.

Jim chuckled and allowed the kiss, responding languidly.  “I’m glad you think so, Noonien,” he murmured.  “You’re rather sexy, too.  But maybe you need a break?  A shower?  Does that sound good?”  He snuggled up against Khan and stroked his hair, smiling at him with pure delight.

"Yes ... yes, a shower, and a rest." Khan said, petting his fingers down Jim's back. Though after a moment, his brain finally caught up to real time events. "Jim ... I have failed to pleasure you ... tell me what I can do." He said, not wanting to leave Jim unsatisfied.

“I’m alright, Noonien,” Jim assured, not at all worried about his own orgasm.  He leaned in to nuzzle at Khan’s face.  “You haven’t failed in anyway.  In fact, you’ve been quite spectacular, and I expect that you’ll keep that up with ease.  Do you remember what happened?”

Khan however had no wish to allow Jim to feel neglected, so he continued to pet his hand along his skin, maintaining touch and close contact. "... I pinned you down, and you enjoyed that ..." Khan said with a little smile, but kept his eyes focused on Jim now. "You bit my neck and ... I was overwhelmed with such ecstasy ... I believe my brain decided to shut down, rather then attempt to process another intense orgasm."

“Fuck, we did overdo it,” Jim said and shook his head.  “Sorry.  I really didn’t think it was possible.”  His rueful look quirked up into a huge grin.  “Still, I’m pretty amazing, over-sexing an augment.”  He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Noonien, basking in their closeness.  “I did enjoy the strength.  We’ll definitely have to explore that more later.”

In the future it did mean that Jim would need to have mercy on Khan, so as to not get him off too quickly, too many times. But the augment was hardly complaining. "I am happy to satisfy your wish." Khan said, leaning his head closer to Jim's shoulder where he kissed the skin softly.

“Excellent,” Jim said and cupped the back of Khan’s head, encouraging him to stay close, lips pressed against Jim’s shoulder.  “So, pretty good first time then?”  His voice rose with question, sincere, even though he felt pretty confident about it, given Khan’s overwhelmed response.  Still, the man might feel it was all too much, too fast.

"Yes, Jim Kirk. Very good." Khan said, feeling relaxed and comfortable to lay in Jim's arms. It was impossible to say how many nights he had thought of exactly this, but it was many, and it was as satisfying as he had wished for. "You will teach me more. There is much I have yet to experience."

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Jim said with a languid stretch. “I have no intention of neglecting your education ... or my teaching.”  He wriggled a little against Khan and settled to rest more fully pressed against the other man.  “You’re very warm.  That’s natural for you, isn’t it?”

"Yes, it is." Khan answered. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked, fingers petting Jim's skin, wanting to learn all about it, where it was soft, where it was rough, seeking out the places that Jim preferred.

“No, it’s nice,” Jim said, eyelids fluttering at the gentle strokes to his skin.  “Like a warm sauna to sink into and allow to coax me to sleep.  And your skin is amazingly soft over ridiculous musculature.”  He ran his fingers over the washboard of Khan’s abdomen, before tickling around the belly button, eyes crinkled in amusement. “You’re an outie.”

Unfamiliar with this expression, Khan pulled his head back to look at Jim. It seemed to be funny? "What is that?"

Jim guided one of Khan’s hands to his own belly button, a clear innie.  “I know it wasn’t quite the same for you, but this is where a developing baby is connected to his mother during development, by the umbilical cord.  Being an outie means you have a bit of leftover scar tissue from the cord.  It’s also, well, I find it cute somehow.  A reminder that even the mighty Khan was once a baby.”  He ducked his head and pressed a warm kiss to that small flap of skin, before lightly nibbling.

"Hmph."  Khan scoffed at the idea. It was definitely not the same thing. But he watched Jim with curiosity as this strange part of his body was given playful attention. He was still quite relaxed from earlier, and so his fingers found their way into Jim's hair, petting and brushing the strands so that they all went in the same direction.

Jim laughed softly at the indignant noise and raised his head, chin resting on Khan’s stomach.  “What was that noise for?” he asked, grinning wide and bright.  He loved how the augment could express himself so elegantly without words, though it was often in disbelief at Jim’s words or actions.

"That you should find evidence that I was once a baby, somehow endearing. When it is something I have no memory of. And was hardly, traditional." Khan said, still petting his fingers through Jim's hair, remembering how as a young man, he thought the blond color so exotic.

Jim slowly climbed up Khan’s body, throwing one leg over his hip, so he now hovered directly over the other man.  “Do you like my hair, Noonien?  Did you remember it clearly from when we first met?”  He, too, remembered how Khan stared at him with his golden hair and skin and ocean blue eyes.  “I want you to grow yours out.  It’s too short, all regulation short ... except for the bangs.”  He messed those up, tossing them artfully over Khan’s forehead.

"Yes, Jim. I remember." He said with a subtle smile. "It feels soft, and I quite like it." He looked up at Jim with a tilt of his head. "You prefer my hair long?"

“More to stroke.  More to pull.  More to hold and brush.  And somehow, it just looks right on you.  Not so regimental.  More ... Khan-y.”  Jim slowly dipped down for a lingering kiss, their lips the only place that touched, though his bare body hovered millimeters above Khan’s own.  He sucked tenderly at Khan’s lips, before biting down very lightly at the full lower lip.  

Khan groaned softly as Jim bit his lip. He couldn't speak like this, at least not without pulling away, which he did not want to do. So instead he kept his eyes on Jim, watchful of his intent. He did wonder why Jim did not lay down on top of him properly though, and so reached up to his side and began to stroke along his ribcage, down to his hip, encouraging him to settle.

Jim eased that last bit down and rested completly comfortably on top of Khan, eyelids at half-mast.  “Mmm, like a dry sauna,” he said, soaking up the warmth.  “I could just fall asleep here and be happy.”  He reached out to tangle his fingers with Khan’s right hand and encouraged that hand to gently cup his ass, releasing it there to rest.  “You feel free to touch anywhere.”

"It is exceptionally flattering to think that this, something so simple is the key to your happiness." Khan said, his hand resting briefly where Jim had placed it. But given permission to touch, his fingers began to kneed into the soft tissue, still learning about Jim in his own way.

“Simple things are the key to happiness,” Jim said, vaguely blissed out by the warmth, the touching and the closeness.  He groaned softly at the light massaging of his ass, which always acted as a bit of a stimulation for him.  His hips wriggled a little from side-to-side in response to the touches.  “Anywhere you want,” he urged, eyes half-closed.

"Thank you." Khan said, quite content to massage Jim's ass, especially since it made him squirm in place and rub their groins against each other again. So for a bit, Khan slid the palm of his hand down to the back of Jim's thigh, just under his ass, rubbing the muscle there too. It felt very good to have Jim pressed against him like this, and so introduced his other hand to the task as well, both taking a handful to rub so that their bodies would continue to press.

“Would you like one more go at the apple?” Jim asked and deliberately rubbed himself against Khan, so that their cocks fully slid along each other.  “I’m certainly willing ... and eager for you.  I can easily get hard for you again, Noonien.  I’d love to spill all over your body.”  He darted soft kisses over his lover’s face and scraped his teeth under his chin.

Though Khan did not know what Jim meant by having a go at an apple, he understood his actions very clearly. "Ahh- yes, Jim." Khan groaned softly, head tilting back as Jim nipped at his chin. "I want to know how it feels, to have you pleasure yourself against my body. Please, Jim. Show me."

“Would it overstimulate you if I rub against your cock even more?” Jim asked.  “Or could you come again this way?”  He nuzzled their cheeks together and stroked through his hair, fingers gentle in the strands.  “I would love to share one release with you, Noonien.  Please.”

"I want you to rub against me." Khan said, "It will be over stimulating however, if you bite me again." He said, believing it was important to communicate as clear as possible.

“Oooh, so the bite is the thing that causes you to really go overboard,” Jim purred.  “Well, how about if you bite me?”  He lifted his chin to expose his throat to Khan.  “I’d be glad to have you return the favor.”  He hoped his lover would take him up on the offer, leaving a mark that would be longer lasting than what he could give to Khan.

"Yes, I believe that is the root cause. But we will need to experiment further, before calling it fact." Khan said with a warm purr, enjoying how Jim surrendered the vulnerable part of his neck. "This looks good." Khan said, arching up so that he could lean close enough to lick a line up Jim's neck, then bite gently under his jaw.

Jim shuddered at the feel and thrust more powerfully into his willing partner, fully hard now and with an even deeper need throbbing in his belly.  A second hardening without coming would be rather unpleasant, though Jim had survived it before.  But this time, he was determined to finish.  “Shall we not go back to where we were before I got you a bit carried away?  I’d love to feel you thrust down into me.”

"Is that what you prefer?" Khan asked, paused, then attempted to use a term he did know. "Are you a bottom? Is that what you like?" They were straightforward questions that probably should have been discussed before they were well into the heat of the moment, but to the augment, it seemed like relevant information.

Jim chuckled and said, “I’m not a bottom, nor a top.  I’m a switch.  I play about 50/50.  I’ve exclusively topped with some partners and bottomed with others, as well as let women peg me, if that was their kink.  There’s not a lot I won’t do, Noonien.  I don’t like hardcore pain or anything degrading, like peeing on each other.  That’s just kind of gross.  But your strength is definitely a turn on.  You could hurt me without any effort, but instead, you’re gentle.  I like that.  I feel safe in your arms, protected.  But also, a little bit helpless.”

Khan listened intently to this explanation and nodded once in the end. "Yes, Jim. I believe I understand." He said, licking another line along Jim's neck with a soft purr. "I am happy to lay over you, so that you might feel my strength. Trapped and helpless, but protected, and well cared for."

“And what of you?” Jim asked softly.  “Do you think you’ll want to exclusively top?  I’m fine with that, if you feel strongly.  I know some people do.”  He sighed softly at the swipe of tongue over his skin.  “Now, come on, demonstrate that power of yours.”  He tugged lightly at Khan’s shoulders.

"Not at all, Jim." Khan said, playing difficult for a moment, since he knew what Jim was after. "I have had a long time to imagine you, between my legs, making love to me, bending and responding to your every touch." He said, fingers clenching into Jim's backside. "But since you want it this way-" He said, flipping Jim over and pressing his hips down firmly to keep Jim pinned under him, "that is what you will get."

Jim made a little whooping noise at the sudden maneuver and clutched at Khan’s shoulders even more tightly.  “That’s so awesome,” he gasped, cock spurting a stream of precome on landing.  “And I will happily fuck you into next year.  Over and over and over again.”  He bared his teeth and snapped playfully at his lover’s neck, before exposing his own neck again.

Khan responded to this without thought, baring his teeth as well and gave a mock growl, as they teased each other with a threat display. His hips rolled and pressed against Jim, rubbing his hard cock against his lover. "Good, Jim ... very good." He groaned, licking and biting at his neck, leaving little red welts in his wake.

Jim moaned even more loudly at the bites, meeting each thrust of Khan’s hips, and allowed his head to loll back further.  “Come on, Noonien.  I can take more.  Please.  Fuck.  Wanna come all over of you.  More.  Now.”  He bucked even harder into his lover, trying to give everything he could to the experience.  And by now, his balls felt tight and heavy between his legs, needing release.

But Jim Kirk had said that he wanted to feel helpless, and so that was what Khan was aiming to provide. Settling his weight, Khan began to rut against Jim, unable to escape the feeling of Khan's hard cock pressing against him, while his forearms pressed down on Jim's shoulders, pinning him in place. Khan pressed his face firmly against Jim's neck, groaning hotly against his skin before tipping his head down and giving a nice growl while he bit into his neck, tongue lashing against the skin while his teeth refused to let go.

Jim groaned and thrashed a little in sheer, primitive response to Khan holding him down.  He had asked for it, but did not quite expect his lover to go so full bore.  However, it was delightful, and he reacted with a full flush of his body.  And when Khan bit him, he struggled not to come right than.  But he was determined to last a little longer and distracted himself by curling his fingers into Khan’s back and scratching down his back, leaving long, red marks.  “Fuck!  Come on, Noonien!”

Khan was a little startled by Jim calling him Noonien and groaned in response. Of course, Jim could use any of his names, they had already agreed that was acceptable. But Noonien was by far his gentler personality, and Khan, the aggressor. So it was strange to his ears to hear his gentle name called out, when he was being rough with Jim the way he wanted.

"You are not going anywhere, until I feel your release." Khan growled, biting at Jim's jaw, then licking it a few times, before giving a nice hard bite to his neck.

Well, the second bite eclipsed the experience and tilted Jim right over the edge into an intense release that he felt down to his curling toes.  He gripped tight on Khan’s skin, glad the augment would barely even notice it, and splattered them both with about as copious a release as he’d ever managed.  But even in the throes of ecstasy, Jim Kirk didn’t lose all his motor control.  As soon as Khan released his neck, he lunged forward with a low snarl and sank his teeth deep into the join of Khan’s left shoulder and neck.

Khan gasped sharply, his back shuttering and hips snapping forward as a strong orgasm shot through his body. He came against Jim, the slick of their cocks rubbing together as he cried out. His body shook again, even after the fact, nerves on edge, drawing every last drop out of the augment.

“Never count a Kirk out,” Jim said with sated satisfaction, face a mixture of smug, dopey and happy.  He contentedly lay beneath Khan, still now, and glowed with post-coital bliss.  The mess between them felt great, a reminder of just how well their bodies worked together in passion.  “Always good to the last drop.”

Dropping his head to Jim's shoulder, Khan took a deep breath before he settled in for something kinder. He eased half of his weight off Jim, so that he was only partly laying on him, but kept his hands on his skin, petting and touching lightly. "You did not give me much of a chance to watch you." Khan said, though to be clear, was not complaining. He kissed Jim on the neck, then started to lick at the bite marks he had left behind.

The licks to his neck made Jim squirm a little.  “Well, don’t want to do everything the first time out,” Jim teased.  “I’ll make sure to give you some shows ... there are a lot of ways to do that.  Striptease ... I enjoy that.  Having you tied up and watching me jack myself off.  Or not tied up, if you can keep your hands to yourself.  Having you talk me into orgasm.  I know you can.”  He licked his lips.  “So many ways, Noonien.”  He arched his neck to give Khan access to more of the marks.  “Is this a kind of marking behavior?”

Khan nipped gently at Jim's neck as he listened to him explain the possibilities of being able to watch Jim orgasm in the future. He liked the sound of all of them. Though as Jim asked him about certain behaviors, Khan pulled his head back slightly so that he could make eye contact with the other man. "I do not know. Is it?" Khan did not know why he did it, only that it felt like a very satisfying thing to do. It felt right, and good.

“Well, it feels like them to me,” Jim said and wrapped his hands around Khan’s head, pulling him into a light kiss.  “I like them.  I like that you feel comfortable with me.  Go right ahead and lick and nibble to your heart’s content.  Though we’ll have to shower eventually or else this mess will become a bit more obnoxious.”  He eased Khan’s head back to his throat.

"I do feel comfortable with you." Khan said softly, repeating the words to make them his own. Khan had been perhaps comfortable with Jim Kirk for most of his life, even though they had some very serious confrontations and difficulties as well. "When you are ready to wash, I will stop." Khan said, kissing Jim a long his neck, and carefully over the front of his throat.

“I may never be ready at this rate,” Jim said in a throaty voice, full of deep content and lassitude.  “Just bask here forever with my own private heater and cleaner.  Sounds like heaven to me.”  He added his own hands to the equation, stroking Khan’s skin and hair, letting them wander where they would all over his fine body.

"Perhaps on this occasion, we should agree to wash sometime before tomorrow." Khan said, as a small reminder of things to come. But for now was equally content to lay with Jim, hand on his chest while kissing his bare skin.

Jim sighed and said, “Well, yes, I imagine your people don’t really need this information conveyed so directly.”  He paused in his speech for a moment, wondering, and asked, “Did you ever tell them more about me?  Not so much about the time-traveling, but about well, our relationship?”

Khan shifted so that he could roll over onto his stomach, parallel to Jim so that he could face him as he spoke. "No, Jim. I did not tell them about the purpose of your presence, what we endured or the fight we fought. I have kept them ignorant in this area."

“So, this will be a bit of a shock for them, I imagine,” Jim said with a considering hum.  “I’m happy to tell them in whatever fashion works best for you, Noonien.  I don’t want anything to get in the way of their successful introduction and reawakening.”  He lightly thumbed over Khan’s mouth and leaned in to kiss him.  “Do you think we should wait?  Or not try to pretend?”

"Though many years have elapsed, there will be a few who recognize you. A part of the introductions can be to explain what events caused you to time travel and the necessity to interfere when you did, when we were young." Khan said, kissing Jim lightly on the lips, "They will have many questions, which I am prepared to answer honestly."

Jim threw his arms around Khan and kissed him passionately, lips pressing eagerly against his lover’s.  “And what will you say about me exactly, Noonien?” he asked with a brilliant grin.  “And may I call you that in front of them?”

Though he did not know why he had suddenly earned these deeply passionate kisses, Khan did not stop to ask, but instead enjoyed what was being offered. "Yes, you may call me Noonien." He said and sat up onto his knees at first, before getting out of bed. Reaching across the mattress, Khan pulled Jim into his arms, lifting him up to carry him down the hall to the showers. "What explanation would you be comfortable with?"

“Whatever one you are willing to give,” Jim said, even as he settled himself comfortably in Khan’s arms.  Some men might feel demeaned by the action, but Jim never let such things bother him.  Indeed, he enjoyed the ease by which Khan hauled him along.  “Free rides!  This is awesome.  I could get used to this.”  He slid a hand into the soft, black hair and ran one finger over his lips in playfulness.  “Noonien.  Look how beautifully you grew up.”

Of all the things to say, this comment earned Jim a small blush. Khan dropped his eyes for a second, then looked to him with a little smile. "Do you think so, Jim Kirk?" He asked, arms secure around his lover as he walked down the hall to the shower room.

“I do,” Jim said with a smile and wiggled to be set down as they reached the bathroom.  “Let me snag some supplies from the closet.  Should be everything we need in there- soap, towels, even some fancy products for your hair.”  He thumbed over his cheek and kissed the blush on both sides, savoring the warmth.

"Yes, Jim." Khan set him down, feet first. Though as Jim set off to find them supplies, Khan turned on the shower, real water, and began to adjust it to the temperature of his liking. When he stepped in under the showerhead Khan used his hands to rinse off the slick from his torso and groin, wanting to take advantage of a little head start in cleaning thoroughly.

Jim fetched two huge, fluffy towels, a soap bar for each of them, and a combined hair wash to share.  He set the towels aside and carried the soap and hair wash into the shower with his lover.  “One for you,” he said, handing a bar to Khan, “and one for me.  And this way, we can wash each other.  Much more fun than washing ourselves.  But first, I’m going to do your hair and then you can do mine.  Another reason it’d be more fun for you to have long hair ... I could spoil you a bit.”  He set his bar of soap into the dish and dumped some wash into his hands, starting instantly to massage it into Khan’s hair and scalp.

Though Khan accepted the soap, he stood still a moment when Jim started to lather up his hair. He had never had anyone else wash his body before. The closest had been when Khan was a young man and Jim had touched him while they were both standing in the river. It was an encounter Khan had wished had gone further, but at the time had ended abruptly. So this was new. "Thank you, Jim." Khan said, standing in place for a moment longer before he continued to wash his own arms and underarms with the soap Jim had provided.

“No getting ahead of me,” Jim scolded lightly.  “Let me give you a wash.  After this, we can sit on the back porch and watch the sunset together.  And as the sun gets lower, the bats will begin to get active in the roof and then all fly out together into the darkness.  It’s quite a spectacle.  If we’re really lucky, Brenna will come snuffling about, and we can have a conversation.”  He lathered Khan’s hair even more thoroughly to make sure he was well cleaned.

"I am not accustomed to someone else washing me." Khan said and so stopped trying to wash himself and instead stood still, holding the bar of soap in his hand. Was he supposed to just stand there? It was still difficult for the augment to enjoy small pleasures, but it did feel nice to have Jim's fingers massage his scalp as he washed his hair.

“You could start to wash me?” Jim suggested.  “Your hands are free to do so.  And I won’t get distracted from doing your hair.  Promise.”  He paused and a flicker of uncertainty showed on his face.  “Unless you don’t like my washing your hair?  You can tell me.”

"It feels pleasant." Khan assured, though frowned at himself, as clearly he did not know how these things were meant to work. But he began to lather up the soap in his hand and began by washing wide circles over Jim's chest and shoulders, gently scrubbing, while the water washed away the residue.

“There you go,” Jim said with a pleased sigh at the reciprocal effort.  “That’s lovely, Noonien.  You have nice hands.”  He finished with Khan’s hair and allowed the water to wash off his hands.  “Here, let me rinse out your hair and then you can finish washing my body.”  He urged Khan back under the spray.

This was all out of routine, but Khan closed his eyes and allowed himself to be guided back under the showerhead so that his hair could be rinsed. It did feel nice. When he reemerged and opened his eyes, he went back to washing Jim's torso, down to his hips and sides.

“There, all clean on the head.  Now, want to finish my body or do my hair?  I’m happy to have your hands on me either way, Noonien,” Jim said.  “Whatever you want.  My body is yours to command.”  He spread his arms in a welcoming fashion.  “I’ll show you how to truly enjoy the hedonistic side of yourself.”

"Switch places with me, and I will wash your back." Khan said, as he moved around so that Jim was facing the stream of water. "I do enjoy water showers." Khan admitted while he continued to help Jim wash. "Sonic showers feel very unnatural to me, but I understand that they are commonly accepted for several generations now."

“They are kind of weird, but important for space travel, where you can’t afford to waste water,” Jim said.  “I’m not a fan, either.  If you ever get zapped by a Klingon painstick, don’t take one.  Makes the pain a million times worse.”  He nodded sagely, speaking from experience.  He moved to show all of his back trustingly to Khan for a wash.

"Yes. I understand. They are practical." Khan said, scrubbing down Jim's back, which he used as an excuse to massage the muscles just as much as helping him to bathe.

“And resource conserving, which was very important back when they were invented,” Jim said. “Still very important, for life on ships.  But at the time, water was limited on Earth, and showers were at least in part to blame for overuse.  It was an ingenious solution.  Worked for washing pretty much everything, too.”  He arched under the attention to his back, moaning a little when a knot gave under insistent pressure.  “Knew you’d get this whole scrubbing each other thing quickly.”

"Yes? Is this suitable?" Khan asked, carefully using his thumb to dig into another tight spot near Jim's tailbone. "I do not wish you to feel the need to rewash, because I have done an unsatisfactory job." He said, palming his hand over Jim's hips and around to the front of his stomach, where he held him from behind.

“Suitable?” Jim asked on a low moan.  “Only reason I’d ask for a rewash is to have your hands on me for longer.  They feel so good.  And I know you do everything thoroughly, so I’m hardly worrying about you missing a spot.”  He had felt the pop in his tailbone and his whole body felt more relaxed now.  “I’ll be hard pressed to equally return the favor, but I’ll do my best.”

"Yes, I know you will." Khan said, stroking Jim's cock until he got a nice soap lather going, all for the sake of getting him clean, of course. "And I look forward to it." Khan said, making sure that his sac was gently handled while he washed and rinsed the hairs with his hands.

“Jesus,” Jim purred and leaned back into Khan with a little sigh of pleasure.  “You don’t have to stop touching there.  I can’t come as often as you, but I’m good for another round, at least.  Please, Noonien.  Make me come again for you?”  He leaned back and lightly nipped Khan’s chin.

"Yes?" Khan said with a little smile, kissing Jim on the shoulder. He continued to offer slick, firm strokes with his right hand, while his left cupped his sac and began to gently tug, milking the delicate skin and muscle. "It is lovely to be pressed against your backside, to feel you in my arms."

“That’s my line,” Jim purred and then demonstrated by saying, “Yes, Noonien, just like that!  Yes! Yes!  Yeeeees!”  His hips moved in easy time with the strokes along his cock, which hardened into a firm rod in his hand.  

"Is it?" Khan teased, " _Just_ like this?" His fingers closed tighter, giving resistance to each stroke. But to help, Khan began to roll his hips against Jim, forcing him to thrust into his hand. "You are a very good size, Jim Kirk." Khan said with a purr, biting at the back of his neck. "I want you to be careful with me, my first time." It wasn't necessary of course, Khan could process the pain, or even ignore it if needed. But he was asking for it, because that is what he wanted.

“Shitfuckdamnitalltohell,” Jim muttered through clenched teeth as he fought the need to come from those words alone.  He breathed deeply a few times and said, “No worries, Noonien, I’ll make sure you enjoy every moment of your first time.  And to help, I’ll start by letting you top me first.  You can learn everything about stretching and see how it all works together.”  He let out a deep moan at the end and thrust harder into Khan’s hand and then rocked back into the firm contact at his ass.

Khan smiled as Jim briefly spoke in tongues and kissed the back of his neck. "Good, Jim, good. I want to learn. I want you to teach me." Khan released his sac and instead began to scrape his fingertips across Jim's torso, a dull scratching to stimulate his senses elsewhere.

“I am completely content to act as teacher.  I know you will be an apt student, and I’ll reap the benefits of my teachings,” Jim purred and bared more neck to Khan, thinking he had responded very positively to that earlier.  And Jim was all about positive reinforcement.

"Gorgeous, Jim." Khan said, nibbling and licking at the wet spots on Jim's neck. "Now then-" He whispered, biting at the back of his jaw, "why don't you come for me? Just once more."

Jim pressed into Khan and allowed himself a few more moments to just enjoy the attentions, before he splattered all over the bottom of the shower with a low cry of pleasure.  “Fuck.  Fuck. That’s so good, Noonien.  You have such a lovely hand.  So good to me.”

This time, even though his view was from behind, Khan got the chance to enjoy watching Jim orgasm. To feel how his muscles tightened before release, the way, for a brief second, he stopped breathing, and the face he made, when he was blissfully happy. These were things Khan wanted to see more of.

Rinsing his hand under the water, Khan went back to stroking Jim a few more times, though this was mainly to wash him off and get him clean, as he was meant to.

Jim went weak in the knees as the orgasm trailed off and allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the sensations and lean into the strength of Khan.  But he soon firmed his knees and stood again, smiling back at his lover.  “That was very nice, Noonien.  Sometimes, just a quick rub off is the best thing.  I’ll need to return the favor sometime.  But for now, I’ll just give you a lovely wash and massage.”

As long as he was around, Khan planned to offer Jim many stress relief sessions. Some would be short and sweet, others long and intense. And though the two would likely have issues in their relationship, and outside stress factors, Khan had every intention of doing his best in this area. "Yes, Jim. I think so." He said, rubbing his hands over his chest, swaying with him slightly under the water that showered down on them.

Jim stretched himself out fully with a long sigh and turned his head back to face Khan with a smile.  “Noonien.  Give me a kiss.”  He wrapped an arm back and around Khan’s neck, kissing his chin and urging his face down so that they might share even more.  “Please,” he whispered.  “My Noonien.”

"Happily." Khan said, their noses and lips brushing before making contact. The kiss was slow and sweet, and expressed more then a little curiosity, as the augment wondered about the phrase, 'my Noonien'. But in the moment, he enjoyed the closeness and having Jim on his lips once again.

Jim arched back to thoroughly enjoy the kiss, tongue reaching out to duel eagerly with Khan’s.  He held fast with his hand against the back of Khan’s neck, lips busy.  He knew just what pressure to use and how intense to make their connection.  It was a superb play of teeth as well, scraping them over the strong muscle, before biting a little, even.

"Are you trying to distract me from my duties, Jim Kirk?" Khan said with a warm purr, biting back once, though knew if they got carried away with that again, they would never finish bathing.

“Duties?” Jim asked.  “Considering they are to me, I think I can distract you while promising you won’t get into any trouble.”  He nuzzled at the augment’s cheek.  “But, far be it from me to keep you from finishing.  I’m rather looking forward to bathing you in return.”

"Indeed." Khan said, kissing Jim again, sucking on his lips. Though after a bit, Khan pulled away so that he could pour shampoo into his hands. Positioning himself so that he could face Jim, Khan reached up and began to lather the soap in his hair. Though if the soap threatened to drip down into Jim's eyes or down his face, Khan used his wrists to wipe it away so that he could continue to wash Jim's hair, giving it his full attention.

Jim made a noise of protest, but then relaxed again.  “I’ll never catch up at this rate.  I’ll have to give you an extra good scrub down after.”  He leaned into the contact on his head and made comfortable sounds at the intense attention to his hair and scalp.  “That’s right, use those lovely long fingers for me.”  He chuckled when Khan protected his eyes so carefully.

"I have no doubt that things will be fair in the end, Jim. For now, I am happy to give you the attention," Khan said, getting his longer fingers to scrub and scratch around the base of Jim’s skull, working up the backside of his head, then to the top.

“Well, this does feel lovely,” Jim hummed, “so, I guess I’ll just have to allow you to be happy.”  He closed his eyes to allow Khan to finish washing his hair in peace, though he made a content noise now and then in sheer bliss.  “See, joint showers are the best ever.”

"Yes, shall we however ignore the fact that we've used more water then we would have, had we showered individually?" Khan said with a smile, though before Jim could answer, Khan nudged his back under the showerhead to rinse his hair out.

Jim spluttered a bit under the shower spray, but quickly recovered and raised his own hands to help with the effort to clean his hair.  When he exited the spray, he said, “Don’t be such a spoilsport, Noonien.  Besides, there’s plenty of water here.  We’ll hardly make a dent.”  He grabbed the soap he’d set aside.  “And now, it’s my turn, so hold still.”  And so saying, he dropped easily to his knees to work on the long legs, starting with each foot.  

The sound Khan made could only be compared to that of a puppy getting his tail pulled. It was a sound of complete surprise as Jim moved to his knees in the shower and began to wash his feet. And through this shock, Khan kept still, eyes on Jim while attended to in such a unique way.

Glancing up with a warm smile at the noise, Jim nonetheless did not allow it to distract him from giving Khan’s fine legs a good massage along with the washing.  He made sure the strong thighs were well attended, before sliding back down to poke at his left foot.  “Lift, please.  I want to make sure I get the entire foot.”

Khan sighed, only allowing himself to relax about half way through. But he lifted his foot as Jim instructed. He did not know what to say to Jim, or what to do, but ended up resting one hand on Jim's shoulder as a means to be able to touch the other man in return.

Jim soaped the bottom of Khan’s foot, but also gave an expert, if quick, massage to the arch and heel.  He also made sure to get each toe with gentle care and clean between them.  He set the foot back down and went to the next leg, working again from the top down.  “Next foot, please, Noonien,” he said.  “Sometime, I’ll do a complete massage of your foot.”

"It feels quite nice," Khan said as he shifted his weight to lift his other foot. It felt intimate in a new way, and would have been very relaxing if Khan were laying down. As it was, he was already half closing his eyes, enjoying the massage.

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Jim said with another warm smile at his lover.  “You certainly responded in what I assume was a positive manner.  Almost yipped in delight.”  He glanced back up with his eyes only, looking a little smug.  He slowly stood again and brought his hands up over Khan’s pelvis and hips.  He lightly grasped the impressive organ, not doing more than gently cleaning, before moving on to his sack, cupping those for an extra instant.  “Fuck, you are built.”

"You surprised me, Jim Kirk." Khan said, humming softly at the attention. His cock twitched at the touch, but did little more then to get half hard, as he was still worn out and needed time to rest before going again. "Feels good." He said warmly, nuzzling his face close to Jim's neck, unable to help but want to lean in close to him.

Jim smiled at the trusting way Khan leaned into him and lifted his hands to wash his hard stomach and swept up the strong chest all the way to broad shoulders.  “My pleasure.  You deserve nothing but good touches from here on out.  As do all of your family, but I want only to touch you, Noonien.  Only you.”

Khan purred softly and rested a hand on Jim's hip to brace himself. "Is that why you said, 'My Noonien'? Am I to be yours, Jim Kirk?" Khan kissed Jim on the neck a few times, light and brief, since for the most part he simply wanted to press his nose there and take in his scent.

“I would like you to be,” Jim said, “but of course, that’s totally up to you, Noonien.  You must decide if you would like to be.  And of course, you get all the time you want to choose.”  He tilted his head to the left and gave a blinding smile to the other man.  “I’d like to be yours in return, too, you know ... if you want me.”

"Yes, Jim. That appeals to me greatly." Khan said, meeting his gaze. Reaching up he palmed his hand on the side of Jim's face, stroking it once, before letting his fingers slip down the front of his neck and over his chest. "The truth is, Jim Kirk, I have been waiting to be yours for a long time."

“Lucky me,” Jim said and cupped his face, spreading soap around, to give him a deep, sweet kiss of thanks.  “This sounds like a deal.  I’ll happily accept.  I’m sorry you had to wait so long, Noonien.  Now, please do turn around and allow me to wash your back.  I don’t want to leave anything undone.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, reluctantly dropping his hand away so that he could turn in place. With his back to the other man, Khan kept his head turned to the side so that he could watch.

Jim spread his hands wide over Khan’s back and massaged the area thoroughly as he lathered soap everywhere.  He did not pause over the slight curve of Khan’s ass, but instead, worked the soap into the strong muscles there.  “A little more and then we’ll be outside, sitting on the back balcony, watching the sunset and the bats and maybe, Breena the bear.”

"Mnhm-" Khan agreed with a hum, very much taken in by the pleasure of Jim's hands massaging his body. He dropped his head forward, letting the hot water run down the back of his neck, stretching the muscle and relaxing it with the heat, which continued to spread down his back.

Jim lightly pressed his hands at Khan’s nape as he head dropped forward and massaged the area with clever fingers.  “Of course, you’re not persuading me to want to leave,” he said, as Khan relaxed into his hands.  He made sure the suds washed off completely and set aside the soap.  “But we should.”

"Yes, we should." Khan agreed with a sigh. He soaked in the attention for a moment longer before lifting his head. "Are we done?" he asked, turning in place, though also placed a hand on the valve to turn off the water.

“Yeah, you’re all clean,” Jim said, “and so am I.  So, I guess we should dry, get dressed and go hang out in the back.  That seems like fun.”  He leaned in to lightly kiss Khan’s mouth.  “Thank you for the shower.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, turning off the shower. Though he lingered in place, allowing the last drops of water find their way down his body while he leaned in to kiss Jim again. "Thank you for insisting that we have this night together."

“I’m glad you don’t mind, Noonien,” Jim said and thumbed off a drip of water down the side of the augment’s cheek.  “Come on.  There’s still a lot of fun to be had.”  He stepped out of the shower and handed over one of the big towels to his lover.  “Not as fluffy as some, but totally capable of getting us dry.  Want to exchange favors again?”  And to demonstrate, he started drying the other man.

At first Khan simply stood still, which was generally his initial response to many of these new things. Keep still. Keep quiet. Observe. But as Jim began to dry him off, the bare skin felt fresh and it warmed his body. In turn, Khan threw the towel over Jim's head and began at the top, drying off his hair and worked his way down.

Jim loved the shared touches, the easy way Khan returned the drying process, and rubbed against the soft material happily.  “Want me to do your legs, like I did before?” he asked.  “You seemed to enjoy that a bit.”  He playfully winked at Khan, even though he knew the augment might not be all that familiar with the gesture.

"It was surprising, to see you on your knees. Willingly. And at ease." Khan said, patting Jim dry down his chest and under his arms. The idea of going to his knees willingly was a difficult concept for the augment, but in time would likely challenge that internal notion.

Jim tipped his head and nodded a few times.  “Yeah, I get that.  I’m not one to really worry about top and bottom, except when I’m acting as Captain of the Enterprise.  Then I need to know my orders will be obeyed without question, unless I ask for said questions.  It’s important as a leader to know how and when to do that, too.”  He knelt and worked on the augment’s legs diligently.  “Course, kneeling at the feet of someone as strong as you is a bit exciting, too.”

"You find it thrilling?" Khan said, resting his hand on Jim's shoulder, much in the same way as he had when Jim had washed him like this. "Tell me, why?" He asked, lifting his feet each in turn without Jim needing to instruct him to do so this time.

“Oh, that’s a complicated question,” Jim said as he dried each foot carefully.  “I don’t exactly know how to explain it, but I find it exciting to have a lover that’s stronger than I am.  I have to trust that person implicitly.”  He lightly kissed Khan’s right knee and then stood easily.  “And that’s the most exciting thing of all.”

Khan considered this. Jim could trust him, even when he was at his worst, he could still trust his motives. Though perhaps that was not the same thing. So Khan continued to dry Jim off, until he wrapped the towel around his hips as a temporary means of clothing him until they got dressed properly.

Jim tied off Khan’s own towel and wrapped his arms comfortably about the other man.  “To trust someone intimately is the most exciting and dangerous thing.  And I trust you, Noonien.  Gods help me, I do.”  He nipped at his bottom lip, grabbed his hand and headed for the tables where they’d so unceremoniously dumped their luggage.  

Khan squeezed their fingers together and followed after Jim into the other room. "We have had our difficulties. And even as a child, I was not entirely obedient, as I perhaps should have been. I am honoured that you trust me."

“Like I was ever obedient,” Jim said.  “You made me realize how lucky I was nobody just pushed me off a cliff when I was a teenager.”  He grinned back at him and confessed, “I kind of miss the little pouty face you used to get, even though it started to drive me crazy.”

"Oh?" Khan prompted as he opened up his bag to find a pair of lounge clothes for sharing the sunset and the evening with Jim. "Please explain."

Jim’s mouth lifted in a half-smirk and then vanished into a tiny little pouty face.  After a moment, his expression changed again, and he fetched out his own clothes.  “You were adorable, Noonien.  I can’t explain it.  You just were.  Now you’re elegant.  Handsome.  Strong.  And yet ... still adorable.”  He removed his towel and tossed it aside, before stepping into some regulation boxers.  He grabbed his own casual clothes for their night of relaxation.  

Khan observed how Jim mimicked the pout, but still had questions. "You were annoyed by this?" He asked, dressing in the relaxed pants and basic black shirt, before sitting to put on a pair of socks, so that he did not walk barefoot around the dorm.  

“Only when it carried on indefinitely,” Jim said with an amused smile and pulled on his own shirt and pants, before snagging some warm socks.  He garmented his feet and scooted over to Khan’s side again, offering a hand.  “Come on, let’s make some coffee to take on the porch with us.  Or tea, if that is what you prefer?”

"It is what I would prefer, thank you." Khan said, hesitating then accepting Jim's hand. He truly was not accustomed to all this touching and such pleasant gestures, but he was learning.

“Well, let’s see what they’ve got on offer here,” Jim said.  “If you’re lucky, you’ll have a lovely selection to choose from.  And not just Earth teas, either.”  He led them into the kitchen and began rummaging through cupboards, finally making a pleased noise.  “Here we go.  All the tea and coffee you could ever want.  Choose your poison, Noonien.”  He grabbed a packet of dark coffee to brew.

Though Khan grew up on Chai and other black teas, this time he selected an earl grey to brew. Before being sentenced to sleep in the cryotubes with the others, Khan had developed a taste for the British tea, after drinking it day after day for several months. He then selected a cup and set the kettle to boil water before leaning back on the counter, watching Jim prep his coffee.

“Ah, Earl grey,” Jim said, noting the selection.  “A traditional choice.  I’ve heard good things about the Tarkalean tea, not that I’ve ever tried it.  I’m all about the coffee.  I’m sometimes a zombie without it in the morning.”  He inhaled the scent and then pointed to the fridge.  “Want me to select a few fresh snacks?”

"In the near future, I hope to try many non-Earth foods and drinks." But tonight, Khan simply wanted something he knew he liked and could relax with for the evening. "Thank you, Jim. Please select something light for us."

Jim selected a range of fruit, cheese, crackers and other small niblets for them to share.  He prepped their plates and picked up the coffee cup, gesturing for Khan to follow.  “Let’s go settle to watch the sunset.  There’s about an hour before it disappears over the horizon.”  He lifted his head to look at the roof, where there were some scratching noises above.  “The bats are getting restless.  It’s about time for them to all be headed out.”

"I look forward to it." Khan said, pouring the hot water into his cup for it to brew. It would be a few minutes before he would drink it, but they still needed to settle in, so the timing would work out about right anyway. "Are these insect eating bats? Or fruit eating bats?" Khan asked, unfamiliar with the animals of the region, or even the continent.

“Insects,” Jim said.  “I don’t believe there are any fruit-eating bats in this area, but biology was never my strongest suit.  They roost in the roof in great numbers.  I think they’re called Mexican free-tail bats.  It’s an old name obviously, and I’m not even sure if it reflects the actual range of the species.  Starfleet has let them stay in the roof, since they’ve been there for over a hundred years.”

"It stands to reason. It was their home, first." Khan said as he accompanied Jim outside and sat in one of the chairs that overlooked the water and the surrounding mountainous area. "It is quite peaceful here." Khan observed, becoming more and more comforted that this was where his people would first be able to settle into the modern times.

Jim took a seat next to him and set coffee and snacks on the table between them.  He settled back and put his feet up on the stool in front of him.  Sighing once in contentment, he stared out over the Hell Hole Reservoir and said, “This is perfect.  I really don’t know what anyone was thinking with the name.”  He pointed across the reservoir to the far side.  “On a clear night, if there’s someone across the reservoir from here, you can hear them talking.  I’m not sure if it works both ways.”

"This was a good suggestion, Jim." Khan said as he took a sip of his tea. "Some day I might be ready for a quiet life like this one. Not yet. But some day." He said, letting his eyes loosely drift over the area, imagining such a future for himself.

“There’s no rush to settle down,” Jim said.  “But it’s a good spot for your family to be awoken and see the world again, right?”  He looked over at Khan, studying his face in the low afternoon light.  

"Yes, Jim. It is an excellent location." It would give his people time to settle in, together. To research the modern world in their own time without having an overbearing presence looking over their shoulder. It would give them time and personal space to make the decisions that were to come regarding how they were to live their lives from this point forward.

“So, you can spend some quality time here without being settled at all,” Jim said with a fond smile for Noonien.  He glanced up as the bats became even more active, squeaking and scratching in the passage above their heads.  “They’ll be emerging soon. I can hear them ... are they loud to you?”

"Not loud-" Khan lounged back in the chair and tilted his head back so that he would be able to see them make their exit and fly out. "But I can tell that they communicate a great deal through chatter. They each have something to say."

“That’s a lovely thought,” Jim said with a huge grin.  “What do bats talk about, I wonder?  The quality of their roost?  The best place to catch insects?  Gossiping, maybe?  Did you know Richard was caught echolocating at Judith?  Whatever must Ethel think?”  He snickered at his own ridiculousness.

Khan chuckled at this banter and glanced at Jim briefly with a smile. "Bats are unique. They have complex social structures, as is common for mammals. But because they do not have hands, or paws, or hooves as exists for other mammals, they must rely very highly on verbal communication, since they cannot express facial emotion like primates do, or threat displays with their ears, like elephants. If they are angry or hungry or sad, they have to vocalize what is on their mind, rather then express it through behaviors we normally associate with other mammals."

“But they’re luckier than all other mammals,” Jim said, “for they’re the only ones who can fly on their own wings.”  He gestured to the skies with his mug, before taking a huge drink of the heavily sweetened beverage.  “That’d be the best.  Just soar into the sky.”  He glanced toward the lowering sun.  “Just a few more moments now.”

"Jim Kirk, you fly all the time." Khan said with a scoff, drinking his tea a moment, then set it down to have a cracker and cheese. "But I understand. You wish to fly with your own body, with your own willpower."

“To have my own wings,” Jim agreed, making a face at Khan for scoffing at him, “would be even better than flying in space I sometimes think.  Of course, I wouldn’t give up the Enterprise for a pair of wings, so ... maybe not.”  He snagged some pieces of apple and crunched them happily.  “But for bats, flight is natural.”  The sun sank a bit lower beneath the mountains in front of them, and the squeaking from the roof got ever louder.  “Here they go.”

Tilting his head back to watch, Khan caught a glimpse of the first three pop out and take flight in such a rush that he barely had time to enjoy it. There was a small pause, then as the proverbial floodgates were opened, the bats shot out and took the the skies as they went in search for their meal.

Jim let out a whoop at the sight and waved at them with one hand.  “There they go!”  And there were hundreds of them, all zipping and darting through the air and into the night.  “I can’t believe how many fit in the roof.  There must be all kinds of passageways in there, but they all exit and enter just from that tiny hole.  I guess bats can’t be claustrophobic.  Have you ever seen such a sight?”  

"They are quite lovely." Khan said with a little purr, enjoying the sight of the animals taking flight and the strange chaotic pattern they took as they flew as to not collide with one another. "Though with so many neighbors, I do wonder about who is responsible for cleaning up the attic space."

Jim snickered and said, “Well, bat guano is an amazing fertilizer, and somehow, Starfleet cleans out the roost every few months.  I have no idea how, but I really want to see.  They use the guano in the Academy gardens.  So, the bats are never too dirty, I guess.”  He watched as even more swarmed out of the roof.  “Good grief, it seems impossible that they’re all jammed in there.  No wonder they make a racket.”

"Never lacking for friends or family, but yes, a bit crowded. Though I imagine that is a good way to keep warm, huddled up with a large group in a small space, and to feel safe." Yes, his people would like it here. Khan shifted to tilt his head to the side, watching the mass of bats take to the horizon.

As the last of the bats left, Jim said, “I guess there would be a lot of comfort to be snuggled up to a couple hundred family and friends.  And warmth.  Bet it’s damned hot in that roof.”  And than he froze as there was a snuffling, grunting sound from just beyond the fence that surrounded the bunkhouse.  “Did you hear that?”

"Indeed." Khan said, lifting his head. He stood slowly and took a deep breath, then another, sorting out the evening smells. "I believe it is your bear." He said softly.

“Sweet,” Jim said and stood instantly, moving to lean on the rail and strain his eyes into the night, searching for her.  There was rustling near the fence and some bushes seemed to wave around a bit, but that might be a trick of his mind.  However, the rumbling grunts were totally real and announced the presence of the bear.  “Come on, Brenna,” he murmured.  “Show your awesome self.”

"The bear is not discouraged from getting too close to the dorms?" Khan asked, keeping his voice to a whisper. He stood at Jim's side and placed a hand against his back, listening to her curious grunts as she rummaged through wood and dirt and brush.

“Nah.  She can’t get through the barrier, but it doesn’t hurt her, either.  We make sure nobody leaves garbage for her, but apparently, there’s some bushes with nice berries to munch just on the other side of the barrier.”  He pointed in the general direction.  “She also travels around a lot of her territory as she goes.”

"That is good to hear." Khan said, amused by the sound of such a large animal stuffing her face with moths and grubs, so small in comparison, but an easy source of protein. "Does she have cubs? Or is she alone in her territory?"

“I have never heard of her having cubs, but I hope she’s had some in her time here,” Jim said.  “There are enough bears in the mountains that she should be able to find a mate. I’d love to see some little furballs following her around ... well, not so small furballs.”  He stood on his tiptoes, hoping for a glimpse.  “Can you see her?”

"It is a good spot to raise a family. Protected grounds." Khan said, dropping his hand from Jim's back for a moment. "Shall I pick you up? Then you will be able to see her."

“Really?  If I what, stand on your shoulders?  That sounds awesome!  Let’s do it!” Jim enthused, all big-eyed like a kid.  This was the kind of silly thing he’d never outgrown, maybe because he’d never got to indulge them as a kid.  

"I was going to suggest that you sit." Khan said and crouched down, going to one knee. With his left hand, he patted his right shoulder. "Sit here, and when I stand, you should be able to see over the fence."

“Sit on one shoulder,” Jim said.  “Your shoulders are not that broad and my ass is not that thin.  But ... okay!”  He moved to perch on Khan’s shoulder, feeling elated and silly all in one.  “This is going to be awesome ... as long as you don’t drop me.”

"You mean, not to shot-put you over to the bear?" Khan smirked. But as Jim got into place, Khan used his left hand to brace Jim's leg, and his right hand to support the back of his ass from slipping off. And so like a snug fitting single seat chair, Khan stood up, balancing Jim on his shoulder.

Jim laughed and said, “That would be great thank you.”  He made a little noise of delight as Khan hefted him without difficulty.  “Oh wow, this is so cool.  But i can tell you just did this to feel me up.  You know, you don’t need an excuse.”  He smirked down at Khan briefly and then searched for Brenna, clapping his hands lightly together when he found her.  “There she is.  I can just make her out.”

"Hmph." Khan mock-glared at Jim's comment about feeling him up. Everything he did was so that Jim did not fall off, nothing more. "Say hello." Khan suggested, then asked, "What is she eating?"

“Uh,” Jim squinted into the gloomy darkness, tongue stuck out in concentration. “She appears to be shaking the bush, but I’m not sure if she’s eating something or just playing around.  Oh wait, what is she-”  He laughed, a delighted noise.  “She’s scratching her butt on the tree.  Not very dignified.”

"Well-" Khan adjusted his hold on Jim's leg, ensuring he wouldn't fall off as he leaned slightly forward. "A tree is always a useful back scratch for many animals. So perhaps for those without the ability to wipe themselves with toilet paper, a tree will do."

Jim laughed so hard at the words that he nearly toppled over backward.  He also caused the bear to jerk her head toward them, though she seemed very unconcerned and soon went back to itching.  “Oh.  Oh, you’re so awesome,” he wheezed through laughs.  “You’re so matter-of-fact.  I love it.”

"Jim-" Khan gently scolded when he started to squirm around on his shoulder, causing him to brace the other man more firmly. "Keep still or I'll put you down."

“Yes, Sir, Khan, Sir,” Jim said and settled more comfortably, reaching down to lightly pat the hand that held him.  “This really is a great view.  Hey, think you could boost me on to the roof?”

Khan turned slightly in place to look at the height. It was a manageable distance. "Yes. Why do you want to go onto the roof?" Though moved closer in anticipation of boosting him up there.

“Because I’ve always loved scrambling up roofs,” Jim said, readying himself for the movement.  “I used to do it all the time as a kid.  It was the closest I could get to the stars than.  A little closer, Noonien.”

"Alright." Khan moved forward, then planted himself in position. Letting go of Jim's leg, Khan used his hand like a step in which to help support Jim to stand and climb up. While his hand on his backside provided the force necessary to get him up. "Three-two-one-" And pushed him up.

Jim gave a little yell of pleasure as Khan launched him onto the roof and climbed up the pitched roof to the top with ease.  He called back to his lover, “Please, follow me, Noonien.  We can sit up here together and both watch the bear.”  He stood on the very rim and easily walked along the narrow ledge, not at all bothered by height.  “It’s such a lovely panorama from here.”

Once Jim was up on the roof safely, Khan jumped, grabbing the edge and pulled himself up. On top, Khan could then see the bear properly, going about her business, rubbing against trees to satisfy an itch and lipping at berries as she came across them.

Jim turned in a circle and moved to Khan’s side, still moving easily on the rooftop, as if he’d be born to it.  “She’s a beautiful bear,” he said, looking down at Brenna.  “Best bear ever.”  He pressed one leg companionably against his lover, even as he looked up at the sky.  “I can reach for the stars from here.”

Turning his attention to Jim, instead of the bear or the stars, Khan reached for his hand to hold. "There was a time, I clearly remember, when all I had was a view of the stars like this. I could only imagine what it would be like to travel space freely, to see those stars up close."

Jim accepted the offered hand and lightly squeezed the fingers, smiling at Khan warmly.  “You made it there all on your own,” he said.  “You really are amazing, Noonien.  And I can’t wait to meet the rest.  Tomorrow.  Are you excited?”

"Yes, Jim. I am." Khan admitted, even though the way he expressed his excitement was muted. "It has been far too long since I have heard their voices. Had them standing at my side." When Khan was angry, he was quite a force to be reckoned with. And with soon to be four of them awake, they would easily become the horsemen of the apocalypse and bring about the destruction of Earth within the year. Fortunately, that had never been their ambition. Therefore Khan was not excited to wake them due to any violent goal he had in mind, but rather because he genuinely felt love and attachment to his people, and had been alone for far too long.

Jim lightly stroked Khan’s hair with his free hand.  “I hope they like it here,” he said.  “We’ve got so much to teach them, so much to show them.  Both things that are familiar and things that are new.”  He turned in a semi-circle to look at all of the surroundings in the moonlight.  “We’re all so small in the scheme of things.”  

"No. Not small. Not once." Khan said with a soft purr. "I must disagree with you." Leaning in, the augment pressed his face in close to Jim's neck, gently allowing his lips to brush against the skin. Yes the universe was a big place, apart of infinite dimensions. But never once did Khan feel small for being a part of it, nor think others were small for their role in it either.

Jim chuckled and tilted his head to invite the warm nuzzling to continue unabated.  “I don’t mind being a speck in the universe, Noonien,” he murmured.  “Especially since each of us is a unique speck, unlike any other.  And somehow, I’ve found you among all the specks ... even out of time.”  He continued to stroke the soft hair and tugged lightly.

"Indeed you have." Khan said, a certain warmth to his voice. His hands slid down Jim's sides, to hug him around the hips. He purred softly again, then kissed Jim on the neck. He sighed softly, as he then felt the need to explain himself. "... would like to hold you for a little, just like this."

“Standing together on such a high place,” Jim said, settling back comfortably into his lover.  “You’re welcome to hold me as long as you like, Noonien.  In fact, I insist.”  He shivered a little at the warm, rich tone and hummed back.  

"Thank you." Khan said, keeping his face close to Jim's neck, soaking in the scent from his skin and the steady pulse which helped calm him. He sighed again, relaxing as he simply held Jim under the cover of the evening sky, holding onto the feeling of being close to Jim Kirk, as he once had as a young man.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim and Khan got up early the next morning, refreshed after snuggling close together and sleeping all night.  He made them both a large breakfast, wanting to make sure they faced their task at full strength.  It was a struggle to get Khan to eat his, though, as the augment was not a big eater to begin with and had much better things to do.  He was obviously chomping at the bit to get the process going.

“Alright,” he said and stood up.  “We can just put the dishes in the sink and go clean ourselves, before wakening our first victim.”  He tilted a wink at Khan.

"No." Khan said, expressing his stress with a firm look. "Not that term." Though he trusted Jim and the medical processing that were involved with waking the first of his family, he also had just cause to dislike such a joke. He stood and put the dishes in the sink, where he ran water of them, though could not bring himself to slow down enough to wash them.

“You’re right,” Jim said.  “Our first success then.  Come on.  Let’s go wake ... Mae Li.  Is there any preparation you need to make?  I’ve got Bones on standby, in case there’s any medical need, but you know more about the cryotube’s workings than anybody.  Shall I just stand out the way and let you operate or is there something more substantial I might offer?”

"No, she'll-" Khan paused and reconsidered his stance. No, she did not require anything once awoken, but after so many years under, it would be nice to offer her a gift, or at least have it on hand. "Actually. I would like to have a small glass of apple juice on hand for her. Grapes. Kiwi. And starfruit. Can that be arranged?"

“Not sure about the starfruit, but the rest’s easy as can be,” Jim said with a smile.  “I’ll go make a little tray for her.  Do you want anything else on it?  Anything non-fruit?  Biscuit?  Muffin?  Toast?  I can offer a whole range of items.”

Khan evaluated his choices again, then shook his head. "No. Those are the foods she will have missed the most, and will want to have on her lips after being under for so long." After that, Mae Li could make her own choices, but Khan wanted to have her favorites on hand.

“Do you want to begin the process while I gather everything?” Jim asked, studying Khan for any signs of nerves.  He knew he’d be jittering if he was about to awake his best friends after so long a absence from them.  “I mean, there’s no reason to delay now.”

"Yes, Jim. Thank you." Khan said, and started to wash his hands in the sink, scrubbing and fussing almost obsessively to make them clean and smooth. After his hands were washed (for the third time that morning), he went to the bathroom to use the large mirror there, ensuring that there was nothing on his clothing that would be unseemly. No crumbs from breakfast. No fluff or hairs. It took a few minutes, but soon Khan was looking completely immaculate.

Now Jim knew Khan was nervous. He was acting like an obsessive-compulsive about his handwashing and appearance, when he was already immaculate and clean.  Indeed, Khan took so long fussing that Jim had the tray well ready before he returned to the living room to open Mae Li’s tube.  “I’ve never seen you like this before,” he said.  “You’re fussing like an old mother hen.  It’s rather endearing to see you so nervous.  You know Mae Li will be delighted to see you, right?”

"Yes, Yes-" Did he know that? He was far too anxious and excited to know anything. "Good. Yes." He said, palming his hand down the front of his pants once more. Then forcing himself to go forward without any further delay, Khan approached the first of the three cryotubes which were positioned here. The first of which he intended to open belonged to Mae Li. And so as he input the code to release her from sleep, Khan tracked her signs with great attention, not wanting anything to fail, here at the last minute.

Jim chuckled at the reaction, but set the plate down on a table nearby, before taking a seat out of the way.  He watched Khan input the code and wait, noting how stiffly Khan held himself.

Dark.

Cold.

These were the first sensations Mae Li became aware of, followed swiftly by a familiar hum, which her awakening brain identified as the cryotube's motor.

The cryotube! Her eyes flew open, but then closed in agony at the first stab of light, too bright.  She began to slowly move within her confinement, hearing the machinery click and hum its way through all of the steps of awakening and opening.  Her eyes slitted open a little to accept a bit of the light and vision above her, a fogged window and an outline above ...

“Khan!” she cried, though her voice croaked horribly in the middle, vocal cords unused for 300 years.

"Hello, sister." Khan placed his hand on the window, and a moment later it began to retract back, filling the compartment of the cryotube with fresh air and the smells of nature. "Mae Li." He smiled at her, unable to help himself. "I am here."

Mae Li struggled to smile back, struggled to move at all.  “Brother, I-” Her limbs flailed a bit uselessly, uncoordinated and devoid of their natural muscle tone.  “Khan.”  She finally managed to haltingly get into a seated position.  “You did it!” Her words cracked right at the start and whistled to the end, but the gratitude and love was clear. “We survived.”

"Yes, Mae Li." Khan moved closer and placed his forehead against hers, while he reached down to hold her hand. "We survived." He said, sharing her sense of relief. Then pulling his head back again, he continued to speak while she found her strength again. "It is good to hear your voice."

“The others?” She asked and struggled to look around for them, realizing she had no idea where she was ... or when.  “What happened?”  She looked back to him with trusting eyes, hoping to hear that they have all made it somewhere safe. Though, somehow, this feels like their Earth to her, though she is unsure why.  But something about the place ... the age.  “Where have we landed?”

Khan gently use his thumb to pet of her hand as he continued to hold it, as a means to soothe himself, just as much as it was to soothe Mae Li. "Including you and me, seventy-three cryotubes survived." He began to explain, keeping his eyes on her and presenting the facts as calmly as possible. "The others are safely awaiting to be woken, but I have you, Sultana, and Ravi here with me right now, to revive first. There is a great deal to explain. This is Earth. Over three hundred years from when we left it."

“Three hundred years,” Mae Li gasped and began to fight her way out of the cryotube to stand.  “Three hundred years?  What-”  And then she froze and stared at something over Khan’s shoulder with her renewed eyesight, looking like she’d seen a ghost.  “You!?  What are you doing here?”  She pointed at Jim, hand trembling a little, even as her legs wobbled like a young foal’s.

Khan however purred softly as she pulled herself up to stand and leaned in close to her, hand against her back as she found her feet. "I knew you would remember him." Khan remained at her side, unable to keep his eyes off her features, smiling at the small reactions of expression he had missed seeing on her face. "You might remember him as Doctor Kirk. His name and title is actually Captain James T. Kirk. Captain-" He gestured to Jim to rise and make introductions. "He traveled back in time to when we were young, to prevent another time traveler from assassinating me. And he is here now, to introduce us to this century."

“How is that possible?” Mae Li asked, staring at Khan in shock.  “Time travel?”  She marveled for a long moment and then frowned a little.  “Assassination, my Khan?  Are we safe here?  Do we need to prepare for attack?”  She swayed a bit in her place and grasped onto him more tightly.  “Forgive me, my Khan, I am not recovering as swiftly as I should.”

"You are performing quite admirably." Khan assured, gesturing to one of the chairs on the deck. "If you would like to sit, I do have a glass of apple juice and a small selection of fruit available for you." Khan said, wanting her to feel comfortable and show that there was no threat with actions and words. "We are safe here, my sister. And I trust the help that Captain Kirk has provided, which includes this remote location for us to adapt to the new century."

“You trust this human Captain?” Mae Li asked and looked hard at the familiar, though long-time not seen, man, who sat quietly on a chair across the room and studied them with intensity.  She allowed herself to be eased into a chair and blinked at the plate of fruit and glass of apple juice.  They had become delicacies long before the augments finally left Earth.  “Such riches …”

"I thought you might enjoy a few sweet and familiar tastes, after being asleep for so long." Khan said and sat next to her, not once leaving her side, nor positioning himself above her. "As for Captain Kirk, I do trust him. He saved my life when I was young, by killing the assassin. But because he and the assassin were both time travelers, I could not tell you, or any of the others about it. Until now."

Mae Li glanced between the men and then picked up the juice, marveling at it, before sipping it slowly.  “Oh.  I had almost forgotten this taste, my Khan.”  She glanced back at the human and said, “If indeed, you saved my leader and friend, I owe you my gratitude, Captain Kirk.”

Jim inclined his head a little to her and said, “It was my pleasure, Ms. Mae Li.  I’m looking forward to working with you and the rest of Khan’s family.  My teaching methods may even be acceptable to Khan now.”  He winked at them both.

"Thank you, Captain." Khan said, giving Jim acknowledgement and a small glance, but then returned to giving Mae Li his attention. "Also, he is here to help answer any immediate questions you might have, that I might be unable to answer. In fact, I have arranged it so that you, Sultana, and Ravi are here with me, the first to wake, so that I might impart important information to you first, before we wake the rest. At which time, Captain Kirk will also make additional arrangements to have other representatives present, to answer everyone's questions satisfactorily." But before any of that, Mae Li came first.

“I have so many questions,” Mae Li confirmed, snagging one of the kiwi and a few grapes.  She popped one in her mouth and let out the tiniest sigh of satisfaction at the flavor.  “How did we come to be 300 years in the future, my Khan?  The plan was for fifty, maybe a hundred at the outside.”

"Yes, that was the plan. But the computer on board never detected a suitable planet for which to land, as we drifted through space. The system was not triggered at any point during our flight into space, therefore none of us were woken up as we had originally theorized." Khan explained, happy to see his sister eat and recover her strength. "The details of how we came to return to Earth in this century are not entirely favorable. However, I know you will listen to all the facts with patience and logic. And know that in the end, we are safe."

“And where are we now?” Mae Li asked.  “Whose lands are these, Khan?  And in what army is your friend, Captain?”  She looked around the strange building she found herself in.  “This architecture appears rather old.  It rather well predates our own creation, I believe.”

"Indeed Mae Li." Khan said with a smile, another soft purr to his voice indicating that there was no stress to be associated with these things. "We are in the Sierra Nevada mountains, or North America. Earth and humanity has evolved past internal conflict. The planet and it's people are unified, and are founding members of The United Federation of Planets, which is an organization that promotes alliances of peace between alien species." Khan said, letting that sink in for a moment, then continued. "Captain Kirk is not military, but apart of a research and exploration division of the Federation, known as Starfleet. He is the Captain of a spaceship, a vessel that travels space to encounter new cultures, and learn about their customs and to exchange knowledge in areas of science."

Mae Li took a moment to consider this information, the ramifications stunning in their complexities.  Humankind past their internal conflicts?  A Federation of ... planets?  How was this even possible?  “It is true, my Khan, that humans managed this on their own? Without us?”  The idea staggered her, given the dire straits of the world they’d inherited.

"Not entirely on their own." Khan said gently. "I believe our role had an influence ... a catalyst, of sort. And in time, humanity made contact with an alien race known as Vulcans. The two races began an exchange of knowledge and became alies. Though the deeper history of their relationship is still information I am learning about. Captain Kirk could perhaps provide better details in this area."

Jim grinned from his place across from them, even though he felt a bit superfluous at the moment.  “It’s a long, complicated story, as most history tends to be.  I agree with Khan that the Eugenics Wars were a catalyst to change.  It came at a high price for everyone, including you.  And we’ll make sure you have all of the information you want about that and well, everything you need to get acclimated.”

Mae Li nodded slowly, though she was uncertain of this human, remembering how she had not trusted any humans by the end of their time on Earth.  Their first time, she supposed.  She turned back to Khan.  “And what is our role now?”

Reaching out, Khan rested his hand on top of hers, a sort of brotherly shield and show of support. "Our role, my sister, is to be anything we wish it to be." He suggested this strange concept with a small tilt of his head, knowing that it would be difficult to accept. "As Captain Kirk, and the other representatives will state, we are free to make our own choices. Therefore, if we wish to be citizens of the Federation, we may stay and contribute in ways we most desire. Or we may be given provisions and leave to settle a colony, independently. A choice, we must all make for ourselves."

The idea staggered Mae Li, and she sat back in her chair, body posture rigid and glass grasped tightly in her hand.  Free?  What was this concept?  Always, always they had been brought up for a sole purpose, to rule the Earth to ensure that its people survived, despite themselves.  “Anything we wish,” she murmured.  “Where does one even start? I have never wished anything but to serve you, my Khan.  Is that still something I may do?”

"Of course, Mae Li. We are family. And I am Khan, even if the modern world no longer has use for my title." He said, keeping his hand on top of hers, knowing he would always be Khan to her, and to his people. "There are many possibilities open to you, and the others, which will allow you to serve me, and yourself. I know it is difficult to consider such freedoms right now, but you will be given time to evaluate these options properly. For instance-" He began to suggest, feeling if he took the focus off her for a moment, she might see the objective possibilities. "I strongly believe that Ravi might be interested in studying modern medicine and becoming a doctor in this new world. And I strongly believe that Sultana will want to study the modern forms of agriculture, and improve upon the designs."

Mae Li smiled at this idea and said, “Oh yes, that would be marvelous for the both of them, my Khan.  How well they would flourish doing things they love.”  She clasped her hands together in delight, before eating more of her grapes.  “It all seems so impossible, my Khan, though I am sitting here, hearing you say it ... living it.”

"Yes, they would be doing things that they love." Khan said, and lightly folded his hands in his lap while she ate again. "Just as I have similar hopes for you, my sister. That you might pursue something that you love as well." Khan said with a smile, keeping his eyes on her. "It is also why I have made the arrangements to awaken you, Ravi, and Sultana first. So that you might come to terms with these impossible facts, first, before we present them to our people."

Mae Li pursed her lips and nodded a few times in agreement.  “Yes, you will need us awake and knowledgeable before you awake the rest.  We will have much to do to settle into this new world.”  She felt a bit of relief at knowing that there would be something for her to do, at least for the meantime.  In time, perhaps she would find her own way, but for now, she would be able to support Khan in getting their family adjusted.  “Where do you suggest I start my learning?  I am thinking history ... so I may understand how the world got to where it is now.”

"Yes, Mae Li. That would be a good starting point. I imagine history will show both positive and negative points, following the end of the wars. But such research should clearly illustrate how the human race came to be what it is now." He said, knowing the importance of having a task.

Mae Li nodded and asked, “How long have you been awake, Khan?  You seem very confident in this place, this world.”  She glanced across at the captain again.  “And how has the captain come back into your life?  Is he your assigned guardian?  Or guard to keep you from causing harm?”  She did not think that one human could be of much use either way.

Khan nodded once, accepting this question, as he had expected it to come eventually. "As is the case with some things, it is a long and complicated story." Khan said, as he braced her for the truth that was to come. "I was awoken over two years ago, by a man who abused his power when he found us. He is dead now." He said, assuring her of this fact, that this danger had been eliminated. "But his actions with me set about a chain of events that caused me to take revenge on those who had hurt me, and kept me from you." He said, forcing himself to breathe out so that he did not get worked up, as it would not help Mae Li accept that she was safe, if Khan expressed himself in a way that was stressed or angry. "Captain Kirk is here to ensure that we are treated with respect, and welcomed into this century, as we should have been. Properly."

Mae Li straightened and became dangerously still, eyes intense on her friend and leader, the person she judged as the best she knew.  “How could this be, if this world is so good?” she demanded, anger in her tone.  Her eyes darted back to the human, distrust clear in them now.  “How can a human possibly be entrusted to such a thing?” she asked, dangerous.

"Let me assure you, Mae Li, I know what you are feeling. I have been alone and angry for over two years. But we are safe, and the world is better than my first introduction to it." Khan said, then began to explain from the beginning. Admiral Marcus finding Khan, controlling him by keeping him from the others, so that he would use his skills in engineering into making warships, even though Starfleet was non military. How he had eventually, Khan managed to fight back, and attempted to secure their people's safety. How Captain Kirk and the Enterprise came into the equation. How Khan got his revenge on Admiral Marcus, but had by then also taken his anger out on heavily populated cities of Earth. Which had been the catalyst for the time traveling assassin, wanting his own revenge. And why Captain Kirk had traveled back in time to save him, since it had not been his fault as a child, and that his actions as an adult in this century were based on misinformation, that everyone was like Admiral Marcus, which was not true.

Mae Li listened with growing anger and horror at how her brother and leader had been treated by the humans of this time, no better than those before them.  Her hands tightened on the armrests of the chair she sat in, until one of them splintered with a sharp crack under the force.  “They are no better than ever they were,” she hissed into the silence that followed.  “They used our lives to enslave you, my Khan!  What you did was only justified in the circumstances!”  She glanced over at the human, who now watched with eyes filled with concern, though not a hint of fear.  Why did he not fear?

"Yes, Mae Li. They did use your lives to enslave me." He said, but instead of letting her stay stuck in this place of anger, he continued. "But never again, my dear sister." He paused a moment, then said, "We left Earth to escape war, because it was no longer salvageable. My mistreatment and reaction to it, nearly started another war. I do not wish that for you, for any of you. When we wake the others, I will need your help Mae Li, so that our people find themselves in a position of freedom. Not another war. That is not the life I promised you."

“How can we trust them?” Mae Li asked and gestured to Jim as she did so.  “I remember well that you did not like the way that one, the Captain, acted around us when he came.  And all of your experiences since you came to this time give no indication that we are safe.  I would rather not suffer another war, my Khan, but to blindly follow them …”  She shook her head and reached for his hand.  “Please, tell me how you can do so?”

"It is true, I did not like how Captain Kirk spoke to us when we were young. His words were contrary to what we were being taught, what we were designed for. It is because his words were founded in modern beliefs. That we can be free to choose our own path and desires." Khan attempted to explain, holding her hand, thumb soothing across her wrist. "It is not blind faith, Mae Li. I have seen Captain Kirk and his crew defend and protect us, when they had no cause to, except that it was the right thing to do." Khan held her gaze for a moment, hoping she would understand. "As a young man, when Captain Kirk took me away from the compound, for those few days, I started to become fond of him. But I was a child, and our path was still clear to me. And now I have met him again, as a man, and I am still quite fond of him. I trust him, Mae Li, not only with my own life, but with the lives of our people. I hope his actions, and what he represents, eventually satisfies your trust as well."

Mae Li swallowed hard and nodded once.  “If you trust him, my Khan, it is not for me to question that trust.  I believe that he must have earned that place, as I know that you are not easy to gain the faith of, particularly for those outside our family.”  She studied the human through narrowed eyes, attempting to gauge him for herself.  “I would like to know more of this Federation, as well.  I believe I will wish to read up on that prior to anything else, so I know of this organization we are supposed to trust to our future.”  

"It is always for you to question me, Mae Li." Khan said with a small, fond smile. "If not me, you would have been Khan." He said, having felt this from the beginning of their lives. "But I want you to learn and make these decisions for yourself. If there is fault in my decision, you will discover it."

Mae Li glanced over at Jim again, before back to Khan.  “Not in this matter, I think.  You said- you said you were fond of this man.  Do you consider him your friend, my Khan?”  This answer was very important to her.  Khan had never had many friends, not close ones, outside of his family.

"Yes, Mae Li." Khan said gently, keeping his eyes on his sister, feeling that it was important to give her questions and concerns his complete attention. "I consider him a friend."

Mae Li shut her eyes and nodded a few times.  “I’m glad to hear it, my Khan,” she said.  “I am pleased that you have someone to succor you and were not completely alone.”  She turned to Jim and demanded, “And you, do you regard Khan as your friend, Captain Kirk?”

Jim’s eyes darted over to Khan, but his answer was swift and strong, and he said, “Yes, he is my friend.  We did not get off to a good start, but that changed once I got to know him.  The real him.  Not the terrifying facade he wore.”  

"What do you think, Mae Li? Will you give him an opportunity to prove himself?" Khan asked, wanting to know what she was sensing, aside from her desire to protect her Khan.

“If he is your friend, than I wish to learn of him, as well,” Mae Li said.  “I shall judge if we are to be friends, but I shall not be an enemy, at least.”  She looked back to Khan and asked, “May I just go outside a moment?  I see a great vista out those windows and should like to see more.”

"Of course, Mae Li. Would you like me to stand with you? Or do you want to go alone?" Khan asked, feeling very attached to her, since she was the first to awake, the first of his family to share his life again, he did not want to lose sight of her.

Mae Li looked at him and said, “I would be pleased if you would point out some features of our surroundings, my Khan.”  She rose and headed slowly toward the window and the small balcony, drawn by the view of the lake and the mountains, so many things she had not had time to enjoy in years.  “I have never seen a place quite like this.”

"The lands are protected from development. Which means that the animals and plant life are allowed to thrive naturally." Khan said as he stood and opened the glass door that led out onto the balcony. Though he paused, to allow her to go first, knowing that the smells and sounds would be almost new to her senses, having been asleep for so long.

Mae Li pushed open the windows and stepped onto the balcony, looking around her with huge eyes.  She smiled at the sight and placed her hands on the railing, leaning forward and inhaling deeply of the fragrant air, ripe with the smell of the trees and the water and the animals around them.  “Oh, this place is beautiful, my Khan.  And peaceful.  I detect no other signs of humanity.”

"Good, I am pleased that you approve. Captain Kirk chose this location, so that when our siblings wake, they can enjoy the natural pleasures of Earth, in peace and privacy, so that we all might have time to adjust and bond with one another again."

“It is an inspired choice,” Mae Li said.  “Please tell me what the name of this place is, my Khan.  I would know where I am awoken again to the world.  The sky.  The sun.”  She turned to look up at the sky and clouds, a real smile on her face, bright and without any darkness.  “It’s all so amazing.”  

"It is true, there is nothing quite like fresh air in your lungs and the warmth of the sun." Khan said, standing next to her, enjoying this moment as well. "The name however leaves something to be desired. It is called, Hell Hole Reservoir. But I think, we know better." He said, placing his hand on hers.

Mae Li laughed a little at the name and said, “Oh, that’s so wrong that it is almost right, my Khan.  Hell Hole.  Well, that is a terrible name for the place to be brought back into the world, but the place is so lovely that I will forgive it.”  She placed a hand in the air, as if reaching to grasp hold of the sky.  “I feel the urge to just run down the to lake and swim until I am worn out.  Is that not ridiculous, my Khan?  I- I feel ... free?”

"I believe you have every right to such a feeling." Khan said warmly. "Would you like to go down to swim? Run, cry out ... express yourself ... you are indeed free to do so."

“Now?” Mae Li asked.  “Right this moment?”  She trembled a little where she stood and then glanced down at the garments she wore, old and not faring well as the last of the cryofreezing wore off.  “Perhaps I might change first?”

"Anything you wish, Mae Li. Clothing has been provided in the dorm rooms. And food is accessible, as you have already sampled. The choice is yours." Which Khan knew was a strange concept, and expected that for a vast majority of their siblings, they would be more comfortable with being given instruction, rather them complete free will right away.

“Oh, food ... I could take some with me,” Mae Li said.  “With us?”  She glanced at him, eyes hopeful.  “I can beat you in a race across Hell Hole Reservoir.”  Her eyes fell on the human, still seated inside, and her mouth tightened a little.  “He cannot swim the whole reservoir …”

Khan purred softly, pleased by her confidence that so soon after being woken from her cryosleep, she could beat Khan in a race. "Yes, Mae Li. We can bring anything you might like." He said, then followed her line of sight to Jim, still sitting patiently. "He is stronger then you think, my sister. Though you are correct in assuming he would not win in a race. But he can keep up, no worse then as if he were one of our younger siblings."

Mae Li made a little sniff and said, “Well, he is, isn’t he?  He’s over three hundred years younger than us.  I guess I can help the runt of the litter along.”  She lightly clasped a hand to Khan’s shoulder.  “I wish my new clothes and the swim.  Show me where I might change, and I will join you and the runt soon.”

"This way-" Khan said, understanding why Mae Li would think of Jim as the runt of the litter, the concept was not entirely out of place. But he preferred that Jim be respected by the use of his title, until they got to know each other better. One thing at a time, however. Khan led Mae Li back inside and paused to address Jim, "We are going to change into swim clothes. I am showing Mae Li the dorms where she can access the things she might want or need. Would you like to join us for a swim, Captain?"

“Sure,” Jim said, hopping up from his chair, where he’d patiently (well, mostly) waited for the augments to feel the desire to include him.  Indeed, he was even more grateful for the short time he and Khan had spent together, just the two of them.  It seemed clear that he would be an afterthought for a long time.  “I’ll go get my own gear.  Mae Li is free to choose any of the rooms, if she’d like to do that now.”

"Thank you." Khan said, showing the precedent for respect that he would like to see used with Jim Kirk. Then leading Mae Li down the hall, Khan showed her the dorm rooms, the beds, and most importantly, the replicators that could produce clothing. Though some was already on hand, set out on the beds.

Mae Li stared at the replicator as it produced clothing and picked up the new material, obviously amazed.  “I would know how this is possible,” she murmured, examining the garment in detail.  “Such a thing would have been called black magic even in our time.”  She held it up to herself.  “And it fits perfectly.”

Jim drifted to the room he’d shared with Khan the night before and snagged a set of trunks and some more appropriate clothes for walking outside, before heading for the kitchen to see what foods they could take with them today.

"Replicators are a marvel." Khan agreed, "They are many types, some of which can recreate clothing and other that synthesize food, which is particularly necessary for long voyages into deep space. It is one of many things there is to show you." Khan smiled at her, "I will leave you to dress, while I do the same."

Mae Li tipped her head, eyes sharp.  “Which room do you occupy, if I may ask my Khan such an impertinent question?”  She had noted the careful way Khan spoke about the human, the calculated distance the Captain had assumed from them.  And she had begun to wonder if there was more to that than just giving a newly reawakened augment some space.  

"My brilliant sister." Khan said with a small nod, and slow blink of his eyes, conceding that Mae Li had won this strategic battle. "I occupy the room, at the end of the hallway, with Captain Kirk."

Both of her eyebrows shot up, startled, although Mae Li had in some small part anticipated the response.  “You share with the Captain?  That is ... unprecedented and speaks of something above mere trust, my Khan.  For all the years I have known you, never have you shared a chamber except with soldiers and family in times of war, when sharing was a necessity.  Always, you have scorned the company of others.”  Her face settled again, slyness back in the features.  “If one were a romantic, one might almost think you were saving your company.”

"Yes, one might think that." Khan said warmly, not at all offended by this observation. "We have my sister, devoted ourselves to our engineering and the purpose given to us, since our beginnings. Throughout our lives, we have denied ourselves personal desires, dreams, indulgences, and freedoms. But not any more." He paused, then added, "There are still many personal indulgences I have difficulty accepting, but having Jim Kirk as a companion, is not one."

Mae Li put a hand over her mouth, but quickly dropped it with an inward curse at herself for showing such a strong reaction.  “A companion.  I did not believe, despite my own words.”  Her face struggled for expression, before her mouth pulled up at the corners in sheer mischief.  “He is most passing fair, my Khan.  You were not alone in thinking so even as a teenager.”

"Have I shocked you?" Khan smiled and moved closer for a moment to press their foreheads together briefly. "I have missed you, my sister." He said with a soft purr, then pulled away. "We can talk of these things later. Dress, and we shall swim."

“Oh no, my Khan, I am not in such a rush to swim that I wish to miss out on this momentous discussion,” Mae Li said, gripping one of his arms in both of her hands.  “There is so much more I must know about this!”  She smiled much more freely now, this topic pleasing her greatly, though she worried a bit about Khan’s choice.

"Mae Li ... I will confide in you, nearly all things. But we have made a decision to swim, and Jim Kirk is waiting for us." Khan said, not wishing him to feel even more ignored then he already was by this point. "Come along."

“Yes, you are right,” Mae Li agreed.  “I must learn to treat him with the respect his position warrants.  Had this been back in your days of ruling, he would have been elevated indeed.”  She eyeballed him sideways.  “Very well, go change.   I shall be there directly.”

"Thank you, Mae Li." Khan said, pleased that she was willing to adapt in this way. "If you require anything else, call out and I will assist you." He said, then left the room to leave her to change, while he went to the end of the hall to do the same.

Mae Li quickly chose a bathing outfit that suited her and put on the outer clothes Khan had fabricated.  She added on boots and headed for the kitchen, hearing the human already banging around in the kitchen.  Peering in, she took renewed stock of this captain.  

He was tall, taller than Khan, truth be told, if only by an inch or so, with a golden cast to his fair skin that was still alien to her eyes.  He kept himself fit, too, not overly so, but pleasantly muscled and clearly made for an athletic sort.  His hair might have been spun out of some of the wheat of the fields, and his face might be described as fairy-tale prince handsome.  But what got her, what had when she had seen him so long ago, were his unnaturally blue eyes.  They were more intense than those she’d seen on the most carefully crafted augment, a blue that rivaled the seas.

So, yes, aesthetically, a worthy match for her brother.  But intellectually?  Emotionally?  That remained very much to be seen.

Jim tipped a smile at the hovering augment and said, “Please come in.  I’m just grabbing some food for myself.  You’re free to have anything in here.”

“Anything?” Mae Li asked, approaching on measured steps.

“All of the food here is available to everyone staying in the dorms,” Jim answered with a bright grin.

Dressed in swim trunks, t-shirt and a house robe for the walk down to the water, Khan entered into the common area of the kitchen space. He observed the two briefly to ensure that in the few seconds that they were left alone together, they were not going head to head.

"Hunger and poverty is no longer an issue on Earth." Khan said, wanting Mae Li to feel at ease about consuming such resources. "You may help yourself to any of the food items."

“That is also amazing to hear,” Mae Li said and set to the food like a starving wolf, which in some ways, was not a far off comparison.  Everything looked amazing, smelled amazing and would taste amazing, she was certain.  She froze and held up what appeared to be a blue banana.  “What is this?”

"It is an Andorian fruit, an alien species that has diplomatic relations with humans of Earth. It tastes a bit like ..." Khan considered an appropriate equivalent that Mae Li would know, in order to give her a sense of the alien fruit. "... a baked pear with a honey glaze."

Mae Li instantly opened the fruit and took a huge bite, making a low, delighted noise.  “Oh, I have never tasted anything so lovely,” she said.  “We must take batches of these.  Every one you have.”

Jim laughed in delight and offered her a whole bunch.  “Well, at least I know now that Khan’s lack of interest in food is not universal among the augments.”

Mae Li snorted once and said, “Indeed.  That is a peculiarity of Khan’s that is shared by almost none other.  He can be a right royal pain to feed.  Always picking at everything like a toddler objecting to his vegetables.”   

"That is untrue. I am fond of vegetables. And your analogy is flawed, food was scarce, it did not make sense to indulge in more then what was necessary." Khan said, not understanding why this was now the subject of conversation.

Jim snickered and said, “It’s true.  I can barely get him to nibble at anything, even the green stuff.  I hope you’ve got a wider range of interests.”

“I wish to try everything,” Mae Li declared.  “As Khan says, food could be scarce, so I felt hungry all of the time.  But now- if things are different, I’d like to know what it is not to do so.”  She tucked the blue fruit into the small backpack Jim provided and returned to perusing the food.  “Tell me you have biscuits.”

“Biscuits ... oh, cookies,” Jim said.  “Oh yeah, we have all kinds of them.”  He walked to one of the cupboards and threw them open, revealing a whole batch of choices.

“I may never leave here,” Mae Li told Khan and headed to make her choices.

Khan threw up one of his hands in a dismissive gesture. "No doubt the others will feel the same way." He said and sat on one of the stools that were placed by the kitchen island. From there, he watched Mae Li explore these new possibilities, expressing herself through choices she could make.

Jim chuckled and looked over at Khan with amused affection, before moving to stand beside him.  “Well, we can make sure this pantry gets some extra stocking.  You didn’t warn me that the rest of your family were big eaters.  I thought they were all nibblers, like you.”

Khan grumbled softly, though there was no real anger behind it. "We eat for energy efficiency. However, that no longer matters. So, personal choices on the subject may change. Now that it is, in fact, a choice to do so."

“Energy efficiency, blah blah blah,” Jim teased and flapped his hand teasingly at Khan.  “Eat to live, not live to eat, I know.”  He glanced over at how Mae Li was still rummaging through cookies, throwing half of them toward the backpack, and snuck a quick kiss to the back of Khan’s head, testing his welcome.

Khan glanced back at Jim and smiled a little. He knew that he had left Jim Kirk mostly ignored through this process, but it was important to have Mae Li on his side, unified leadership for when the others were awoken. Which also meant that things went at a difference pace then Jim was perhaps accustomed to. "Mae Li is quite interested in learning about the replicators. And the history of the Federation." Khan explained.  

“Both things I can provide you as much of as you want,” Jim said, “though I might have to call Scotty for the deepest engineering secrets.”

Mae Li turned around and asked, “Scotty?  Who is that?”  
  
“Chief Engineer of the Enterprise ... my starship,” Jim said.  “He’s a bit mad, but there’s no one who knows engines better ...  Or anything technological, really.  He knows the insides of every bit of equipment, plus the theory.  It’s rather amazing, really.  I mean, I’m no slouch at engineering, but he can talk rings around me.  Even Khan is hard-pressed to keep up.  The two of them can talk a mile-a-minute about complicated theory.”

"Captain Kirk has many talented and highly trained members of his crew." Khan said fairly, though Scotty always had his ear. "I believe in time you will be able to meet some of them, and observe how a Starfleet ship functions."

“That’s part of the introduction to this time, if you’re interested,” Jim agreed and smiled at Mae Li.  “For every one of your family that’s interested.  But if you don’t hurry up and finish your food choices, we’ll never get to swim.”

Mae Li huffed in a way similar to Khan, but finished her selections packing the bag full.  “I am ready.  And sign me up for the first trip to see this Enterprise.  Now, we may be off.”

Khan made no comment on Mae Li's extensive food choices, as they were her choices to make, which was new for her. Plus, to her most immediate memory of events, she had just come from a time when food was scarce and to be hoarded when possible. So he understood if she still had some of these habits. It was only her first day awake after all.

"Very good." Khan said and stood, then opened the door for them to head out and down the path to the reservoir.

Jim shook his head a little as Mae Li followed after Khan, taking up the rear with a bit of a rueful smile.  The augments were certainly going to be a headstrong bunch, and he would have to adjust to following their lead, as well as teaching.  He walked down the trail toward the reservoir and smiled at the sight of the water approaching.  “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” he yelled and burst into a sprint, racing for the water.

“A what?” Mae Li asked Khan with a little glance of confusion.

"It is a race, Mae Li." Khan said, allowing Jim this head start while he explained the concept to his sister. "The last one to the water, looses." He tilted his head to see if she was game, and made a false start motion as if he was going to run, giving her the option of going first.

Mae Li grinned and said, “I think we should let your Captain win ... but I’ll still beat you!”  She gave him a little push and took off.

Jim knew he’d never beat the augments, but still raced flat out for the water, tossing aside his pack, though a bit carefully, on the shoreline and plunged toward the water.

The two raced down the path together, though Khan did not push his body to full tilt. He did not feel the drive for true competition at this time, as he was simply happy to be with his sister again. But just before they reached the water, Khan let his robe slip from his shoulders to land on the ground, while he and Mae Li dove into the water, almost completely synchronized.

Jim had splashed in ahead of them, soaking everything he wore.  “You’re both rotten eggs,” he cried, laughing.  But than he paddled back to shore and tossed off everything except his swim trunks.  He noted them swimming about and headed for the rocks along one edge of the shore nearby.  These he climbed until he reached the top.

Mae Li surfaced after a moment, swimming powerfully through the water, and flipped to her back, arms and legs still going.  “I have not felt anything so wonderful in a very long time,” she said.  “This feels almost unreal, my Khan.”  Her glance turned toward him and then she squinted a bit.  “Say, what’s your runt doing?”

Khan enjoyed the refreshing soak in the brisk water, though followed Mae Li's line of sight when she asked about Jim. "I imagine he is going to dive off the edge, into the water." He said, watching him climb.

“Hmm, he is a daredevil, then?” Mae Li asked, now content to float and watch.  “Good.  You need someone to keep your hands full.  Otherwise, you will be bored.”  She watched as the Captain made the top of the rocks, took a few fast steps and dove neatly off into the water.  “Not bad ... for a human.”

"I have observed him taking on many physically challenging risks, yes." Khan said, swimming around a bit. "You too could climb the rock and do a dive, Mae Li, if you are so inclined."

“Oh no, we are going to race across the lake and back.  I presume we can leave the human for the moment to do so,” Mae Li said, already turning over and getting herself moving.  She loved the feel of the water all around her, and the far shore looked a lovely challenge.  “Last one there is a ... rotten egg.”

"Indeed-" Khan glanced at Mae Li, though stood in the water a moment to call out to Jim. "We are going to race ... and will be back shortly!" A moment later Khan dove under the water and began the long swim to the far end, remaining under the surface for great portions, to reduce resistance.

Jim watched them go with a slightly rueful smile.  In a desperate situation, he could make that distance, he was sure, but it would be a stretch.  To try such a thing for fun ... well, maybe when he was younger, more foolhardy.  He waved to them and continued his own swimming.

Mae Li also used the underwater technique, though she preferred swimming freestyle, powerful arms and legs rocketing her through the cool water.  And then she became aware of something else in the water, too, swimming casually across.  

Brenna the bear.

When Khan surfaced next for a quick breath and dove under again to keep racing, he had caught a glimpse of something else in the water with them, but did not think much about it for a full second. Then it clicked. And he surfaced again immediately, stopping in place and called out to his sister. "Mae Li! Stop!"

But Mae Li had already slowed herself to a stop, treading water now and staring at the large, black bear paddling through the lake.  “Brother, is this a bear?  I have not seen a bear in so many years.  She is beautiful, my Khan!”

Brenna made a little grunting noise as she continued to paddle her way through the bright blue waters, unperturbed by the other creatures in the water with her.  

"She is indeed a bear. Locally she has been given the name, Brenna. Last night, we watched her forage and eat near the dorms. If she returns, you can observe her further." Khan said as he tread water, a few arms lengths away from Mae Li. "We should give her space, however. This is her home, and we are guests."

“You always have had a soft spot for the animals, too,” Mae Li said with a teasing smile at Khan, watching Brenna swim by without a second glance at them.  “She’s the queen here.”  As soon as the bear seemed a safe distance away, she kicked back off and resumed her swim, though at a slower pace now, wanting to talk.  “I would love to explore more of these mountains with you and see not only the sights, but more of the wildlife, as well.  Will you take all of us?”

"Yes, Mae Li. Happily." Khan said, swimming along at a slower pace, keeping his head above the surface, much like the bear had. In time, Khan would see where his people found themselves most at ease. In the wilderness, left alone, or in the cities, contributing to the new world they found themselves in. It would be a decision each individual could make on their own, though would likely desire Khan's encouragement, in one form or another.

“We can bring your captain with us,” Mae Li said.  “Once we have woken the other two, we all may go.  Learn the mountains and surroundings and its wildlife and plants.  All of the things I wished more time to do during your reign, when all there was to life was duty.  I confess to you, my Khan, I did grow weary of it at times.”

Khan listened to Mae Li and accepted her comment. Had Khan been a different kind of man, with selfish desires, he could have easily let his people run wild on Earth, let anarchy rein, over order. "Yes, I understand." He said with some regret for her unhappiness, knowing that the others likely had felt it too, but would never admit to it. "However, you can have those things now. It is no longer our place, our purpose, to change this world."

Mae Li flipped to float and swim on her back, kicking her feet and stroking lightly with her arms.  “Yes, we need to find a new way ... a better way.  Do you think it can be found for us, my Khan?  Do you think we can have a place here in this time?”

"That is my wish for you, my sister. That is my wish for all of us." Khan said, paused, then added, "That is also the wish of Captain Kirk, and many of the people of this century. They want to give us a place, a home, in whatever form that takes."

“I choose to believe you, as I always have,” Mae Li said.  “There are a million things one may do, once you and I have helped our kith and kin to find their places.  I would like to actually see the stars, instead of plunge sightless into them.  There are so many places to see, if this Federation truly has so many as part of it.  Will you go see them on your Captain’s ship?”

"It is indeed a possible arrangement." Khan said, unsure if this was truly the best time for this conversation, but continued. "There is a desire in Starfleet that I use my talents in science and engineering, openly, rather then the warships and weapons I was forced to design, when I was being manipulated my Admiral Marcus." Khan kept steady pace along Mae Li as they swam together.

Mae Li frowned at the reminder of the one who had hurt and used her brother and said, “I will also know how this creature who harmed you managed to become one so powerful in an organization you and your Captain believe to be good.  That concerns me indeed.”  She allowed herself to sink and then flipped over, streaming through the water as fast as possible.  

That was not an answer Khan could provide. And even so, in this case, Mae Li and the others would need to hear it from Federation representatives themselves, in order to gauge weather or not this would ever happen to them again. So without another word, Khan dove back under the water and raced along, keeping close to his sister while they swam the length of the reservoir.

Mae Li splashed out of the water and made a little cry of delight at the way she came back down.  “This is a lovely place,” she said.  “I believe you have chosen well for a location to wake and reintroduce us to the world.”  The opposite shoreline approached rapidly as they had sped up again.  “Have you selected the order to wake everyone in?”

"I welcome suggestions on the subject, if you have an idea." Khan said, having already his own plan in mind, but it was hardly set in stone. If Mae Li had better ideas, he would welcome them.

“Hmm,” Mae Li hummed and flipped on her back again, smooth and easy. She back-stroked a moment or two longer, before saying, “You will make me a list of your order, for I know you have one, my Khan, and than tear it to pieces, as I always do.”  She nodded once, even as she moved through the water smoothly.  

"Thank you, Mae Li. I can always count on your constructive work ethic." Khan said with a small, humorous, grumble. He did miss her.

Mae Li laughed at the response, feeling it reverberate throughout herself, a true feeling of joy.  “I will always be loyal to you, my Khan, and serve you as best I may.  Including making sure your ego doesn’t get too large.”  She kicked out playfully and clocked him in the shin.

"Hmph." Khan eyed her for a second, then dove down under the surface and grabbed her foot, giving it a firm yank, to pull her under the water, though also let go almost immediately. This was not a matter of showing true force or a wish to endanger her, but rather an act of play.

Mae Li made an undignified yelp as she was pulled under, but came up ready to play.  She splashed Khan full in the face with a huge wave.  “Have at you, scoundrel!” she cried, full of the amusement and play she’d seldom gotten to indulge in during her life.  Only ever with Khan, in private moments like these.

"What? What was that?" Khan pretended not to hear, turning onto his back and began to kick out, near the surface so that he kicked up as much water as possible in Mae Li's direction. "Can't hear you over all this noise." He said, sending splashing water towards her face without rest.

Jim would have been delighted to see the two augments at play, but they were mere specks in the distance.  He had pulled himself ashore and now bathed in the sun, lying back on the towel he’d packed.    

Mae Li grabbed one of those flailing legs and yanked him backward, before dragging them both down under the water.  She thrashed them both around a bit, before letting go and coming up for a little air and another splash to Khan’s face.  

"Alright, alright ... peace, sister." Khan said with a laugh and a smile. He dipped his head back down under water to force his hair to go back all in the same direction, then surfaced again.

Laughing, Mae Li settled back into swimming to the shore, coming ashore a moment or two later.  She stood and stretched to the sky, allowing the warmth to soak into her limbs.  “Oh, that feels delightful. My muscles have not been so well used in far too long.  I think I shall start everyday here with a lap of the reservoir.”

"Good. I hope you are able to enjoy yourself, Mae Li." Khan said as he made it to shore a few steps behind her. "And teach the others to do the same."

“Yes, I believe I will be able to,” Mae Li confirmed.  “Especially since soon there will be others of our family joining us.  Do we waken a second tomorrow?”  She looked to Khan for her answers still, willing to follow him without an official title.

"Sultana and Ravi are at the dorms already. We can wake them today, or wait until tomorrow, if you would prefer to read on history of events, in order to feel better prepared." Khan said and started to walk along the shore, heading back to where Jim was laying in the sun. "I believe it will take all four of us, unified, to ensure our people feel safe and understand that Earth is a different world from the one we abandoned."

“I believe we should start with one additional tomorrow ... Ravi, I believe,” Mae Li said.  “I would like at least the rest of the day to read up on the most important parts of modern times.  That shall give me a bit of perspective to bring to their awakenings.  And as I am reading, you can spend some time with your captain.”  Her eyes slid to look at Khan.  “If you wish.”

"All the material can be provided for you, of course. But the Captain and I are both here to also answer your questions." Khan searched to put to words what he was feeling, then added, "I have been alone and isolated for a long time, Mae Li, I do not want you, or any of the others, to feel the same way. You need not close yourself away, as we all once did, to study independently." Khan sighed softly, unaccustomed to speaking from the heart in such a way. "I am here for you, my sister."

“Nonsense,” Mae Li scoffed and kicked some sand at him.  “If we are all together, I should get no reading done at all.  And when have you ever allowed us to feel alone or isolated? We were ever together, especially once we escaped and made our own lives.  Indeed, it may seem very distant to you, but to me, the last few years were of us being ever forced closer together, with little privacy at all.  Now, if you wish for me to stay close, then I’ll happily remain.  But my Khan, if you are fond of your Captain, you might wish to give him a little attention before you have none to offer.”

"You are right. It does seem so very long ago to me. But for you, it has only been a few morning hours." Khan said, forcing himself to see it from her perspective. Before they took to space, they had remained close, until the very end. As their Khan, and as the big brother among the other augments, Khan would always look out for the others. Protect them. And ensure that they shared his belief, that they were family, and therefore never alone.

"Thank you for your consideration, Mae Li."

Mae Li sighed a little at his response and asked, “Well, what should you prefer?  Shall we all share the livingroom while I read up on modern days?  Or would you like some space, at least for this evening, while there are only the three of us?”  She splashed back into the water.  “I’ll give you to the other shore to decide.”

Khan however knew that he was faster on foot, and so while Mae Li took to the water in order to race back, Khan began to run. Though he was barefoot, and the distance was longer around, then Mae Li making a straight line through the water, he was making up for it easily. Though this time, did not stop to look at nearby animals, but instead startled more then a dozen ground squirrels and rabbits and other small animals.

So by the time he got to the other side where Jim was laying in the sun, Khan quickly laid down next to him and drew in a large breath in attempts to force his heart beat back into a normal rhythm, wanting to pretend like he had been there a long time.

Jim blinked in a bit of startlement when Khan suddenly sprinted into view, approached at this tremendous pace and then screeched to a halt beside him, before lying down on the towel he’d laid out.  “Hello, Noonien.  Welcome back.  Whatever are you doing?” he asked.

"Winning a race." Khan said with a breath. But he smiled at Jim and abruptly kissed his cheek. "Hope you do not feel neglected." He said, still completely delighted by today.

Jim raised both eyebrows at the gesture and tilted his head more toward Khan.  “I might be persuaded to feel better for a slightly nicer kiss,” he said teasingly.

Meanwhile, Mae Li approached the shoreline rapidly with her powerful strokes, though she feared Noonien would beat her on land.  There were none who could outrun him and despite him having more ground to cover, she figured he would still beat her.

"Slightly nicer?" Khan repeated back as he pressed their lips together. It was still a light kiss, but held genuine affection. He wanted to offer more, but as Mae Li came close to shore, Khan stopped, not yet comfortable with allowing something that had previously been private, be easily viewed upon.

Jim frowned a little at the short duration of the kiss and lay back with a soft sigh.  

Easily getting to her feet, Mae Li made a little face at finding Khan easily there before her, though she was not surprised.  But her face quickly cleared into a smile at the sight of Khan and the captain sharing a towel on the ground.  Even though she noted that Khan moved a bit away from the other man at her approach, there was still a closeness there she’d never seen him share with another.  “Cheater!” she cried, still full of vinegar.

"Cheater? You did not say I had to _swim_ to the other side." Khan said smugly. He settled back a bit, but smiled. "Mae Li intends on swimming here every morning." He explained to Jim. "She likes it here, and thinks you made a good choice."

“An early-morning swim everyday, that sounds like an invigorating way to get started,” Jim said with a grin and a nod to Mae Li, as he sat up a bit.  “And I’m glad you think you’ll like it here.  I hope that’s true for all of your fellows.”

“I cannot speak for all of them, of course,“ Mae Li said, kicking a little more sand at Khan, which made Jim laugh, “but this place will most certainly do.  I, certainly, find this a most beautiful location, and the quiet will allow us to learn about this time without interruption or pressure.  I must confess, Captain, you have made a wise choice.”

Khan however would endure any amount of sand kicking if it meant that Jim got the credit for the good choice that had been made. "It was a refreshing swim." Khan agreed. "Even with the bear."

“Bear?” Jim asked, looking between them both quickly.  “You didn’t tell me about any bear, Khan.”  He turned back to Mae Li.  “Was it an adult bear, Mae Li?”

She smiled at being addressed by her name and said, “My brothers says her name is Brenna and that you saw her last night behind the dorm building.  She was a fine beast and paddled by us without the slightest notice of our presence.  I hope to see more like her.”

"There are many animals in the area. I find them all quite interesting to watch." Khan admitted, "Though it is my understanding that Brenna is the only bear in the immediate area." Khan gestured to Mae Li to sit down and join them for a bit to enjoy the sunlight, and perhaps eat some of her horde of food she had insisted on bringing.

“Oh, yes,” Mae Li said and snagged her own pack to spread a towel and take a seat.  Once the pack was open, she began to pull out all of her food and set it in front of her.  “I have worked up an even greater appetite.”  She dove into the snacks with obvious delight, stuffing her cheeks and chewing with pleasure.

“See, that is how food is enjoyed, Khan,” Jim said and gestured to Mae Li.  “If you could even show a smidgen of such, I’d be delighted.”  He playfully tossed sand himself, imitating the playfulness of his sister.

Khan grumbled softly. "Don't know why everyone is kicking sand at me today." Or why his eating habits were coming into question, except now Jim had someone else to compare him to. Khan reached down and brushed the sand off his legs, then sat with his face tipped towards the sun, basking in the natural warmth.

Jim reached out and lightly squeezed his nearest hand, so Mae Li could not easily see.  “We do it to show affection.  At least, I do.  You know what I’m like.”  He lay back, too, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the day.

“I have not had such fun for so long a time,” Mae Li said.  “And we must make sure that all of us have the same opportunity.  To splash and play and eat and make fun of one another.”  She tossed a small packet of cookies to land precisely on Jim’s chest.  “Here, eat, Captain.  Share with me.”

Khan smiled at Mae Li for this gesture of sharing and inclusiveness. If bonding over food was a starting place for them, then Khan would not discourage it. "Yes, I know." Khan said, gently squeezing Jim's hand.

Jim sat up slowly and opened the package on his chest, grinning at the cookies.  “Thanks.  These are some of my favorites.”  He popped one in his mouth and chewed contentedly, before putting one on Khan’s chest.  “For you to nibble on and grumble at.”

"Hm." Khan accepted the cookie, treating it like a gift that was not to be rejected. But he did indeed nibble, taking only a bite, then held the rest between his fingers for a time, before his second bite.

Jim and Mae Li shared a laugh without prompting at Khan’s fussy nibbling at the cookie.  And they continued to share food back and forth between them, until Jim could not possibly eat anymore, but the augment went on.  He settled back next to Khan, turning on his left side to face his companion.  “I do believe that we can make this work,” he said in a low tone, though he knew Mae Li could probably hear him, too.

Khan glanced down at Jim, wanting to brush away some of the hair from his forehead, but refrained from doing so. "My sister is a fine example of my people. If she can adapt, so will the rest. Is that what you mean?"

“If she and I can learn to laugh together, than perhaps they all can learn to socialize with all of the different races who now make up the Federation.  And perhaps I might one day be considered a part of the family.  I’d like that, you know.”  Jim looked hopefully at Khan, blue eyes wide and soft.

Mae Li observed them unobtrusively, liking the way the human captain felt comfortable around her brother.  She’d seen a bit before of their relationship, but this spoke of a closeness more than she’d seen yet.  She returned her attention to the blue banana she’d left for last.

This however came as a bit of a surprise to Khan. So he laid down on his side to face Jim, so to speak in a softer voice. "You have a family, the Enterprise. At least, that is what you have said before. I did not know, Jim, that you wanted to be apart of my family as well. We have not spoken of this before." But he smiled a little, head tilted to the side. "I would like that as well."

“I do have a family there,” Jim agreed softly and with a warm smile at the thought of them, “but family can grow.  Should grow.  And it feels natural to be a part of yours, if you’ll have me.  I want to earn that place.  Hey, uh, may I call you Noonien in front of your family?”

"Give it a try, in front of Mae Li. It should be alright, even if it is shocking to them at first." Khan said, then shifted onto his back to lay out under the warmth of the sun once more. The artificial environments on a spaceship could never replace sunlight to someone like Khan.

Jim glanced over his shoulder at Mae Li, looked again at Khan and then eased himself up and over to press a warm kiss to Khan’s lips, lingering a moment.  “Thank you, Noonien,” he said and then lay down again.

Mae Li gaped for a moment and then clasped her hand over her mouth to cover what she feared would be a way too girlish giggle of the sort she never made.  But- but nobody had ever had such audacity with her brother before.

Khan purred softly, lightly closing his eyes. He had heard Mae Li's reaction, even though she had tried to smother it. "There's your answer." He said and sighed, letting his body rest in a way the anxiety of the night before had not allowed him to do.

Jim sat right up and beamed at Mae Li, very glad for the responses from both Khan and Mae Li.  “You don’t mind then?” he asked her.

She shook her head slowly.  “I’ve never seen my brother react to another being as he does you.  Listen to that rumble.  It’s a rare noise.  It means he’s happy, bone-deep.”  Mae Li smiled in response to Jim and nodded.  “That you can help him feel that way means you have my loyalty, as well.”  Her chin tilted up, eyes getting a bit dangerous.  “As long as you don’t hurt him.  If you do-”

“Oh, the shovel speech!” Jim crowed.  “I’ve never gotten one of those.  But yes, I know, you’re fucking terrifying.  No hurting Noonien.”  He patted Khan’s stomach, which happened to be nearest his hand.  “I understand.”

Khan opened his eyes and sat up a little so that he could look over to Mae Li without Jim's body obstructing his view. "Lovely and loyal, Mae Li. The first to protect her Khan. And the first to tell him, when he is being an idiot."

“We’re going to get along fine, Mae Li,” Jim said.  “I like to tell Noonien when I think he’s being unreasonable, too.  But he also likes to tell me when I’m being an idiot, not to mention he snorts at me in amusement all of the time.  Or scoffs.  I can’t decide which noise I like better.  They are both so, well, adorable.”  He kisses Khan’s cheek in a friendly, affectionate manner.  

Khan smiled at Jim, thankful that he could be forward in these situations, whereas Khan had been overly cautious. He accepted the kiss without the need for it to be a secret. "I am pleased that you two have common ground." He said with a small chuckle.

“Well, I’m sure we can find some other things to bond over,” Jim said.  “Mae Li, I could use some tips for dealing with your brother, if you’re willing to share.”

Mae Li gulped down another undignified giggle and merely nodded once with a smile.  “As you shall teach me to adapt to this time, I shall help you navigate the deep waters of my brother.”

"Great-" Khan said dryly, "A man cannot have any mystery left to him. Instead everyone pools their knowledge how to pick him apart ... and kick sand at him." Khan scoffed, though there was no real anger to his voice.

“Pick him apart?  Nu uh.  I want to know what makes you happy,” Jim said and cupped his cheek, encouraging him to share another kiss, though this one was briefer.  “And I figure your right hand would know that better than anyone.  Am I right?”  He shot a grin at Mae Li.

"You're doing just fine, so far." Khan said softly, kissing back this time, though kept it brief as well. Though soon after, Khan stood and went over to where he had dropped his robe earlier, and pulled it on, tying it off around the middle. "But first, Mae Li has homework to do. Then you can both gossip."

“Uh oh, looks like Khan is cracking the whip,” Jim said, standing and pulling on his own clothes over the bathing suit.  He offered a hand to Mae Li gallantly, even though he knew she did not need it.

With a little laugh, Mae Li took the hand and pulled Jim down to kiss on his mouth chastely.  “Brother Jim ... I think I like that,” she said, before hopping gracefully to her feet.  “And a gentlemen, at that.”

Khan eyed the two, especially looking for Jim's reaction to being called 'brother' and being kissed by Mae Li. "Yes. I am cruel." Khan said, maintaining his dry humor. "Come along."

“Oh,” Jim said and allowed a light blush to touch his cheeks.  “Are all your relatives going to greet me this way?  I could get used to it.”  He packed his towel and put his pack on his back.  “Do I call you sister?” he asked Mae Li.

She considered him and then nodded once in agreement.  “Yes, I believe you should.  That will help the others accept you, as well.  If both Khan and I accept you, how can anyone else easily refuse?”  She turned and swept up her clothes, before marching over to Khan.  “We shall all give your Captain a chance, brother.  If he makes you happy, he makes me happy.”  And with that, she began to trot back up to the dorms.

As Mae Li headed up the trail to the dorms, Khan lingered with Jim a moment and placed a hand on his back. "How do you feel? Is today what you expected?" He asked, wanting to know what Jim was thinking about Mae Li and the augments to come.

“I have no idea what I expected,” Jim confess, stepping into his lover’s space and resting his arms around Khan’s neck.  “But I like what I see so far.  She’s amazingly resilient, which I guess isn’t surprising.  I was worried you and I might not be easily accepted, though, so that’s nice to see.  I won’t push about the others, though.  I’ll follow your lead.”  He leaned in and hesitated, waiting for a response from Khan.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said and pressed their lips together, this time long and lingering, the way he wanted to before. "I have introduced the nature of our relationship, a little at a time, to ensure that the idea is well received. So far, Mae Li seems accepting, and will no doubt also be quite curious about you, since I have never engaged in such a relationship before. She may ask direct questions, which you are free to answer, if you are comfortable doing so. But I believe things are going well."

Jim sucked on Khan’s lower lip as long as he deemed it possible, before releasing it with a little pop.  “Yes.  Just baby steps, but they’re positive ones.  Shall we go join her and give her a PADD full of information?  I have one all prepared for her to dive right into.  The history of the world after your leaving.  The history, politics and set-up of the Federation.  Everything an eager augment could want.”  He kissed Khan again, unable to resist while he had the moment to themselves.

"Yes, thank you Jim. She is indeed eager for this information." Khan said, nuzzling their faces together briefly. "Her understanding of events, past and present, will have a major influence on the others." Khan pet is hand down Jim's back once, then gently urged them to head up to the dorms as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim Kirk herded all four of the augments into a party to arrange their beam-up to the Enterprise, an outing he looked forward to very much.  The group had been at the dorms for about a month since the wakening of the last of the first three augments- Mae Li, Ravi and Sultana- learning about the modern world and some of the advances in science and technology.  The three were voracious learners, of course, and devoured everything Jim provided almost as fast as he could get it to them.  And they peppered Khan and him with questions about every topic.  They were most concerned about the way Khan had been treated by Marcus and if that behavior truly would not be repeated.  They also had worries about the future for themselves and their brethren.  

Still, they were all fascinated by the time and place they found themselves in, and the four augments went on several expeditions through the mountains, some of which Jim could not join simply because he could not keep up as a non-augment.  He spent those times working with the Federation Council and Starfleet Command about the next steps, specifically introducing the augments to the people of the Earth and other planets entirely.  The discussions on this were long and complicated with much dissension on some of the more practical matters, but agreement that the augments needed (and deserved) this interaction led the way.  

It was finally decided that they would first be introduced to the Enterprise and her crew, followed by a trip to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco.  Since Khan’s image had not been spread after the attacks, it was safe for him to go there.  Still, Starfleet wanted some small amount of Security in the vicinity at all times, but allowed Jim to decide how he wanted to handle the Enterprise visit.  

Jim also discussed the visit with Khan and brought down some of the Enterprise crew, including Bones, Scotty and Uhura to meet the augments and talk to them about a wide range of topics, including their visit.  There were so many things to see on the ship, but Jim had to make sure everything was prepared.  He also spent a long time conversing with Spock, who was still not a hundred percent sold on the idea of wakening the augments and especially not Khan.  Jim just hoped he two would manage to be civil.

“Everyone ready?” he asked.  

As the four augments assembled, Sultana pulled up the rear of the group. Of the four, she still wore traditional clothing, simulated from the replicator to represent the time and culture of Earth that once was. And was now starting to speak to herself in a mix of Arabic and Urdu.

"Sultana." Ravi scolded gently, not even looking back over his shoulder to address her concerns. "You have read the reports on the technology twelve times already. The transporter is perfectly safe, and a highly efficient method of transportation."

Jim chuckled and said in perfect Arabic, “You are not the only one who dislikes the notion of transporter use, Sultana.  Bones has used the technology for years and still hates it.   But it hasn’t failed him yet.  And it’s saved us all from some tricky situations.  So, please, do not be scared.”  He held out a hand to her.  “I know Lieutenant Uhura is eager to speak with you much further.”

"It seems unnatural." She said softly. But at this, her siblings all turned their heads and looked at her in disbelief. They were augments. Out of their own century. The black and white lines of what was natural and what was unnatural had shifted. Sultana was silenced by their looks and stood among the others ready for transport, though she was clearly complaining internally about how wrong this was to do to their bodies.

"We are ready, Captain. Thank you." Khan said, speaking for the group.

“Oh yes, you must get to speak more with Bones,” Jim said with a wink at Sultana, having not shared in the disbelieving look.  “You’ll get along like fun.”  He opened the communicator and said, “Five to beam-up, Scotty.”  

“Aye, Captain.  We’re looking forward to the visit,” Scotty said.  “Engaging.”

The whine of the transporter took them and in a moment, they were on the Enterprise, gazing down at the small group of officers waiting for them.  At the head was Spock, who was the first non-human the augments would meet.  

“Spock!” Jim cried and nearly jumped off the transporter pad to greet his First Officer.  “All, meet your first Vulcan- Commander S’chnn T’gai Spock.”  And even though Vulcan was a difficult language, he said the name perfectly.

Sultana shivered a little after the transporter was done puting her signature back together. It felt weird. And she shivered again, quite happy to step off the transporter pad. Though she stopped a few feet away from the officers that were their to greet them. A diverse group, not the least of which was a man with pointed ears and a very subtle greenish hue to his skin.

"Commander Spock." The augments said in a small chorus of greeting.

Though Spock had not intended to take his eyes off the augments, hearing Jim deliver his full name was something of a surprise to the Vulcan. After all, the name was not even used by his parents. How intriguing that Jim would use it now. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise." He said formally.

Jim grinned and patted Spock on the back, before turning to the augments.  “Alright, so, don’t follow my example.  Vulcans don’t like being touched.  They’re touch telepaths and physical contact can be painful for them.”  He shot a little glance at Khan.  “However, Spock and I have known each other for a long time, and he knows what to expect from me.  But please watch out for him.”  He winked at Spock playfully.  “Otherwise, the man behind the controls is Montgomery Scott, our Chief Engineer.  He has plenty to say and is open to all questions when we get to Engineering.  But take care or we’ll never leave Engineering.”  He grinned at Scotty, who made a few spluttering noises.  “But first, we’re going to the most important part of the ship.  The Bridge.  Spock, if you’ll lead the way.”  He moved to stand by Khan and gently took his hand for a squeeze.  “And we’re off.”

In this situation, Mae Li took point, being the first augment to follow Spock's direction, while Ravi and Sultana took up a few paces behind. And Jim and Khan at the end of the tour group. Khan preferred this position, as it allowed him to keep an eye on his people in front of him. While trusting Mae Li to represent them well by being the first to come into view, to any they might pass in the hallways.

Khan quietly held Jim's hand, watching his people as they experienced the artificial gravity for the first time. Seeing it in their steps and the way they looked at the walls, how they were processing this new environment.

Jim grinned and leaned into him a little, before giving the tour from behind the group.  “So, Spock is a terrible tour guide, but we are heading down one of the hundreds of halls in the Enterprise to a turbolift, which is something like an elevator.  Only smoother.  And it runs by voice.  In fact, you can talk to the computer verbally from everywhere on the ship.”       

“Will the computer respond to us, Captain?” Mae Li asked.

“Have they been added to the database, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain. As per your request." Spock said with a small glance behind. Though asking questions of the computer was the only access Spock intended on giving them. The augments would be unable to give the computer commands, or input information without further permissions from senior officers. A safeguard, should one, or all of them feel like taking over the Starfleet flagship.

“Excellent.  So, yes, Mae Li, but you may only ask the computer questions, which will be answered based on your position as guests of the Federation or request that the turbolift go somewhere, with some access again restricted.  That’s the way it always is for non-Starfleet guests.”  Jim squeezed Khan’s hand.  “But I’ll show you some of the cool stuff, and my officers can show you some of the workings of the Enterprise.  We’ll bore Khan to tears, though, since he already has such a thorough knowledge.”

Mae Li nodded and said, “Those are only wise precautions, and nothing less than we expected.”

They entered the turbolift together, and Jim said, “Bridge,” smiling when the lift moved smoothly to obey his command.  He’d missed his Gray Lady.

Ravi, who was generally quiet, even as a child, tilted his head to the side, then pressed his ear against the wall of the turbolift. Like Khan, he preferred to observe before speaking. "Listen, Sultana." He said, now making an attempt to soothe his sister. "The ship is not cold, it is not empty as the space it inhabits. It has a pulse."

Sultana hesitated, then pressed her ear to the wall as well, listening. "It does-" She had to admit, even though it was nothing like being on Earth, which was where she preferred to be. Her instinct for Earth was by far the strongest of the four. Which was perhaps why her strength lay in agriculture, but it also meant that space was all the more chaotic to her mind and senses.

“She purrs, doesn’t she?” Jim asked in a warm voice, approving of their actions very much.  “And when she’s in battle, she roars.  But most importantly, she never lets you down.  We may let her down, but never the other way.  She’ll protect us with every inch of herself.”  He grimaced, remembering the way she’d been badly damaged, limping, twice before.  Each time, redone, fixed up and intact again, ready to face the universe another time.  

Mae Li smiled at her siblings and stepped forward to place a hand on the wall, liking the feel.  “It is always true that to read about something is no substitute for actually getting to see it.  This ship is amazing, and we have seen nothing but a hallway and an elevator.”

Whereas the oversized crate with rockets strapped to it that the augments had used to leave Earth over three hundred years ago had no heart, not like this. Their ship had about as much soul as a luggage case. But the Enterprise? It radiated with love. From those who designed her, built her, to those who lived within her veins every day.

As the doors opened, Spock stepped out first onto the bridge, keeping his hands lightly folded behind his back. And as the augments stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge, the crew that had been asked to be present for this tour, came to attention, to acknowledge the guests.

Jim burst out at the end and threw open his arms in happy welcome to the bridge.  “I’m back!”

“Keptin on the bridge!” Chekov announced with clear joy and everyone straightened a bit more.

“Pffft, why do you always do that, Chekov?” Jim asked with a grin, even as he bounded to his chair.  He turned there to look at the augments, face lit up from within.  “Welcome to the Bridge, the heart of all spaceships, while Engineering is the guts.  Here I keep a lot of my most important people.  My Helmsman, Hikaru Sulu.  My Navigator, Pavel Chekov.  My Communication Officer, Uhura.  I’m not allowed to use her first name.”  He flashed her a toothy smile when she made a light scoff and tossed her hair at him.  He went through all of the rest of the personnel, before turning forward again.  “But before you explore a bit and talk to people, let me show you something.  Chekov, if you’d just put Earth on the viewscreen for us all.”

“Aye, Keptin,” Chekov said, and there she was, a little blue planet swimming in the dark night sky of stars. 

Yes. There she was. Earth. Making her way through space, twirling in circles in an endless dance. Sultana was the first to walk from the back of the bridge, to the front near the view screen. Eyes locked on the image before her. "Look how clear the skies, Khan." She said, fixated by the visible lack of air pollution, and at how visibly sharp the blue and green was to her eyes.

"Yes, Sultana." He said, acknowledging her interest in such an achievement, that had been slow to correct in their time.

“It took a long time, but clean energy eventually dominated and allowed the atmosphere to clear,” Jim said.  “Is Earth Science something that interests you, Sultana?”  He was still trying to figure out what the fourth augment’s main interest was, as she was quiet as a rule.  Jim liked her rather well, though.

"Yes, the earth sciences and agricultural sustainability are my specialty." She said with a smile as she turned to look back at Captain Kirk. Here she also took note of the crew on the bridge, a diverse group, not unlike her siblings. "It is good to see." She said, then began to let her eyes wonder, looking at the ceiling and bulkheads, and a few of the computer consoles.

Meanwhile, Ravi was observing the science station near the back of the bridge as it recorded its orbit around the planet, and any abnormalities its sensors could pick up. Which were none, currently, but he could tell their purpose even so.

Jim gestured to Sulu, who winked and nodded, putting his station on autopilot and moving to stand beside Sultana.  “I chose to be a Helmsman, but I’ve always had a fascination with botany.  The Enterprise has a botanic garden with both agricultural and wild specimens, some of which are quite rare.  I’m sure the Captain has arranged to at least drop in on the tour, but if you’re interested, I could give you more of a private tour?”

"Helmsmen Sulu." Sultana smiled, already feeling instantly comfortable with him. "Yes, please. I would enjoy that very much. How do you care for so many specimens in one artificial environment? Are they all from Earth? Which are your favorite?" Sultana began to ask her questions, barely breathing between each, let alone to leave enough time for Sulu to answer them.

Jim nodded to Spock, as well, indicating Ravi subtly.  He moved himself toward Mae Li’s side and asked, “Well, what do you think?”

She laughed a little and said, “Your Bridge is very impressive, Captain.  I do not see how you manage it.”  At his wrinkled expression, she laughed some more, enjoying that they could tease each other.  “Might I see some of the functions of your weapons?”

He gestured to Chekov.  “Chekov, I have a customer for you.”

The young Russian bounded up and saluted Mae Li cheerily.  “I em glad to show you my station, Ms. Mae Li.”

Spock turned his attention to Ravi, who though did not vocalize as many questions as Sultana, did seem to be curious about a great many things on the bridge. So the two began to talk about the science station, as well as the life support for the Enterprise.

Khan meanwhile remained apart from the rest, watching to ensure that his people were not overstepping themselves, but also watchful for any hint that they were being treated poorly. But of course, no one spoke down to them, everyone on the bridge was sensitive to the fact that the augments represented here needed to be treated with open arms if relations were to improve from this point on.

Besides, they were Jim’s crew and didn’t hold the same prejudices as some of the personnel in Section 31 did.  Though they’d once looked askance at Khan, after all of the events starting from the death of Admiral Pike.  But they’d seen the softness in Jim’s expression when he talked about the augment, especially after he’d met him as a teenager, and seen him fight for the rights of the augments and Khan.  So, they learned to accept Khan and now, his family.  After all, they hadn’t done anything.

Jim moved to stand beside Khan and lightly touched his left hand to Khan’s right, stroking carefully.  “Look at their eyes, Noonien.  So wide and full of wonder.  There’s so much for them to discover here.  And look at Chekov bouncing around on his toes, talking to Mae Li.”  He paused and studied him with a hint of worry.  “Do you think she’ll kill him if he gets a crush on her?”  He turned big eyes on Khan.  “Will you?”

"Their curiosity is being satisfied. And your crew is handling them well." Khan said, briefly glancing down to their hands, then looking Jim in the eyes. "Mae Li will undoubtedly accept any friendship that is offered here. But if she is touched in an unwelcome manner, she may very well punch the offender in the throat."

“Aww, you know Chekov wouldn’t do that,” Jim said with a little frown.  “He’s a puppy with a waggy tail and a loud yap.  He’d never hurt anybody, especially not a woman he’s fond of.  And look at him blush.  Maybe I should worry about her taking advantage of him.  He’s only like ... twelve.”  He took a step forward, bluffing, just as Chekov giggled in a most undignified manner and Mae Li looked completely amused.

"They will be fine, Jim." Khan assured, gently securing Jim by the wrist so that he did not intervene. "Mae Li will undoubtedly treat him, and others, as youngsters in need of patience." Just as Mae Li privately considered Jim Kirk, the runt, though that was still not a name Khan shared. "Indeed, much like a small puppy trying to find his feet on a walk."

Jim watched for a moment, and his face melted into another smile.  “I think she’ll find him charming,” he declared.  “He’s nothing like anyone else she’s ever known, I bet.  Unless one of yours acts like this…”  He turned to look into Khan’s face.  “Please tell me there is a puppy augment in your family.”

Khan laughed softly, face relaxing a moment. "Currently, you are the closest equivalent." When they were younger perhaps, when some of the kids were newly made and had not yet learned the rules and the lifestyle they had be built for, yes. But not any more.

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, both eyebrows reaching for his hairline.  “I’m the closest equivalent?”  He poked Khan in the chest once.  “Whatever do you mean, Noonien?”  He crossed his arms and made a face at the other man.

"You are the closest equivalent to a puppy augment in the family." Khan said very calmly and with a little smile. "You share my blood, which could be argued to mean that you are a type of augment, a genetic cousin to the rest of us, and therefore the youngest. Newly developed."

Jim stared at Khan for a moment and then felt himself blush, a touch of red in each cheek.  Khan’s blood, perhaps.  “So, I’m the puppy of the family, huh?  Does that make you the dirty-old-man?  Considering our past, I’d find that rather amusing.”  He leaned in and stole a kiss in front of everyone, not caring.

"I try not to think about the age difference, or the time shift, too much." Khan admitted, eyes dropping slightly as he was kissed. "You mentioned wanting to be a part of the family. I hope this is not an unwelcome association."

“That I’m going to be viewed as the baby poochy with he big paws, huge eyes and wagging tail?” Jim asked with a bit of a pout.  He considered this, studying the augment’s face intently.  “So, I’m the puppy to your panther?  Or your wolf?  I guess as long as you like me, I can live with that.”   

"Perhaps for a while." Khan tilted his head, "Are you upset by this? Mae Li and the others are fond of you. And know that you are important to me." Khan sighed softly, "But if you wish to be viewed differently, I can attempt to challenge these notions."

“They really do think of me that way?” Jim asked.  “Well, I guess there are worse things to be.”  He offered a warmer smile at Khan.  “Can they take me at all seriously, though?  I mean, I don’t mind, as long as they think I’m up to the task of helping you all acclimate to the now.  If they just think of me as a fluffy bundle of love, how am I ever going to impress them?”  But he was leaning in closer even as he said it, just wanting to be near his Khan.

Khan did feel a little strange expressing familiarity in front of Jim's crew. But since Jim was the one to initiate, it gave him a sense of safety. So Khan gently began to pet his fingers along the inside of Jim's wrist as they spoke, offering a bit of contact while standing close. "They respect your rank, as Captain. And they take your promises seriously, they believe you are here to look our for our interests, but they will continue to be wary of those in power, who break their word or show signs of deceit." Which was more than expected, considering how guarded they were as a people.

Well, that had gone a different direction fast, but Jim had a response ready for him anyway.  “Yeah, about that.  I’d like to introduce you all to Admiral Archer.  He’s a crotchety old bugger, but he hates Section 31 and Marcus as much as you.  His dad was one of the founders of Starfleet, and Archer was the Captain of the first Enterprise ... the very first ship humans managed to put into space for long-term exploration.  Had an adventuresome time of it, too.  I think you’ll like him, once you get past the gruff.  And you’ll have his support.”

"Thank you, Jim. That would be welcome." Khan said, hoping that things would indeed continue to go well. But for now, his people seemed to be doing well with Jim's crew, socializing and learning, without either side showing signs of stress or being upset with the other.

“When we visit San Francisco, I’ll schedule lunch with him.  I hope you all like actual dogs.  He’s a beagle fanatic.  In fact, Scotty got into huge trouble when he accidentally dematerialized his favorite beagle, and he never returned …”  Jim shook his head in regret for the poor animal.  “And there’s the Federation Council.  Would you like to meet them?”

"I think that would be wise, yes." Khan said, his tone somber, but calm. "It will be good for my people to see how the Federation is meant to work, and those who truly represent it." Just as it would be beneficial for the counsel to meet the four augments that were leaders of their race.

“Okay, now I’m glad I put in for an official audience.  Shall we start with just you four or wait until everyone is present for the meet-n-greet?” Jim asked, thinking there were benefits and drawbacks to both approaches.

"The four of us, should be sufficient. If it comes to legal terms, we four are the ambassadors of our people and prepared to make decisions on their behalf, as a group. It is therefore appropriate for leaders to speak to leaders, rather then allow a room full of emotionally charged augments get wound up, unnecessarily."

“Legal terms?  No, Noonien, it’s not that kind of visit,” Jim said.  “This is a way to get to know the Council, and who serves on it.  But alright, we’ll start with the four of you and expand later.  The Council is eager to meet you.  You’ve been declared a separate species from humans, and a critically endangered one at that.  Hnh ... I wonder if I’m part of that ruling?  How bizarre.”

"Critically endangered." Khan repeated back with an ironic scoff. How strange. "Times have indeed changed." He said with a small shake of his head. Not that the ruling was a bad thing, as it meant they would be protected under the Federation, this was simply a very different position than anything they had been in before.

“Yeah, I know that must seem a very strange thing,” Jim said with a sympathetic smile.  “Do you think your family will want to have families of their own?  Do you?”  He tilted his head to regard Khan with a serious expression.  “There are ways, even if you stuck with me in the long term, which is what I want.”

"It is not something I have considered. For myself, or for the others." Khan said, their fingers brushing. He looked briefly to the others in the room, trying to imagine if they would want children that they would be responsible for, in a way that was different from raising younger siblings. He did not have answer. But he looked to Jim and hummed softly, happy by the promise of a long term relationship. "I am interested in your company, Jim Kirk. In this moment, I have no desire for a child to distract me from that focus."

“Well, you already have some distractions,” Jim said with a fond smile at the interactions between the augments and his crew.  Uhura was now engaged with Sultana, their gentle voices lilting together.  Sulu had joined Mae Li and Chekov, and the three of them were gesturing wildly.  And Spock and Ravi continued to look at the Science Station, Jim detecting a hint of pleasure on the half-Vulcan’s face, known only from long exposure.  “But someday, you might change your mind.  And I might be in a space to be able to be a good parent.”  He choked a little on the last word and then grinned.  “Oh my God, I may be growing up.”

Khan chuckled softly at Jim's final comment with a small shake of his head. It had perhaps been an adult, responsible thing to realize, for all of two seconds, before Jim overshadowed it with making fun of himself. "It is something we should talk about, when the time comes. If you want a family with me. And how."

“There need to be Noonien babies,” Jim said.  “I’ve already decided that.”  He rubbed his fingers over Khan’s gently.  “But yes, we’ve got a long time to think about it, most likely.”  He turned and clapped his hands together a few times.  “Alright, enough of distracting my Bridge crew.  Augments, assemble!  It’s time to move on to our next stop- Sickbay!”

Before Khan could challenge why it was that Jim had already decided that Khan needed to have babies, the group was called to attention. So he aligned himself close to Mae Li, to get her first impressions.

While Ravi thanked Commander Spock for his time and insight, having spent the entire time completely engaged by the information the Vulcan had presented to him. While also learning a bit about the Vulcan through his mannerisms and choice of words when he spoke.

Mae Li smiled at Khan and said, “It has been a long time since I have heard such a thick Russian accent.  He’s a child, but with such a mind.  He reminds me a great deal of some of us at his age, though we were never so ... giddy.  And he retains some innocence, despite what he has seen.  They both also value your runt a great deal and respect him as a captain, despite and perhaps because of, his unorthodox approach to being a leader.  It bears more consideration, my Khan.  You might wish to emulate him.”  Her mouth twitched with mirth.

"You believe I should change? More then I have done, already?" Khan asked, surprised by this comment from Mae Li. The two pulled up the end of the group touring the Enterprise, to keep their conversation private, while Jim led them off the bridge and down the hall again, to take them to the medical bay.

Mae Li laughed softly then and shook her head at Khan, affection clear in her eyes.  “I do not believe you would be right for the same style of leadership, nor would we know what to make of it.  However, it works for your Captain.  He is respected and I believe, loved, by the people I have talked to so far.  Is that your impression, too?”  She followed the others into the turbolift, talking quietly so as not to interrupt Jim’s flow.

"Yes, Mae Li. That is what I have observed and experienced as well." Khan said, keeping his voice low as they spoke. Khan and Jim had earned the love and loyalty of their people in different ways, and would always be leaders. "Did you enjoy speaking with his crew."

“Yes, very much.  The Helmsman and Navigator could not be more different,” Mae Li said, “and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.”  She exited at the rear with Khan, Jim still leading the way.  “I should like to speak with the rest of them, too, especially Lieutenant Uhura.”  They made their way down another hall, Jim greeting every crew member by name.  “Mmm, he does have a good mind, too.  He hides it mostly.  Why?”  As she pondered aloud, they approached another door, which opened to admit them, Jim first.    

And suddenly, in front of them a voice declared, “I’m a doctor, not a tour director!”

"That is altogether another conversation." Khan said softly, as they were greeted by Doctor McCoy's outburst.

Ravi however was very interested in medical sciences, and so ignored the unwelcome tone. He began to examine the room with his eyes only, at first, then began to drift towards one of the beds, matching up how it functioned with the computer display on the wall.

“Come on, Bones,” Jim said.  “You’ll make an excellent tour guide.  And Ravi is fascinated by medical information.  Look at him.”

Bones grumbled, but turned to the augments.  “Welcome to Sickbay.  This is where I patch up the crew of the Enterprise, especially her crazy captain.  He’s like as not to come in carrying his head under one arm and insisting that he’s fine.”  He moved over to the bed and patted it once, indicating Ravi with one hand.  “Hop up, and I’ll show you how it works, young man.”

Ravi, who was a slender man for an augment stared at McCoy with dark brown eyes. His indignation was not because the Doctor intended to demonstrate on him, as would be upsetting for Khan, but rather because he had been called a young man. "Far older then you, sir." Ravi said, though turned to sit on the bed, so that he could see how it worked first hand.

“Not in modern ways,” Bones said and activated the scanners.  “Now, you can see here how the biobed can monitor all of the patient’s vital readings without the need for any invasive methods.”  He looked over Ravi’s readings and nodded a few times.  “This is within the expected baselines for an augmented human, as have been determined from monitoring Mr. Singh and from the records Jim recorded during our time in your history.  And note that the biobed recognizes Mr. Ravi’s species automatically.”  He gestured to the readouts.  “Everything is in the green.  For high readings, things go into the red.  For low readings, the needle goes into the white.”

Jim moved again to stand beside Khan, who he knew would not be at all excited about Sickbay.  He’d spent too long in one.  “I knew Bones would make for a good guide when he got into the spirit.”

"Perhaps shouting was not a good first impression. But imparting his knowledge is what my people are here for." Khan said, watching his brother and McCoy interact. Ravi had many thoughtful questions regarding the equipment, and if it diagnosed based on species, and what were the current needs of modern medicine.

“Nurse Bracht, will you come in please?” Bones called and smiled with a tall, blue figure with tentacles in the place of hair entered.  “Will you hop up on the biobed, please?  I’m showing our guests how it reads different species.”

“With pleasure, Doctor,” Nurse Bracht said and took zieself to the second biobed, hopping up and activating the scans.  

“Now, notice the difference in readings, but how again, everything is in the green, though not at all in the Terran range,” Bones said.

Jim leaned into Khan and whispered, “Want to sneak into one of the unused isolation chambers and make out?”

At this suggestion, Khan slowly turned his head to stare at Jim. As much as Khan disliked being in the medical lab, they could not simply leave the group. Could they? Even though Ravi was deeply interested and focused on Doctor McCoy and his staff, Jim and Khan's absence would be noticed. As would the evidence of their activities, after the fact. "Jim. Kirk." Khan said with an amused shake of his head.

“What?” Jim asked with wide-eyed innocence, blue eyes all aflutter.  “It’s a perfectly reasonable way to spend some time not listening to things we already know.”  He glanced back at the isolation chambers.  “And there are a couple of them that are never used anymore.  Bones considers them a bit obsolete and has put in a requisition for some new equipment to replace the current.  So, we won’t be disturbing anything important.”  His eyebrows waggled a little, even as his lips puckered a little in playful invite.

Khan glanced to the others, seeing that they were well occupied. "Why don't you start by showing me the rooms. And we will see." He said with a mock-glare. They wouldn't be able to do anything too wild, or even go at it for that long, but a few sweet and lingering kisses might be a nice distraction.

Delighted, Jim sneaked a hold of Khan’s hand and led him toward the isolation chambers discreetly, noting how Bones was now demonstrating the tricorder and hypospray.  That made him move faster, not wanting to be a victim of a demonstration.  Bones did like to inject him in sensitive spots at the drop of a hat.  He led Khan into the back of Sickbay and to the furthest isolation chamber.  “You know the other nice thing about these rooms?  When you want, you can make them soundproof.”  He activated the door and led his lover inside.

"If you know such information from experience, I do not need to know about it." Khan said, keeping his eyes on Jim and his fingers holding tight. "But I did want to kiss you on the bridge. It is your territory, your bridge ... but I wanted to make sure those lips were still mine."

Jim scoffed lightly and said, “My experience from these rooms is as a patient, Noonien.  I have made several long-term excursions into the isolation chambers …”  He closed and sealed the door, before turning on the soundproofing.  With a little sigh, he wrapped his arms around Noonien and said, “Well, let’s make sure they are.”  He brushed their lips together briefly, just the lightest touch.  “How can I prove it to you?”

Khan wined softly at the tease. "Kiss me, Jim. Please." He said, pawing his hand against Jim's chest, wanting to feel close to him, now that they had made a few minutes for themselves.

Jim felt a bit ashamed for dragging such a response out of his lover, even as it also excited him.  He lifted a hand to thumb over his right cheek and cupped his face tenderly, before starting a firmer press of lip-to-lip, which soon morphed into an even deeper sharing.  He molded himself to his partner, hand slipping now to lightly clasp the back of his head to encourage the perfect angle for the two of them to share intense contact.

Moaning softly into Jim's mouth, hands around his hips and lower back, Khan relaxed against his lover. Drinking in the taste of him, delighted to feel him close while they shared this private moment. Yes, this was what he wanted. Khan continued to kiss slow and deep, letting their mouths melt together.

Jim moaned into the kiss and eagerly backed up until they were pressed into one of the walls.  He finally pulled away with a little huff of laughter and said, “I needed that.  I’ve missed being so close to you these past weeks.  I know it’s not your fault, but I do want more time near you ... just us.”

"Yes ..." Khan agreed, nuzzling their faces together after the kiss, smiling to himself. "Just us." He said, sliding his hand down the front of Jim's chest as if to somehow make sure he was all there, all his, just the way he left him last. Completely irrational, but an instinct of sorts. Jim was well and whole and within reach.

Jim allowed an inch between them to let Khan’s hand move more freely, curious about the touch, which did not seem sensual, exactly, but even more intimate somehow.  “Perhaps, we can take a day in the not-too-distant future, before we waken more of your family.  Just do something, the pair of us.  We’ll let Mae Li lead for a day ... you know she can handle it.”

"I would like that, Jim." Khan said, leaning against him a bit as they kissed again. "We can go, anywhere. And do, anything. The two of us." He sighed, the thought happily settling in his mind. Reaching up, Khan lightly began to pet Jim's hair around his temple, letting the silky strands slip between his fingers.

Jim closed his eyes at the touch and then opened them again, brighter blue than ever.  “There’s so many things I want to do, Noonien, with you.  So many places to show you.  But ... all I can think of is holing up in a room somewhere with everything we need for a day and night, locking the doors, and not being with anyone but you.”

"Yes ... some intensive, one-on-one time." Khan said with a soft purr. He palmed the side of Jim's face, holding the gaze of his blue eyes, easily losing himself in the detail of each fleck of color. "Another kiss, Jim. Then we will go back." He said, brushing his lips against Jim's jawline.

“Do we have to?” Jim asked with a slight pout, knowing that Khan would never give up duty for long.  “Bones can lead the rest of the tour.  He’ll be awesome.”  He nuzzled at Khan’s face and sighed.  “I guess you’re right.  I’ll just have to remember the intensive one-on-one promise.”  His mouth trailed over Khan’s cheek and slotted naturally into place over his lips, though Jim drew breath right before he did, determined to make this last.

At first it felt like soft dough being kneaded together, with press and relief as their lips locked. But as Khan opened his mouth, it became deeper, the undercurrent of which was filled with Khan purring warmly. Jim made him happy. Even with the relief of having his people safe and at his side again, Jim offered the augment something none of the others could. Pleasure.

Jim answered the purring with his own soft moans and enthusiastic murmurs into the kiss, stroking Khan’s hair and back with avid hands that sometimes would grasp on a particularly good connection between their tongues.  Fuck, but everything with Khan seemed that much stronger, that much better than with anybody else.  He really, really didn’t want to leave this room and head back to the others.  “Don’t want to go,” he panted, when he finally had to part their mouths or risk collapsing to the floor for lack of oxygen.

"I know." Khan said softly, holding Jim in his arms. He bowed his head and kissed Jim on the neck, though was careful not to leave a mark there. "We will continue where we left off, later." He said and forced himself to pull away. Though allowed his hand to drop so that he was holding onto Jim's wrist once more.

Jim unsealed the door and dropped the soundproofing, before reaching up with his free hand to smooth the hair that he’d rumpled during their necking.  “Am I presentable?” he asked, inclining his head playfully toward his partner.

With a half narrowed cool gaze, Khan smirked. "As much as you ever are." But it was said in Khan's dry humor, not meant to offend. "Come along, presentable Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes dramatically and opened the door a crack to peer out.  He nodded at the clear space and led Khan out of the isolation chamber.  They headed quietly back to where they could hear Bones continuing to describe some of the more advanced healing capabilities in the Sickbay.  “Oh, he’s really in stride now ... we may need to rescue your family.  Except Ravi.”

"I know my brother." Khan said, observing his intensive listening. "He would accept a position as Doctor on the Enterprise, this very moment, if it were offered to him." He gently squeezed Jim's hand. "But we should give other departments equal attention."

They had quietly resumed their place at the back of the group, but a significant look from Bones and a slight smirk from Mae Li indicated their absence had not gone unnoticed.  Jim smiled unashamedly, never apologizing for being who he was.  He even tightened his hold on Khan’s hand, showing their connection without concern.  His crew backed him through everything, especially now.  

“I think we’ve covered the main parts of Sickbay, ladies and gentlemen,” Bones said.  “I’m sure the Captain has many other things to show you.  However, if you’d like to come back for a future visit, please let the Captain know, and I’ll be happy to arrange it with you.”  He used the word ‘captain’ with a strange emphasis.

The group expressed their thanks to McCoy and his staff for showing them the major parts of sickbay. Though Ravi lingered as the rest began to filter out. He thanked the nurses by name, expressing interest and respect for their positions, before finally giving McCoy personalized attention as well. "Thank you, Doctor. I am curious about your medical research labs as well, and hope you might be willing to entertain my questions another time."

Bones’ face softened a bit when he faced someone with such a thirst for knowledge of the medical kind.  “Well, just speak with the Captain, and I’ll be happy to accommodate you, Mr. Ravi.  Would you like some reading to take with you?  I have a PADD full of information I can loan you.  It’s something I give medical personnel when they first join the Enterprise.”

Jim had led the others out into the corridor and paused to look back at Ravi and Bones, a smile on his face.  “Do you want to stay here, Ravi?  You can.”

"Thank you, Doctor-" Ravi began to say, wanting to accept the PADD. Though when the Captain offered him the opportunity to stay behind, his controlled features warped into something quite excitable. He looked to Khan for confirmation that this would be acceptable. But Khan had no intention of holding Ravi back from what he really wanted. "Thank you, Captain. If the Doctor is agreeable. It would be a benefit to me, to remain here for longer."

Bones smiled a bit, nodding once at Ravi and Jim.  “I’m sure we can accommodate you, Mr. Ravi.  We haven’t got anything too complicated on the docket, though you never know when someone from Engineering will show up, having been electrocuted by one of our Chief Engineer’s experiments.  But we do have several scheduled check-ups, a couple of recovering illnesses and injuries ... and one crewmember who is in the middle of changing genders.”

Ravi tilted his head to the side with curiosity at the mention of the chief engineer potentially putting someone in danger, and therefore attended to in sickbay. That was concerning. "Thank you Doctor. I look forward to observing what is considered an average day for you and your staff."

“We’ll leave you to it,” Jim said with amusement and pride at how easily Bones worked with Ravi.  “Come on everyone, we’re going to Engineering to meet the craziest members of this crew ... also some of the most brilliant.  And I know Scotty is as eager as ever to show off his engines and what makes the Enterprise tick.”

Mae Li took up her rear position next to Khan again, as Jim led on the now rather small party.  She lightly nudged Khan and said, “You’ve never done that before.” in a low tone.

"What is that, sister? Allow Ravi his own path?" Khan asked, hoping to see Mae Li and the others find something that made them happy. Though suspected that was not what she was referring to.

Mae Li gave a delicate snort and suppressed the urge to stamp her foot.  “No, my Khan, not that.  We have long known that Ravi would choose to be a doctor, if he could, and always hoped that he would have the opportunity.  If you give him his head, he may never leave that Sickbay with the doctor called Bones by your runt.”  She tilted her head a bit challengingly and said, “That is not at all what I meant.  Do not put me off again.  Tell me ... was it delicious?”

"Put you off?" Khan allowed his eyes to go wide in mock surprise. He waited a beat, took a deep breath, then sighed. "It was indeed, delicious." He said, briefly rubbing his lips together to get a taste once more. "And you are correct, of course, it is not something I have done before."

Mae Li let out a little sigh and said, “With you in the lead, the rest of us may finally be able to look toward more than just work.  We may be able to look for family beyond just ourselves.  I would like- like something delicious, too, my Khan.  We have always been so austere.  May we not now leave that behind us all?”

Very gently, since such things were not common among them, Khan placed his hand against Mae Li's back in a show of comfort and affection. "We have never spoken about such things, have we." He said, voice soft as if they were whispering secrets in their dorms in the middle of the night. "Your desires." He hand fell away from her back slowly. "A lover? Or many? Children of your own? Or none? What is it you crave?"

Jim noted the whispering between Khan and Mae Li with a smile and turned to Sultana.  “Is there any part of the ship you would most particularly like to see?” he asked.

Mae Li ducked her head, feeling a strange wave of almost shyness at the question.  “I have never allowed myself to truly ponder, my Khan.  It has always seemed so far out of reach.  I think I should like to just open myself to the opportunities and see what happens.”

"Good." Khan said with a smile. "I hope you try all the flavors, until you find one you prefer the most. And when you do, I must meet whom you deem to be ... delicious."

"Thank you, Captain." Sultana said, acknowledging his offer. "Mr. Sulu has offered to show me the gardens. I am looking forward to that most of all. He says that you have many rare specimens. And I am interested in seeing how plants are able to cope, growing in space."

“Ah yes, Sulu is one of our magic green thumbs.  He loves his plants.  I’m sure you’ll find it very interesting, not to mention beautiful.  Do you have a particular species of plant you like?” Jim asked.

"Oh, no-" Sultana laughed happily, "From wild grasses to old growth trees, I cannot pick a favorite. They all delight me."

Mae Li’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and she leaned into Khan.  “I don’t suppose you’d share the runt?”

"Share?" Khan repeated back, a soft rumble to his voice. He considered her, then looked ahead to Jim speaking with Sultana. His mind sped ahead, down a thousand different pathways before he spoke again. "I will ask him if he is interested in being shared."

“Well, then you won’t know what to look at first in the botanical gardens ... though we don’t have room for any redwoods.  At least not full grown ones.  There’s a few bonsais, I think.  Sulu knows better.  I like to visit, but I’m no good with plants.”  Jim shrugged apologetically.  “They tend to keel over and die when I get too close.”

"We all have our talents, Captain." Sultana said good-naturedly. After all, even as augments they were meant to be experts in every area, and yet, each had their specialty. "I simply prefer to keep my feet on the ground, and my hands in the soil."

“Oh, there are a lot of opportunities for you then,” Jim said and patted her on the shoulder, before entering the turbolift to carry them to Engineering.  “I’ll have to give you some information on Terraforming.  And terrafarming.  If you’re interested.”

"Thank you, Captain. My Khan has suggested that I might devote my skills in such an area." Sultana said, as she took her place in the turbolift with the others.

Mae Li suppressed giggles with difficulty this time and finally managed to speak.  “Oh.  Oh, dear.  Your face, my Khan.  If we were not so close, I might have feared for my life.  I was not serious. But I confess that it gives me a good notion of just how much you care for him.  And I am heartened.”

"Hmph." Khan huffed at Mae Li, eyeing her from the side.

Mae Li tipped her head at Khan and said, “I never would interfere in truth, my Khan.  Your runt is all yours ... as he should be.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was an overcast day in the mountains. A few degrees colder then usual, but not unexpected. Though much of the wildlife was subdued today. The birds were not as chatty, and the ground squirrels were not as flirtatious. A light rainstorm was due to roll in later that evening, so many of the larger animals, the deer and even the rabbits, were going about filling their stomachs one final time before securing shelter from the rain they sensed was coming.

In the dorm common space, spread out on the couches, chairs, and in front of the fireplace, Mae Li, Ravi, and Sultana were studying and learning all they could, as one final push for understanding before they were to awake a group of ten, tomorrow. So far, over forty hours had transpired since any of them had last slept, as they devoted themselves to becoming experts of this century.

While leaving his siblings to work together, Khan had secured some private time with Jim.

Jim took Khan’s hand as they headed for the small boat dock on the edge of Hell Hole Reservoir, where there were moored two small boats.  “So, we can choose the boat with the engine or the one we have to row.  They both have enough room for all of our stuff, including our tent.  So, what do you say, want to motor or row around?”  He squeezed their joined fingers, grateful for a chance to spend some time with Khan.  Once the next batch were awake, he figured opportunities would be very limited indeed.

"It is a quiet sort of day-" Khan said, and began to load some of their gear into the non-motorized boat. "Let's keep the peace. Less disturbing and not as loud. I will row." He said, getting their gear secured safely under the seats.

“Sweet,” Jim enthused, having hoped Khan would choose the truly old-fashioned mode of travel.  He helped stash their gear and settled in at the tiller.  “And I get to steer.  Awesome!  Let’s take the scenic route and row around the outside of the lake, instead of just crossing down the middle.  Ordinarily I wouldn’t do that with someone rowing, but with you, it should be fine.”  He scooted until he located the most comfortable position.  “Cast off the bow lines!”

Khan purred softly, pleased that Jim was so happy, nearly able to feel his enthusiasm for himself. In a way, over the last few weeks with the other augments sharing their every minute, Khan and Jim learned how to read each other in new ways. "Bow lines cast off, Captain." Khan said as he unhitched them and took his position to row.

“Push off from shore,” Jim said.  “Prepare to make sail!”  He was having a ton of fun treating their relatively small boat like it was a great sailing vessel of old.  “Ready to row on my mark, Mr. Singh!”  He waited a moment as they drifted deeper into the water, away from the dock.

"Making sail, Captain!" Khan said with a grin, enjoying some absolutely ridiculous time alone with Jim. Where he could completely unwind from his duties as Khan to his people. Positioning the oars in preparation for the first stroke, skimming the water surface by a few inches, Khan looked to Jim for further direction. "Ready, Captain."

Jim noted their distance and said, “Mark!” before turning the tiller to swing the boat slowly round to head off along the shoreline.  “Away we go!”  He grinned at how smoothly they moved through the water, Khan’s strokes even and powerful, driving their boat on at a good speed.  “Keep your strokes that good, and we’ll make good time ... and be able to see more.”  He looked toward the trees on the shoreline, as well as the steep, rocky slopes.

"Yes, Captain." Khan said with a smile, rowing steadily, cutting through the water with ease. "Tell me if you catch sight of enemy warships. We shall not be boarded."

“With you aboard, nobody would dare,” Jim said with a wave of his left hand, his right firm on the tiller.  “I predict clear skies, smooth sailing ... and hopefully, some wildlife sightings.  A bald eagle is possible, an osprey even more so.  They both nest on the lakeshore in tall trees.  Have you seen either one before?”

"Not close enough to tell the difference, no." Khan said, briefly looking up, feeling he might be able to pick them out easier against the grey overcast. In any case, he had only seen such birds of prey from afar, so much so that even with his sharp eyes, he could not tell what they were.

“Well, they’re both pretty distinctive, so I hope we get a glimpse, more than a glimpse,” Jim said, looking around eagerly at the shoreline, trees and sky.  He turned back to Khan with a grin, all delight in his eyes and expression.  “I will steer closer to shore.”  With the tiller, he edged the boat closer to shore, hoping that might increase their chances of seeing some birds.  “I wouldn’t mind seeing my own paddling bear, either.”

Khan continued to row, though a few times allowed them to drift quietly so that he could stop and enjoy the scenery as well. "Yes, I am sorry that you missed that sight. Though, she hardly acknowledged us." Khan said, understanding that Jim felt left out at times.

“That’s what I liked about your description of the incident,” Jim said, “that she ignored you both completely.  Just went right about her business.  Brenna is a very awesome individual.”  He scanned the horizons without any success so far, before returning his gaze to Khan.  “A mountain lion is really what I want to see.  They are so secretive.  I’ve seen a bobcat ... from a distance ... briefly.  He was bounding through a clearing.”

"Perhaps with Brenna around, a mountain lion will keep their distance, not wishing to share their territory." Khan suggested, "Or perhaps we will see one wander across our path when we least expect it." He did not know about the native animals well enough to say, but he was interested in seeing them, and learning what he could from first hand experience.

“I don’t know,” Jim said honestly.  “I am sure neither of them would enjoy a confrontation, but given the size of their territories, there must be some intersection.”  He steered into a cove and made a sudden noise of wonder.  “Is there something perched on the tree at the far end, Noonien?”

Khan followed the same line of sight, then smiled, and whispered. "Looks like your bald eagle ... though immature, has not changed colors yet." Calling him an untidy teenager came to mind, but it was a bird, in the wilderness after all. So photographic perfection was not expected.

“Oh, or she might be a golden eagle,” Jim said and fumbled into his bag, pulling out a pair of binoculars.  He fiddled with the settings and raised them to his eyes, focusing in on the large bird.  “But I think you’re right ... a young bald eagle.  There are some white feathers on the head.  Do you want to see?”  He offered the binoculars to Khan.

"Please." Khan carefully set the oars inside the boat so that the action did not cause too much noise. Then accepted the binoculars to look. The bird seemed settled happily on his branch, though would look to the left, or the right, for whatever reason a bird does such things. "I know they have excellent eyesight but I do wonder what they are thinking. Are their thoughts entirely driven by the desire to catch prey or find a companion? Or do they ... look at the world with curiosity, as we do." It was not a question he expected Jim to answer, but simply a thought that had crossed his mind.

“I believe eagles are supposed to be quite intelligent, so perhaps there is at least some degree of interest in the world going by them, beyond just catching prey and keeping track of danger.  I am certain that she doesn’t think much of us.  If she knew better what you could do, she might be a bit more wary.  Shall we get closer?” Jim asked.  “She doesn’t look very ruffled as of yet.”

"Alright." Khan said, passing the binoculars back to Jim while he took up the oars again. "We shall see how close we can get." And with that, he began to gentle row the boat closer, allowing a pause between strokes, so that they would drift a bit before the oars went back into the water.

Jim steered so they stayed a far enough from shore so as hopefully not to disturb the bird.  “Oh wow, she is gorgeous.  I think her name is ... Meteoric.  Does it fit?”  He looked the eagle up and down and nodded a few times.  “Meteoric.”

"If you say so." Khan said, staring quietly for a bit. Though after a few minutes, he continued to row, allowing them to slowly drift onwards. "Now then, continue on our previous heading, Captain?"

“Yes, Mr. Singh, back out into the main branch of the reservoir,” Jim said and steered the boat into the large body of water.  “Ahead full!”  He dropped his free hand into the water, trailing it in the cool liquid.  “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

Khan pulled the oars hard, launching them forward at a faster pace. "What?" He asked, starting to build up a stride. "Go boating? No."

“Not ever?  You have a very smooth rowing stroke, considering you have never boated before.  I know, better at everything, right?” Jim playfully winked at the augment.  “You’re not even straining yourself, are you?  This is easy for you.”  The boat moved along at a good speed, though not too quickly to enjoy the scenery and keep an eye out for other wildlife.

"It is easy for me." Khan acknowledged. "Though I have also never performed surgery or cooked a seven course meal. But they are things I know I am capable of doing, even so." In fact, Khan (and the others) had many skills, even if the life they lived only had use for certain ones.

“Perform surgery?  Not sure I want to see that.  But I’m going to challenge you on the seven course meal, Noonien.  That I want to see.  Maybe you can even make it for the newly wakened augments.  It can truly be a feast.  I’ll help out as much as I can.”  Jim steered away from some floating debris, noting the trunk stripped bare of bark.

"Yes ... I thought as much. I should have kept my mouth shut." Khan complained half heartedly. He sighed heavily, looking to Jim with a small frown. "There has been something on my mind, since last week, when you gave us a tour of the Enterprise. It pesters my mind. And I need relief from it, before we wake more of my people."

“I didn’t know something was bothering you,” Jim said with a frown.  “Please, tell me.  I’ll do what I can to help.”  He kept his attentions on the surroundings now with difficulty, forcing himself to steer.  “Noonien?”

"Mae Li made a comment, which she later identified as a joke. However, it has not left my mind since she said it." Khan said, drawing in another deep breath, forcing himself to talk about this subject abruptly without any warning to Jim for it. "She is curious about companionship, and asked if I would share you." He said, pulling hard on the oars as another form of outlet. "She said later, that she was joking. But I am not so certain. Therefore, I must ask ... if you desire to be shared."

Jim’s mouth dropped open, jaw nearly hitting his chest from the feel of it.  His eyes were surely as wide as any saucers.  With an effort, he stopped drawing flies and gasped, “Shared?  What ever possessed her to ask such a thing?  No, I don’t want to be shared.  I mean, you’re for me, Noonien, that’s what a relationship is to me.  Now, if this is something about helping her adjust to the idea, like a family thing ... I mean, I’d find it weird.  Not to say I’m new to threesomes or foursomes or you know, orgies, but this is different.  We’re different.  Right?”

Khan tilted his head as he listened to Jim babble, sorting out the truth of his answer and the nervous response he was getting. He pulled the oars into the boat for them to drift a bit while he spoke now, not giving himself any sort of convenient distraction, other then this conversation. "I don't know what it is, Jim. This is new ground for all of us." Khan said, equally confused, but at least getting the subject off his chest. "If you find her attractive, or desire to be with a woman sometimes ..." Khan trailed off, unsure of what he was saying either.

“Noooooo,” Jim drawled, nose wrinkling at the idea.  “She’s like your little sister.  I’d never put that right in my head.  And I don’t plan on going chasing after other people like a damned dog, either.  Not that I know why dogs get the back end of it, but whatever.  I mean ... do you want to explore and experiment?  I know you’ve had much less chance than I.  There’s barely anything I haven’t tried.”  He looked a bit abashed at the fact.

"We have barely had time to explore, with each other." Khan said at first. "I believe there is still quite a lot for us to try out and enjoy, without bringing in others. But her comment has lingered in my mind. I felt it needed to be asked."

“So, monogamy for us,” Jim said, but his nose stayed wrinkled.  “It was a really strange thing for her to say to you.  Do you think she was joking?  I may not know how to talk to her anymore if she wasn’t.  Share …”  He gave a brief shudder and nearly steered them into a rock.  “Whoops.  Gotta be more careful.”

"I do not know if she was joking, or not." Khan said with a small frown. "I would be willing to consider sharing, if you desired such a thing ... but it has me very confused. I want her to be happy. But not when the cost is asking for something she has no right to."

“Well, I would treat the incident as a joke, unless she later indicates otherwise, and we’ll deal with that when we come to it,” Jim said.  “Does she know this has been bothering you, Noonien?  I doubt she would have said anything if she thought it would upset you so much.”  

"We have not spoken about the subject, since." Khan said, "If the comment was meant in humor, then it is likely she has not thought on it since. However, if the comment was meant as a true desire, then she is waiting for me to ask you, and therefore give word of our final decision."

“Well, I would think silence is an equal answer,” Jim said.  “I doubt Mae Li thinks you’d hesitate to ask, if she were serious.  And if you bring it up now, it will be awkward if she did mean it as a joke.  Sounds like a silly thing I would say, really.  Does Mae Li have that kind of sense of humor?”

"I ... do not know. It has been a long time, and our last few years together were hardly cheerful." Khan said, but then added with a little smile. "She has great humor when talking with you."

Jim nodded a few times and said, “I’ve appreciated that about her.  Your sense of humor is somewhat obscure a lot of the time, very dry.  Sultana and Ravi have not really demonstrated a lot of humor with me, at least, not yet.  But yeah, Mae Li has always been willing to rag on me in a non-serious way.  Now, I have to ask myself if maybe there was more there.”  He considered a  moment, thinking back to their interactions.  “I don’t think so.  I’ve been in a lot of situations with flirting, and these never felt like them.”

"Very well. Then I shall trust your insight." Khan said as he continued to row. He did wonder about his sister though. And if other augments would find Jim attractive as well, and not be joking at all when they asked for him. But that was a worry without evidence.  

Jim steered the boat ably and hoped that he’d assuaged Khan’s worries in that direction.  He’d have to pay a little more attention in his next interaction with Mae Li to make sure his conclusions were sound, but without tipping her off or acting strange.  It might prove challenging. “It is an interesting topic, though,” he said after a few moments of quiet.  “Do any of your family have any experience with romantic connections at all?  I know you chose not to and were kept busy by your work, but did any of the others have a chance?”

"No. They have no experience in this area. They followed my example." Khan answered, knowing that also meant that they would follow his example to consider intimate partners and relationships, now that the world was changed.

Jim nodded and said, “Along with learning about modern times, they need to learn a lot of other things, too.  Bones isn’t really up for that kind of medicine, so we’ll have to find someone suitable.  Just plunging them into the world without any guidance on social mores and such ... well.”  He hesitated and looked at Khan.  “What do you think?”   

"Some may not be interested, but others will undoubtedly wish to explore all their new freedoms. Relationships included. And to save from broken hearts, or misunderstandings on how couples pair bond in each culture, some guidance would be very welcome." Even Khan felt he could use a few hints, but knew Jim would be patient and teach him in the areas he lacked.

“I’m not sure who might be right for such a task,” Jim confessed with a thoughtful expression.  “I’ll talk to Bones about it.  I’m sure he’ll have some ideas of who might be helpful.  Or at least some ideas of whom to ask for assistance.  We’ve got on standby all kinds of experts to help with all kinds of issues, but I don’t think we ever considered those kinds of issues.  Seems a ridiculous oversight now.”  

"It is understandable." Khan said, confident that Jim would align something useful to his people, as he did with everything else. "Does Starfleet not have a course ... in my time, it would have been called humanities or cultural anthropology. That way all new recruits have a foundation of knowledge for the customs of their peers, of other species? Including perhaps, mating rituals or coupling. Though, if no such course exists, I would think it would benefit more than just my people."

“Well, yes, we thought of assistance with getting everyone familiar with both the new human culture and all of the various races from other planets,” Jim said.  “But we never considered they might need emotional coaching of a more personal nature in that sense.  I’ll make sure that different relationships and relationship building are part of the education, though I believe they are.”

"Very good, Jim. Thank you." Khan said softly, and smiled at Jim sympathetically. "We are a troubling group for you to manage, I know that. And though we require some hand holding right now, at the beginning, it will not last."

Jim shook his head and said, “Nah.  I’m just glad we can help.  Now that the first three have really gotten into the swing of things, we’ll introduce the first of the experts.  Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan.  He’s Spock’s father and a long-time ambassador with experience working with hundreds of different species in even more different kinds of diplomatic situations.  He’ll stay calm in the face of all things, too.  He’s a full Vulcan, but he married a human, so he knows a lot about inter-species relationships.”

"Yes, I have read of his success as an ambassador. His presence will be valued." Khan said. As the four leaders of their people, Khan, Mae Li, Ravi, and Sultana would do their best, but even so, a calm and rational outside view such as Ambassador Sarek would benefit all sides.

“I’ll call Spock later and ask him when Sarek can be here,” Jim said.  “He’s one of the few Vulcans who still interact outside of New Vulcan very often.  Spock said he’s remarried because there are so few Vulcans left.  It’s like a genetic match, though they’re bonded.  It sounds very sad to me.  Spock told me how much his dad loved his mom ... I wish I had met her.”  He bit at his lower lip, remembering the horrible moment when he’d used the death of Spock’s mother against him.  No matter that it had to be done, he would never stop feeling ashamed for it.

"Does that mean, as a species, they will not consider pair bonding with outsiders?" Khan asked. For a time, it would carry on the Vulcan race, but surely they would need genetic diversity in the long term, if they were to survive.

“It was hardly done before Sarek married Amanda, and Spock is the first inter-species child of a Vulcan.  We humans are much more likely to marry and have kids with other races, though there are some species we’ve been incompatible with.  Like Gorn.  That doesn’t seem to take.”  Jim only knew of a few attempts, but they’d all been failures and later tests proved that the eggs and sperm did not interact properly.  “However, for the moment, the Vulcans are trying to outcross as much as possible.  There are a lot of people with broken bonds among the survivors, Sarek included.  Finding another compatible mind is not only a matter of the survival of the species, but the survival of the individual, as well.”

Khan listened to Jim explain these things, and nodded solemnly. "It is unfortunate." For a time, Khan thought quietly upon his own people. Though not technically related, they considered each other as siblings. So he doubted that very few would choose to have relations with each other. In fact, for the most part they likely would want to mate with outsiders as much as possible, in order to lessen the stigma of being an augment.

Jim sighed and shook himself out a little.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to get all serious here.  We’re supposed to be having an enjoyable outing together.”  He looked around to check on their progress and turned the tiller to direct the boat back toward the shore a bit.  “Look to, Mr. Singh, best to make a bit more headway.”

"Yes, Captain." Khan said, making long strides with the oars. The overcast of the day remained, but it was pleasant enough. The water was cool and still, except for the small wake the boat created as it cut across.

“Oh, there’s an osprey,” Jim said, pointing at a white hawk that soared above them, heading in the opposite direction.  “I’m surprised we haven’t seen more of them out here.  They really like these reservoirs.”  He scanned the shoreline.  “Maybe there’s a nest around here.”

Khan paused to watch the bird, enjoying the sight of the wingspan in flight, even if it was brief. "Are there fish here to hunt?" Khan asked, unfamiliar with that was native to the area, or what had been introduced at a later time.

“Oh yeah, this lake is full of them,” JIm said.  “In the distant past, lakes like this used to be stocked with fish that weren’t native for fisherman.  And there are still relatives of those fish and some native ones, in here.  At least they feed the birds.  And by now, they’re kind of naturalized anyway.”  

"Ah, I see." Khan said, wondering where they all were, since he had not seen so much as a splash since he and Jim set up at the dorms. He glanced over the edge of the boat, though even with his sharp eyes, could not see deep enough through the water to see fish. 

“You thinking about diving in and seeing if you can catch some fish?” Jim teased, steering them away from some rocks again.  “I’m happy to sit here while you try.  Not like I could manage it.”  He looked into the deep, blue waters.  

"No. I am happy to leave them to their world. I am only looking, as I have not seen any as of yet." Khan said with a smile for Jim. "Now then, Captain. Where do you intend to land?"

Jim looked about them and said, “A bit further on, pretty much directly across from the dorms.  There is an old campsite there, which is used by students from the Academy now and then.  Mae Li, Ravi and Sultana will be able to look out of the back window or from the balcony and see our campfire.  Because we have to have a campfire.  We’ll use as little technology as possible.”

"Good. I am happy to enjoy an old fashioned campfire. And having you cling to me during the night to keep warm." Khan said with a smirk. "Of course, if you desire such things."

“Oh no, I’d hate that,” Jim said with an equal smirk back.  “Actually, I brought a sleeping bag that we can share, as long as you don’t mind being really close.”  He shifted a little on his seat in delight, wiggling the boat around as the tiller jerked in his hand.  “Oops, gotta maintain control here.”

"Yes, we will have to stay pressed very, very close. All night. For warmth. Of course." Khan said, his gaze relaxed, even though Jim remained his entire focus.

“A safety precaution,” Jim agreed.  “You wouldn’t want me to get all cold and frozen.  Especially given my habit of sleeping without any clothing.  You’ll have to guard me from my own foolishness.”  He was smiling outright now, all warmth.

"Completely irresponsible of you-" Khan clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. But he smiled soon after. "However, I am more then willing to guard you against predators, and your own foolishness, for tonight, and all those that precede it."

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jim said with a wink.  “And I’ll need the extra hands.  Ah, we’re approaching our home port.  A few last pulls on the oars, Mr. Singh, and than make ready for anchor.”  He steered carefully toward the shoreline, heading for a bit of an opening in the vegetation, which led to a clearing just beyond.

"Yes, Captain." Khan said, continuing to to row until he rammed the nose of the boat into the shore. Then getting out, he pulled the boat up a few feet so that it was good and stuck, and highly unlikely to simply float away.

Jim laughed at the ease with which Khan stowed their boat ashore and said, “Thank you, Mr. Singh, for taking care of our proper anchorage.  I can always count on you.”  He slowly hauled himself up in the boat and snagged their goods, offering one of the packs to Khan.  “Shall we find a place to make camp?”

"Aye, Captain." Khan said, accepting the packs of gear as they were handed to him, as they were a two-person-only assembly line. Even so, he offered his arm for Jim to use in order to get out of the boat without becoming unstable.

Jim snagged his arm and hopped out nimbly, carrying one backpack over his shoulder.  “Thank you, Noonien.  Now that we are onshore, there’s no need for formalities.”  He stepped in and pecked Khan lightly on the mouth.  “And away we go.”  He snagged another bag, knowing Khan could easily handle the others.

"Ah, so I am only to address you as Captain, when we are aboard a vessel. No matter what kind it might be?" Considering the use of Jim's title had been done out of fun while on the boat, Khan felt that they should at least agree on these terms, for serious situations, and for play, alike.

“Well, situationally, I am called Captain anytime I am formally in command of a situation.  But right now, we are here for leisure, so I wish for you to call me by my name, not my rank.  As I’d like to call you Noonien and not Mr. Singh ... or Khan.”  He gestured toward the treeline.  “Shall we explore?”

Khan nodded and headed up the slope of ground into the tree line. Looking around right away for a suitable area that would be flat enough to support their camp site, with some coverage from the tree branches overhead, and still within eyesight of the water. "Now, what if I want you to be in command?" Khan asked with a small purr.

“Oh, I’m sure we can negotiate something in that event,” Jim rumbled right back, eyes dilating a bit at the prospect.  “I do so enjoy giving commands ... especially under special circumstances.”  He looked over Khan from crown to toe and back again.  “Very much so.”

"Good." Khan said slowly. "Good-" He continued to look out for a good spot to make camp, then after a few minutes set gear down near a flat spot with a nearby boulder that would serve as a good spot to put a fire near, as it would bounce light and heat off it during the night. "Is this place suitable to you?"

Jim paced the area and looked it over with a careful gaze, before nodding his approval.  “Well chosen.  Plenty of places to set up the tent ... I’d say in the left-hand back corner, a nice spot for the fire ring and a some places for us to sit while we make food, eat and bask to watch the stars.  Not to mention a few nice areas for us to get very friendly.”  He grinned playfully at Khan and set down his bags.  “Let’s get the tent up.”

"Certainly." Khan said and began to clear a patch, so that there were no rocks, twigs or fallen leaves in the area where they would place the tent. Of course, modern gear was resistant to punctures and rain and other issues that once were, but Khan still had the habits of a long lost generation. And so it was, only after the site was prepped, did he begin to assemble the tent.

Jim grinned and assisted with the moving of debris.  “I take it you did some camping out under the stars, though not so much for leisure purposes, after my visit,” he said.  “You were very thorough then, too.”  He moved closer and began to put together some of the skeleton of the tent, which the fabric Khan worked on would attach to.  “Here’s the bottom piece.”

"Thank you." Khan said as he began to assemble the pieces, the structure coming together for him with ease, without need of instruction. "We were on the move a lot, near the end." Khan said after a bit. "We kept to the back country, stayed away from large cities. Slept rough if we had to." Khan sighed deeply, "But the alternative was surrender. And that is not in our nature."

“How well I know that,” Jim teased and handed him the next section of skeleton.  “Well, you’ve gotten this far, Noonien.  So, I think you’ve done pretty well with the no surrender policy.  Now we just have to get you to learn how to fit in, as it were.  Fortunately, it takes all kinds to make a Federation, so there’s a place for everyone.”

Khan turned his head from where he was crouched down, assembling the tent. "Fit in?" They were different of course, augments compared to humans, but obviously so? That someone could pick them out of the crowd? "Are we that out of place? Odd?"

“You are new to the time,” Jim said with a little smile at Khan, trying to soothe any ruffled feathers.  “That will make you stand out a bit, as with anyone when they first encounter a brand new culture, which this will be for all but you.  However, what with the time to get in a lot of learning and meet some folks before you just plunge into the world, we’re working on reducing culture shock.”

"Yes." Khan agreed, culture shock was one of the main issues at hand. Khan and the others would need to explain to their siblings how the world had changed, that humans had changed and were now considered leaders, in their own right, not to mention the shock of learning of alien life. "It will take time, for many of my brothers and sisters to change their point of view, regarding the human race. As a people, no longer in need of having someone hold their hand, to pick them up and set them on a good path."

“Well, we’re not supposed to talk shop out here, so, as your Captain, I order you to tell me how you would like to spend your time.”  Jim handed him the last side to the tent, pleased with how easily they worked together on these kinds of tasks.  “We have plenty of hours of daylight left.”

Khan continued until the task was finished, then stood and regarded Jim quietly for a moment. "Does it upset you, Jim? The role of my people in human history? The sort of prejudice they might carry, until Mae Li, Ravi, and Sultana can convince them otherwise?"

Jim stood and looked at Khan for a moment, thinking that was definitely not getting away from the topic, but his answer did not take consideration.  “Only if they cannot let it go now.  The times are different from than, obviously, and everyone must accept that all places must be earned.  I know that might take time, and we’ll find a way to accommodate those who need more time.  If anyone cannot get over it, well, another bridge to cross when and if we get there.”

Khan nodded once, but moved closer and took up each of Jim's hands, hold them. "But does it upset you, Jim." He asked again, being gentle and calm as he spoke. "You have been very patient with me, and the others." Still, Khan needed to hear it from Jim's lips.    

“Not since I saw you as a bunch of children, forced for all of your childhood, made to believe what your creators believed.  They hammered you all with it for years, until you finally escaped their grasp.  But the stuff they taught you remained, ingrained on your psyche.  So, it upsets me only in that you were not allowed to live and choose for yourselves.  You didn’t have a childhood, like you all deserved.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan leaned forward and kissed Jim on his right cheek, then his left, lingering there for a little nuzzle. Pulling away and letting go of his hands, Khan returned to attending to camp, by putting one of the bags inside the tent.

Jim smiled a bit sappily at the kiss and followed after Khan, finally grabbing hold of his shirt and shaking the material a bit.  “Hey, stop.  Stop working, Noonien.  We have time to get some playing in first.  Did you forget what I asked you?”

Glancing down at the fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt, Khan slowly lifted his gaze. "What did you ask me, Jim?" He rested his hand on Jim's hip, happy and willing to listen to his instruction.

Jim rolled his eyes playfully and leaned in to kiss him softly, just a sweet brush of their mouths.  “I want to have some fun with you, Noonien.  And I requested some ideas of what you might like to do.  There’s a lot of options.”  He pressed forward again for another, longer kiss, though it was no more forceful.

It was easy enough for Khan to smile now, with Jim pressed against him and kissing. "I see." He said with a light lick of his lips. "Is there a certain kind of fun that requires daylight? Or another kind of fun that should be saved for the cover of night?"

“Well, there are some activities that can be done at any time, while others require some daylight ... at least for my poor human eyes.”  Jim snuggled up closer and allowed his arms to loosely encircle Khan.  “However, I’m open to whatever you might like to do.  That’s why I asked.”

"Well then-" Khan said, feeling relaxed and comfortable with Jim hugging him like this. "I could always strip down and chop wood for the fire we will need, tonight. Or-" he kissed Jim slowly along his jaw until he reached his lips. "You can take command, and give me orders to follow."

“Strip down and chop wood …” Jim murmured, eyes huge in his face at the notion.  “That sounds very tempting.  Very.”  He considered Khan for a long moment and then glanced at the day around them, the perfect temperatures and blue sky.  “Let’s spread our blankets out on the beach, strip down to our bathing trunks, get wet and make out.”

"Certainly, Jim." Khan said, kissing his lips again, sucking lightly before pulling his head back. He moved slowly away, but smiled once more before grabbing the large blanket they could use along the beach.

Jim made a delighted noise and began to strip off his clothes, completely unashamed in his nudity, which he flashed about quite freely until he located his trunks and pulled them on.  “I’d swim in the nude,” he called back to Khan, “but you never know what might take a bite out of your giblets.”  He grabbed his sunscreen and quickly sprayed it on his legs, arms, chest and neck.  “Come do my back?”

"If anything were to take a bite of you there, I doubt a bit of fabric would stop them." Khan said with a chuckle. Though he took the spray sunscreen and began to distribute it evenly across Jim's back. "There. That should last you."

“Hmmm, this is one time when I wish we still used the kind you rubbed on,” Jim said with a little smile at Khan.  “Be much more fun.  I take it you don’t need any.”  He turned to Khan again and said, “Well, it’s not so tempting if it’s not hanging out to be bitten.”  With a little laugh, he snagged one of his bags, which had some food and water, and trotted toward the beach.

"No, I do not require it." Khan answered, then followed Jim down to the water's edge. Here he laid out the blanket for them to use and rest on without getting dirty. Though as Khan undressed here, by the shoreline, he also used the blanket to deposit his clothes in an accessible pile for later.

Jim literally pounced on him before he finished undressing, wrapping arms and legs around him like a monkey.  “You’re fucking hot,” he proclaimed and bit at his neck, though only playfully.

Surprised by this sudden outburst, Khan simply blinked at first. Though his arms had naturally gone out to support Jim's backside, holding him so that he did not fall to the ground. "You- mmhn ... did not allow me to finish." He said, enjoying the bite very much.

“I guess I didn’t,” Jim said with a wiggle of his hips.  “I couldn’t wait any longer.  You were moving too slow.  Some augment.”  He bit down on Khan’s left ear and tugged at the lobe.  

Khan groaned and simply went to his knees. Though Jim was still balanced on his hips and in his arms, Khan had lost all willpower to stand. "Jim ... you know how much I enjoy that." He said, holding Jim firmly.

“I have noticed,” Jim admitted with a cheeky expression and a brush of his nose over Khan’s.  “Such a little thing to bring the great Khan to his knees.  I love it.  And I’m happy to let you explore as you want, too.  Please.”  He rested his forehead against Khan’s, eyes warm.

"That is done, easy enough." Khan said, letting his hands slip down the back of Jim's swimming trunks. He hummed with pleasure and delight as he squeezed his ass in each hand.

Jim shivered at the bold touches and scooted even deeper into Khan’s lap, wanting to feel them both pressed together.  “Mmm, shouldn’t we take a dip first?  Or is the cold water a bit too much of a shock on sensitive bits?  We could just forget the wet part and share the towel together?  Clothes optional.”  He wiggled in Khan’s lap a little.

"You are the one who jumped on me, Jim Kirk." Khan reminded him, kissing Jim on the lips. Going to the water for a swim had been Jim's idea, as had deviating from that plan. "And right now, you are right where I want you." He said, and sucked on his lower lip a moment.

“Yes, I rather did,” Jim purred and held his lover tighter for a moment, pressing another kiss to the tender spot just below his left ear.  “I couldn’t help myself.  I have so few opportunities to just jump on you like I always think about when I see you.  The others are tolerant of our relationship, but I doubt that they’d like to see me just pouncing on you every time I enter a room with you in it.”

"Mhnhm-" Khan could not say, really, what such a display would do to the others. Would the sudden pheromones of such a high sex drive in the room cause them to get squirrely? Or would they be dismissive of the entire thing and walk away without a word? Truly, Khan did not know, and was not about to experiment with them, either way. "I see ... then it would be equally inappropriate for me to jump on you, every time I enter onto the bridge?" Not that Khan ever would do such a thing, but he wanted to tease Jim with the idea of it.

Jim snickered a little at the idea and said, “The crew wouldn’t be surprised, but I’d never get anything done.  Not ever.  I’d be happy to have you jump me everyday.  We’ll just have to fit it into our schedules, right?  And if we have to be apart, we’ll fit in some comm sex.”  

Khan tilted his head to the side, looking at Jim with some bewilderment. "Comm sex ... is that when you talk to the other person? Tell them what you are wearing? I have never understood it."

Jim laughed even more, head thrown back in his delight.  “Yes, that’s basically right.  And it’s true, with the wrong partner, it’s just kind of lame.  But with the right one, It can be amazing.  And with your voice ... well, I don’t need to be touched when I can listen.  You’re that amazing.  My voice is not as nice, but I can definitely bring the sexy.”

Even so, Khan did not see how that could at all be interesting. Regardless of how sexy Jim consider Khan's voice to be, surely he had nothing that interesting to say over the comm that Jim would find sexually exciting. But that was hardly a concern in the moment. "Yes indeed, Jim Kirk. You know how to manipulate your own body, and mine, quite well."     

“Not sure manipulate is the right word,” Jim said with a mock pout.  “Perhaps stimulate.”  He tugged at Khan’s shoulders.  “Well, if we’re going to forget swimming, let’s lie on the towel.  Easier not to get sand and rocks in sensitive places that way.”

"Hm." Khan reluctantly pulled his hands out from the back of Jim's swim shorts. Then leaning forward, he supported Jim's weight as he rested him on his backside along the blanket that he had set out. Though now he was even more between Jim's thighs, as he could press against him slightly, which he did.

“Oh, do I get to lie on the ground?” Jim asked.  “You could be chivalrous and let me have the top.”  He spread his legs to invite the augment to press completely against him.  “But that’s alright.  I rather like it here, with you as close as possible.”

Khan blinked, and frowned slightly. "Have I been rude?" He began to pull away, "If you prefer to be on top, we can switch."

Jim tightened his hold on Khan and shook his head a few times.  “Teasing.  Teasing, Noonien.  This is perfectly comfortable for me.  Maybe tonight I can do a little topping.  But I’m very happy to be underneath you right now.  So please, come on down here.  Please.”  He made the last word breathy and pleading.  “I want to be here with you, just like you are.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan relaxed a bit once more. He allowed the tips of their noses to rub for a moment, a show of affection before he kissed him on the lips. "You do have quite a grip." He said with a smile.

“For a mere human,” Jim teased and kissed back languidly.  He settled completely back on the material and urged Khan to follow him.  His mouth traced a series of kisses over Khan’s face and mouth, encouraging active participation from his lover.  “You’re a good lover, Noonien.  Generous.  Giving.  Don’t hold back on me.”

"I am learning. I want to treat you well, Jim Kirk." Khan said kissing Jim again, this time deeper so that he could suck on his tongue. He groaned and allowed his hips to settle, pressing and starting to rub.

Jim wrapped his left leg firmly around Khan to try to lock him close, though the augment could easily break the hold.  He rubbed in concert with the augment’s own thrusts, letting the lengths bump and drag through the fabric of their shorts.  His hands tangled and played with the short, black hair, mussing it as he kissed back eagerly.  This was Jim allowing himself to fully enjoy the joining of their mouths in deep, wet kisses.

It was easy enough for Khan to get carried away, after all, he was intense with all aspects of his life. But he did force himself to pause and give Jim's mouth a rest from being demanded from. "Lovely, Jim." He said with a purr, right hand pressing to his chest.

Jim panted a little as he struggled to catch his breath after the intense assault.  His swollen lips quirked into a pleased smile at the compliment, and he murmured, “You’re not doing so bad yourself, Noonien.  Might want never to go back.  Just live off of your kisses and stay right here.”  He dragged his teeth over the bow lips and urged Khan back down for more.

"That is not entirely practical ... but I am happy to try." Khan said with a smile and kissed Jim again, slow at first, warming up, before letting their tongues twist and wrestle against each other. He groaned softly, feeling quite hard now, but was not the sort of demanding lover that had to act upon such things right away.

Jim also enjoyed the slow build-up, though his blood thrummed hot in his veins and pumped into his cock.  He continued to muss Khan’s hair, loving the softness under his fingers, even as their mouths locked fiercely.  His hips twitched every now and then, drawing moans out of his lungs as his erection ached in his shorts, making a damp spot now against the fabric.  “Fuck,” he groaned when they parted mouths again, so that Jim didn’t swoon.  “I’m already wet.  Can you feel that, Noonien?”

"Indeed I can, Jim." Khan purred, then gently began to bite along Jim's chin and jaw. "What would you like me to do about it? Shall I lick it away, and draw out the rest with my mouth? Shall we continue to rub, until you have made a larger mess of yourself? Tell me, Jim Kirk."

“I’m rather fond of what we’re doing right now,” Jim replied with a breathy groan at the next rub of their cocks together.  “No rush, Noonien.  This is a delicious kind of torture.  What do you think?”  He dropped one hand from the thickness of Khan’s hair to thumb over his cheek and lips.  “Even managed to make your lips swell a little.  Kiss me again.”

"Yes, Jim. Happily," Khan said, following this instruction without delay. Rubbing his hand down Jim's chest and over his hip, Khan used it as an anchor point, rubbing against him slowly, keeping them both stimulated.

The pure heat between them made Jim glad the day’s temperatures were mild, or they might have melted the sand below them into glass.  He squirmed under the delicious motion, not able to move much under the strong hold of his lover.  But that just made the whole situation excite Jim even more, so he bit Khan’s lower lip as he pulled his mouth back a little for a quick sip of air.  “Mmm, more,” he hummed and sealed their mouths again.  

Releasing some of the pressure of his hips, Khan made a small gap between them so that his hand could slide down and rub against Jim's groin, feeling out the silhouette of his lovely hard-on. He groaned and gave Jim a few small bites to his lips, then started to lick and suck on the skin of his neck. "Allow me to taste, all of you."

“Yes.  Please.”  Jim arched his hips up in offering to Khan’s hunger and into the eager hand, moaning low in his throat.  “Whatever you want, Noonien.  I’m all yours.  Explore.”  He slid his hands over Khan’s body, as far down as he could reach.

"Wonderful." Khan said softly, barely allowing his lips to leave Jim's skin. And so he began to explore, just as Jim said he should. He licked a few long lines across his neck, before bowing his head down to bite and suck on his shoulder, enjoying the contrast of the harder muscle there, as compared to his neck.

Jim just smiled and relaxed his entire body into the towel and ground below, hands now framing Khan’s face to encourage his movements.  “Mmm, what nice teeth you have, grandma.  Going to bite me everywhere?”  He thumbed over Khan’s left cheek, just touching the curve of his lips with the nail.  

"Bite. Kiss. Lick. Everything." Khan answered, as he continued, kissing along his collarbone, taking his time to sample the skin, which was smooth and very rarely exposed, save for the times when Jim was able to let loose out of uniform. He groaned as he licked and kissed down his chest. "I could devour you ... every inch."

“That sounds like a most enjoyable idea,” Jim said, “for us both.”  Still, he tugged at Khan’s hair again.  “But kiss me again, first.  I’m missing the kisses.  I need more.”  His fingers tightened just a little to give more urgency to the pull.  “Please.”

"Yes, Jim. Anything you want." He said and lifted his head to kiss Jim on the lips. Though as he dove into the familiar territory of his mouth, his hand continued to stroke and fondle Jim down below, eager to keep him stimulated until his mouth could get there.

Jim kissed back intensely and wrapped his left leg around Khan again, leaving just enough room to let the eager hand stroke his erection.  “Sorry.  Sorry.  I just couldn’t not taste you some more.”  He eased up on the kissing again and said, “Please.  Go on.  I’m sorry for interrupting you.”

"No need to apologize, Jim. I wish to please you, in whatever form that might be." Khan said with a smile, licking his lips briefly. "Will you pet my hair and tell me what you like, as I continue?" He asked, already lowering his head so that he might suck on his nipple, tongue playing with the nub as he continued to devote his mouth to Jim's skin.

“Oh, fuck,” Jim groaned and grabbed firmer hold of Khan’s hair for a second, before forcing himself to ease up a little.  “You are totally pleasing me, Noonien.  Jesus, don’t stop that.  Keep sucking.”  He now stroked the same hair he’d just abused, petting intensely.  It was one of his weaknesses, having such attention to his nipples.  

Though he kept his mouth where it was, Khan glanced up to see Jim's reaction, surprised that this area gave him such pleasure. But he was glad to have found something that he liked, and so continued to suck. His teeth scraped the delicate skin a few times, then ended on a sweeter note by licking it slowly. "Yes?" he prompted, and moved his head to start on the other nipple.

Jim arched even more and let out a deep cry, finding the scrape of teeth over the sensitive bud quite exquisite.  “Oh yes!” he cried.  “Fuck, yes.”  He let out a breathy moan.  “I’m more sensitive than most men there.  More than some human women, too.  I love it.  Suck some more, please?”

Khan purred softly, thrilled to hear Jim's positive reaction. His hand momentarily abandoned rubbing Jim's cock, so that he could instead press both hands into the ground while he held himself up. Head bowed down, Khan focused his full attention into sucking the area hard, taking what he could against his lips and tongue, stimulating Jim's clearly sensitive nerves.

Jim slurred about twenty words together in an unintelligible slur of nonsensical pleasure, just basking in the attention.  He also noticed in the haze that Khan was holding himself up with two completely steady arms, even as he sucked intensely on Jim’s nipples.  “Fuck fuck fuck!” he yelled.  “Please.  Yes.  More!”

Carefully biting down into the skin and muscle, Khan singled out the area around the nipple. His tongue smothered the tip in wet and warmth, sucking with a groan. Jim's pleasure was filling his ears and he simply wanted more of it.

Jim unashamedly pressed into the tormenting mouth and tried to ride Khan’s leg at the same time, knowing his trunks were soaked through by now.  Partners seldom spent that long pleasuring him in this fashion, and he clung tightly to his head, without any kind of conscious focus anymore, too lost in enjoyment.  “Noonien.”

Drawing up his knee so that it pressed firmly against the underside of Jim's shaft, giving his lover something to grind against, Khan continued to nip and bite. It seemed that Jim enjoyed this attention very much, so he was happy to give it. Khan growled warmly, "You like that, don't you."

“How did you guess?” Jim asked, though it didn’t come out at all clearly, nor as one sentence, but rather as a series of syllables drawn out between moans, pants and moments of pure inability to make noise at all.  And that extra pressure against his erection drove him crazier, hips stuttering out of control, as much as they could move, anyway.

"You are lovely, Jim ... so wound up ... but I would like to give you some relief now." Khan said, pulling his head back a little, even though Jim had a hold on his hair. "So there is where you tell me. Do I use my mouth? My hands? What can I do Jim."

Jim took a moment to try and gather a few wits, scattered to the winds.  “You said you wanted to taste me,” he murmured.  “Do you still want that?”  He thumbed over Khan’s mouth, which was wet from all the attention he’d paid to Jim’s nipples.  

"Yes, Jim. I do." Khan purred, lightly kissing the digit as he now locked eyes with the other man. "Will you allow me?"

“Allow?” Jim asked in complete disbelief, thinking that he might not last beyond the initial touch of lips.  “Please.  I want you so bad, Noonien.”  He got that all out in one rush of words.  “Take off my trunks.”  The last was said as a plea.

Khan sat back on his ankles and pulled at Jim's trunks with a little smile to himself. "Yes, Jim. Allow," he said calmly. "It is polite to ask." He said and bent himself down and began to lick along the length of his erection, enjoying how hard it was against his tongue.

Jim nearly banged his head into the ground at that first, hot, wet swipe of tongue.  “You are ... such a good ... fuckfuckfuckthat’s sohot ... man.  Taking care of me.”  He loved the rough edge of Khan’s tongue against his cock.  “Please.  Whatever you want to try.”

This was exactly what Khan wanted to try. The taste. The texture. Taking Jim into his mouth was new for him, and he was eager to experience it. But he still did things in his own time. Licking the length several times and on each side before sucking, letting his tongue caress the head of Jim's erection.

Jim grabbed hold of the towel beneath him and twisted it in his hands.  He fought the urge to just thrust into Khan’s mouth, knowing the man was novel to the act, though he suspected his lover could take the movement easily.  And he also struggled not to release, wanting to let Khan get at least a few good sucks and licks in.  But his body had keyed itself up to the highest levels by now.

Khan swallowed a bit, then flattened his tongue in his mouth, giving himself room to take Jim fully into his mouth. He sucked him back with a soft purr, pleased by how it felt to have the hard muscle act as a gag, keeping his lips and tongue busy and full. He soon figured out that if he moved his head, he could maintain the pressure and feeling of Jim in his mouth.

“Noonien.  Noonien.”  Jim now dug little furrows into the ground as he tried to keep a grip on himself.  “Please.  I’m going to come.”  He tried to pull back, not thinking Khan’s first time should be to try and swallow everything this way.  

Appreciating this warning, Khan pulled his mouth off and glanced up at him. "Come then, Jim. Please." He said, kissing the tip, licking at it, ready to taste and drink whatever came. Though he kept his eyes on Jim now, wanting to see the pleasure on his face and better understand how he experienced such things.

Jim managed to last another second or two before just spurting what felt like a river, uncontrolled and everywhere on his skin ... and on Khan’s face!  He shouted, unrestrained and ringing in the quiet around them (and due to the acoustics, the reverberations may have carried to the dorm).  Otherwise, he just hung on for his sanity, entire body singing with delight, pulsing higher with each jet.

Khan groaned happily at this response. He licked his lips, tasting the cum and swallowed it back. It was quite exciting to know what Jim tasted like, not just on the surface on his skin, or even from his own lips. He glanced at Jim once more, then lowered his gaze, focused on licking Jim clean, tongue hot and wet around his cock, sucking him off completely.

These actions caused multiple aftershocks, each one driving a noise from deep in Jim’s chest.  He was completely spent by the time Khan finally finished his lovely cleaning, lying still (except for his heaving chest) on the towel, eyes closed and face a picture of bliss.  

Wanting to soothe his lover through his tremors, Khan began to pet his hands over Jim's hips and up his sides. He purred softly, nuzzling Jim's groin and stomach, moving up his chest until he settled next to him, head on his shoulder. "I quite liked that." He admitted, still lightly touching him, enjoying how the warmth of his body continued to pulse.

Jim let out a long, low breath and cracked open one eye, just a slit of blue showing.  “Can’t wait for you to really try out giving a blowjob,” he slurred in a long trail of syllables.  “I’ll just lie here a minute, huh?”  He studied Khan blearily, but lovingly, out of the one, partly-opened eye.

"No rush, Jim." Khan said, resting comfortably. "It is rare that you are subdued. It gives me an opportunity to cuddle." He said with a pleased, deep sigh, resting comfortably with his arms around Jim, knowing that for the moment, he was too spent to move around.

Jim enjoyed the closeness, struggling not to fall asleep.  He slowly lifted his arms to lightly hold Khan and then stroke his hair.  “Let me suck you?” he murmured after a few groggy moments, eyes open a little more.  “I want to taste you, too.  Swallow you all down.”

"Mmhm-" Khan brushed their lips together, kissing lightly, unsure if Jim would want to taste himself on Khan's mouth. "I think I would like that, too." He said, though made no move to release his embrace of the other man.

To the contrary, Jim liked it very much and kissed back, tongue seeking out more.  He showed off a bit of his own technique of sucking on Khan’s tongue when it became an option.  “Please, Noonien, I want my mouth on your cock, as deep as I can take it.  Will you let me have you on your back?  Please.”

Surprised that Jim would want to kiss like this, Khan pressed their lips together for another, then smiled. "Yes, Jim." Khan said, petting his hands down Jim's back, though finally began to release his hold. He kept his eyes on Jim, but eased himself onto his back, prepared to entrust Jim to his body and what to do with it.

Jim shifted onto his knees, urging Khan to fully settle on the towel to be comfortable.  “Fuck, you’re stunning,” he murmured and ran a hand down the perfect chest, tracing each chiseled ab with a tender finger.  He curled his fingers under the waist of Khan’s pants, amused that the augment had not even gotten them off before.  “Let me see you all the way?”

Reaching down, Khan helped to undo his pants, which he had not gotten the opportunity to get out of, when Jim had jumped him earlier. But he did so now, undoing the button and rising his hips up just enough to push them down. There was no elegant way to go about it, but Khan managed to squirm out of his pants in order to lay out before Jim, completely naked.

Jim assisted with getting the rest of Khan’s pants off and carefully set them aside.  He licked his lips at the sight and reached down to just palm the full sack beneath his cock, squeezing tenderly.  “My stud.  You are going to make my mouth so very full.”  He traced the length all the way to the tip, playing with the slit.

Khan shivered visibly, sensitive to the stimulation. "Feels good ..." He said, even though this was perhaps simple and barely a lead up to what Jim was about to do, Khan was making an attempt to be open and clear with his feelings.

“Good,” Jim murmured and squeezed gently at the head and then slid his hand down, scraping his fingernails the entire way.  “Shall I start slow and work you up or just go right for it?”  He watched a pearl of liquid appear on the tip.  “What would you prefer?”

"Slow, Jim. Please. I want to watch." Khan said. As he also felt that if Jim jumped into things too quickly, Khan would become overwhelmed with the sensation and cum almost instantly. And right now, he still wanted to learn, not only how to do these things, but how to enjoy them as well.

“Slow,” Jim echoed and nodded once.  “I can do that.”  He ducked his head to lightly lick that one droplet off Khan, barely touching the skin beneath, so delicate was the movement.  “Very slow.”  He blew a warm breath over the tip, before latching his teeth just on the plump head, not sucking nor biting down, just lingering there carefully.

"Jim-" Khan groaned, his body twisting and squirming off the ground. The feeling of pleasure was exquisite and traveled through his nervous system from head to toe. He shuttered through a gasp and reached out to grasp the edges of the blanket, focusing his hands to keep from grabbing Jim by the hair.

Jim moved with the body to make sure he didn’t do any damage with his teeth.  He carefully released him and lifted his head to smile at Khan.  “You can touch me if you want, Noonien.  Just don’t thrust too hard, please.”  He licked a wet stripe all the way from stem to stern and down again.  He pressed a kiss to his balls, gentle.  “My stud.”

"Ahhh ... amazing." Khan groaned, shivering again, eyes rolling back slightly as Jim continued to introduce him to this new pleasure. He let go of the edge of the blanket and carefully rested his right hand on the back of Jim's head, petting the soft hair and caressing the back of his ear. He squirmed in place again, toes clenching tight, then relaxed with another low purr.

Jim chuckled at the idea and lightly took hold of the base of Khan’s erection, arranging it so that he could most easily slip his mouth around the whole head.  He slid his head carefully down, taking in inch after inch, until his nose pressed into the curls at Khan’s groin.  Here, he paused and just let Khan feel how lovely it was just to have his erection held in a warm, wet mouth.

"Yes ... Jim." Khan gasped, then licked his own lips. His cock stirred within Jim's mouth, enjoying the wet heat and pressure of Jim's tongue. The experience was difficult to come to terms with, because it felt like drowning. But not drowning, because that was terrifying. This was drowning in bliss, being smothered by it. "Feels ... so good."

Jim’s mouth sealed for a moment and sucked once, intense and prolonged.  But then he pulled all the way off and just teased at the head for a long moment, teeth to nibble and tongue to explore every bit of skin.  “How is that?” he asked.  ‘Do you like that, Noonien?”

"Yes, Jim ... yes ..." Khan gasped, trying to force himself to speak, while his cock stood erect and wet, desperate for more attention. "Your mouth, is ... soft and ... so good, Jim ... please, more ..."

“I’m trying to go slow,” Jim said, but settled his mouth right over Khan’s cock again.  He breathed through his nose so that he could spend longer bobbing up and down on the length and sucking at the delicious head.  On the last bob, he took Khan deep into his throat, swallowing hard.

"Jim ... Jim." Khan began to repeat his name, his mind lost for other words. His fingers clenched in Jim's hair again, his back starting to arch off the ground. "Gently ... gently ... so close." He whined, then tipped his head back to draw in air into his lungs as he groaned.

Jim slid back up and grabbed the base of Khan’s cock to act as a cock ring, even as he sealed his mouth at the head and began a suction to drive his lover crazy.  He knew how much you could ramp up a man by dragging out the pleasure without allowing the release.

The pressure was exquisite. He was trapped. But not. Khan's hands trembled in Jim's hair, cock twitching for release, but unable to. Though of course the augment could throw Jim off him with ease, grab him, force him, hurt him, but none of those things came to his mind. Instead he was surrendering his body to Jim, trusting the power he had over Khan. "Jim!" Khan growled out and groaned, eager and excited as the swollen head of his erection sought release.

Jim pulled off of the delicious head, licking his mouth clean of saliva and leakage.  “Please tell me, Noonien.  Do you want to come now or let me go on for awhile?”  He lightly pinched at his right thigh, teasing a little more.

"Please, Jim ... now ..." Khan answered, chewing on his own lip. "Feels amazing ..." He clenched and released Jim's hair once more before adding a truth he felt was embarrassing. "Every time you suck on the tip, I want to open up and have you fuck me."

Jim gaped a bit at the last words and felt himself flush with renewed heat, stunned at the instant heaviness in his groin.  “Now?” he asked, a bit dumbfounded by the idea.  “Really?”  He found himself salivating even more and to satisfy the insane hunger, he swallowed Khan’s cock whole and proceeded to attempt to empty his balls completely.

Khan panted and gasped as his body arched in place. "Jim-!" His hands dropped to his sides and he dig his fingers into the blanket again, ripping at the fabric as he started to spill himself. His hips bucked several times as Khan squirmed in place, drawing up his knees as his sphincter tightened and relaxed with each pulse of his orgasm.

Jim eased up the first splash of release hit his tongue and began to drink it all down.  No matter how much Khan produced, Jim swallowed it all.  He also took the thrusts, just moving with each one.  Not so much as a drop spilled, and when the release finally tapered off, he lifted his head and smirked at Khan.  “You’re delicious.”

With his head tilted back on the blanket, Khan breathed in and out steadily, but clearly had no words to express himself as of yet. The best he could do were a series of sighs and groans, feeling like he could dissolve and melt into the ground just where he was.

Jim now took his time kissing up the strong chest and settled on his side next to the other man, stroking the firm abdomen and tangling lightly in the soft curls above Khan’s now relaxed cock.  Even quiescent, Khan hung long and impressive.  “Guess that was good for you, too.”  He pressed a wet kiss to Khan’s cheek.

"YES." Khan said, louder than he meant to. But soon dissolved into soft purrs as he wrapped his arms around Jim, cuddling and showering him with affection through kisses and constant touches.

Jim chuckled at the enthusiasm and said, “I’m glad,” before answering the kisses with his own and caressing his back and sides.  “Which part did you like best?  Giving or taking?  Or did you like both?”

Khan drew in a breath and sighed as he considered his experience. "It is unfair to ask that, while I am still in a state of bliss ... that's all I can think about." Khan said, but nuzzled Jim's neck and kissed the skin softly. "Each have their pleasures, Jim. Both are good."

“Yeah, I guess it is unfair.  They both are amazing.”  Jim paused and studied Khan quietly, soft in the face and eyes.  “And I found out with you that it’s even better when you’re with someone you care about.  So much better.”  He rubbed their noses together playfully.  “My Noonien.”

"Yes?" Khan prompted, keeping his face tucked close to Jim's jaw, which he kissed lightly as he settled in, quite comfortable and relaxed. His fingers once more found their way into Jim's hair, massaging his scalp and playing with the soft hairs. Khan continued to bask in afterglow.

Jim loved the contentment Khan projected from their closeness and basked in it, cupping his face with a tender hand.  “Yes.  It’s never been so good with anyone else.  I want to do everything with you ... and nobody else.  Teach you everything I know and learn from you, too.”  He nuzzled into the warmth of Khan’s chest and lightly kissed the center.

Khan stroked the back of Jim's head and sighed again, lightly closing his eyes for a moment. "I know I have a lot to learn, Jim. I hope to make you happy." After all it was a big commitment on Jim's part, to throw all his chips into one inexperienced pot.

“What do you need to be happy, Noonien?” Jim asked.  “Assuming we can find a place for all of your people, which I know is the first, key thing.”  He shifted and stirred and maneuvered until he was half-sprawled on the older man.

"Knowing that my people are settled and safe is a beginning, you are correct." Khan said, absently scratching the back of Jim's head and rubbing his neck. "Then ... to still be useful. They won't need me any more. Since my people have been my purpose for a very long time, I will need to find a new focus."

“There are plenty of options,” Jim said.  “And a man with your talents will never need to go to waste.  There are a lot of places that could use your brains and energy.  And not just through Starfleet.  The Federation has other options.”

Khan tipped his head down so that he could see Jim's face better. He brushed away a bit of hair from his forehead before he asked. "Where would you like to see me, Jim Kirk?" After all, due to circumstances, Khan was different from the others, he had a head start with modern technology of course, but he also had made a rather fierce impression of his species.

“Somewhere I can be close to,” Jim said, “but most important, somewhere you can be happy.”  He narrowed his eyes to study Khan, mouth curled into a warm smile.  “I think you’d like to do something where you can help people.  What do you think?”

"Yes." It was after all the inspiration of his original design, to help the entire human race. Khan tilted his head, then added, "Would I be allowed on the Enterprise, Captain? To be close to you, I would need to travel with you."

“You’d want to serve on the Enterprise?” Jim asked, eyes wide with wonder and delight.  “I’m sure it wouldn’t be easy, but there’s a lot of time to work on getting you permission.  After all, settling all of your people will take some serious time, first.  But- I’m glad you brought that idea up for yourself.”

"If it is an option. I would like you to consider it." Khan said, then began to pet the shell of Jim's ear.  "Or if that is too close for comfort, I will stay behind. The decision is yours, as well. You must tell me what is right for your position and for your people. You must tell me, what it is you want as well, Jim."

“If we could make the Enterprise work for us both, I’d be the happiest man ever,” Jim said and then snorted a little at the sappy words, though they were genuine.  “However, just being able to keep you in my life, while you do something that makes you happy,  is what I want.”  He shivered at the ticklish touch to his ear.

"Very good, Jim." Khan said, then sat up and encouraged Jim to do the same. This way Khan could brush his hand down his chest and lean in closer to kiss his neck. "As long as my presence is not too much of a distraction for you." He said with a smirk.

“You’d never let yourself get in the way of me doing my duty,” Jim said confidently.  “You’d never let me do that to myself.  But it’d be nice to have you for support ... and when we’re off duty.”  He tilted up his chin in offer of more skin.

"Indeed." Khan purred softly and nibbled slowly at Jim's jaw, biting carefully in a few spots, then kissing them after the fact. He slid his hands across Jim's sides and over his hips. "Sit on my lap, Jim. Let me hold and touch you."

Jim moved to straddle Khan’s lap completely.  “I think I can manage that.”  He seated himself with his legs on either side of Khan’s narrow hips, the curve of his ass pressing lightly against the bulge of cock between Khan’s legs.  “Like this?”

"Yes." Khan said and wrapped his arms around Jim's middle, holding him and petting a hand down his back. "Unless you are uncomfortable." He said, kissing Jim on the cheek, nuzzling their faces together.

Jim slung his arms over Khan’s shoulders now and shook his head.  “Hardly could be uncomfortable in this position, Noonien.  I could stay like this for a long time.”  He pressed a warm, if mostly chaste, kiss to Khan’s mouth, gentle.  “Ordinarily, I would think you couldn’t hold me for that long, but you’re hardly ordinary, are you?”

"What use would you have for ordinary, anyway." Khan said, rubbing his hand down Jim's back, fingers digging slightly into his lower back, massaging the muscles there. "It feels as if it has been a long time since I've been able to simply hold you in my arms. Time that is just our own." 

“I’m too tired by the time you manage to come to bed at night, when your family doesn’t just keep you up, to do anything but mumble at you and sleep some more,” Jim agreed with a rueful grin.  “It’s hard to have the kids to look after all the time and still find some moments for just each other.”  He closed his eyes to enjoy the deep touches, body already relaxed and just becoming more so.

The days to come of course were not about to get any easier. At least not a first. But in time the three: Mae Li, Sultana, and Ravi would take over most everything to help the others adjust, taking most of the weight off Khan's shoulders. "Yes ... and you say some very amusing things in your mid-sleep attempt at conversation."

Jim colored a little and said, “I guess you wouldn’t tell me any of those things … Would you?  Maybe?”  He side-eyed his lover, hopeful that Khan would let him know if he got a little weird during their attempts at late night conversation.  There were times he wasn’t even sure if he’d dreamed some of them or not.

"Sometimes you have very rational things to say, as one would expect ... such as asking how the others were doing, or ask what time it was ... but most of the time, it is clear that you are still asleep, and while part of your brain is attempting to connect to the real, living world, you are still responding to whatever you are dreaming about." Khan said with a fond smile. "For example, you once asked me if there were chocolate eggs in the hallway, and another time, said I should move the barrels." Of course, there were no eggs, or barrels, as whatever these things were, they were apart of Jim's dream state.

“Well, chocolate eggs in the hallway is a good idea,” Jim said with a slight pout.  “No idea why I wanted anything to do with barrels, though.”  He grinned back, unable to help it in the face of Khan’s own smile.  “But it is good to get some time to be together, awake.  You could try going to bed a little earlier now and than.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan agreed and kissed his cheek. "Soon, things will change. The others will not need me as much. Then, I will be able to come to bed at a more reasonable time." He said, and kissed Jim again.

Jim made a hum of pleasure under his breath and surged into Khan to kiss him more forcefully.  He encouraged his tongue to come out to play some more, enjoying the intertwining.  “I think it will take awhile before they do not want you anymore, Noonien.  We still have a lot of your family to awaken and get used to modern times.”

"They will always _want_ me, Jim. But soon, they will not _need_ me, as they once did." Khan gave a firm squeeze of Jim's backside. He kissed Jim again, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips with a little growl. "You will still want me, though, won't you?"

“And need you, too,” Jim agreed and rubbed against him in a sensual wave.  “You’re my Noonien.  Have been since I kidnapped you as a teenager.”  He growled back and snapped at Khan’s chin in a playful way, before scraping over the edge.

Khan purred deeply. It felt amazing, Jim rubbing against him like that. But also, those were the exact words he wanted to hear. Jim Kirk had been on his mind since childhood, and it was very satisfying to know that he had been on Jim's mind as well. "Yes, Jim. I am your Noonien." He said, tilting his head back, surrendering his neck and throat.

Jim had a dim understanding of what an important gesture that was, so he latched on to the nearest section of Khan’s neck with his teeth and worried at it.  With a series of little growls, he worked his way down the neck, nibbling and occasionally biting at the skin.  When he reached the curve with his shoulder, he bit down more formally and drew up a love mark.

Khan groaned deeply and shivered with excitement at the first few bites. His arms tightened around Jim, then abruptly relaxed as his body went limp, submitting to the bite as he slumped against his lover. "Yes ... yours." He said, almost sounding barely conscious as he groaned.

Jim found these signs of Khan’s willingness to be submissive very exciting.  He licked at the mark he’d left on Khan’s shoulder, before lifting his head to seize Khan’s left earlobe in his teeth.  This he tugged at playfully.

"Mmhn-" Khan leaned to the side as Jim pulled at his ear. As complex as their relationship was, and as intense as the augment Khan was, underneath it all, Khan had two clear lines of his personality that indicated he was willing to be submissive. To Jim Kirk, only. The one line was based in the augment's childhood, as a young man wanting to explore life and having a crush on a time traveler from the future who had saved his life. An eager young man, wanting to be touched and kissed and shown kindness and intimacy. While the other underlying part of his personality was of the powerful adult augment of the present, as Khan, the leader of his people, wanting someone else to take charge for once, wanting Jim Kirk to have power over him, without hurting him, as others had.

Jim sucked at the little piece of flesh, before releasing it with a scrape of teeth over the surface.  “I can’t wait to fuck you, like you asked,” he murmured into the same ear.  “You’re so responsive to me, Noonien.  I love how easily you give.  My beautiful augment.”  He clasped Khan’s face between his hands and sealed their mouths for a breathtaking kiss, just exchanging tongues and teeth and lips.

Khan slid his fingers into Jim's hair, squeezing a handful as they kissed. He moaned into his mouth, enjoying the play fight, the battle as they kissed each other. "Jim-" He panted, pawing at Jim's hip. "Take me back to the tent. Make love to me there. I know you have the supplies for it. Please, Jim. I want you to."

Well, who was Jim to deny that?

“Yes, Noonien.  Yes.”  Jim smiled at Khan and kissed his forehead tenderly.  “Shall we just leave our stuff here and come back for it later?  It’ll be safe here.”  He nuzzled their noses together and lightly rubbed his cheek against Khan’s, like a cat scent marking his territory.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, leaning his head to the side, rubbing his face against Jim in return. "Please." As easy as it would be for Jim to take him right there on the ground, Khan wanted the security and privacy of an enclosed space, even one as feeble as a tent.

Jim hopped up and took Khan’s hand, not really pulling him, but urging him to his feet.  He did not speak, but hurried back toward their tent, glad they’d already set it up.  He ignored the slightly undignified naked running, too excited to really care.  And he didn’t speak until they got to their tent, snagging a duffel before they toppled inside.

Khan held and squeezed Jim's hand the entire time. Though once inside the tent, he knelt on his knees off to the side, watching Jim throw things together for his request. He briefly felt self conscious, and rubbed his hand over his chest and down his thighs. Jim said he wanted to fuck him, so surely that meant he was desirable, not just as a stud, as Jim had called him. "Tell me what to do, Jim."

Jim found some lubricant and also pulled out some old-fashioned condoms, in case Khan did not like the idea of someone actually spilling inside him.  Setting them aside, he knelt in front of Khan on their bedroll and took Khan’s hands in his.  “Most important thing, Noonien ... relax.  This isn’t a test.  There will be no grades.  We want to enjoy ourselves.  Enjoy each other.  And no matter what, we’re going to do that.  Alright?”

Khan kept his eyes down on their joined hands with a little smile. "Yes, Jim." He said and leaned forward to kiss Jim on his collarbone. He paused there, then kissed his neck as well before pulling back, moving to sit on his backside, legs slightly parted.

“We can do this various ways, too,” Jim said and stroked over Khan’s chest with his right hand, lightly pinching his left nipple.  “It’s easiest the first time to be on your hands and knees, but that can also make you feel least in control.  On your back, you can see what I’m doing all of the time.  Or, most difficult for the actual penetration, but giving you the most control, you can ride me.  Do you have a preference?”

Khan listened to the suggestions but smiled at Jim slowly. "I want you to be in control of me, Jim. I want that." He said, drawing attention to this point. "Put me on my back, or on my front ... but take me and tell me that I am yours. Bite until I submit. And show me how safe I am, your Noonien."

Jim swore he felt all of his blood rush from his brain and into his cock at the words and images they produced.  “Fuck.  Yes.  On your stomach, Noonien.  Let me take care of you.  Trust me to give you pleasure.”  He grabbed a folded blanket and placed it on the bedroll.  “Place this under your hips to give them some lift.”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said and gave a small bite to Jim's chin before he turned to lay on his stomach, with the blanket supporting his hips, helping to present his ass. "I will follow your direction, as best as I can." He said, head turned to the side as he looked back, watching to see what Jim was up to.

Jim held up the condoms.  “These are old-school, but solely for use if you don’t want a mess inside you.  Some folks don’t.  Health-wise, I’m totally clean and use birth control, so the little swimmers aren’t potent right now, if that was a worry.  Do you want me to use them?”

Contracting or even carrying a virus was impossible for the augment, so that was not a concern for him. But he considered the offer, and what it would mean, with or without the condom. "Allow me to feel you, without the barrier, Jim." He said and sucked on his lower lip a moment, "I do not mind a mess."

Jim grinned and tossed them away.  “Awesome.  I prefer to feel everything naturally, too.  And if you ever want to switch, I want to feel every inch of your unadorned cock, too.”  He lightly stroked Khan’s ass, just palming the slight curve.  “Now, lubricant.  This is what I like to use.”  He pulled out the corked bottle of oil and opened it, pouring a little in his hand and holding it out for Khan to examine.  “It’s actually an oil from a tree on Risa.  Very slick and smooth inside.  Makes first times easier and doesn’t smell.”  He moved forward to let Khan examine it.

"Yes, you are right. It does not smell too bad." Khan said, though did not reach out to touch the oil. Instead, he kept his arms and hands in close to his sides. However, he appreciated Jim explaining all the steps to him and taking it slow, as it helped ease all his unspoken concerns. "Will you apply it?" He asked, reluctant to touch the oil or use it on himself without knowing what he was doing.

“I will,” Jim said warmly.  “That’s part of the whole experience.  Now, given how exceptionally strong you are, I suspect this may be a bit more difficult.  So, I need you to relax as much as you can.  But tell me if I do anything that you don’t care for.  Please.”  He placed a warm kiss to Khan’s tailbone, before lightly biting.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, toes curling in anticipation. Though they relaxed a moment later once Khan realized that Jim wasn't going to just start fingering him. He liked the bite to his backside, which allowed him to relax and breathe out.

With a tip of his hand, Jim gently began to pour the warming oil into the crevice between Khan’s fine cheeks, before he eased one to the side so he could see the small, pink hole.  “Fuck, that’s pretty.  Can you flex for me, Noonien?”  He leaned in and blew on the orifice, cool air now over the untouched spot, even as the oil dribbled its way down and began to pool on the same sight.

As instructed, the muscle clenched tight so that the delicate circle of pink disappeared. But as he relaxed again, it popped back out, and even gave a hint of the darker red inside, ready to be discovered. As the oil dripped down, his body naturally did it again, enjoying how it felt to have the lubrication slide over his skin.

Jim swallowed hard and spread the cheeks even wider, leaving a print of oil with one hand.  He leaned tight in and licked a wet stripe right over the pink, glad for oil that was safe for consumption and relatively tasteless.  He sealed his mouth over the little area and inhaled sharply.

"Oh ..." Khan gasped softly, lips barely parting. It came as a great shock to him to have Jim do this. But unlike the shock of watching Jim kneel before him in the shower, this was a surprise that Khan could not see, only feel. And it was amazing. He felt himself relax again, encouraged by Jim's mouth, which felt a little like a kiss, or a lick. Khan could not quite tell what Jim was doing, really, but he knew he liked it. A lot.

“Oh yes, you are sensitive,” Jim murmured and snagged some more oil.  He dripped that exactingly on the small hole, watching some of it manage to slide inside.  “Ready for a first finger, Noonien?”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, rubbing the side of his face against the bedding underneath. In a way, he wished he could rub against Jim, but then he would be unable to touch him like this, so the desire did not make sense. "Feels good, already." He said, body still relaxed from Jim sucking gently on the pucker.

“I’m glad,” Jim murmured and made sure his right index finger was coated in slick, before just sticking it slowly inside Khan’s body, a millimeter at a time.  The muscle was noticeably strong and hotter than most humans.  His finger hovered at the first bit for a moment, before something gave a little and swallowed up the tip.  This, he wriggled in place, stimulating the small area just inside.

Tipping his head back, exposing his throat in a show of willingness, Khan moaned deeply. There was a natural and expected degree of resistance, but even so, Khan arched his hips and pressed back for more. A sharp heat climbed up his spine and he shivered with delight, gasping softly. "Yes ..."

“Can you ease your muscles at all?” Jim asked, wondering if Khan had that kind of control.  “You’re awful tight, and I don’t want to even try and force you.”  He made little circling motions with his finger, trying to wide the tiny gap to allow more finger inside.  “You’re like a furnace inside, Noonien.”

Khan sucked on his lip a moment before asking. "Is that good? To be that hot?" He really didn't know, maybe it would be uncomfortable for Jim, or maybe it was desirable. Though he did make an attempt at Jim's request, to be less tight. Not that he knew what he was doing. He made himself clench and release a few times, but really only felt his muscles ease the more Jim touched him. "Please do not stop. I will get there."

Jim chuckled and said, “You’re doing great, Noonien.”  He moved his finger a bit more with each release, until he neared the knuckle.  He attempted to bend his finger now, struggling a bit against the sheer power of Khan’s inner walls.  Still, he felt them ever so slowly give to his attentions, as if they realized that no harm was intended.  “It’s just warmer than I’m used to, but it’ll feel good when I can finally slip inside you.”

"Yes?" Khan smothered a moan into the blankets as he pressed back again. Another hot thrill of excitement rushed up his back and he shuddered, though this time it also reached down into his groin, making him hard again. "You want me ... tell me, you want me."

Jim made a soft noise and said, “Of course I want you.  I want you so badly that I might not even last long enough to get myself properly inside you, Noonien.  One inch into that splendid ass, and I might just embarrass myself.  You’re like sex personified, Noonien, especially on your stomach, begging me.”

Hearing that Jim wanted him was just as soothing as the slow and careful handling that Khan was receiving. It made him hot and hungry for Jim to take him, even though a more rational side of his mind appreciated the fact that Jim was not rushing him. "Yes, Jim ... yes, I am begging you. Please. I can take more." He said, starting to writhe in place.

“I know you can, Noonien,” Jim soothed.  “I just need to work you open some more, and your body is not used to this yet.”  He maneuvered his finger just a bit more, tongue stuck out in concentration, and hooked his finger, hoping that-  And yes!  He found the little gland inside Noonien and rubbed against it as much as he could, hoping that might give a bit of a spark and ease the deadlock a bit.

"Ohhhh-!" Khan groaned, sounding a bit like a winded bear that had just run up a steep hill. His body trembled and shook as he felt a quick release from the stimulation. And now his body opened up to Jim as eagerly as Khan's words had been. His body was made hot and inviting, and wet with the help of the lubrication. "Jim ... Jim, yes ..."

“There we go,” Jim said with deep pleasure and snagged the oil to add more, along with a second finger.  The two now worked in tandem, stretching, twirling, scissoring, angling, plunging, until they moved with ease through the slick passage.  And with that, Jim rewarded Khan by stimulating his prostate with both fingers as forcefully as he dared.

Having no point of reference for anything like this, Khan's body did not know what to do with itself. He hugged his arms in close to his chest half the time, then reached out and grabbed a fist full of bedding as his body shook with pleasure. For a moment it even seemed that his knees were trying to gain traction underneath him so that Khan could get up on all fours, only for his body to surrender all over again. He came again with a gasp, then nodded abruptly to himself, "Yes Jim ... yes ... yes ..."

“Oh, now you’re completely relaxed for me, Noonien,” Jim murmured and quickly slicked himself up with his free hand.  He eased out his two fingers and carefully placed his cock at the still somewhat open hole, not giving his lover’s body a chance to tense up again before he began pressing in.  His erection was rather thicker than his fingers, so the head took a little bit of force before easing inside.  He froze there for the moment, body trembling, to see how Noonien was doing.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Khan didn't moan or call out to Jim, his body did the talking just then, as his back arched and he pushed back with complete acceptance. His skin flushed, head to toe as he was penetrated and opened up further by his lover. Khan panted softly before he found his voice again. "Jim. Yours."

Jim relaxed a little, shaky breath as he felt Khan’s body accept the penetration.  He placed one hand on Khan’s hip and reached forward with the other to lightly grasp his shoulder with the other hand.  He continued to ease himself forward, just allowing Khan’s body to invite him in, until he settled, fully sheathed, against his lover.  “Fuck,” he murmured.  “You’re perfect, Noonien.  So perfect.”

Khan bowed his head down, licking his lips as he breathed through the new experience. His passage was slick and full, but it didn't hurt. It felt amazing. He groaned softly, enjoying the touch of Jim's hand, it was a comfort and reminded him that he was safe.

“Shall I move, Noonien?” Jim asked, lightly squeezing Khan’s hip.  “I want to move so bad, but only if you’re ready.  Tell me.”  He nuzzled into Khan’s black hair and pressed a kiss to his crown.  “I want to claim you.”

"Yes, Jim ..." Khan whimpered sweetly, his body arching under Jim like a cat stretching after a long nap. He placed his arms out in front of him and pushed back slowly, and moaned at the sensation. "Let me feel you. Claim me, over and over again."

“Very good,” Jim murmured and braced himself for a moment, before pulling back for the first time.  He paused at the edge, just the tip of his cock inside Khan, before pushing in on a single thrust.  He repeated the action, a little faster.  And then again, faster and with more force.  Soon, he had a smooth rhythm going, gliding in and out of Khan’s willing body.

"Jim ... Jim ..." Khan panted his name, eyes lightly closed as his face was a picture of bliss. If he were another species, he would be dripping wet with hormonal arousal for Jim, but as an augment, he was still mostly related to the human race, and so such things were not possible. Even though internally, Khan felt like they could be. Everything was slick and smooth and felt exquisite. "Yours, Jim. Entirely yours."

“Mine,” Jim echoed with a fierce kind of pride.  His expression also indicated his own pleasure, deep and intense.  Every stroke sent a shockwave through his entire frame, as he built up and up and up toward an epic climax.  But his mind did not completely lose its focus, narrowing in on the responses of his lover to him.  Also, he gazed at the nape of Khan’s neck, picking a spot out.

Khan trembled and moaned as Jim made love to him. For the augment, who had a crush on Jim Kirk since a young age, this was the relief to the desire he had felt, for all his life. Jim wanted him. And though they did not talk about the long term just yet, for Khan, this was to be his one and only lover for the rest of his life. He was for Jim Kirk's consumption, and no other.

And that’s exactly what this was- lovemaking.  Jim found his stride now, plowing into Khan’s body as he strove for the finish line now.  And he finally added to his movements the bites and nibbles to Khan’s neck, not too hard yet, but a preview of things to come.  He also dropped the hand from Khan’s hip to reach around and see what condition his lover was in.

Very sensitive right now, Khan bucked his hips as Jim reached around to grasp his hard erection. He was sticky, with a constant drip of precum, prepared to find release without warning any moment now. "Begging you ... begging you, Jim Kirk ... fill me ... tell me ... that I am yours."

“So hard,” Jim murmured appreciatively, especially given this was the work up to Khan’s third orgasm.  He stroked the beautiful length a few times, though his hand was a bit uncoordinated.  The plea, along with the steep climb to the tip of his own release, left him shaky.  “Mine,” he repeated in a quiet, yet firm tone.  And in demonstration, he finally latched on to the tender nape with sharp, intent jaws and bucked a last two times, double-quick and hard, into Khan’s depths, before simply flooding his insides.

For a few intense seconds, Khan had no control over his body. He was coming hard in one direction, and howling in bliss in another. Everything felt hot and tingled all over. "... yes ..." He managed to gasp, his head bowed down in surrender, and his muscles clenching tight onto everything Jim had just given him.

Jim nearly howled, too, except his grip on Khan prevented it.  And somehow, even through the white haze of an orgasm so powerful he literally shook all over with it, he knew that holding onto that spot, staking that claim, was too important to stop.  He didn’t even notice the coppery taste of Khan’s blood when he broke the skin and made an even deeper mark.

Khan was barely holding onto consciousness now. Considering he had blacked out after a few well placed bites and orgasms during their first encounter, this was a thousand times more intense. His body slumped into the bedding, relaxed and yielding to Jim being inside and biting, making a very clear claim to him. "Yes, my love. Yes." Khan mumbled into the blankets, followed by a rumbling purr deep in his chest every time he breathed out.

Jim finally had to let go and found himself slumped over Khan in a rather undignified way, breathing hard and completely spent.  He just barely heard that Khan was saying something, but couldn’t make it out at all.  Lifting his head a little, he said, “Noonien.  Are you alright?”  He noted the dark mark on the back of his lover’s neck and lightly licked over the spot, cleaning away some blood.

"Yes-" Khan said softly, then dissolved into another series of purrs. Even if he wanted to move, right now the augment had no command over his body. He was laying in a state of complete submission, and bliss. "Please ... don't move. Stay ... as you are." He said, barely managing to put words to his request.

Jim grinned a little at the request and said, “I’m not sure I can move.  That was amazing.  You wiped me out, Noonien.”  He kissed the same spot on his nape.  “Totally.”  He rested his head against the other man’s shoulders and nuzzled into his hair.  “Thank you.”

Khan managed a little smile, pleased that Jim had thoroughly enjoyed him. "Thank you." Khan repeated back, wanting to say more, wanting to recognize the care Jim had shown him and how amazing his first time had been. But his brain was not quite up to speed just now. He was drowning in endorphins and promptly fell into a light cat nap, a perfect state of happiness as he continued to purr softly, resting under the weight of his lover.

Closing his eyes, Jim also allowed himself to drift into a contented doze, comfortable even with his relaxed cock still inside Khan.  His entire body thrummed with pleasure, heightened by the rumble of purrs.  He stroked Khan’s side with a gentle hand, lazily, but tenderly.  


	12. Chapter 12

It was well over an hour before Khan opened his eyes again. He was recovering from his state of bliss, turning his head to the side. "Jim?" He asked softly, unsure if his lover was awake or not. Though the augment still radiated heat, his skin was not on fire as it had been, when Jim had made love to him.

Jim had shifted enough to ease out of Khan, but still lay mostly sprawled on top of him, eyes closed.  “Noonien?” he asked softly and lifted his head.  “How are you?  Shall I get off?”  He stretched a little and kissed his nearest shoulder.

"I am awake. But in no rush to move." Khan answered, stretching his neck a little and sighed deeply. He licked his lips, mouth feeling dry, but smiled to himself. That had been an exceptional first experience, at least from Khan's point of view. "Thank you for staying with me, after. It feels good to have you pressed against me."

“I didn’t want to be anywhere else, even if I could have moved,” Jim said with a wry chuckle.  “But perhaps I should still get off of your back.”  He pressed a warm kiss over the mark on Khan’s nape, savoring the fact that the spot was still not completely healed.  “How’s your backside doing?  Sore at all?”

"Not sore, exactly." Khan said, humming softly as Jim kissed the tender spot on the back of his neck. "But well breached, and filled." Khan purred again, then began to stretch in place.

“And just as tight now as you were before I even started, I bet,” Jim said with a slight smile, even as he carefully eased to the side and off of Khan to lie on the bedroll.  He stroked a somewhat possessive hand down the length of Khan’s back and over his ass, gently exploring the crevice there.  “I hope you’ll want to do that again sometime ... soon.”

With Jim no longer laying on top of him, Khan shifted back a little so that they were still closely touching. Turning his head, he watched Jim touch his sides, enjoying how it felt to be in his hands. "Yes, Jim." Khan said and reached down to guide Jim's hand so that it rested on his chest for a moment, wanting to be held from behind. "After a drink of water, perhaps." He said, implying (however unrealistically) that he would be willing to have Jim make love to him on the hour, every hour, every day.

Jim tightened his hold a little and pressed close to Khan, nuzzling into his hair.  “I’ll get you some water in a moment,” he said.  “I don’t know that I’ll quite be able to go as soon as all that, though.  We puny humans need a bit of respite, especially after such a hot explosion.”  He lazily rubbed circles on Khan’s chest and fingered his left nipple, just lightly teasing.

"Mmhnn not puny at all." Khan purred, "In fact, a very good size." Khan remained relaxed, then turned his head so that he could look at Jim over his shoulder and give a small kiss to his chin. "But the truth is, I am yours, any time you want me."

Jim choked a little on his tongue at the offer and murmured, “I’m glad you liked the cut of my jib, Noonien.  I like the way you think, too.  I’d like to trade with you sometimes.  I don’t want to miss out on trying you on for size, either.”  He shifted away far enough to find a pack and dig about for some water.  He rolled back to Khan’s side and offered him the canteen.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said with a soft laugh, though accepted the water gratefully and began to take long sips out of the canteen. "Thank you for the water ... and the care you have shown me." He continued to drink until his thirst was quenched and set the canteen aside.

“I wouldn’t mind a drink, if you’re done,” Jim said and kissed his cheek, before lightly chewing on his nearest earlobe.  “I’m happy to take care of you.  Figure I’m going to have a lot of that to do these next months, while you’re busy looking out for your family.”  

Reaching out, Khan grabbed the water and passed it back to Jim. He turned onto his back with a groan, but was now positioned better to look at his lover. "It is a relief, Jim. To have you take care of me, while I take care of everyone else. It is a secure feeling."

“Well, mind if I help you take care of your family, too?” Jim asked.  “And maybe, sometimes you can watch after me a little?”  He moved to wrap an arm over Khan’s chest and smiled down into his face, before taking the canteen and drinking a bit of water of his own.  

"Yes, Jim. Of course." Khan said, watching Jim drink. Though began to lean in and kiss Jim on his neck. It was thrilling however to feel like a priority, when so much of his life had been spent putting others first.

Jim placed the canteen aside and stretched out by Khan again, content to just bask in the still drowsy moments.  “We should go wash off in the lake and get a fire started.  It’s going to be dark soon.  And my stomach is reminding me that we forgot lunch in our excitement.  But I’m also feeling too lazy to move.”  He yawned in demonstration and plopped his chin on Khan’s shoulder.

"Right now, you are making compelling arguments for us to stay just as we are." Of course, the only argument Jim was making was that he was feeling lazy and was successfully using Khan as a pillow, but that was apparently enough to outweigh the need for food or to wash in the augment's mind.

Jim made a little huff and said, “Yeah, guess I am.  It’s just so comfortable here, and you’re so nice to snuggle up to.  I like being close. Makes it hard to leave, even for a fire and s'mores.”  He caressed the strong abdomen, hands gentle on the firm muscle.  “And you’re just enabling me.”

"Indeed, I am." Khan said and gave Jim a light kiss on his lips. "However, you were responsible for me for quite some time, so now I must be responsible for you. Come along, Jim. We will get up, and wash. We will start a fire, and eat. And you will hold me in bed when it comes time to sleep."

“And I’ll probably find time to make out with you for awhile, too,” Jim said.  “Under the stars and in front of the fire, all snuggled up in a blanket.”  He considered a moment.  “If it’s warm enough, possibly naked except for the blanket.  Sound like a plan?”  He shifted himself up and stretched to the sky, moaning happily at the feeling.

"Indeed, Jim. I do not see why we need to put any clothes back on for the remainder of the evening." Khan said, sitting up slowly, and stretched his back by twisting his shoulders to the left and to the right. He shuddered a little, the feeling rushing down his spine, but he smiled at Jim, still enjoying some of the after effects of their coupling.

Jim shifted and sat in Khan’s lap for long enough to kiss the augment passionately, but also tenderly, on the mouth.  He sat up and slowly stood, ducking to keep from brushing his head on the roof.   He exited the tent through the flap they’d never completely closed and waited for Khan to join him, hand extended.

Getting up, Khan moved awkwardly at first before finding his legs again. But he took Jim's offered hand and headed out into the evening air with him. There was still daylight left, but a fire would be useful within the next hour or two. "It will be a cold wash by this time of day. But may help to wake up our bodies."

“Reinvigorate us for later,” Jim said with a grin, even as he headed for the water and their discarded clothes and towel.  “I may be up for that next round after all.  Feels kind of like we’re on our honeymoon.”  He broke into a trot.

Perhaps Jim was more correct then he knew. Though Khan did not say anything as they rushed down to the water. He let go of Jim's hand in the last few strides so that he could dive in, shocking his body awake. Then wading around where he could still stand, Khan began to wash himself, though more then once paused to pet the rough mark Jim had left on the back of his neck.

Jim splashed in after him, making a noise of shock at the cold.  But he gamely plunged in and began to scrub himself off, floundering back to the surface spluttering and pink all over.  “Oh fuck, that’s freezing!”

"Fortunately, we know the solution to getting warmer." Khan said, scrubbing himself clean with his hands. Not that he would mind getting sticky and oily again a bit later, but right now it felt good to be clean.

Jim splashed over to him, got his feet beneath him and launched himself at Khan.  “Cowabunga!”

"What-?" Khan reacted quickly and caught Jim mid jump, even though it also meant they both fell back into the water together. When he emerged again, he wiped the water from his face and stared at Jim for an explanation.

Jim burst into laughter at the expression on Khan’s face and clapped his hands together.  “That was awesome!  Let’s do it again!”  He leaned in and dropped a wet kiss on Khan’s mouth.

"Very well." Khan said, not quite seeing the point of this, but enjoyed how happy it made Jim. So the augment reset himself, wading over to where he had been before Jim had jumped towards him.

“Oh, I love you,” Jim declared, when Khan went right back to where he had been before, though he obviously had no idea what Jim was about.  And that made the human yell, “Cowabunga!” even louder and launch himself like a guided missile right into his lover’s arms.

Still learning how to be playful, especially as spontaneously as Jim often was, Khan caught him out of the air and fell back into the water with Jim in his arms. When they both surfaced this time, it was Khan who initiated a kiss and stroked his hands down Jim's arms. "You enjoy this?"

Jim was busy laughing in joy at the sheer ridiculousness and fun of this playfulness and nodded at Khan.  “Sometimes, you just have to be silly.  At least, I do.  Just release some energy and have fun.”  He kissed Khan again.  “Thank you for indulging me, Noonien.”  He threw himself backward into the water with another splash.

Using his knuckles, Khan scrubbed his body once more, making a thorough job of it. And when he was done, he began to head back to shore. "I will start a fire near camp, if you want to continue here." He said, gathering up their clothing and blankets from earlier.

Jim splashed out after him and said, “Hey!  Don’t leave me behind, Noonien!  Don’t I get to dry off with the towel?”  He pouted exaggeratedly for the other man, before his expression melted into another smile, eyes bright blue in the fading light of day.  “Don’t I get to dry you off?”

"Is that what you want?" Khan paused in collecting their things. "I do not wish to rush you, that is why I suggested you stay. But I will not leave you behind, Jim. Would you like to remain here for more time?"

“Just long enough to dry each other off,” Jim said and leaned in for a soft kiss.  “Please?  And than we can start that fire and eat.”  He sidled closer to Khan, pressing against him.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said and dropped most of what he was holding except for one of the towels. Unfolding it, he wrapped it around Jim's shoulders and back, rubbing briskly to dry off his skin and ensure that he stayed relatively warm. He kissed Jim on the lips and smiled at him, finding his damp, messy hair quite amusing.

Jim saw the fond amusement in the smile and found himself returning it even more brightly, unable not to wrap Khan in a hug and hold him close.  “You’re amazing, Khan.  I want you so much.  And I feel so lucky to have you in my life.’

As Jim pulled him into an embrace, Khan purred instantly. His chest rumbling as their skin pressed together. It was very satisfying to hear, and he hoped selfishly that Jim would always be happy to have him in his life, always consider him to be amazing, and want him, constantly. "Here ..." Khan said, dropping the towel around his hips to continue drying him off. "Almost done."

“And that’s just a bonus,” Jim said about the purr.  “Having your rumble in obvious happiness at me just makes me happier, too.  It’s gratifying to have such obvious proof of your contentment.”  He wiggled his hips to facilitate drying and also continue his playfulness.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said and kissed his jaw with a small bite. "I might not verbalize my pleasure in traditional ways, but you can clearly tell when I am happy." Though on the other hand, he did count on Jim to say when he was happy or not, since he did not have the same cues for Khan to interpret.

“You can tell when I’m happy, too,” Jim said with a return kiss and nip.  “I’m pretty transparent.  I tend to laugh and joke and be a bit of a doofus when I’m happy.  And I’m always handsy, too.”  He lightly pinched Khan’s side.

"Yes ..." Khan admitted, though also added, "but you also laugh and joke when you are anxious or wish to diminish a stressful situation." And he certainly did not associate that with Jim's happiness. So although Jim felt it was obvious, it was not quite the case for the augment.

“I guess so,” Jim said.  “Those times, I feel like it’s obvious that my jokes are nervous and a bit edgy.  I’ll always try to be honest in private with you about when I’m upset or nervous about something.  How does that sound?”  He lightly took the towel from Khan to start returning the favor of drying.

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said. He surrendered the towel for Jim to use and stood still while being dried off. Though he did leave his hand on Jim's hip, wanting to keep a physical connection.

Jim made sure to get all of Khan, dipping a bit to take care of his legs.  He moved the towel up his long back and over his head, also tousling the black locks.  From there, he moved across chest and stomach, carefully over groin and back down to feet again.  “Tada!  There.  All done.  Now, let’s go get that fire going.”

"Thank you." Khan smiled, head tilted to the side as he watched Jim dry him off. For being a former emperor, Khan was not accustomed to all this personal treatment. Gathering up the blankets and clothing once more, Khan headed back up with Jim to their camp. As they approached their tent, Khan used a line between two trees to hang up their clothing and the towel to air out, until they needed it next.

Jim trotted back inside the tent to pull on briefs and a pair of outdoor lounging pants, before emerging again.  “So, I’m going to gather some firewood.  Want to join me?  We can make a fire the old-fashioned way.”  He beamed at Khan and hastened over for another kiss, settling against his lover for a long snog.

"Yes, we will go together." Khan said, sucking slowly on Jim's lower lip. He stroked his fingers down Jim's back, though eventually forced himself to pull way so that he could put on a a pair of lounging pants as well, wanting moderate protection, and decency, while out gathering wood.

Jim waited for him and gathered him close, arms linked.  “Shall we go find some driftwood for the fire?  I think that’ll be easiest to gather.”  He headed back for the shoreline, glancing up at the sky to gauge the sun.  “We have about an hour of light left.  Not that you’ll worry about it that much, huh?”

"I am not concerned, no." Khan said, pulling Jim close as they hooked arms, a protective gesture suggesting that Jim was safe from any of the night time dangers. "But a fire will be enjoyable to sit in front of, a warm and entrancing twist of color."

“Also, good for making s'mores, which will be my main enjoyment, besides sharing the flavor with you through making out,” Jim said with a light bump to Khan’s shoulder.  “If you agree, of course.”  He reluctantly parted their arms to begin gathering driftwood as they approached the sticks that had washed up to the shore during the lake’s highest periods.  “A couple of armfuls should do.”

Khan walked barefoot along the shore and selected pieces of wood for the fire. "Will you cook for me?" He asked as he slowly began to gather the kindling they would use.

“Of course.  Do you have any requests?” Jim asked, filling his arms with the white pieces of wood.  “I’d like to cook for you ... as long as you end up enjoying the results.”  He stood straight, arms now full.

"Nothing specific, Jim. I simply enjoy watching you." Khan said, topping off his load of firewood with a few more pieces before he headed back with Jim to camp. "I know you have the supplies for corn bread to bake in the cast iron, which is a comfort food, as I understand it. What is suitable to have with that?"

Jim grinned and said, “Chili.  And happily, I have some of that, too.  And some cheese to go with it.  Maybe some fruit.  We should have applesauce.  How does that sound to you, Noonien?”  He headed slowly back for their campsite, thinking they had enough wood between them now.

"Very good, Jim. Thank you." Khan said, pleased by the idea of Jim cooking, watching him, and enjoying the food prepared. Once back in camp, Khan dropped the wood bundle from his arms and began to clear away an area for the fire, which he outlined with a few stones that were already on hand.

Jim grabbed the pack with their food and hauled it over to the area where Khan set-up their fire pit.  He sat down and pulled out a small cast iron baking pan and a cooking pot.  He took the chili mix and added water, stirring it into the pot.  He than readied the cornbread mix, placing it in the pan and adding sugar to the mix to give it a bit of a sweet tang.  Finally, he pulled out the jar of applesauce to open later.  “What to drink?”

"Campfire coffee or tea would suit me." Khan suggested, but was entrusting these things to Jim anyway. He aligned the pieces of wood the way he wanted before starting up a small flame, letting dry bark catch before the larger pieces caught on as well.

“Coffee,” Jim agreed and pulled out a coffee pot, as well, along with a small can of beans to grind.  He watched Khan build them a small fire, before nudging the baking pan over to him.  “Bread first.  It will take sometime to cook properly.”  He began to grind the coffee beans, making them usable for their coffee.  “Sugar and cream for me ... none for you.”

Once the fire was catching properly, Khan placed the pan in the fire, the cast iron protecting the food from ash while it cooked. And while Jim prepared their coffee, Khan remained hunched close to the fire, and began to brush his fingers through his hair, getting the heat of the fire to finish drying off his body.

Jim set up a stand to hang the pot from to warm their chili, arranging it so the bread pan and chili pot could share the flames.  “Build up the fire a little more?” he asked Khan, as he put the coffee into their coffeepot.  “We have multiple things to cook and warm.”  He pulled out a small packet of cheese to melt over the chili later.  “I feel very domestic.”

"Out here?" Khan asked with a smile, and began to expand the fire by adding in wood to make it larger with a wider base.

“Well, the setting isn’t prosaic,” Jim agreed, taking a peek at the first stars appearing in the heavens above them.  “And nothing about you could ever be categorized as prosaic either.  But making dinner for the two of us, while you tend the fire ... it’s a very traditional type scene.”

Khan placed his hand on Jim's knee. "There are some things about me I am sure, are quite traditional, compared to modern ways of thinking. I am pleased by our arrangement, Jim. And the roles we have both begun to take."

Jim settled a hand on top of Khan’s and lightly stroked the back a few times.  “And what roles are those, Noonien?” he asked, curious as to how Khan saw them.

Khan focused on Jim's hand, then lifted his gaze. He had a moment's doubt, that Jim did not see him the same way. So he came out and said it. "You are my life mate. My protector, and I, yours."

Jim considered this and slowly smiled, nodding a few times.  “I like that.  Life mate.  That’s a nice way of putting it.  I’m glad you feel like I can help protect you, too.  Protect and serve, right?  Each for the other, so that both are equal in the partnership.  I guess that’s more how I term it.  Life partner.”  He glanced at the pan with the rising cornbread and then placed the pot of chili over the fire.  

"Then you agree? I do not have it wrong." Khan asked, wanting to be clear on this point. He turned his head to the side to show the mark Jim had left on his neck. "I am yours, am I not?"

Jim felt his cheeks heat a little at the sight of the possessive mark he’d left on Khan’s nape, but also nodded his agreement to the question.  “If you don’t mind such a claim on you, Noonien ... I’d like that.”  He reached out to run his fingers over the faded mark.  “And me?  Am I yours?”

"I would not have allowed it, if I had not wanted it." Khan said with a soft purr as Jim touched the tender spot on his skin. He turned his head to look at Jim, nuzzling his hand. "I want you to be mine as well."

Jim leaned in and kissed his nose softly.  “Do you want to mark me the same way?” he asked softly, before pulling back to stir the chili as it warmed over the fire with a wooden spoon.  The smell of the cooking beans and cornbread began to fill the air, making the setting that much cozier.

"I would be interested in marking you, Jim, with your consent." Though Khan was also willing to accept that biting was perhaps something that Jim was not interested in, or at the very least, was not receptive to in the same way that Khan was.

“I’m sure something could be arranged,” Jim said with a little glance at Khan from under his eyelids.  “And mine won’t fade as fast as yours.”  He did not mind the idea of biting, especially since he thought it must best appeal to Khan’s more primitive instincts.

"It is true, the mark you have given me will fade." Khan said as he leaned forward on all fours to kiss Jim on the lips. "However, to my way of thinking, that only means you must mark me more often."

Jim chuckled into the kiss and said, “I was hoping you might think of it that way.  I’m happy to refresh the mark as often as you need.”  He leaned in to deepen the kiss, tongue asking for permission to play.  The food was forgotten in that moment, as Jim lost himself in Khan.

"Yes, indeed." Khan purred, kissing Jim deeply. He sucked on his tongue and leaned in further, hungry for Jim's taste on his lips once more. Though eating would solve true hunger, Khan preferred Jim to the taste of anything else.

Jim allowed himself to sink into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him tightly, before parting to allow himself to breathe.  “And where would you place your mark on me, Noonien?”  

"Hmm." Khan narrowed his eyes slightly, evaluating Jim's neck and shoulder. He sat back on his heels, rubbing the sand and dirt off the palms of his hands. "Do you have a preference?"

Jim settled back as well and took back up his job in cooking, removing the cornbread from the fire to allow to cool a little as he placed the coffeepot over the flames.  “A preference,” he mused, as he stirred the chili some more.  “Perhaps a shoulder?  Or a thigh?”

"Lovely." Khan smiled at him, "I believe I could gnaw on your shoulder for hours." He said with a laugh. "And show a little more care with your thigh."

Jim laughed softly at the words and said, “Please fetch us a couple of bowls.  The chili is ready, as is the bread.”  He eased the chili a bit away from the main flame, to keep warm without burning.  “I think gnawing at my thigh would be acceptable, too.”  

" _Gently_ gnawing." Khan grinned wolfishly. "You have a fairly important artery there." He said as he got them both bowls and spoons for their meal. When he returned, he sat with his legs crossed, though still leaning in close to the fire, absorbing the warmth.

“I trust you not to go vampire on me,” Jim said with a wink at his lover and picked up the first bowl, scooping out a generous portion of chili for Khan.  “Want some cheese on your chili? I recommend it.  This blend is amazing.”

"I shall take your recommendation, Jim." Khan said, accepting the food Jim had prepared and was now serving him. "Thank you."

Jim sprinkled cheese on the top and then gestured to the bread.  “Cut whatever you want.  Do you want butter ... well, butter substitute?”  He pulled out a knife and set it on the bread, before scooping out his own chili into a bowl and putting on quite a bit of cheese.  He also poured them each a cup of coffee.  “It’s easy to imagine we’re alone on the planet out here, isn’t it?”

Khan cut himself a piece and placed it on the inside of his bowl with his chili. "Yes, I suppose ... if you do not think about it too deeply. It does feel like all this space is ours, and that we have only each other."

Jim glanced at him with a playful smile.  “Are you willing to pretend with me tonight, Noonien?  Just you and I in all the world, cleaving together under the night sky.”  He stretched out an arm to lightly brush over Khan’s leg, before pulling back to pour them each a cup of coffee, setting one next to Khan’s right foot.  “Any good?”

"Yes-" Khan grinned, "I am willing to pretend." He purred softly as he set his bowl in the hollow spot of his crossed legs. From here he used his spoon to try a few first bites of the chili. "Still quite hot, but good, Jim. Thank you."

“Excellent.” Jim tried his own chili and grinned even more brightly.  “Simple, but tasty and filling.”  He added a bit more cheese and then took another bite.  “Perfect.”  He added the cream and sugar to his coffee, sipping it with a low sigh of pleasure.  “Will you please cut me a hunk of bread, Noonien?”

"Very well." Khan said and cut into the corn bread, about the same size he had given himself. He then placed this in Jim's bowl for him to enjoy. "Since we are alone on this planet, Jim Kirk-" Khan began to prompt him with this idea of pretend. "We must remain close to each other, in order to survive."

“That will be a terrible hardship,” Jim murmured.  “Especially cuddling close to you so your presence can protect me from any potential predators.  And we wouldn’t want to get cold, either.  Good thing you run hot.  But what can I offer you?”  He ate happily as he spoke.

"You ensure that we eat well, that we never know hunger. And after such long periods of isolation we will need to give into primal urges of course." Khan said as he pet his free hand down Jim's bare back.

“Long periods?” Jim asked.  “Like a couple of hours?”  His lips quirked up playfully.  “I’m not sure I’ll last much longer than that.”  He caught the wandering hand and kissed his knuckles.  “But I’m sure you can keep me sated.”

"Needs must be met." Khan said with a grin. He continued to eat the meal Jim had prepared, enjoying it far more then any replicated meal. And even though he was a fussy eater, after being well fucked, he had a proper appetite, for once.

Jim did note how well Khan ate the chili and wondered if he could always get him to eat this well ... was it the sex or the outdoors?  A combination, maybe?  “Needs will be met,” he promised.  “And in the meantime, we can explore our world and see what adventures await us out there.”

"In this, you shall lead us, Jim. When the seasons change, we will have to travel to a more suitable environment. One where we can survive the winter, and have supplies safely on hand." Khan said, enjoying his coffee as he relaxed, watching the fire and being lulled by the snap of the flames.

“We’ll have to travel down to the valley in the winter, avoid the worst of the weather,” Jim said.  “The ocean is a good place to go.  Plenty of food and easier weather.  No big temperature shifts or crazy snows.  We’ll have a nice ramble down there in a few months.”  He took a huge bite of cornbread and chewed happily.

"On the way, we can decide if we want to construct a permanent shelter in one location, or several temporary ones that we can travel to each season." Khan said, continuing to talk these things out as if they were reality. "The first year will be difficult, but after that, we will have set provisions for ourselves to make the following years easier to endure."

“Your strength and stamina will help us survive on our own,” Jim said.  “A series of shelters, with a cache of food at each as we can spare it.  Or prepare it.”  He reached out to trace Khan’s face.  “Curing meat and maybe drying fruit and gathering nuts.  Acorns maybe ... though we’ll have to treat those.  Leach them, specifically.”

Khan laughed lightly at this line of conversation and shook his head. Why were they pretending this sort of thing? He continued to eat without further input. Though after a bit, stretched his legs out in front of him to warm the bottom of his feet and toes.

“Imagining is fun and good for the brain, too,” Jim said with a laugh of his own.  “It’s amazing where your imagination can take you.  Amazing where life can take you, too.”  He polished off his chili and scooped out some more.  “Any more chili for you?”

"No, this was quite enough, Jim." Khan said, using the corn bread to clean the last bits out of the bowl. "However, I am looking forward to your idea of dessert. The melted chocolate ... I think ... s'more?"

“S’mores!”  Jim set aside his bowl, though he still had chili left and pulled out graham crackers, a chocolate bar and a bag of marshmallows.  He also pulled out a set of long-handled skewers and speared a marshmallow, before handing it to Khan.  “So the secret of s’mores is to make sure you don’t let the marshmallow burn or pull it off too early.  We let the marshmallow get hot and them smear it between the crackers and chocolate.”

Khan held the skewer with the impaled marshmallow at the far end.  He held it over the flames, but it seemed to be too far, because it wasn't doing anything. So bit by bit he lowered it, experimenting as he went, learning about when it turned brown on one side, but needed to be turned to brown on the other.

“That’s right, find the perfect angle for your marshmallow,” Jim said and carefully broke off a piece of chocolate and put it on one cracker, before placing that and the other cracker on a plate.  “Just smear the warm marshmallow on the chocolate and put the other cracker on top when ready.”

"Hmm." Khan grumbled to himself, feeling that this whole process was messy and imperfect. He placed the now-expanded marshmallow on the chocolate and sandwiched it all together with the crackers. "This ... this is not a structurally sound way to arrange these foods ..." Khan said with a frown, trying to get it to his mouth without the cracker breaking, or the marshmallow slipping out, or the chocolate melting too quickly.

Jim out-and-out giggled at the expression on Khan’s face.  “It’s supposed to be messy, Noonien!  That’s part of the fun. And the taste is worth a few sticky fingers.”  He smushed his own marshmallow into place and demonstrated by taking a huge bite, getting cracker bits, marshmallow fluff and chocolate smear everywhere.  “Yum.”

Khan blew air out of his lips, as a horse might when first introduced to something out of the ordinary. He ate it as delicately as possible, but still crumbs fell over his chest and his fingers were sticky. No, there must be a better way to go about this. Selecting another marshmallow, Khan put it on the end of the skewer and began again.

Jim noted that Khan took another marshmallow and asked hopefully, “So, you like the s’mores then?”  He continued to devour his own, stuffing it into his cheeks happily.  “Delicious,” he said with his mouth full, spilling a few more crumbs.

"I want to get it right." Khan said, breaking one of the gram crackers into a smaller piece and ate it directly. Then did the same with the chocolate, though held it against his tongue until the marshmallow was done, adding that directly to the already melted chocolate in his mouth. This was much more manageable, eating it in stages. And less messy.

Jim watched Khan with eyes and a smile that got wider by the second.  When Khan finally concluded his ‘improvement,’ Jim began to giggle again, unable to help himself at the sheer prissiness of the entire procedure.  But he than cast aside all of his food, clambered over to Khan on his hands-and-knees, threw his arms about him and kissed the s’mores right out of his mouth.

"Mhn!" Khan objected, but only barely. "What do you think you are doing?" Khan demanded softly, though kissed Jim again.

Enjoying the flavor of Khan, s’mores and an old hint of himself, Jim deepened their contact, sinking his tongue into Khan’s mouth for a moment, before inviting it back into his own.  “You’re so cute!” he declared when their lips finally parted with a last hint of tongue.

Why did Jim say such things? Khan blew air out of his nose. "Cute." He grumbled, though settled his hands on Jim's hips, even though a few fingertips were still sticky. "Why? Because of the way I eat?"

Jim felt a wave of pure affection at the grumble and snort, which sparked him to kiss all over Khan’s face in a playful manner.  “Because of the wrinkle in your nose when you realized you were getting crumbs everywhere.  Because of the little puff of air when I told you s’mores are supposed to be messy.  Because I’m so totally gone for you I even find the scary growl cute.”

"Hm." Khan mock-narrowed his eyes as Jim, but then leaned in to press their cheeks together. "And I love how easily you accept it when my moods shift to one extreme or another. How easily you accept the things that make me advanced, and those that hold me behind. That your first instinct is always curiosity, closely followed by compassion."

“And silliness shortly behind?” Jim asked, full lips quirked into smile, and leaned into their hug.  “Do you mind that I find you cute sometimes?  I’m not sure I can stop.  Seems to be hardwired into my responses now that I really know you.”

"Indeed, and silliness shortly behind." Khan repeated back. Though it was this one Khan still had some difficulty interpreting at times, but did his best, and therefore enjoyed this side of Jim (as long as he wasn't frustrated with confusion). "Now then. Try it my way." Khan said breaking a small piece of cracker and force feeding it to Jim.

“Mmmfm,” Jim said as he found himself with graham cracker and tried not to giggle it all out.  He waited patiently for what came next, mouth patiently open.

Then breaking off a bit of chocolate, Khan placed this on Jim's tongue. "Hold it there. Don't chew." He explained in all seriousness while he prepared another marshmallow. Once he got it a nice golden brown, he then placed this in Jim's mouth as well. "There. No mess."

Jim sat there with food on his tongue, waiting for the final piece to make the s’mores.  And when Khan placed it in his mouth (a little overhot) and declared, ‘No mess,’ there was but one thing to do.  Jim chomped down hard on the mixed elements in his mouth and spewed cracker bits, chocolate melt and marshmallow slime out the sides.  “You’re right, no mess,” he said, still chewing and got more everywhere on his face.

"Jim!" Khan scolded, giving him a pushed on his chest. "You did that on purpose." He said and promptly smothered Jim's face with a hand towel that had been used to remove the cookware out of the fire without burning their hands. Cleaning Jim's face, Khan continued to grumble to himself.

Jim collapsed backward into a heap at the little shove and facial cleaning, laughing his head off in delight.  He did not resist the efforts to get stuff off his face, however, enjoying the entire event too much to do so.  “S’mores are supposed to be messy,” he repeated, though the fabric muffled his words a bit.

Khan shook his head at Jim, seeing him for once as a silly child, instead of thinking of himself as the child between the two of them. "Very well, you eat them your messy way, and I shall eat them mine. Cleanly." But he did smile, enjoying the way Jim laughed with delight at such things.

Jim smiled up at Khan from his prostrate position on the ground, but the tenor of the smile changed now into something a lot less innocent.  “That all you’re going to do while you have me in such a vulnerable position?” he asked.

"You are not vulnerable, Jim Kirk." Khan said, head tilted to the side as he picked up on Jim's changed tone of voice. "What is it you suggestion I do?"

“Oh, I love you,” Jim said at the response to his somewhat ridiculous ‘come-on.’  He slowly sat up and scooted back over to his side of the fire.  Still smiling, he just gazed at Khan for a long moment, even as he began to build another s’mores without paying any attention to what his hands were doing.  He had eyes only for Khan.

Those were good words to hear. And though they were not the first time Jim had said them, Khan felt it was perhaps the first time Jim _meant_ to say them. Khan purred softly and kissed Jim's bare shoulder, then rested his head against his skin briefly. He did like this, being outside, just the two of them.

Jim smiled at the words and the purr, stroking Khan’s hair softly and trailing his fingers down his nape.  “You know I mean that, right?” he asked softly.  “It’s kind of a new thing for me, too, but there it is.”

"Yes, Jim. I know." Khan said, nuzzling his skin while Jim began to pet his hair. "Thank you for telling me," he said and turned his head to the side so that he could kiss Jim on the neck, licking a few spots, before kissing the sweet skin again.

Turning his head, Jim pressed a kiss to his forehead and moved to his ear, chewing lightly on the lobe.  He hummed lightly, before turning his attention to putting a marshmallow over the flame.  “I’m glad we could have some time together.”  He looked across the lake, in the direction of the dorms, where the glow from the windows could just be seen.

"Yes, Jim. I am happy to have this time with you." Khan briefly shared his gaze back towards the dorms. "Even with these primitive accommodations ... I quite prefer it."

‘The primitive accommodations?  Or being alone with me?”  Jim asked with a teasing tone.  He pressed a warm kiss next to Khan’s closest eye and trailed kisses down his face and neck, even as he pulled the marshmallow off the fire.  “One last s’mores.”

"Both. The accommodations, and being with you." Khan answered, watching Jim make one more of the desserts. Khan however wanted to finish the last sip of his coffee and settle in next to Jim, enjoying the glow of the firelight and the darkness that was closing in around them.

Jim more slowly enjoyed this dessert, before cleaning off his fingers with his mouth.  He turned his body toward Khan and slowly leaned into him, finally settling completely against him.  He looked up at the sky and watched the stars overhead.  “I dreamed of flying in the stars and somehow was sure that I’d manage it.  But this ... I never thought I could have this.  Someone to share it all with.”

Khan wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him from behind as they settled in, enjoying each other and the night. "A pleasant surprise to your life, and to mine, Jim." As it was not something either had really sought out for themselves.

“Pleasant is not a strong enough word, Noonien.  I’m not sure a suitable word has even been invented yet.  We’ll have to think of one ... just for us.  Our partnership.  We’re going to rock this universe, Noonien.  Just watch us.”  Jim joined one of his hands with one of Khan’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Priya stood on her favorite spot overlooking Hell Hole Reservoir and waited for Khan to join her.  She was about to be the first of the seventy-two augments to leave the group and head out on her own.  She was headed to Kharagpur Institute to complete four years of specialized education.  At this time, she was unsure what she wanted to do with the education, though she had to admit that Captain Kirk’s tales of Starfleet and traveling the stars fascinated her.  It didn’t hurt that her Khan was so obviously taken with the man.

Over the past four months since her awakening among the last of the augments, Priya had immersed herself in learning about the time and place she found herself.  As the youngest of the group at 18, she carried with her the least baggage from the experiences and the most open of minds.  She also had longed to go to school before they’d entered cryosleep, so she jumped at having the chance now, despite needing to leave the others behind.

"Priya." Khan spoke her name gently, announcing himself as he walked down the path to her favourite look-out position. She was among the few who could take walks or explore on her own, without the comfort or security of having another augment near at hand. She was young, and would find independence an easy path. While many of the others were constantly working together, figuring out what path to take, that they could travel together. 

Priya looked over her shoulder and then turned to meet him with a warm smile.  “My Khan,” she said and gave him an old-fashioned and respectful bow with one hand over her heart.  She extended her hands to him, palms up and fingers extended.  “Thank you for coming to speak with me.  I did not wish to leave tomorrow without speaking to you alone.”

"What is on your mind, little sister?" Khan asked, reaching out to hold her hands as a way of being welcomed closer into her space. Each individual augment was different when it came to personal space, but Khan remembered clearly how Priya had crawled across his lap or onto his shoulders in hope of making herself taller when she was young.

“So many things, my Khan,” Priya said.  “My mind is full ... as is my heart.  You know I have longed always for a chance to go to school without the need to worry about other things.  My chance has now arrived ... and I do not know how to feel.”  She lowered her eyes a little.  “You have always been my guiding light, my Khan.  And now, I am leaving you ... and the others.”

Khan drew his arms around her shoulders in a warm, tight embrace. "I do not feel abandoned, Priya. Shed yourself of this guilt. I am happy for you, little sister." He held her a moment longer then stepped back to look her in the face. "You have us, all of us. Always. No matter what path you take, no matter how far it takes you. We are still family." He placed a hand on her shoulder and added, "I hope you feel excited, Priya, I hope you feel happy. I hope you feel many emotions ... ones that the rest of us are still learning how to express. But do not feel worry or fear. They are not needed."

Priya hugged back from the moment Khan gave her the contact and looked up at him with eyes that glistened a little in the sunlight.  “Captain Kirk gave me a communicator to allow me to speak with you whenever I have need.  And I would like to call you sometimes, my Khan.  I fear I shall be lonely, even though I also hope to be happy and excited.  Perhaps you can even visit me, once I settle in?  This first week is orientation.  I am supposed to be paired with a more senior student to assist me in getting used to the school.  I will just be another student.  Nothing about our past will matter, unless I want to tell people.”

"This is true, Priya." Khan said with a little smile. "You can contact me any time. We can talk about your new experiences at school, or simply to hear my voice, because you have missed me telling you to go to bed on time." He said, smile growing. "I will miss you, little sister." He said, though his smile faded after a bit. "It is my desire that you remain safe. And so to soothe the worries that I carry on your behalf, I ask that you be selective and cautious with whom you share your past with." He stroked her arm, not wanting her to misunderstand. "I am not saying to mistrust others. I am saying, take your time to get to know the variety of species we now share our lives with. And hopefully you will be able to find good friends, those who can be trusted with our past, and our future."

Priya frowned a little and nodded.  “I was glad when Captain Kirk told us that though the school would need to know my background, they would never share that information.  And long ago, I learned not to share our stories.  My Khan ... I shall also miss you and all of our family.  But I think that perhaps I need time away to discover who I truly am.  Who I truly want to be.  Does that make me selfish?”  She looked up at him for understanding.

"No, Priya. This does not make you selfish." Khan said, finally dropping his hands away from her, respecting her space as they spoke. "I hope you get a taste for many things, even the ones you do not like, will help guide you closer to something that you do. Allowing you to discover who you are. And find, what calls to you."

Priya warmed inside at the words and said, “Thank you, my Khan.  Your words make me feel easier with myself and my decision.”  She looked toward the bunkhouse, where all of the others were still gathered.  “Are we doing anything special tonight ... to let me say goodbye?”

"You are welcome to say good-bye in any way you wish." Khan said gently. "Do you wish to make a special occasion out of it? Anything you want, can be arranged, little sister." It was likely that none of them would know how to say goodbye. Even when they were placed in the cryotubes for space travel, no goodbyes had been exchanged. They would either see each other again, or they wouldn't. "What would put you at ease?"

“I’m not sure,” Priya said softly.  “I have never contemplated being alone before.  We never were.  We always were together, no matter how things went.  Only you, my Khan, ever dared to venture out in the world without anyone else.  I thought of it sometimes, but never as something serious, for it was never in reach.  I would like to tell everyone goodbye ... but maybe nothing too extravagant?”

"As you wish, Priya." Khan said with a smile. "Now-" He prompted, being deliberately slow to deliver a surprise he was holding onto. "Do you know where you will be staying? Your sleeping and living arrangements?"

“The first day of orientation includes your rooming assignment,” Priya said.  “Captain Kirk said I could have a roommate, or my own room.  I asked for my own room for the first semester.  Maybe later I’ll be ready to share.  It won’t be large, but it’ll be mine.  And I guess there are places that serve food for the students, so I won’t have to worry about that, either.”  She beamed up at him.  “I didn’t even have to decide what I want to focus my studies on yet ... there are so many things I still don’t know.”

"There is no rush, Priya. Study and master all of it, if you wish. But in time, I do hope that you find something you are passionate about." Khan said, "You will have so much at your fingertips. Those several of us thought that you might lonely, without being surrounded by your brothers and sisters at all times of the day and night. Therefore if you are willing to accept a gift, we would like to give you a cat, who will stay with you in your dorm room, to be kept as a companion." Khan paused after making this suggestion, "Will you accept?"

“This is allowed?” Priya asked, excitement in her eyes.  She had always had a love for animals, which she shared with her Khan, but there had not been pets in their lives since the peoples of the world began truly to become restless and spread war.  A small tear rolled down from her left eye.  “I still miss them,” she confessed in a tiny voice, thinking of the two feline companions whom they had left behind so many years ago.

"It is very much allowed." Khan said and instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her once more. He would always be the protective big brother, always be, Khan. "We cannot replace the friends we have lost. Never. But we can make new ones."

“Than I should like this very much, my Khan,” Priya said.  “And should the cat be a male I will name him Singh.  And if a female, Mae Li.  And this way, I shall always have one of the names of my family on my tongue everyday.  I will remember that I can always call you, no matter where or when.”  She wrapped her arms more tightly around him and clung.  “Will you also promise me to try to be happy?”

"My sweet little sister." Khan purred softly. "I remember well, when you were so young, so small, how hard you tried to get me to smile." But he smiled for her now, enjoying the long, tight embrace. "Yes, Priya." He finally said. "I promise, I shall try to be happy."

“You were always difficult to get to smile and more so to purr, but look and listen to you now, my Khan,” Priya said with wonder.  “If this time can do this for you, then despite all the hardship and cruelty you faced when first you were awoke ... perhaps it has been worth it?”  She looked at him hopefully.

"You are my family. You are worth any hardship." Khan said, believing and emulating this to his core. But he did smile for her with ease now. "It is a relief to my heart, that you and the others will live, and choose your own path, without being forced to do otherwise."

“Your belief has allowed me to believe,” Priya said.  “You do not doubt the word of your Captain and his fellows.  I rejoice that the day has come when you so trust those who are not direct family.  And that we may join a society where there are so many different people that we no longer stand out in a way that ostracizes us.  Infinite diversity in infinite combination ... I believe we can live by that.”

"Jim Kirk taught you that phrase, hm." Khan gave a smile before he finally released her from their hug. "It has taken over three hundred years, and contact with numerous alien species, but humanity has evolved, changed for the better. What we originally set out to accomplish, has very nearly been achieved. Which means, Earth no longer needs us for what we were _designed_ to do, but will welcome us, to what we _wish_ to do."

Priya smiled up at him.  “You always told me, my Khan, that our ideas would prevail in the end.  I knew not to doubt you.”  She caught his hands in hers and said, “Captain Kirk has been most kind to me ... most kind to us.  As has his crew.  But I learned that phrase from one whom you are not as easy around, the First Officer.”

Khan gently squeezed their hands together and nodded once. "You are correct in your observation, Priya. Commander Spock has done nothing against any of you, and has proven himself accommodating to the questions of our people ... but I am not at ease in his company. But I do not want you, or the others to share my prejudice. As he has not shown discrimination against any of you."

Priya leaned forward and whispered, as if someone might overhear them, “I like Miss Nyota best, My Khan.”  She blushed a little and eased back, a smile quivering on her lips delicately.  “Though I also like your captain very much.  He is ... funny.”

"He is indeed ... funny." Khan agreed, though did not drop the subject of Uhura so easily. "Nyota Uhura is an exceptional woman, as are many of those who serve Captain Kirk on the Enterprise. I believe she would be quite agreeable, if you reached out to speak with her. As you know, she has an ear for languages, and there are several that we know, which no longer exist as a spoken language in this century. She might enjoy it if you share your knowledge of such things, and in time you might find other common ground."

“I should like that very much,” Priya said.  “Perhaps we can ask your captain if I might comm her sometimes?  I do not believe she will be here tonight. Could we ask some of the crew of the Enterprise to join us?”  She paused and shook her head.  “No.  No, I do not believe that would be right.  Only your captain is part enough of the family.”

"That is thoughtful of you, Priya. But tonight, I would like for our goodbyes to be among family. However, you are free to comm any of the friends you have made, inform them of your choice to go to school, and express your desire to remain in contact. That is more then acceptable." Khan said gentle.

“Is Jim Kirk family?” Priya asked carefully, suddenly unsure of the answer.  

Khan slowly raised her hands and kissed the top of each in turn. "Yes, my little sister. Jim Kirk is family." He said, giving her time to think that over. "How do you feel about that?"

“Glad,” Priya said.  “For after all he has done for us, it would be wrong not to have him here tonight for my farewell dinner.  Is he going to be my brother-in-law?” she asked with a hint of a teenager’s cheek.

Khan laughed softly, surprised by this question. "We have not discussed anything as formal as that. However, we are happy with each other, and committed." Khan paused, before asking how she viewed such a partnership. "Now, how do you feel about that?"

“So many things, my Khan, but all of them good,” Priya said.  “You always held your heart aloof from more than your kinship with us, and now, you have committed yourself to a human.  If that may come to pass, than there is nothing that is not possible.  And this is a glad thing.”  She beamed at him and said, “I wish to see you marry, if only that we may throw you the ceremony you deserve.”

Khan smiled warmly to hear her say such good things. "Thank you, Priya. It is a comfort to know that a union with the man I have come to love is to be accepted without prejudice." He gently squeezed her hand, a symbol of their strength and support as family. "However, I am intrigued that you wish to plan a ceremony. What is it you believe I deserve? What should it look like?"

“I do not know, other than it would be grand,” Priya said.  “Perhaps something traditional?  That is how I always imagined it when I was a child.  You in grand, formal garment and your bride in something equally as beautiful.  Of course, you have chosen a rather different companion than I imagined, but your captain would look no less handsome.  Especially in a blue to match his eyes.”

Finding this delightful, Khan laughed fondly. Children were meant to imagine their own marriage, surely. And not that of their older brother and leader. It tickled Khan to know that Priya thought of these things when she was young. "I shall indeed consider it, little sister."

“Promise to tell me first?” she asked hopefully.  “Even before Mae Li?  Let me be the one to hear the news from you as soon as you know it will happen?  For, I think it will.  You are never happier than when you speak of your captain.  And that is a rare thing for you, my Khan.”  Priya was a romantic at heart, and her leader’s love for the captain pleased that part of her.

It was an interesting request, as generally Mae Li had Khan's ear before anyone else. It was therefore interesting that Priya was asking to be first in this case. "Yes, Priya. I shall promise you. If Jim Kirk and I agree to marriage, I shall let you know, first." He smiled at her, releasing their hands.

Priya resisted the urge to bounce up-and-down in excitement, something she never would have even considered before her reawakening.  However, she had seen several of the humans act similarly in other situations without comment, including Captain Kirk, so she did consider it, very briefly.  Still, it was beneath her dignity, as taught to her by Khan, so she refrained.  But her smile blossomed bright and true up at her friend and leader.  “Thank you, my Khan,” she said.  “I am honored that you would do so.”

"You know-" Khan said with a happy sigh. "I am a little envious that you will be attending school." Though their education had been quite intense and extensive, it was very different. "You will be learning in groups of people, unlike yourself. You will see first hand, how others learn, and be enriched by opposing viewpoints."

“Could you not do the same, my Khan?” Priya asked, already enamored with the idea as she asked.  “There is no age limit on attending and any university would be proud to have you as a pupil.  There is much for all of us to learn in this time, so everyone might benefit from such an education.”

"You are right, Priya, there is no age limit to attendance." Khan said, enjoying her obvious delight and excitement for such things. "But to tell you the truth my little sister, I am uncertain of my path. Right now, my focus is on our brothers and sisters, ensuring they are settled and confident with finding their role in this world. Once all of you have found your way, you will no longer need me as Khan, and it will be time for me to find a new place as well." But until then, Khan was not going to entertain other ideas for too long, right now, his people were still his focus, not himself.

“You are allowed to contemplate it as you assist us in finding our paths,” Priya said sternly, or as sternly as she could manage when speaking with Khan.  “I shall speak with your captain before I leave about making sure you also think of yourself.”  She firmed her chin at him to show her determination.

"Indeed." Khan purred, enjoying her protective stance. "Thank you, Priya." He said, then offered his hand to her. "Let us return to the dorm, little sister. The others will want to see you, and have your attention before you go."

“I am loathe to leave this place, my Khan,” Priya said and turned around to gaze at Hell Hole Reservoir again.  “This place is beautiful and here, I have found true peace.  We have not had to worry about anything except learning about this time and all of the advances in science.  And here, I have seen many new things, as well.  This spot ... I consider it almost my own.”

"I understand, Priya. This has been our first home, for all of us together, since being woken into this century." Khan said gently. "This place has represented many good things, for all of us. Family. Peace. Learning. Happiness. Though because you leave here, does not mean you are giving up those things. They are to follow you, for the remainder of your life, little sister. This place, has sent the tone, and the people we have met, have set the standard. Life will be better for us now." He smiled, but quickly added. "This place is a home, you can always return to. You do not need to leave it behind, forever."

Priya smiled and asked, “Will you speak to your captain about allowing us to visit here from time to time?  It would be nice to know that this place exists as a refuge if needed.  Or just a weekend retreat.” She let out a soft giggle, a real one, so unlike much she’d ever voiced before.  “I get to have weekends!”

"I will ask, Priya." Khan said, feeling that it would not be a problem to secure this place as a retreat. "Yes-" He purred softly, enjoying how she had begun to express herself freely. "You get to enjoy weekends, and vacations ... many new things we have never before indulged in."

Priya impulsively hugged Khan at the purr, a sound that she had heard too seldom during most of her childhood, almost never as a teenager, but often since their reawakening.  That, as much as anything, convinced her that all could be good in life.  “All of us.”

"Yes, Priya." Khan said softly, welcoming her into his arms, hugging her securely. "All of us."

“Do you think- do you think we can have children now, my Khan?  Not now ... but someday?  Will that be alright in this new time?”  Priya had thought of it in the past, but never seriously.  Khan had always seemed to feel it was inappropriate for them and could only lead to trouble.  Indeed, she was not certain it was possible, but she believed she would like to try.

"Many things have changed for the better, little sister. Humanity has become inclusive of diversity." Khan said with a small nod. "This means, you are free ... in ways we were not before. You can choose to share your body, and your heart, with many partners, or only one, or none at all. But the choice will be yours now. Which also means you may choose to have children, if that is your wish."

“Wow,” Priya said and sounded as young as her awake years in that moment.  “You think we can.”  She made another giggling happy noise and gave him another hug.  “Thank you, Noonien.  I’m ready to go say goodbye to everyone now.  Let’s go to my dinner.”


	14. Chapter 14

Mae Li watched Khan interact with all of their family gathered in the main living room, flitting about and working with them as they studied or spoke in low tones.  It had been about four hours since Priya had beamed to her new university in the company of the dean, who had herself spent an hour being grilled by all of the augments about the school and Priya’s place there.  However, her presence reassured Mae Li about the school’s intentions to make Priya feel at home and support her education.

Still, since Priya left, there had been a noticeable decrease in the energy level of the other augments, except for Khan.  He had increased in darting between them, spending time with everyone.  On the outside, their leader appeared fine, but Mae Li knew her Khan, and she understood that he was masking his pain at the departure of their youngest member behind his activity.  And she was not the only one who thought so. Mae Li glanced over to where Jim Kirk sat on one of the chairs near the windows, holding a PADD in one hand, but paying attention to nothing except Khan, whom he watched with worried eyes.

Therefore, when Khan was about to make a second circuit, she appeared at his side with her enhanced speed. “That’s enough,” she said and seized his arm.  “Time for you to get your captain and go for a walk.”

It had been Khan's role for a very long time, to keep everyone together. And now, they had the freedom to part ways, no longer needing Khan's protection. the world was different from the one they left. Khan stopped when Mae Li intercepted his path and blinked once. "The others are still in distress, I want to assure them." Priya was the first to go, yes, but others would soon be exploring their own paths in the weeks and months to come.

“And you are in distress, as well,” Mae Li said.  “We may all lean on each other for support, but you try to stand alone.  You must not do that anymore.  You have us, but more importantly, you have your captain now.  And your actions are also distressing him.  So, it is time to take care of yourself.”  She began to herd him toward Jim, who slowly stood up at their approach.

Khan lowered his eyes slightly, knowing that Mae Li was correct, and therefore accepted her instruction. Yes, things were different now. It was only a matter of time before Khan, was no longer Khan. Only, Noonien. There would no longer be a need for Khan. "Jim." Khan said as he was ushered toward his partner. "Would you take a walk with me?"

Jim looked between Khan and Mae Li, before speaking in a soft voice to his lover, “Only if you really want to, Noonien.”  He stepped closer and took his hands gently, thumbs rubbing over knuckles.  “Whatever you wish to do.”  Worry chased affection across his face in rapid loops, his eyes warm as they gazed into Khan’s face.

At the simple touch, Khan sighed, letting go some of the tension he held onto. "Please, Jim." Khan confirmed. "I have given the others comfort ... perhaps now, you could do the same for me." Khan admitted, forcing himself to tune out the continued conversations of the others in the room.

Mae Li nodded her satisfaction and went back to the others, needing her own comfort.

Jim smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Khan’s cheek, before taking his right hand and heading for the door.  He snagged a sweater from the hooks and grabbed a light jacket for Khan, helping him put it on.  “Let’s go uphill to the meadow.  It’ll be nice in the moonlight.  Unless you’d like to go somewhere else?”  

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said as he pulled the jacket on, feeling very warmly towards Jim for this simple act of care. "The meadow is a good suggestion." He said, giving only a small glance to the others, but felt that Mae Li was correct, they had each other to lean on, and right now, Khan needed to be with the only person he opened up with enough to seek similar care.

Jim zippered up the jacket and lightly stroked over Khan’s chest when he was done.  “There.  Let’s go walk up to the meadow.”  He took hold of Khan’s right hand again, opening the door to lead them both outside.  The night air was crisp, but not cold, and the moon shone overhead in a bright, yellow ball in the dark sky along with a multitude of stars.  “At least we have a beautiful night.”  He walked slowly through the yard with Khan, waiting to really speak to him until they cleared the gate.  “How are you, Noonien?” he asked, as they walked up the remnants of the old road that led to the meadow and the ridge above.  

Once out of the dorm, the only sound was the light breeze cutting across the water down below, and rustling a few tree branches. Khan squeezed Jim's hand gratefully as he reflected a moment. "I am becoming obsolete. Soon, they will not need me. And that will be a new position for me."

“Obsolete?” Jim asked and looked over at him.  “Is that really what you think, Noonien?  That they will not need you?”  He pressed closer to his lover as they walked, seeking to give some solace by his companionship.  

"As their leader, as their Khan, I have been the one to make decisions on their behalf. But they no longer need me for that role. They are free now to do as they wish, to explore life on their own terms, to make their own decisions. And it is good that they do." Khan said, eyes down on the path ahead of them. "How would you feel, if you were retired in several months? No longer in command."

“I guess it would suck, but it’s a little different for me.  Your people are your family.  They’ll never stop needing you.  You’ll always be their Khan, Noonien.  No matter what happens.  You’ll never be obsolete.”  Jim leaned in and kissed his cheek.  “And I need you.”

Khan stopped them on the path so that he could lean in, pressing his lips to Jim's cheek to kiss. "Right now, I need you the most, Jim." Khan said, lowering his head to Jim's shoulder as he leaned in for a hug.

Jim wrapped his arms around Khan and held him tightly, both touched and worried about the open way his lover asked for help.  He rested their heads together and breathed in Khan’s scent, stroking his hair gently.  “Whatever you need, Noonien.  Please just ask.”

This was a good start. Khan remained quiet for a long time, breathing deep a few times, needing this embrace. "You know what the others call you?" Khan asked, forcing himself to speak, even though it was not directly related to his sadness.

Jim considered the various names that were possible, and one or two he’d overheard, though the augments were very careful to stay out of his earshot for private conversations, but shook his head.  “What do they call me, Noonien?”

"They call you, my captain." Khan said warmly. "They know how important you are to me. And it is said with respect." He pulled his head back a little to meet Jim's eyes and smiled softly. "I like it."

Jim smiled at the name and said, “I like that, too.  Not that I try to order you around, especially not when it comes to working with your people ... but it’s a nice title.”  He pressed a kiss to Khan’s lip, tender and lingering.  “You’re important to me, too.  You’re perhaps not my Khan, but you are my Noonien.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said, brushing their lips together with a smile. "I prefer to be, your Noonien." He took another breath and let his hands slowly slide down Jim's backside as he moved to let go. "Mae Li said that you were worrying about me, and that we should go, so that you can take care of me. I was not paying attention to your worry, I was not paying attention to my own needs. But I am learning."

Jim nuzzled his lover’s right cheek and lightly kissed his ear, even as his arms moved to settle around his back.  “I was worried.  I know how difficult it is to bid goodbye to someone close to you.  I’ve lost crewmembers and family ... friends.  And for you ... I can only think it’s that much harder now, even if she’s safe and pursuing her dreams.  So, yeah, I was worried for you.  And I know what it is to bury how you feel and conceal it in other things, but I would have waited you out.  I’m glad Mae Li intervened ... she does have a better sense of you still.”

"We have been together, all our lives." Khan said, in reference to not only Mae Li who knew him well, but his connection to the others, his brothers and sisters. "I have been guarded with them, many times. Not for lack of trust, but because as their leader, I did not want to burden them with my worries, when I was not meant to have doubts. My words and my actions have always been, absolute." Khan stroked his hand over the length of Jim's arm. "But you have seen my doubts and fears. You have heard them from my own lips. You know me far more intimately than I have allowed anyone else to, Jim Kirk."

Jim blushed a little in pleasure and pressed his forehead to Khan’s, eyes warm.  “I want to be someone you can trust.  Someone you tell your troubles to.  I’ll try not to push too much, but I’m here to help shoulder the burden.  This is only going to get more difficult for you, Noonien.  But no matter what, you’re not alone.  I’m still here.  I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

Khan purred softly, enjoying the press of their foreheads as they leaned against one another. "Thank you, Jim." He was quite a moment before adding to the topic of this conversation. "When the last of them leaves, I will need you to remind me. You recall how ... unstable I become if I believe I am isolated and alone. I imagine Jim, I might always need you ... to push me, or pull, tease and laugh, hold my hand, scold and hug. If that is a burden you can bear."

“It’s not a burden, Noonien,” Jim murmured.  “You’re my lover, my partner, and a big part of that relationship is being here for each other.  I’ll do my best to make sure you never feel alone and to keep your spirits up.  Even when that involves making a fool out of myself to do it.”  He pecked Khan’s nose affectionately.  “Shall we keep walking?”

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, taking his hand. There would be difficult times for the two partners, but it was a comfort to know they could face those problems together. "A welcome distraction."

Jim squeezed his fingers gently and allowed them to walk a few moments in silence.  Finally, he broke that by asking, “When was the first time you met Priya?”

Khan smiled as he thought back on his memory. "I met Priya when she was nine days old." He said, though he glanced at Jim before explaining further. "We have an artificial gestation period of twelve months. After which time we are, born, you might say, as a child the size of a four or five year old." Khan did not think too much on how they were created, but instead focused on the happy memory of when each one of them were added to the family. "Once born, our creators check her over to ensure that she has developed properly, which includes being able to process language and learning at an advanced rate, before she is introduced to the other augments."

“So, she was nine days old, but five years old physically and how old mentally?” Jim asked, frowning a little to himself at the idea.  “And how old were you, Noonien?  In all of the same categories?”  He leaned into his lover as they kept moving.

"Nine days old. The approximate size of a five year old." Khan repeated back before adding, "And mentally, she had the knowledge and brain development of a ten year old." Which was a common result for the augments. It allowed them to grow and learn quickly. "I was nineteen years old. The beginning of my peak performance."

“Your peak performance?” Jim asked, wondering what the heck that meant.  “I think you’re still pretty peak.  Of course, maybe you’ll be peak until your five hundred years old, huh?”  He leaned in and lightly bumped shoulders with Khan.  “And do you remember how you felt when you saw her that first time?”

Khan hummed with pleasure as Jim stroked his ego and smiled appreciatively. "I adored her, from the beginning." Though Khan felt that way about nearly all of his siblings. "She would sit on my lap and listen to me, when I would speak privately to Mae Li. She held no worries, no fears, only curiosity." He chuckled, still thinking of her as the little girl with no concept of boundaries or the hierarchy they had established.

“You pampered her, didn’t you?” Jim asked with a somewhat dopey smile himself.  “Took care of her yourself.  And kept her close when you left.  She’s the baby of the family.”  He laughed himself at Khan’s happiness, glad for the moment of amusement.  “And she’s still got the curiosity and no fear.  That’s why she’s the first to test her own wings.”

"In less then a year after her creation, the compound was destroyed and we were on our own. And yes, she was the youngest of us, the baby. I looked after her with great care." As he had done for all of them. "I am happy that she survived. She will be amazing."

“And you’re proud of her for being able and ready to face the new world on her own,” Jim said.  “Like any papa ... or uncle ... or big brother.  Whatever position you prefer.  She is amazing, Noonien ... no doubt about it.  And just wait until we get her for holidays.  How much more we can show her ... including space.”

Khan smiled at Jim, a brightness returning to his eyes. "Yes, I would like that. I think she would, too." Khan's relationship with the other augments was a complicated one. He was leader. But he was also brother, but sometimes father too. "Before she left, she wanted to know if it was acceptable for us to have children of our own. I said it was her choice, and she seemed very excited by this prospect."

“Really?” Jim asked with a lilt in his tone.  “Children?  I wasn’t even sure you could have children.  I’ve never heard of any augments with children.  I’ll be happy if you have a few grandkids running around.  Do I get to be step-grandpa?  I’ve never thought of myself that way, but I think it’ll be awesome.”

Khan laughed shortly through his nose. "We do have the equipment for children, Jim. And you were the one insisting that there should be mini-Khans running around some day." But he squeezed Jim's hand as they continued up the trail, enjoying their time with only each other. "Would you like to be grandpa?"

“Equipment doesn’t necessarily mean function,” Jim said very softly.  “Given all of the messing around with your genes, I wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d robbed you of that.  I’m glad they didn’t ... and you’ll finally get a chance to have children, if you want.  And yes, baby Khans!  I still want that.”  He hugged Khan with one arm.

"You are right, Jim. Thank you for not assuming." Khan said fairly, then purred softly as Jim leaned into him. "Not having children was ... more or less ... my standing order. It would have been dangerous, to us, and our children, augment or human. It was not our focus. But now, for those who wish it, we can express our freedom in having a family, if that is what we choose."

“And would you like a child of your own one day?” Jim asked softly.  “Someone with dark black hair and long limbs and blue eyes?”  He stopped and lightly tugged at Khan’s hand, wanting to look him in the eyes.  “Strange, changeable eyes, just like yours.  Beautiful, too.”

"Would you love my child? Remain my partner in raising a family?" Khan asked in return. "That appeals to me, Jim. Building a family with you. On our own terms." Khan said, petting his thumb over the top of Jim's hand.

“Does it?” Jim asked, the idea both terrifying and thrilling, just the kind of thing he often plunged into headfirst.  “You know, we’ve made even more advances in genetics since your time, Noonien.  It’s not at all impossible to have a child whose genes come from you ... and me.  A child that is truly ours.”

"That is what I would want, Jim. A child that is yours, and mine. I want to see that. A healthy mix of our genetics in a child ... impossible and unique." Khan leaned in close and kissed Jim on the mouth, sucking on his lower lip. "An extraordinary life."

“To befit an extraordinary life,” Jim murmured against the kiss and stroked over Khan’s cheek with his left hand.  “Something to look forward to, my Noonien.  A child that’s a combination of us ... we’ll never be lonely or get any sleep.”  The idea made his entire face light up with delight.  “Of course, it’ll take some time to be able to arrange, but I want that, too, Noonien.”

"We have time." Khan said and kissed Jim again. These were important, life changing decisions, that they needed to agree on as a couple. And so far, they were communicating on the same level. They both wanted a family, with each other. Not that there was anything wrong with the surrogate family each had created for themselves, but this would be theirs. Just theirs.

Jim threaded his fingers through Khan’s hair and held him tightly as they kissed, pouring an intense passion into the contact.  He, too, was struck by the serious and overwhelming nature of what they’d just promised each other.  But it seemed right, felt good deep down, in the part of him he always trusted.  So, he held fast to the other man and kissed him, sealing their words in this physical way.  “Will you tell the others?” he asked softly.  “Mae Li?”

"Yes-" Khan purred, still basking in the deeply loving kiss that made even his lips numb. "When our decision for a child is more then theoretical, I will tell them." He sought out Jim's mouth again, wanting one more taste. Though interrupted himself as he remembered to add, "But I did promise to tell Priya, first, if we decide to marry."

“Really?” Jim asked with a huge grin.  “I _knew_ she had you wrapped around her little finger.  Well, she can be a bridesmaid.  Uhura is my maid of honor.  Sorry.  But I’ll let them pick out their own dresses.  No ugly lime green with purple polkadots and big sashes.”

Khan tiled his head to the side, bewildered, but happy. "We have many things in common, Jim. But we also have our differences. In some regards, I am old fashioned and traditional. It therefore never occurred to me that you would want anything as official as marriage." Khan took his time as he placed his hand on Jim's chest, petting slowly over the fabric. "Am I mistaken?"

“Well, I never figured myself for a settling down type,” Jim said, “which I guess just goes to show that you should never count anything out.  And as long as we’re talking permanence and kids, well, marriage seems logical.  It’s not like I’m against it or something.”  He rubbed their noses together in a ridiculous fashion.  “How else are you old-fashioned?”

"Hm." Khan took Jim by the hand so that would continue on their path up to the field while he thought on how to answer. "For instance, I prefer real, fresh food, to something that is synthesized. And I prefer water showers to clean myself, instead of sonic rays."

“Well, that just shows you have good taste, just like your choice in men,” Jim teased with a teasing grin at his lover.  “Come on, is there some deep, dark traditional thing you’d like to do?  Carry me across a threshold?  Build me a house with your bare hands?  I’m grasping at straws here, help me out.”

Khan laughed, giving Jim a sideways glance. "I would enjoy doing both of those things. Though they were not the first to come to my mind. I am amused that they came to yours." He considered Jim, then said, "I would like to exchange rings. And I would like for one of us, to ask the other. Officially."

“Actually, rings are still a thing.  In fact, that facet of human culture has spread to other cultures, as well as there being similar traditions among other species.  However, rings are very popular.  Simple, elegant, understated, but a clear symbol that a person is taken...or at least spoken for.  How about we find some antique pieces?  That would fit.  And a traditional proposal ... I’m going to have to bone up on that ... don’t tell Bones I used his name is vain.”  Jim bubbled with happiness now, heartened that he’d boosted Khan’s spirits, as well as enjoying the conversation very much.

"When you are ready, Jim. I would like that." Khan said and leaned forward kissing Jim along his jaw before gently sucking on his ear lobe. "When you are ready-" He repeated, "My answer will be yes." But now was not the time, even though they were both in agreement of the end result.

“Well, that will take the suspense out of it,” Jim murmured and kissed back lightly, moaning a little at the chewing to his ear.  “So, I’ll have to work on the surprise part.  And find the perfect place, time and ring.  Awesome.”  He cupped the back of Khan’s head and angled him for another kiss.  “We’ve barely managed it halfway up the hill yet, you realize?”

"You keep distracting me." Khan grinned, nipping at Jim's lip, though easily accepted his mouth for another kiss. Their tongues pushed for control, kissing deeply. It felt good, intoxicating even, to give and take for as long as they could stand it.

“Yes, I am rather distracting,” Jim panted, grin huge as he held tight to Khan.  “But you’re rather distracting, too.  I can’t get enough, so I keep coming back to you.”  He scraped his teeth over and tugged at Khan’s lower lip, gently letting it slide back into place.  “My sexy Noonien.”

Khan purred, pressing their hips together as he reached around to grab a bit of Jim's ass. "Yes, I am your Noonien." He said, eyes down, fixated on Jim's mouth. "I love your lips, Jim, love how they feel on my skin."

Jim made a low growl at the sudden grab of his ass and hitched himself right into Khan’s body.  “Hmm, are you interested in a little natural lovemaking, Noonien?  Finding a nice spot in the grass, under the moonlight?  Just like a pair of real wildlife?”  He nipped at Khan’s chin.

"Yes-" Khan growled softly in response to Jim, tipping his chin up as his lover bit at the skin. He squeezed again, harder, willing for there to be some roughness between them, as long as Jim showed willingness for it. He bared his teeth against Jim's neck, though did not bite, but instead began to growl again while he licked his skin. "We need a nice place to mate."

“The meadow seems the most likely place for a comfortable rendezvous,” Jim murmured and looked up toward the top of the trail again.  “We’ll have to find a dry spot, but it should be soft enough.  And out under the moon and stars.”  He shuddered at the wet sensation against his neck and tilted his chin up.  “If that sounds good to you, Noonien?”  He was already imagining the two of them giving in to the feral urges for a bit of time in the great outdoors.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said, kissing the delicate skin of Jim's throat, and also offered small, affectionate bites to his jaw. Wanting to claim a good spot for them before any other form of wildlife ventured out for an innocent walk, Khan suddenly threw Jim over his shoulder and proceeded to half run up the remainder of the path, so that they would reach the meadow clearing without any further distractions.  

Jim gave a surprised yelp at the sudden move that ended with him flopped over his lover’s shoulder and bouncing around as Khan hightailed his way up the trail.  “Not quite what I imagined,” he said in a jouncy fashion, “but this is kinda hot.  High ho Noonien, awaaaay!”  He lightly swatted Khan on the ass.

Khan made work of this distance in no time, even with Jim flailing about. "There-" He said with a soft laugh as he set Jim down and smirked at him. They were at the top of the trail where there was a clearing of high grass and meadow before the tree line. He took Jim by the hand, but did not lead him. Instead he asked, "Show me ... where should we go, Jim?"

Jim laughed a little at the sensations of being so easily carried around and hugged Khan impulsively.  “I might need to get you to haul me around like that more.”  He looked around the grassy area and considered, before heading toward a patch off trees.  “I remember it’s drier over in the south corner, toward the trees.  We’ll find a nice spot there.”

"Good. I trust your judgement." Khan said, briefly scanning the area to ensure that they were in fact up here alone, and not disturbing any nocturnal wildlife from foraging, and therefore who would be tempted to go after Jim and Khan for being in their space.

Jim noted Khan’s scanning of the area and said, “There’s not much out here to attack us.  Even the wolves aren’t really dangerous, if you even see them.  I don’t know if there is even a pack in the area.  I’ve never heard of one, nor seen or heard any signs.  But there are packs in the Sierras.  Have been for about two hundred years now.”

"Good ... because I am certain that in a few minutes, the both of us are about to smell very interesting." Khan said with a hum of pleasure, leaning into Jim as they walked, half-heartedly trying to throw him off balance with each step as he got into his space.

“Really?” Jim asked.  “We’re not already interesting?”  But the words made him speed up, as much as he could with Khan leaning against him.  “We may smell more like the the earth, at least.”  He found a lovely patch of grass just a bit away from the trees and stooped to examine the spot, before he simply lay down and looked up at his lover.  “Hello.”

"Hello, Jim." Khan said and kneeled down by Jim's feet, then leaned forward onto his hands. He purred warmly and began to kiss Jim's skin, showing him great affection, not wanting to leave out an inch of his skin. "My Jim." He said with a few gentle love bites.

Jim rumbled low in his throat in response to the kisses and bites and spread his legs to frame Khan’s hips.  His hands threaded into Khan’s hair and encouraged him to continue the oral attentions.  He arched his hips to rub against Khan hard a couple of times, before relaxing again.  “My Noonien,” he echoed. 

Spreading his long fingers wide against Jim's torso, Khan kneaded gently, fingers digging in then releasing into his skin and muscle. "Leave your shirt on. I do not want you to get cold." He instructed, though bowed his head to show that he could bite Jim through the fabric of his shirt, plucking his nipple with ease. "I will warm you up, as fast as I can."

“But what fun is this with all of our clothes on?” Jim asked, even though he gasped when Khan found his nipple unerringly.  “You’ll keep me warm, Noonien.  You’re a furnace.  I love it.”  He deliberately went after his left earlobe, trying to maul it with his teeth.

Tilting his head to the side, Khan pretended to pull his head out of reach. But he enjoyed the growls and bites from Jim, so it was all done in play. When he let Jim sink his teeth into his earlobe, Khan groaned deeply, head dropping down as a warm shudder spread down his back. "Jim-"

Jim tugged at the scrap of skin and then scraped his teeth over it, before kissing the tender little spot just behind and tonguing it tenderly.  “What, Noonien?  Tell me what you want.  This is your night.  I’m here for you.”  He pressed up into Khan again, showing off how hard he was already for his lover.  “Yours.”

Khan groaned deeply, Jim knowing right where to go. He wanted to answer his lover, but his eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. After a shaky breath, Khan worked on putting together a few words. "Our night. Not just mine." He licked his lips, looking down at Jim. "I want to start out by sucking that lovely cock of yours, Jim. And after, lick your ass until you are howling into the night."

“Fuck.  Sounds good to me.  Maybe I could suck you, too?  It’s been too long since I stretched my mouth around that lovely girth.  I miss your taste.”  Jim licked his lips in a seductive fashion.  “We could sixty-nine.”

"I would like that, Jim." Khan said, a low, heated growl to his voice. His hands slid down to Jim's hips and pinned him to the ground briefly, nuzzling his head against Jim's groin, feeling how hard he was through the fabric of his pants. Working open the button and zipper, Khan pulled the fabric off his hips just enough so that he could press his face in close, nose against his lover's skin so that he could deeply breathe in his delicious scent.

“Swing yourself around, Noonien,” Jim requested, wanting to share the experience.  He loved the ease with which Khan held him down, a seductive kind of helplessness in the face of such strength.  “Let me taste you, too.”  He tugged at Khan’s right hip, grasping his pants and pulling.  “Please.  Let me share this.”

Pulling his head up, Khan smiled at Jim. "There is no need to beg, Jim. I will never deny you." Khan said. He kissed the flat of Jim's stomach before shuffling his knees and legs around so that what Jim was after was closer to his mouth. Though he was also not going to wait longer then necessary to get started, and so pulled Jim's pants down enough, one hand between his thighs and the other on his hip so that Jim was right where he wanted him. He nuzzled his length, letting his lips press small kisses against the skin, but was eager to have Jim in his mouth and against his tongue.

Jim swore a short blue streak as Khan hardly moved around before setting right in on his cock.  He forced himself to concentrate on his own actions and repaid Khan by pushing his face fully into Khan’s groin and finding the bulge to mouth and bite at through fabric.  By focusing this way, he managed to keep his hips from thrusting into the luscious mouth that currently teased him.

Khan smiled against Jim's skin, knowing that he had pushed him quickly. But that also did not stop him from continuing. He groaned softly, licking the underside of his shaft before inviting the tip into his mouth, sucking gently against his tongue, making it a warm and welcoming place for Jim to experience pleasure.

Jim scrabbled with Khan’s pants to try and open them to expose his cock, as well.  That was difficult as Khan distracted him with the attention of his mouth and tongue.  His hips wiggled a little into Khan’s mouth, as the warm wet engulfed the tenderest part of him.  “Let me.  Let me, Noonien.”

Khan felt that there was nothing stopping Jim, but even so he gave pause and gently pulled his mouth off. He kissed the head of his cock with a purr, licking the edges. "Love the taste of you, Jim. Love the weight against my tongue."

Jim finally got the coordination to open Khan’s pants and remove his own, monster organ.  He stroked from base to tip and said, “Know what you mean, Noonien.  Look at you.  So big and full and waiting for my mouth.  Perfect.”  He mouthed at the nearest part, just sealing his lips around the side.

"Mmhmn ... you have the best mouth, Jim." Khan sighed, allowing himself to enjoy the first few teasing sensations. He massaged the inside of Jim's leg, basking in some of the attention before he began to crave Jim fill his mouth again. So he mimicked the gesture, sucking on the side of his erection, before letting the tip pop back into his mouth.

“Noonien,” Jim groaned at the recapture of his head and pressed forward ever so slightly to get more.  He took hold of Khan firmly and jerked him a few times, before laving his head with repeated swipes of an agile tongue, trying to give him equal pleasure.  He finally mimicked Khan’s move and took the whole head into his mouth, sucking as he would a lollipop.

Sucking slowly, Khan continued to build the pressure. Though he took Jim in, with every small thrust, and began to allow his jaw to relax, taking him further back with each passing moment. His tongue wrapped around the head, twisting and flicking at first, then as he took more of his lover into his mouth, his tongue lay flat, letting the cock slide in easily, sucking on it with a deep groan of pleasure.

Jim nearly choked on Khan’s cock when the other man began to encourage his thrusts.  He swallowed hard around his own mouthful and kept his hips from moving too fast.  Breathing through his nose, he calmed himself enough to continue to take more of Khan’s length into his mouth, slowly inching his way along.  He gripped at Khan’s hips now and slid his hands to cup Khan’s firm ass, squeezing the strong muscles there.

"Mmn-" Khan moaned, easily enjoying the sensation of sliding into Jim's mouth, while sucking on his cock. The complementary sensations were exquisite. In his excitement, Khan squeezed the inside of Jim's thigh, wanting more of him to fill his mouth.

It had been a long time since Jim had experienced this particular activity, but he knew nothing from the past compared to this.  The shared, equal give and take of pleasure zinged through him from both directions.  He sucked eagerly at the cock in his mouth and took great enjoyment in the flavor, feel and response from Khan.  Meanwhile, his own erection shot delight up his nerves as Khan returned the favor with a vigor and vim that matched his own.

Khan had absolutely no qualms about servicing Jim every day if he could. He truly and completely enjoyed taking him into his mouth, and sucking on his thick erection. He moaned again, taking him deep several times before sucking gently on the full head, treating it as a sweet that needed to be devoured.

For his part, Jim also considered this act not as any from of degradation, but as one of the most intense forms of coupling.  His mouth was extremely skilled at this, though he found himself distracted but how eagerly Khan went at him.  After all, the augment was lavishing him just as thoroughly, something that touched Jim as much as it pleasured him.  To think the mighty Khan would be willing to do this for him just amped up the entire experience.  He pulled his mouth off to pant for a few breaths and murmur, “That’s so good, Noonien.  Love how you’ll do this for me.”

Teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, Khan groaned with pleasure. He slowly pulled his mouth off as well, kissing the head several times. "Quite happily ..." Khan purred, kissing and licking the length of his shaft. "Feels amazing, Jim, to have you in my mouth, while your lips are wrapped around me."

“Yessss,” Jim said, breath escaping in a sibilant hiss as Khan worked the slit, which must have been leaking all over him now.  “Shared pleasure is the best.  I keep losing my place.”  He nudged his nose into Khan’s heavy ball-sac and settled his mouth there a moment, just breathing warmth.  

"Mmm-" Khan smiled to himself and gave Jim a small bite to the inside of his thigh. "It is unfortunate that I cannot have your lovely cock gag my mouth while you fuck me." Khan said with another deep purr, then gave a little bite, before licking the inside of his thigh, working his tongue closer to his hole, as best as he could in their current position.

Jim nearly took a bite out of Khan’s privates in surprise and ended up scraping his teeth a bit harder than he meant to anyway over the sensitive skin.  “There are ways,” he managed after fighting down the urge to come right there and then, despite the fact that Khan was focusing on other places.  “My dirty Noonien.”  He tried to make up for the near catastrophe and thank Khan at the same time by engulfing almost all of his cock and swallowing around it.

Khan shuttered and gasped, nearly coming as Jim scraped his teeth against his skin. "Jim-" He moaned deeply, taking a breath. Unable to concentrate for a moment, Khan simply hung onto Jim as he squirmed in place, toes curling and back arching as he felt Jim draw a strong orgasm out of his body. He continued to call out Jim's name, a hot flush spreading through his entire body as he found his release.

Jim pulled off enough to catch most of Khan’s release, but deliberately allowed some to splash over his face and neck, as well, letting the spurting cock free to the air again.  He smiled in delight, even as that lovely body bucked over him, pumping jet after jet in glorious example of Khan’s virility.  Jim did hope that someday they might put some of it to good use.

"Oh, Jim ..." Khan gasped, finally gathering his thoughts. "Look what you do to me." He said with a purr and began to nuzzle the soft hairs around his groin. He sighed with pleasure and began to slowly kiss the inside of Jim's thigh, whispering, "Now you must tell me how such impossible things can be achieved."

“Not impossible,” Jim said and licked a bit of fluid away from his lips.  “You were doing lovely before, Noonien.  I promise.  I’m going to come hard, too.  Just not as copiously, since I’m over thirty now.”  He laughed a little at that knowledge.  “More men over thirty used to manage, though.”

Khan purred, giving a gentle bite to the inside of Jim's thigh. But he did want to give his lover a little more attention than he was capable of in this position, so he moved up onto all fours so that he could angle himself just right. "Good, Jim ... then I suggest you lay back and enjoy yourself." He said, placing himself between Jim's legs so that he could use both his hand and his tongue to stimulate his lover, supporting one side of his erection with the palm of his hand, while licking it from base to tip on the opposite side.

Jim’s body shuddered a little at the bite to a sensitive spot and smiled up at Khan somewhat hazily.  “I’ll do my best, Noonien.”  He lightly caressed the sweet ass that was now above his gaze and groaned when his lover went back to work on him.  “I’m already close,” he promised.  “Won’t take much.”

Still, Khan wanted to do this right and treat Jim well. With the saliva of his tongue and the grip of his hand, Khan began to stroke Jim off slowly, fingers constricting around the thick muscle while he placed his lips and tongue near the head, where he sucked sweetly on his lover. He moaned softly, sucking and licking, enjoying the texture of his lover against his tongue, wanting the taste to fill his mouth.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Jim moaned and wiggled a little under Khan, trying not to thrust.  The firm hand on his cock made that difficult, as the very act of stroking made Jim’s hips twitch with need.  “You’re so amazing, Noonien.  Feels so perfect.  Yessss.”

Having sensed a few times that Jim was holding back, for whatever his reasons, Khan wanted to encourage him to let go. He thumbed the side of his cock, petting it several times before dropping his hand away, placing it instead to the underside of Jim's hip to encourage him to freely thrust and move how he wanted. But not wanting to take his mouth off his lover in order to explain that he could do what he wished, Khan simply began to suck Jim hard, taking him fully into his mouth, maintaining the pressure while he bobbed his head.

Jim whined loudly and lost control of the thrusts, pushing up hard into Khan a few times.  He got a semblance of order back to himself and began a more concerted effort, matching Khan’s bobs and trying not to stab his throat.  “Close. Close. Close. Close,” he chanted, before the word faded into a loud cry, as he went over the edge into bliss.

"Mmm-" Khan moaned, rubbing his hand down Jim's thigh and back up to his hip, soothing the nerves that still circulated there. He swallowed several times before he gasped wetly, taking a moment to breathe before licking his cock clean, being slow and gentle with his highly stimulated organ.

Whole body now relaxed as completely as Khan had asked him to be before, Jim just smiled muzzily up at the sky and enjoyed his post-coital lassitude.  The soft tongue did not bother him at all, though he felt completely wiped out.  Everything was perfect in the moment, out under the moon and stars, with only Khan in view.  “M’okay.  Can die happy now.”

"You could ... but I rather you didn't." Khan said softly, carefully pulling his mouth away. He kissed the inside of Jim's leg, then turned in place so that he could lay out next to his lover, cuddle up close as their bodies relaxed after the mutual exchange of pleasure.

Jim rolled a little to lean against Khan, one hand on his chest.  “I rather I didn’t, either,” he murmured and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.  “There’s too much to live for.  Mostly you.”  He snuggled his head on a strong shoulder and closed his eyes for the moment.  “Yeah, even if I just have you, it’d be good.”

"Fortunately, you do have me." Khan said, settled in comfortably. The rest from their activities gave Khan the opportunity to actually enjoy the view of the night sky overhead, which had previously gone ignored when all his attention was on pleasuring Jim. Without any local light pollution the night sky was marvelous, distant stars shining with promise with billions upon billions of possibilities.  

“Dreaming and wishing on the stars, Noonien?” Jim asked after a few moments of peaceful silence to catch his breath and bask in the warmth that was his lover.  “Is that what you’re doing?”  He lifted his head enough to brush his mouth over Khan’s chin and gnaw loosely at the edge.  

"Not exactly." Khan smiled and glanced to Jim out of the corner of his eye. "Dreaming and wishing is not necessary. I am merely speculating." He purred softly as Jim nibbled on a few of his favorite spots.

“Mmm, fine, tell me your speculations, mighty Khan,” Jim teased and stroked over his fine chest, finding a nipple to play with between two fingers.  “I should love to hear what is going through your mind.”  A few more kisses were planted along Khan’s high cheek.

"I am delighted in the night sky overhead us ... a sight that has been virtually unchanged since the first human ancestor." A few stars had died or had been born since then, but overall, Jim and Khan were looking at the same sight, shared by thousands of generations of human ancestors. "But now, we can give name to those stars, and their systems. We can give name to the people who live there. And it is an experience that ... in all of time and space, I get to share with you, Jim Kirk."

Jim chuckled and said, “Oh, you lovely romantic.  I didn’t know you had it in you.”  He scooted up and lightly pressed their mouths together.  He lingered over the moment to allow his deep affection for his lover to be conveyed through the touch.  “Share together, my Noonien.  On the Enterprise ... or in our own ship, just traveling together.”  He shifted back to his side, resting his head against Khan’s shoulder again.

"Oh?" Khan prompted with a smile, turning his head to keep his lips and nose pressed in Jim's soft hair. "Our own ship? When would this happen? Where would we go?"

“The universe would be our oyster, as the strange old saying goes,” Jim said.  “We’ll have times when I’m on leave.  There are all kinds of places we can go even during the short times we get.  It may be years before I retire, but once I do, we can take our family wherever we choose.  I’m ... well, my family has some resources.”  He nuzzled into Khan’s chin and laughed happily.

"Very well, Jim. I look forward to such excursions with you in the future." Khan said and reached around to wrap his arm behind Jim's head and neck to serve as a sort of pillow and to hold him close. He laid quietly for a bit longer, thinking about the path the other augments were soon about to take, and the one he was getting closer to with Jim, starting a family of their own, a life unlike anything either of them had before.

“And you can travel with me on the Enterprise before then, if you want,” Jim said.  “We’d be fools not to take you with us, if you wanted to go.  There are so many ways you can contribute.  And I’d love to have an extra pair of eyes watching over the crew and my gray lady.”  He smiled a little bashfully and admitted, “Maybe for me, too.”

"You have looked out for me for a long time, Jim Kirk. I would be happy to do the same for you, and your crew." It was something they had talked about before, though never in detail where final decisions were made. "Do you believe Starfleet would allow me on board? A civilian ... of sorts?" Khan asked, wondering what exactly Jim envisioned, and what would be allowed.

“I can persuade them, if they need persuasion,” Jim assured.  “I’ve already planted the seeds, and I’ll nurture them until they give fruit.  If you want to be with me, than that’s where you’ll be.  I don’t want to consider life without you by my side.”  He placed a hand over Khan’s heart and stroked the skin.  “You’re my Noonien.”

"Yes, I am your Noonien." Khan purred and placed his hand over top of Jim's, holding it there as they laid together comfortably. Secretly, he was impressed by Jim's power in Starfleet, and trusted him to see that things went their way. "After the last of my people find their direction, mine will be with you."

“I know, Noonien, I know.”  Jim lightly nuzzled Khan’s arm and pressed a kiss to his skin.  “They’ll be taken care of ... all of them.  There’s a place for them to be happy and live their lives productively.  Even those who don’t want to join Starfleet or stay on Earth.”  He believed that as much as he believed he and Khan would make a go of their relationship and on that, he would bet the Enterprise.  Their partnership would endure.


End file.
